Mis aventuras en Equestria
by DemonisherDesher
Summary: imaginen que un día reciben un disparo en la cabeza y mueren para aparecer en un lugar donde DIOS me dice que puedo rehacer mi vida en equestria... que loco ¿no? pues eso me paso a mi... esta es la historia de un chico humano con un pasado traumático que se le da la oportunidad de ir a equestria... ¿que cosas le deparara el destino?
1. mi nueva vida

**Hola amigos hoy da inicio mi primer Fanfic de temática HIE (Humano en Equestria) el cual nos contara la historia de un chico y sus aventuras en equestria, Siempre me han interesado de historias así que decidí hacer una.**

 **Nota: aclaración de ciertos detalles.**

 **1: El protagonista llega antes de los inicios de la primera temporada (Antes de la llegada de Twilight Sparkle y Nightmare Moom).**

 **2: El protagonista tendrá poderes que le permitirán ayudar a sus amigas/os de ciertas amenazas.**

 **3: Tengo pensado implementar un villano propio pero su aparición pero no será seguro, ustedes díganme en los comentarios si quieren ese villano o no.**

 **Este fanfic está inspirado en:**

 **¡Esto Sera Divertido!, DESEO PROMBLEMATICO, Un deseo hecho realidad (ingles), Balance de la mente y el cuerpo (ingles), EL guardián de la armonía, Mi Vida Y Poderes Ocultos.**

 **Se las recomiendo son muy buenas**

 **En fin sin más que decir COMENCEMOS**

 **Acciones**

( _Acciones o expresiones_ )

*implementaciones*

(…Pensamientos…)

 **[notas de autor]**

Persona, poni, criatura hablando **-**

 _ **Técnicas o habilidades**_

 **Capitulo 1: mi nueva vida**

Hola mi nombre es Daniel, tengo 17 años, soy una persona de complexión algo robusta y alta (1.85 m.), tengo ojos y pelo negro, soy de tez moreno claro y me gustan los videojuegos aunque no eh tenido la oportunidad de jugar muchos juegos como lo haría un gamer, también soy un poco otaku pero no veo muy seguido anime, también soy un freak…

También tengo un secreto que nadie sabe de mí y es…. SOY UN BRONY…. Así es me gusta un show que se supone va dirigido a un público infantil llamado **My Little Pony FIM** , todo empezó hace un par de años y lo recuerdo como si hubiera pasado ayer...

 **Flash back**

Todo comenzó un día sábado en el cual estaba buscando en que entretenerme en mi computadora todo era aburrido, hasta que encontré en un foro lo que parecía ser la crítica de una seria animada llamada My Little Pony, leí toda esa critica el cual era muy positiva diciendo miles de cosas sobre la serie, yo me quede intrigado así que decidí verla.

No recuerdo bien cuanto tiempo pasó después de ese primer capítulo pero debieron ser horas ya que el primer capítulo lo vi en la mañana y no lo pare de ver hasta que me termine la primera temporada, realmente me gusto la seria, y me di cuenta de algo que no suelo hacer muy a menudo, ESTABA SONRIENDO, estuve con una sonrisa todo el tiempo, realmente me hacia feliz la serie.

Los días siguientes me dedique a ver los demás capítulo incluso me leí algunos fanfics, muchos me gustaron, disfrutaba mucho de MLP

 **Fin de Flash Black**

Así fue como me convertí en un brony pero bueno continuemos con mi relato….

En mi escuela me suelen molestar a sido así desde la escuela primaria, mis abusadores decían que era por mi forma de ser…, Ya que se podría decir que soy una persona tímida, callada, y también soy un poco reservado y cortante con las personas que no conozco y se podría decir un poco escaso de sentimientos…no quiero decir que no sienta nada. Solo que si llego a sentir una emoción o sentimiento que no eh sentido antes no sabré que es o no lo entenderé… se me dificulta mucho el hacer amigos por lo tanto…, no tenía amigos y los pocos que llegue a tener solo lo eran por interés…

Eran de esos típicos amigos que se acercan por que necesitan ayuda o dinero y cuando ya toman todo lo que pueden de ti, se distancian de ti y luego los encuentras hablando mal de ti a tus espaldas, pues de esos me tocaron mucho…

Mis compañeros de clase solían golpearme y robarme mi dinero solo por ser diferente…, me llamaban "fenómeno" o "bicho raro" también me decían "perdedor" yo no decía nada por miedo, ni tampoco me defendió por miedo a lastimar a alguien ya que yo desde pequeño tengo mucha fuerza, también me quería evitar problemas con ellos…

tengo una vida muy solitaria ha sido así hace desde que mi hermano murió hace 10 años, al igual que mi padre murió en un accidente automovilístico cuando yo tenía 1 año y cuando mi hermano tenía 3 años, desde entonces mi madre se hizo cargo de mi hermano y de mi…

Mi madre trabajaba mucho y siempre estaba triste…, no tenía mucho tiempo para Lían (mi hermano) y para mí, era por eso que mi hermano se hacía cargo de cuidarme a diario, pero eso cambio un día el cual Lían fue asesinado….

 _ **Les contare como fue que mi hermano fue asesinado**_

 _ **Flash back (10 años atrás)**_

 _Era de mañana cuando me despierta una alarma en mí reloj me levanto tomo mi ropa y me doy una ducha rápida, cuando termino me visto y me dirijo a la cocina cuando de pronto escucho mi nombre detrás de mí cuando volteo veo:_

 _ **A un niño de pelo castaño, ojos cafés, tez blanca, de complexión delgada, media casi lo mismo que yo solo me pasaba por unos centímetros. Era mi hermano quien me llamaba.**_

 _Después de saludarme Lían y yo nos dirigimos a la cocina a desayunar y cuando encontramos un papel en la mesa que decía:_

 _Lían se me hizo tarde no me dio tiempo de cocinarles algo… aquí les dejo algo de dinero para que puedan comprar algo afuera de su escuela y desayunen_

 _Cuando terminamos de leer Lían tomo el dinero ($50 pesos), y dijo:_

 _ **Lían-**_ _creo que otra vez solo somos tú y yo otra vez-dijo Lían con un tono de voz muy raro mientras ve la carta-..._

 _Yo solo asentí con mi cabeza mientras lo veía extrañado de su tono de voz pero al final no le di importancia y le dije:_

 _ **Daniel-**_ _creo que debemos irnos antes de que se nos haga tarde ¿no crees? –dije mientras me iba por mi mochila a mi habitación-…_

 _Me dirigí a mi habitación, tome mis cosas y cuando me disponía a salir de mi habitación, vi a mi hermano ahí parado en la puerta de mi habitación nos quedamos viendo en silencio por unos segundos hasta que el al fin rompe el silencio cuando me dijo._

 _ **Lían-**_ _Dyne quisiera pedirte un favor- me dijo mientras me veía seriamente-…_

 _ **[Dyne es un apodo que él me puso, se pronuncia Dain y se escribe Dyne]**_

 _ **Daniel-**_ _Si hermano lo que quieras- le dije lo veía a los ojos esperando lo que sea que me fuera a pedir-…_

 _ **Lían-**_ _(acercándose) me gustaría que conservaras esto- dice mientras de su bolsillo saca un collar de plata con un dije de cruz igualmente de plata y la ponía en mi mano-…_

 _ **Daniel-**_ _(viendo el collar) ¿Este no es el collar que te dio nuestro padre antes de morir?... ¿por qué me das esto?- dije sorprendido de que me lo esté entregando._

 _ **Lían-**_ _quiero que lo conserves y lo cuides como yo lo hice…, por favor hazlo Daniel…- me dijo en tono de suplica._

 _Yo estaba muy sorprendido de que me llamara por mi nombre real ya que raramente lo hace…., el realmente quiere que lo tenga…., yo solo me limite a asentir con la cabeza en señal de que lo haría el solo me sonrió y me dijo._

 _ **Lían-**_ _me alegra espero lo cuides tanto como yo…., vamos, tenemos que ir a la escuela- dice mientras tomaba su mochila que anteriormente había dejado en el piso y salió._

 _Yo solo asentí con la cabeza, tome mi mochila y me la puse y veo el collar por unos momentos, hasta que accedo a ponérmelo, para después encontrarme con mi hermano en la entrada de la casa esperándome para irnos el me dice:_ _-¿por qué tardaste tanto?- yo me disculpo con él por hacerlo esperar, el solos se ríe de mi y nos disponemos a ir a la escuela._

 _En una tienda nos compramos unas galletas para cada uno y 2 cartoncillos de leche achocolatada fuimos la banca de un parque que nos quedaba de paso, nos sentamos y nos comimos lo que habíamos comprado._

 _Nadie de los 2 dijo nada, yo normalmente no hablo es normal en mí, pero mi hermano solía ser muy platicador, pero por alguna razón ahora ni siquiera decía algo solo tenía una expresión muy rara en su rostro mientras comíamos, me dio miedo preguntar ya que se podía molestar o algo parecido así que no dije nada…_

 _Terminamos de desayunar y nos fuimos a la escuela…_

 _ **(Ya en la escuela)**_

 _Estaba preocupado por el no quito esa expresión de su cara en todo el camino, tampoco dijo nada…, cuando al fin reuní el valor suficiente para preguntarle que le pasaba el me dijo:_

 _ **Lían-**_ _no me pasa nada…, oye entrar sin mí, olvide que necesito algunos materiales la clase de hoy las comprare en la papelería que está a un par de cuadras…, no tardare…- dijo mientras se alejaba corriendo_

 _Yo solo veía como de retiraba por unos segundos preguntándome si estará bien él solo, pero bueno al final no lo di importancia me di vuelta y entre a la escuela_

 _El resumen de mi día de clases de hoy fue…, la maestra enseñando cosas, unos niños a un par de bancas lejos de mi me arrojaban papelitos mientras se reían de mí y yo solo permanecía callado después de todo ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, todo fue normal hasta la hora del receso…_

 _Yo Salí del salón y me dispuse a buscar a mi hermano, pero en las bancas donde nos solíamos encontrarnos para comer juntos no estaba, fue muy raro, pero igual no le tome importancia…_

 _Y ahí estaba yo esperándolo, pasaron 5 minutos…, 10 minutos…, 15 minutos…, 20 minutos…, yo ya me estaba preocupando llegue a pensar que lo habían castigado sin salir a receso, me disponía a ir a su salón para ver si todo estaba bien cuando de pronto…_

 _ **Robert**_ _\- Miren nada más que esta solo el día de hoy - dice un niño acercándose acompañado de otros 2 niños-…_

 _Los reconocí de inmediato eran Robert, Carlos y Mario los niños que suelen molestarme en clase, me empezaron a rodear entre los 3_

 _ **Carlos-**_ _Si, donde está el inútil de tu hermano…, no lo veo por aquí cerca- dice mientras se acerca más a mí-…_

 _ **Daniel-**_ _No es ningún un inútil- dije en tono de susurro-…_

 _Si haya algo que me moleste es que insulten a mi hermano, el es el único al que le eh importado y no permitiré que lo insulten de esa manera…., no si puedo evitarlo…_

 _ **Carlos-**_ _¿Dijiste algo?..., ¿no te escuchamos? - dijo mientras ponía una sonrisa burlona-…_

 _ **Daniel-**_ _dije…., QUE NO ES NINGUN INUTIL!- grite con todas mis fuerzas mientras lo golpeaba igual con casi todas mis fuerzas-…_

 _Carlos_ __ _cayó al piso adolorido mientras con su mano se sobaba la mejilla que golpee, fue tan fuerte el golpe que le abrí el labio, también vi que tenía un par de lagrimas en sus ojos por el dolor…, el molesto se levanto y le ordeno a_ __ _Mario_ __ _y Robert_ __ _que me sujetaran los cuales ambos me tomaron de ambos brazos, Carlos se levanto y me empezó a golpear la cara y el cuerpo con puñetazos, patadas y rodillazos mientras me insultaba, yo no podía hacer nada más que resistir los golpes que él me daba y trataba de no llorar por el dolor que me causaba…, así fue por casi 7 minutos hasta que se canso de golpearme se alejo un poco de mí y me dijo:_

 _ **Carlos :**_ _haber si aprendes a respetarnos, solo eres un inútil gusano igual que tu hermano ambos son unos gusanos- dijo mientras me golpeaba por última vez en el estomago sacándome el aire y los otros 2 aventaron hacia un lugar lleno de lodo embarrándome todo-…_

 _Carlos: por lo tanto debes estar en la tierra- dijo mientras se reía de mi, tomaron el dinero que tenia y se fueron dejándome en el lodo adolorido y con muchas ganas llorar-…_

 _Yo me pare como pude me fui al baño de la escuela y me limpie el lodo que tenía en el rostro y trate de quitarle el lodo a mi uniforme con agua del lavamanos y un pañuelo que tenía cuando en eso sonó el timbre dando a entender que se había acabado el receso…, yo no podía ir al salón así de sucio se burlarían de mí y mi maestro me regañaría…, por lo que me quede en el baño limpiando mi uniforme hasta que termine aunque aun estaba sucio, me habré tardado unos 9 o 10 minutos…_

 _Cuando termine, el maestro me regaño por llegar tarde y también por traer sucio el uniforme, yo solo baje la cabeza y me disculpe por haber llegado tarde y por haber ensuciado mi uniforme…, todos se burlaron de mi por el regaño del profesor y por estar lleno de barro…, yo solo trate de ignorar las burlas y me concentre en clase así fue durante toda la clase hasta la hora de la salida…_

 _Yo salí de clase…, por suerte no me encentre con mis abusadores…, cuando llegue a la entrada no encontré a mi hermano por ningún lado pero yo seguí esperando_

 _Pasaron 10 minutos, 20 minutos, 30 minutos, 1 hora espere tanto tiempo a mi hermano que ya no había nadie estaba totalmente sola la calle…, pensé que el ya estaba en casa así que mejor decidí irme_

 _Pero antes de irme vi a la maestra de Lían a lo lejos fui corriendo para poder hablar con ella para saber paso con mi hermano por qué no salió a receso o por qué no lo encuentro…_

 _ **Daniel-**_ _¡MAESTRA ESPEREE POR FAVOOR!- le grite para que se detuviera y al parecer si me escucho ya que se detuvo y se dio la vuelta_

 _En ese momento llego hasta donde estaba la maestra de Lían ella esperaba hasta que llegara, no espero mucho ya que soy muy rápido cuando llegue con ella le pregunte:_

 _ **Daniel-**_ _disculpe maestra… (Respiración) usted sabe ¿porque… (Respiración) no encuentro a mi hermano? –dije jadeando un poco por haber corrido_

 _ **Maestra-**_ _Hola Daniel. ¿Hablas de Lían? No. No lo eh visto en todo el día… ¿No había faltado hoy?- me dijo luciendo confundida por haber preguntado por el-…_

 _ **Daniel-**_ _*No asistió pero si llegamos juntos*…- pensé tratando de entender lo que pasaba- *pero no entramos juntos… ¿eso significa que se fugo?... pero el nunca haría algo como eso…. ¿O sí?*…._

 _ **Maestra-**_ _Daniel ¿qué te paso en el ojo? ¿Y a tu labio? Parece como si te hubieran golpeado- dijo la maestra tomándome del rostro para ver mejor mi moretón_

 _Yo solo le dije que me golpee por accidente que no se preocupara ella solo puso cara de ¨no me creo nada¨ le pedí perdón por molestarla y me fui corriendo de allí_

 _ **PRIMERA PERSONA….POV: Maestra de Lían**_

 _Se acabo otro día de enseñar a niños me pregunto qué paso con Lían pues el casi nunca falta…, bueno le preguntare mañana…, me dirigía a mi auto para poder irme a mi casa… cuando de pronto escucho el grito de un niño llamándome_

 _ **?-**_ _MAESTRA ESPEREE POR FAVOOR!...,_

 _Me doy vuelta para ver quién me llamaba y resulta que fue…, mira que oportuno es el hermano menor de Lían…, lo espero para ver que necesita y cuando llega me pregunto algo que me confundió…_

 _ **Daniel-**_ _disculpe maestra… (Respiración) usted sabe ¿porque… (Respiración) no encuentro a mi hermano? –dije jadeando un poco por haber corrido_

 _ **Maestra-**_ _Hola Daniel. ¿Hablas de Lían? No. No lo eh visto en todo el día… ¿No había faltado hoy?- dije un poco confundida pues pensé que el había faltado-…_

 _ **Daniel-**_ _..._

 _No me ha dicho nada parece un poco pensativo…., ahora que lo veo bien tiene un moretón en su ojo y su labio inferior está roto…_

 _ **Maestra-**_ _(tomando su rostro) ¿Daniel que te paso en el ojo? ¿Y a tu labio? Parece como si te hubieran golpearon- le digo muy preocupada pues se ve que todavía le duele_

 _ **Daniel-**_ _(mueve su cabeza a un lado) s-solo fue un accidente en casa n-no es n-nada -me dice muy nervios, se ve que esta mintiendo…-_

 _Disculpe por haberla molestado…, ya recordé que mi hermano está en casa enfermo adiós –dice mientras se va corriendo-…_

 _ **Maestra-**_ _(suspiro) pobre de él, no me puedo imaginar lo duro que debe ser que te golpeen y lo peor es que no puedo hacer nada por el ya que está prohibido meterse en asuntos de otros salones –digo triste e impotente por no poder ayudar-…_

 _ **FIN DE POV**_

 _Me dirigí a casa preguntándome porque Lían no había entrado a la escuela, los dos nos fuimos juntos, pero antes de entrar el me pidió que entrara solo para comprar algunas cosas, estoy preocupado por el no me gustaría que le pasara algo…_

 _Cuando pase por el parque donde desayunamos mi hermano y yo note algo raro_

 _Mi hermano estaba ahí en la misma banca donde nos sentamos antes, pero esta con alguien, a mi hermano se le notaba realmente asustado, no tengo idea de porque ese hombre me hace sentir escalofríos y algo me dice que no me acerque como si algo me gritara PELIGRO PELIGRO NO TE ACERQUES_

 _Yo me escondí en un arbusto, mi hermano quiso correr pero no pudo ese tipo lo tomo del brazo impidiendo su escape…, no alcanzo a escuchar lo que aquel hombre le decía ya que estoy muy lejos, en ese momento el hombre volteo a verme solo fueron unos segundos pero esos segundos fueron suficientes para paralizarme después de verme el devuelve la vista a mi hermano, en ese momento saco un cuchillo y atravesó a Lían… yo aterrado por lo que vi Sali corriendo_

 _Corrí corrí y corrí lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitían hasta que llegue a mi casa entre y me fui a mi habitación a llorar, ni siquiera yo sé porque llore simplemente sentía que quería hacerlo,_

 _Ese día mi hermano no regreso a casa ni ningún otro día mi madre y yo nos preocupamos mucho por el pero él nunca regreso, semanas después lo encontraron muerto en un barranco…_

 _Mi madre quedo devastada…, se deprimió a tal grado que solo trabajaba y regresaba a casa y encerrarse en su habitación para llorar no hablaba con nadie no comía ni bebía nada y siempre se culpaba a si misma por la muerte de mi hermano_

 _Yo por mi parte…, sentía un gran remordimiento…, sentía que fue mi culpa…, sabía desde el principio que algo andaba mal con el pero nunca tuve el valor para preguntarle no más que una vez el día que fue asesinado…, si tan solo me hubiera acercado a el en ese momento y le hubiera pedido que nos fuéramos juntos nada de esto hubiera pasado…_

 _ **(1 mes después)**_

 _3 meses han pasado desde que descubrieron el cadáver de mi hermano mi actitud se volvió muy solitaria…, estaba alistándome para ir a la escuela.., después de tanto tiempo sin ir ya era hora de regresar…, Salí de casa y me encamine a la escuela cuando pase por el parque donde vi por última vez a mi hermano vivo, yo solo pase de largo y me dirigí a la escuela, entre a la escuela y me dirijo a mi salón cuando entre todos se quedaron callados, yo solo me limite a ir a mi lugar y esperar al maestro…, cuando me senté todos empezaron a murmurar cosas sobre mí, no preste atención a los murmullos yo solo me quede en silencio en eso entra el profesor y da inicio a la clase…, solo me limito a poner atención_

 _A la hora del receso salí del salón y me dirigí a las bancas donde Lían y yo nos solíamos sentar para comer…, me senté y empecé a comer cuando de pronto mis 3 abusadores se acercan a mi_

 _ **Robert-**_ _valla miren quien regreso – dice Robert acercándose a mí mientras que los otros 2 me toman de ambos brazos-…_

 _ **Carlos-**_ _ya nos hacía falta nuestra diversión sabes – dice mientras aprieta su agarre_

 _ **Mario-**_ _si ahora no te nos vas a escapar – dice mientras me empuja hacia Carlos y Carlos hace lo mismo pero en dirección hacia Robert que solo se mueve a un lado poniéndome el pie para hacerme caer-…_

 _ **Robert-**_ _jejeje solo eres un inútil cobarde como lo era aquel inútil de tu hermano- dijo mientras se reía de mí…_

 _En ese momento, yo me enfurecí pues estaba hablando mal de mi hermano, pero esta vez no me iba a dejar, me pare enfurecido me di media vuelta y lo golpee con aun más fuerza que con la que lo había golpeado la otra vez esta vez, no le permitiría volverme a humillar de nuevo, me abalance sobre Robert y lo empecé a golpear una y otra y otra y otra y otra vez, el solo gritaba de dolor al principio solo gritaba que lo dejara y que se las pagaría, por eso pero eso solo duro durante los primeros 6 golpes cuando del 8 golpe el estaba llorando y sangrando de la nariz, de una de sus cejas pues se la había cortado y también sangraba de su labio inferior_

 _Después de que llegue al 10 golpe el ya casi no reaccionaba cuando di el 12 golpe el había caído inconsciente pero yo seguía golpeando…,_

 _Desde que me abalance contra Robert sus amigos y otros niños trataron de separarme de él, pero nadie podía quitarme de encima del hasta que me pare voluntariamente de del y lo vea con una sonrisa de satisfacción por al fin haberme defendido de él y haber demostrado que no era un cobarde… llegaron los profesores y llamaron a una ambulancia para llevarse a Robert al hospital_

 _El resumen de lo que paso después de ese incidente fue:_

 _Me expulsaron de la escuela_

 _Robert termino hospitalizado un par de días pues le destroce la nariz_

 _Mi madre me regaño y castigo por haber hecho eso_

 _Durante varias semanas me buscaron una nueva escuela_

 _Me inscribí a una nueva escuela_

 _Mi madre se fue recuperando de su depresión lentamente hasta estar totalmente recuperado_

 **FIN DE FLASH BACK**

 _ **Y bien amigos esa fue la historia de cómo perdí a mi hermano y si…, me alargue con el relato pues lo siento pero me apetecía contarles sobre ese evento de mi vida**_

Pero bueno continúenos con mi relato si no les molesta…, la razón por la cual termine en un mundo diferente al mío

 **Y así comienza la mejor aventura de mi vida**

Todo comenzó un sábado yo me desperté a las 6 am (es la hora a la que suelo despertar normalmente) me levante, me di un baño y me vestí con mi ropa favorita… era una camisa de color negro con una estrella multicolor de cinco puntas en frente, un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro, unos tenis negros que parecían zapatos y una chaqueta de color beis oscuro de esas que parecían de cuero pero no lo eran, tampoco era de plástico era tela y era muy cómoda, tenía un dibujo de una cruz en la espalda , también unos guantes de esos que solo cubren la palma de la mano y el reverso hasta la muleca y tiene los dedos expuestos..

Después de vestirme baje a desayunar en ese momento escucho pasos en la planta alta. Supuse que eran de mi madre ya que a esta hora suele despertar para ir a trabajar…, la veo entrar a la cocina

 **Mi madre es una mujer de 45 años, mide 1.68 m, de piel blanca, es delgada, tiene el pelo café claro al igual que sus ojos, es muy organizada y también suele ser muy estricta pero es también muy amable, desde el incidente conmigo y Robert, se volvió más atenta aunque a veces le falle ya de suele ser un tanto distraída y se le suelen olvidar las cosas por lo tanto la ayudar en lo que puedo con su trabajo cuando tengo tiempo… viste una blusa de color azul cielo y un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro tiene aretes azul marino y una pulsera igual azul marino sip el azul le encanta es su color favorito y tenía unos zapatos negros, sip le gusta el azul es su color favorito**

 **Madre de Daniel-** (bostezo) oh hola hijo… ¿ya desayunaste?- me dijo mientras se sienta una silla para desayunar

 **Daniel-** si de hecho termine antes de que llegaras- le respondo mientras lavo los trastes

 **Mama de Daniel-** ohh entonces ¿qué vas a hacer hoy? Después de todo no tienes escuela hoy- dice viéndome esperando una respuesta-

 **Daniel-** pues no lo sé (digo mientras pongo mi mano en el mentón) supongo que me quedare un rato a ver la T.V y después saldré a caminar un rato-

Tenía una pequeña sonrisa pues tenía pensado ver my Little pony cuando ella se fuera a trabajar

 **Mama de Daniel-** ¿harás eso todo el día? Con esa actitud nunca tendrás novia lo ¿sabes?- dice en tono burlón.

 **Daniel-** ¿Q-que?... ¿N-novia?... - dije un poco sonrojado por la idea de tener novia

 **Mama de Daniel-** Si la sabes una chica con la cual puedas estar y puedas _hacer_ \- me dice con una sonrisa picara y yo la interrumpo mientras me sonrojo por lo que estuvo a punto de decir

 **Daniel-** Se lo que hacen las parejas no tienes que decírmelo - le digo molesto y sonrojado-

 **Mama de Daniel-** ( _se ríe de mi_ ) jajajaja…, tranquilo solo bromeo, no tienes porque enojarte – dice mientras se ríe de mi reacción

 **Daniel-** ( _suspiro_ ) no deberías apresurarte, se te hace tarde para ir a trabajar- dije con una expresión molesta por esa broma

 **Mama de Daniel-** o es verdad me tengo que ir…., adiós, cuídate me tengo que ir- dice mientras toma sus cosas y sale por la puerta en dirección al trabajo

…después de que mi madre saliera de casa, yo me dirigí a mi habitación para ver mi serie favorita (MLP FIM) prendí mi computadora y me puse a ver los capítulos…,después de un rato (2 horas) me aburrí…, quise jugar un juego pero mejor no, así que solo me acosté en mi cama a pensar en algo que hacer

 **Daniel** \- ( _veo mi reloj que marcaba las 9:30 am_ ) que podría hacer…, estoooy taaaan aburidooooo – dije mientras pensaba que hacer-

Me quede pensando que hacer por casi 20 minutos hasta que me resigne a salir de casa a caminar y matar el tiempo, puedo ver que no hay casi nadie fuera, salvo a un señor de la tercera edad y unos cuantos niños jugando en la calle yo solo me dispuse a perderme por ahí un rato…, después de un rato caminando escucho el grito de alguien pidiendo ayuda por la voz pude deducir que era femenina así que fui corriendo al lugar donde provenía el grito de ayuda el cual era un callejón

 **Cuando llegue vi a 3 hombres de no más de 25 años acorralando a una chica de no más de 16 años. Ella tenía lentes, era delgada, de pelo castaña, era de tez blanca y media 1.68 m vestía una blusa de color gris unos jeans de mezclilla oscuros y unos zapatos negros, era realmente atractiva**

Me quede unos momentos viéndola pues se me hacia conocida de algún lado…, pero claro, es una estudiante de la preparatoria donde estudio la he visto un par de veces…, que debería hacer, no puedo dejarla sola…, pero tampoco me quiero involucrar se ven peligrosos esos sujetos…, algo dentro de mi dice que la ayude…, lo admito tengo miedo pero no quiero ser un cobarde nunca más…, así que hice lo más inteligente que un hombre razonable haría en un momento como este…

 **Daniel** \- *¡YOOOLOOO!* - pensé mientras corría hacia ellos y le suelto un puñetazo al que estaba a la derecha-

El sujeto al que golpee callo noqueado de tan fuerte golpe que le di…, asiendo que los otros dos me miren, uno me mira con cara de estar sorprendido y molesto pero el otro el cual parece ser el líder solo me mira sorprendido por aparecer de repente…, yo volteo a ver a la chica y le digo

 **Daniel-** es tu oportunidad, vete de aquí, rápido- le digo asiéndola reaccionar, se levanta y se va corriendo-

 **Maleante 1-** ( _me mira molesto_ ) y tu ¿quién rayos eres? – me dice molesto, no estoy seguro si fue porque golpee a su amigo o hice que se escapara la chica

 **Daniel-** es mejor que se vallan de aquí antes de que les pase lo mismo que a su amigo- les dije seriamente pero temblando un poco por el miedo

Solo me mira molesto y se lanza a mi tratando de golpearme la cara pero por suerte alcance a reaccionar y lo esquivo moviéndome a la derecha, después de que esquive ese golpee le doy un puñetazo en el estomago sacándole el aire y remato con una patada aprovechando que se agacho dándole en la cara dejándolo fuera de combate…, el otro solo miro sorprendido por mi cometido hasta que al fin dice algo

 **?-** valla muchacho eres realmente hábil – dice con una sonrisa confiada

 **Daniel-** será mejor que te vayas, si no quieres terminar como tus amigos- le dije seriamente

 **?-** no lo creo muchachito- dice mientras se acerca rápidamente

Yo no alcanzo a reaccionar y me termina dando un puñetazo en la cara después me da un rodillazo en el estomago sacándome el aire y finalmente se barre haciéndome perder el equilibrio, caigo al piso adolorido por los golpes, alzo la vista y cuando lo veo…

 **?-** (saca una pistola de su pantalón y lo apunta hacia mi) hasta nunca muchacho- dice el con una sonrisa muy perturbadora.

 **?-** ¿algunas últimas palabras? ¿Muchacho?-

 **Daniel-** si cuál es tu nombre- dije asustado

 **DEORD-** se me conoce bajo el nombre de DEORD- dice jalando el gatillo

Lo último que escuche fue el clic de la pistola y todo se volvió blanco como si una luz muy incandescente me cegara por completo, quedo totalmente paralizado, la luz duro solo unos segundos, después todo se volvió negro, me sentía extrañamente muy ligero casi como si estuviera flotando, era muy raro

Cuando abrí mis ojos solo era oscuridad y veía nada solo mi cuerpo que parecía estar flotando

 **Daniel-** * _en ¿dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar?_ * ¡HOLAAA! ¿¡HAY ALGUIEN AQUÍ!? - grite pero solo escuche el eco de mi voz.

En ese momento una esfera de luz apareció enfrente de mi, trate de tocarla con mi mano pero cuando lo hice se hizo más brillante cegándome por unos segundos,

Cuando recupere la vista vi que ya no estaba en el mismo lugar oscuro, si no estaba en un campo muy hermoso con un lago bastante grande, y al lado de ese lago había un enorme árbol que daba buena sombra, debajo de ese árbol había una mesa de madera muy bien elaborada con 2 sillas hechas igual de madera, en la mesa había una garra de vidrio con limonada junto a un vaso con limonada tambien

En una de las sillas pude divisar a un hombre sentado leyendo un libro tranquilamente

 **Aquel hombre era de piel blanca, pelo castaño, de ojos color ámbar era de complexión delgada y tenía un rostro que reflejaba mucha tranquilidad y calma el me inspiraba mucha paz y también confianza…, el vestía unos zapatos negros, una camisa de botones de color azul y unos pantalones de mezclilla, también usaba lentes  
** yo me acerque a él para preguntarle en donde estaba cuando estaba a un par de metros me detuve y antes que pudiera decir algo el habla y me dice

 **?-** **Te estaba esperando…., Daniel –** me dice tranquilamente y sin quitar la vista del libro que tiene

 **Tiene una voz muy suave, casi como la de un padre hablando con su hijo cuando este nace…, me hace sentir muy…., feliz.**

 **Daniel-** ¿C-como sabes mi nombre? – dije sorprendido de que supiera mi nombre

 **? – Oh joven Daniel, yo sé muchas cosas de ti y de seguro te estarás preguntando ¿quién soy yo? y ¿donde estas?** – me dice quitando la vista de su libro y volteándome a ver yo me limite a asentir con mi cabeza un poco nervioso.

 **? – pues los humanos me conocen con un sinfín de nombres pero el que más suelen usar para referirse a mi es el de DIOS** – dice tranquilamente y dejándome en shock

 **Daniel -** *¿ _¡El es Dios!? Eso significa que… ¡estoy muerto! ¿¡Este es el cielo!? * - pensé muy alterado._

 **DIOS – Tranquilo no te alteres, respira profundamente y tranquilízate-** me dice en tono tranquilizador.

Después de 10 minutos me tranquilice el me pidió que me sentara para poder explicarme que estaba haciendo ahí

El me explico que aun no era mi hora de morir pero como ya estaba ahí no había nada que hacer, yo ya no puedo regresar, el me dijo miles de cosas muy interesantes sobre la vida después de la muerte, la razón de la vida entre miles de cosas más, hasta que me me dijo algo que realmente me intrigo mucho

 **DIOS- Sabes eh estado un poco aburrido aquí así que pensé en algo para entretenerme un poco y contigo aquí puede que sea una oportunidad…., dime te gusta My Little Pony FIM.. ¿Verdad?** – me dice viéndome fijamente y con una pequeña sonrisa de emoción.

 **Daniel –** ( _sonriendo enormemente_ ) Por supuesto que sí, me encanta es unas de mis series favoritas – digo feliz mente recordando la serie

 **DIOS –** **Entonces te daré 2 opciones elije la que creas que sea mejor para ti, 1 te puedes quedar aquí en el cielo, 2 (** _ **pausa dramática**_ **) ¿te gustaría ir a equestria?** – me dice mirándome con una sonrisa

Yo estaba muy emocionado iba a ir a equestria Dios me está dando la oportunidad de ir estoy que reviento de emoción que felicidad, trato de hacer una cara seria pero, rayos no puedo tengo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Dios me ve y se ríe un poco.

 **DIOS- jeje supongo que esa expresión significa que si ¿verdad?** – me dice Dios con una expresión burlona

 **Daniel-** pero que pasara con mi madre no quiero dejarla solo se deprimiría mucho- dije tristemente

 **DIOS- no te preocupes modificare los recuerdos de tu madre para ella tu moriste hace años por una enfermedad** \- me dice tranquilamente

 **Daniel –** supongo que será lo mejor digo ya no puedo regresar de todos modos asi que si…, si quiero ir a equestria- dije entre emocionado y triste

 **DIOS-** **excelente estoy seguro de que nos divertiremos mucho con tus aventuras** \- me dice con el mismo tono que el mío

 **Daniel-** pero te puedo pedir algo antes por favor – dije con una cara de cachorrito

 **DIOS-** ( _se ríe de la expresión de mi cara_ ) **claro ¿que necesitas?** \- dice mientras me mira aun con la sonrisa de emoción.

 **Daniel-** crees ¿qué me puedas dar alguna clase de poder? solo para poder sobrevivir ahí – dije emocionado pensando qué clase de poder tendría si me dijera que sí.

 **DIOS-** ( _se inclina un poco de la silla pensando_ )…. **Claro supongo que así será más divertido y dime ¿tienes pensado intervenir en la historia?** – me dice con una expresión pensativa como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo.

 **Daniel-** pues no mucho solo si es necesario… no quiero cambiar la historia tampoco… - dije seguro de lo que dije no quiero intervenir más de la cuenta.

 **DIOS – asi no será muy divertido… por lo tanto te mandare a una equestria diferente en el que habré cambiado algunos eventos de ese mundo… puede que algunos eventos sucedan otros sucedan de diferente manera o tal vez ni siquiera sucedan así tendrás que intervenir y no me aburriré mucho** – me dice con una sonrisa.

 **Daniel-** ( _alterado_ ) pero ¿Cómo quieres que intervenga si no voy a saber qué cosas cambiaron como debo de hacer las cosas que tal si alguien sale herido por un error mío o si- me interrumpe.

 **DIOS- tranquilo no habrán muchos cambios solo los necesario como para hacer que actúes y no tanto como para cambiar drásticamente la historia confía en mí** \- me dice haciendo que me calme.

 **Daniel-** así que ¿no cambiaras mucho verdad? – digo un poco preocupado

 **DIOS- solo unas cosas…, no será algo que no puedas manejar y si veo que no lo puedes manejar yo intervendré para que la línea del tiempo no se vea afectada asi que puedes estar calmado** \- me dice tranquilizadoramente

 **Daniel-** de acuerdo entonces no me preocupare mucho – dije ya mucho más calmado

 **DIOS- ¿entonces?** – me pregunta de repente

 **Daniel-** ¿entonces…que? – digo confundido.

 **DIOS - ¿qué poderes son los que quieres?** \- me dice calmadamente

Yo me puse a pensar que poderes quería, me puse a pensar en todos los animes y videojuegos que había en toda mi vida…

 **Daniel-** *Hmm ¿dragón ball? ¿Naruto? Tal vez le pida los poderes de esos 2 animes…* - pensé emocionado

 **DIOS – lamentablemente tu cuerpo no lo resistiría, morirías en el momento que uses esos poderes o sufrirás un enorme dolor** – me dice seriamente.

 **Daniel-** ¿estabas escuchando mis pensamientos?…. – le pregunto un poco sorprendido

 **DIOS- pero no te preocupes, puedo darte esto estoy seguro que le sacaras mucho provecho** – dice mientras se levanta de su silla y pone mi mano en mi cabeza

En ese momento sentí una enorme presión y un gran hormigueo en todo mi cuerpo la sensación cada vez se hacía más intensa, yo solo apretaba los dientes para soportar tal sensación después de unos segundos esa presión desapareció dejando una calidez muy agradable en mi cuerpo, en mi mano izquierda pude notar que se grababan unas runas muy extrañas, cuando se terminaron de grabar el retiro su mano y yo deje de sentir esa extraña sensación.

 **Daniel-** ( _agitado_ ) agh ¿qué me hiciste?… ¿qué? ¿Por qué me siento tan ligero? ¿Qué me hiciste? – pregunte muy sorprendido mientras veo las runas en mi mano…

 **DIOS- esas runas son una bendición mía, ya lo sabrás cuando llegues a equestria pero ahora necesito que vengas conmigo alguien quiere verte jejeje** – dice mientras se alejaba caminando con una risa un tanto sospechosa (en el buen sentido claro está).

 **Daniel-** ( _mientras me paro y me pongo a un costado de DIOS_ ) y ¿quién quiere verme? – le pregunto intrigado…

 **DIOS – ya lo veras estoy más que seguro que estarás seguro de verlo después de más de 10 años sin verlo** –

 **Daniel –** y ¿quién es esa persona? – pregunto aun mas intrigado

El no me contesta solo sonríe como diciéndome "solo espera y veraz" yo solo lo sigo, caminamos por poco mas de 15 minutos hasta que llegamos a una colina donde en el horizonte se veía el atardecer y veía que alguien a lo lejos se acercaba no lo podía ver debido a la lejanía pero mientras más se acercaba por alguna razón aun no podía verlo…, después de unos minutos el ya se encontraba a unos cuantos metros pero por alguna razón aun no lo podía ver lo veía como si estuviera borroso…, en ese momento DIOS me dijo

 **DIOS – ¿por qué no abres los ojos Daniel?** – me dice tocaba delicadamente mis ojos por unos momentos.

En ese momento sentí una sensación muy rara en mis ojos como si todo este tiempo los hubiera tenido cerrados y de repente los abrí…, cuando ¨abrí¨ los ojos pude ver a la persona que extrañe durante tanto tiempo…,

 **En frente de mi había un chico de unos 20 años, pelo castaño, ojos cafés, de tez blanca, complexión algo robusta y media casi lo mismo que yo (1.85 m) vestía una camisa de manga larga remangada abotonada de color negra, unos pantalones de mezclilla oscuro, tenía una cadena muy larga en su brazo izquierdo la cadena se veía muy resistente, también tenía unos zapatos negros, cuando lo vi lo reconocí casi de inmediato..., Lían realmente te extrañe mucho.**

 **Lían-** a pasado mucho tiempo no hermanito – dice con una enorme sonrisa

 **Daniel –** ¿Lían eres tú? – digo mientras empiezo a derramar un par de lagrimas y empiezo a sollozar

 **Lían –** pues ¿quién si no?..., realmente te extrañe mucho…..Dyne…..- dice con una lagrima cae de su ojo derecho

Yo no resistí mas y me lance para abrasarlo fuertemente dejando que mis lagrimas cayeran libremente mientras sonreía y recordaba todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos cuando éramos niños, después de unos minutos lo solté y me secaba las lagrimas puedo ver que el también lloro un poco y también se secaba las pocas lagrimas que tenía en la cara

 **Lían –** Dyne puedo ver puedo ver que no has cambiado nada desde la última vez-dice mientras sonríe felizmente.

 **Daniel-** y tu tampoco has cambiado nada Lían…, Lían yo…., yo…, LO SIENTO MUCHO- grito desahogando todo ese resentimiento que eh cargado desde que tenía 7 años.

 **Lían-** (ladeando un poco la cabeza) ¿por qué lo sientes?- me dice confundido.

 **Daniel-** perdóname (sniff) no tienes idea de lo culpable (sniff) que me sentía…, aquel día (sniff) si lo hubiera- me interrumpe…

 **Lían-** lo sé hermano sé que me viste aquel día en el que me fui se que piensas que fuiste un cobarde por no haber hecho algo en ese momento o que pudiste hacer algo en ese momento…, pero no es así de hecho gracias a ti se pudo hacer justicia no podría estar más orgulloso de ti así que deja de estar triste por cosas del pasado o te golpeare hasta que se te quite lo llorón- me dice con una sonrisa orgullosa

Esa frase que solía decirme cuando éramos niños me hiso sentir nostálgico después de tantos años…, realmente te extrañe hermano

 **DIOS- pero que emotivo es este encuentro, pero Daniel debe de irse a su nuevo hogar se lo merece después de todo lo que ha sufrido** \- me dice con un tono paterna

 **Lían –** a si, mi hermano el brony debe ir a equestria verdad- dice en tono burlón

 **Daniel-** E-espera ¿lo s-sabias?... ¿Cómo sabias que e-era un brony? – digo sorprendido de que supiera eso.

 **Lían-** claro que lo se te eh estado cuidando desde el cielo y pude notar tu ¨pequeña¨ afición por ese programa infantil – me dice con una sonrisa burlona

 **DIOS- tiene razón el té a estado cuidando desde que llego…, pero bueno ya tienes que irte Daniel** \- me dice mientras se aleja unos metros

 **Lían-** ¡espera un momento! Antes de que te vayas ¿aun tienes el collar que te di hace 10 años? – me dice en tono de duda.

 **Daniel –** claro lo eh cuidado todo este tiempo- le digo sacando el collar que se encontraba debajo de mi camisa.

 **Lían-** sabia que lo cuidarías…, entonces creo que puedes cuidar otra cosa que creo te será de mas utilidad que a mí- me dice mientras se quita la cadena de tenia en su brazo derecho.

El toma mi mano y pone esa cadena en mi muñeca pero como la cadena es muy grande me dio como 3 vueltas llegándome hasta la mitad del antebrazo cuando después tomo los 2 extremos y los junto, la cadena emitió un brillo muy extraño en ese momento sentí como hubiera obtenido otra extremidad, se sentía como si los nervios de mi brazo se unieran a la cadena, fue muy extraño.

Esa sensación solo duro unos segundos cuando termino el solo me dijo ¨cuídate hermano¨ y se retiro unos metros en eso un circulo de color dorado con unas figuras muy extrañas apareció enfrente de mi volteo a ver a DIOS con una mano extendida brillando en color dorado el circulo empezó a brillas y tomar forma de un portal

 **DIOS – ese es el portal que te llevara a equestria, crúzalo** – me dijo mientras bajaba la mano y se despedía de mí con la otra

Volteo a ver a mi hermano y veo que se acerca a mi cuando llega conmigo pone una mano en mi hombro y me dice

 **Lían-** ve hermanito diviértete y se feliz en tu nuevo hogar…, tal vez volvamos a vernos algún día y cuando eso pase tu y yo iremos aremos una de nuestras típicas carreras en el agua- me dice eso en forma de despedida

Yo le doy un abrazo rápido y le digo "hasta entonces estaré entrenando para no perder contra ti" cuando le dije eso me di media vuelta y me dirijo hacia el portal asta entrar dentro del…

 **Lían-** crees que fue buena idea mandarlo a "aquel" equestria ¿cual crees que sea su reacción al darse cuenta en donde cayó?- dice un tanto dudoso

 **DIOS- el estará bien como dije antes no es nada que él no pueda manejar estará bien créeme** – dice seguro de su decisión.

 **Lían-** bueno si tú lo dices- dice no muy convencido

 **DIOS- y dime ¿crees que fue buena idea darle aquella cadena sagrada?-** dice DIOS a Lían

 **Lían-** el siempre fue muy responsable y muy listo, sabrá como usarla- dice lían muy seguro

 **DIOS- si tú lo dices** \- dice DIOS con una sonrisa

 **Lugar: bosque everfree**

En medio de aquel espantoso bosque un circulo dorado con figuras extrañas aparece en el piso, el circulo empieza a brillar intensamente cegando a todos los animales presentes por unos segundos, cuando el brillo ceso todos los animales quedaron sorprendidos al ver a una criatura bípeda recostada sobre el piso…

 **Daniel-** ( _abriendo los ojos_ ) ¿dónde estoy?..., ah cierto estoy en equestra… ¡ESTOY EN EQUESTRIA JAJAJA ESTOY EN EQUESTRIA! – grite con todas mis fuerzas asustando a los animales

Me quede unos cuantos minutos gritando y saltando como un loco feliz de estar en equestria, después de unos minutos me calme empezando a tomarme esto enserió

Mientras camino observo a mi alrededor tratando de pensar a donde ir pues estoy en medio de everfree, después de unas 2 horas caminando ya sabía dónde estaba…, me di cuenta en el momento que vi un puente y las ruinas de un castillo…

 **Daniel-** esas ruinas…, supongo que tendré que pasar la noche ahí esta apunto de anochecer no me quiero arriesgar será muy peligroso de noche- dije cruzando el puente con cuidado para no hacer que colapse y cuando entre a las ruinas me lleve una gran sorpresa

 **Daniel-** esos…, esos, ¿que no son los elementos de la armonía?, eso significa que estoy en algún momento antes de los eventos del primer capítulo – dije muy sorprendido de verlos…

Después buscar entre muchas habitaciones que aun no estaban destruidas encontré una habitación con una cama grande una mesita unos cuadros polvorientos, me dispuse a sacudir la cama para cuando termine de quitarle el polvo me acosté,

Estuve despierto pensando sobre las cosas que me pasaran de ahora en adelante pues tendré que intervenir en algunos eventos que DIOS cambio pero para eso necesito saber en qué momento me encuentro, después de pensarlo mucho creo que iré al pueblo supongo que así será la única forma de saber lo que necesito

 **Daniel-** siempre quise conocer poniville supongo que mañana iré al pueblo no me será ningún problema…, espero – dije un poco emocionado y un poco nervioso debido a cómo reaccionarían los ponis al verme

Después de un par de minutos me quede profundamente dormido esperando a un nuevo mañana puesto que mi aventura comenzara desde ahora

 **ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA**

 **Hola amigos ¿qué les pareció mi primer fanfic?, Como les dije fue mi primer fic así que sugieran, comenten o díganme que mas puedo hacer para mejorar o que cosas puedo implementar en la historia para hacerla más interesante**

 **También disculpen las faltas de ortografía es la primera vez que escribo asi que no soy muy bueno en esto**

 **También perdonen si me equivoque en alguna coma, punto, acento y signo pues es la primera vez que hago esto pues y solo me estoy guiando por lo que eh visto en otros fanfic**

 **Si quieren opinar, comentar o también tienen ideas para implementar en la historia no duden en decírmelas… pues esta historia la hago para entretener a las personas que les gustan este tipo de historias asi que hagamos esto mas… ¿disfrutable?... bueno más entretenida**

 **Si tienen alguna duda o pregunta solo comenten y yo responderé en el siguiente capítulo…, sin más que decir**

 **HASTA LUEGO….**


	2. mi visita a ponyville

**Hola amigos y amigas ¿como están?**

 **Hoy les traigo otro capitulo mas de mi fic, que aunque ya se que es una basura espero que lo puedan disfrutar y que no se pasaran con los comentarios negativos ¿verdad?... ¿VERDAD?**

 **Bueno ya enserio comencemos**

Nota del autor

 _My Little Pony: Friendship is magic no me pertenece tampoco la música, referencias y frases que pueda implementar esta historia todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores_

 **Acciones**

( _Acciones o expresiones_ )

*implementaciones*

(…Pensamientos…)

 **[notas de autor]**

Persona, poni, criatura hablando **-**

 _ **Técnicas o habilidades**_

 _ **Capitulo dos: mi visita a poniville**_

Después de despertar me senté en la en el borde de la cama pensando sobre el raro sueño que había tenido, no eso no era un sueño fueron como visiones, mientras yo hacía cosas muy raras…

 **Flash back**

Me encontraba en una especie de arena o coliseo, pero este estaba casi destruido, yo me encontraba en el centro de ese lugar, totalmente solo, me encontraba meditando. Después de unos segundos abrí los ojos y de repente las runas que tenía en mi mano izquierda empezaron a brillar en un color dorado, después de unos segundos en mis brazos se empezaron a arremolinar una gran cantidad de una especie de ¨ceniza y humo¨ que se generaba de la nada,

El humo era de color negro carbón muy intenso pero se podía ver atreves de él como si de un cristal se tratase y la ceniza era un color dorado rojizo muy intenso se notaba que no era simple humo y ceniza

Después de unos segundos, mis ojos empezaron a brillar y mis ojos cambiaron de color a uno dorado puro. Después de que la ¨ceniza¨ se juntara, levante mi mano derecha apuntando al frente mío, cuando de repente la ¨ceniza¨ que había juntado salió disparado a una velocidad increíble asta impactar contra una columna, cuando la ceniza hizo contacto la columna, esta exploto en mil pedazos.

Con mi otra mano, apreté el puño y me lance a una pared de concreto golpeándola con mi mano llena de humo y ceniza destrozando por completo, mis ojos seguían brillando pero esta vez más intensamente, ceniza y humo empezó a rodear mis brazos, mi mano izquierda la apreté en un puño y la ceniza se junto en mi puño haciendo una esfera del tamaño de una pelota de ping pon hecho totalmente de ceniza, la lance y esta al impactar con el piso la ceniza de convirtió en una bocanada de humo bastante grande.

Con mi mano derecha la puse en detrás de mí y luego apunte hacia adelante, cuando lo hago grito:

_**¡**_ _ **Smoke dragón!**_

En cuanto grito de mi mano sale un dragón en forma de serpiente hecho totalmente de humo y ceniza que al impactarse contra la parte de enfrente del coliseo este termina completamente destrozado dejando solamente una línea de destrucción

Me quede parado unos segundos viendo la destrucción que hice, mis ojos volvieron a la normalidad y mis runas dejaron de brillar, me quede con los ojos cerrados unos momentos, cuando de pronto grito:

 _ **¡Smoke impulse!**_

Mis ojos volvieron a brillar pero esta vez más intensamente al igual que mis runas, de repente ceniza y humo empezaron a rodear todo mi cuerpo como si fuera un aura cuando paso eso mi cuerpo se aligero enormemente

 **[Imagínense un aura como la de Goku cuando se transformo en SSJ por primera vez]**

Empecé a hacer un montón de movimientos y técnicas de artes marciales que había visto solo en películas, o incluso de anime. Después de unos minutos el "aura" de ceniza desapareció y mi cuerpo volvió a la normalidad pero sin ningún rastro de cansancio.

Me quede quieto unos segundos cuando de repente, todo el coliseo colapso dejando un muro de polvo rodeándome completamente, me quede parado confundido pues al coliseo no le hice tanto daño como para hacer que colapse de esa manera. De pronto veo a una silueta de alguien parado en medio de la nube de polvo, cuando la nube de polvo se disperso pude ver por fin a la persona que está ahí

 **Era un hombre de mi altura (1.85 m.) no pude ver su rostro pues tenía un casco de contención parecido a la de Lucy del anime de elfen liend solo que esta le cubría hasta los hombros y tenia orificios en sus ojos que dejaban ver un pequeño resplandor de color rojo carmesí**

 **Tenía una camisa de fuerza de color gris oscuro también tenía unos pantalones de color negro y tenia cadenas en los pies limitando sus movimientos también note que estaba enjaulado, lo cual es raro ya que apenas me di cuenta de la jaula**

El estaba de pie mirando a mi dirección yo me acerque hacia él, cuando estuve a unos metros del me dijo unas palabra con una voz suave pero denotaba mucha seriedad

 **?- ¿aun es muy temprano para hagas ¨eso¨ no lo crees?-** me dice mirando directamente a los ojos

 **Daniel-** ¿qué? ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- dije tratando de entender lo que dijo

En ese momento una luz me cegó completamente, cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba en aquella habitación polvorienta donde dormí

 **FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Estaba pensando profundamente sobre aquel sueño cuando de pronto veo una mochila al lado de la cama en la que dormía, se me hiso muy extraño pues esa mochila no estaba ayer... creo

 **Daniel-** que raro estoy seguro que esa mochila no estaba ahí ayer…, un momento… ¿que esta mochila no es mía?..., si es la mía aun tiene esa mancha mostaza de cuando me comí esa hamburguesa- dije inspeccionando la mochila

Aun no entendía que hacia aquí mi mochila…, será que DIOS ¿todavía quiere que estudie aquí en equestria?..., si es así no juego…, ni viajando a otro mundo puedo alejarme del estudio. Después de unos segundos verificando la mochila para saber si era la mía o no, veo una nota sobre la mochila con mi nombre en ella

Yo tomo la carta y procedo a leerla la carta decía:

 _ **Daniel te mando esta mochila con algunas cosas interesantes que seguro te serán de mucha en ella encontraras tu celular que dejaste olvidado en tu mundo un cargador solar para también tu celular, una laptop con un cargador igual solar, una cantimplora de una capacidad de litro y medio, una menta para tu mal aliento, un mapa de ecuestria "mágico" que te guiara a donde necesites ir, una libreta con una pluma para que escribas algunas cosas en ella**_

 _ **Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar**_

 _ **Con cariño DIOS**_

Cuando termine de leer esa carta procedí a abrir mi mochila y empecé a revisar todo, sip estaba todo lo que **DIOS** me dijo en la carta, así que tome la menta y tome mi celular para ver la hora y me di cuenta que en mi celular decían las 7:00 am después de ver la hora me guarde mi celular en el bolsillo de mi pantalón (la costumbre) me comí la menta, me puse la mochila y Salí del castillo

Después de salir cruce el puente con mucho cuidado y me fui de ahí, saque el mapa de mi mochila que tenia marcado un lugar especifico

 **Daniel-** en la carta decía que este mapa me guiara a donde quiera ir…, supongo que ese lugar marcado debe ser el pueblo…, bien vamos allá - decía mientras me encaminaba al lugar que marcaba el mapa

Después de lo que parecieron ser horas ya estaba muy cerca del pueblo, según eso dice el mapa, lo raro es que no me he encontrado con ninguna de las criaturas que vive en el bosque everfree…, salvo uno que otro animalito que me ve pasar

¿Que como me di cuenta que ya estaba cerca? Fácil a unos kilómetros podía ver el pueblo, mientras más me acercaba, mas detalles del pueblo lograba captar, pero de un momento a otro me di cuenta de algo que realmente me sorprendió mucho habia un poni paseando por mi posición pero ese poni era…,

 **Daniel-** ¡ANTROPOM!- me tape la boca para que no me escuchara pues estaba cerca de donde estaba yo

Al parecer alguien si escucho mi grito pues escuchaba los pasos de que alguien se acercaba a mi posición

 **Daniel-** (… _¿¡Que hago!? ¿¡Que hago!? ¿¡Que hago!?...)_ \- pensé desesperado pues si me veía le contaría a todos el pueblo se asustarían de mí

No estoy seguro si lo que hice fue por desesperación o instinto pero cuando escuche que los pasos de aquel poni se acercaba, empuje con toda las fuerzas de mis piernas todo mi cuerpo… sip lo que escucharon, en pocas palabras me "aventé" de panza al piso…, al principio pensé que fue lo más tonto que había hecho en toda mi vida, al menos desde que lamí ese columpio después de haber perdido esa apuesta

 **[Es enserio no lo hagan, ese día termine enfermo por varios días… no quieren saber de qué]**

Pero antes de caer al piso tuve una sensación muy rara sentí como mi cuerpo se sentía muy ligero, como si mi cuerpo fuera el aire mismo asi de fuerte fue esa sensación, después todo a mi alrededor se empezaba a mover en cámara súper lenta incluso voltee a ver un mosquito que pasaba por ahí y vi como movía sus alas lentamente en el aire, después de ver al mosquito sentí como si mi cuerpo estuviera cubierto de ceniza… (Es una sensación casi igual a la que es estar cubierto de arena… si saben a qué me refiero ¿verdad?) hasta tal punto que mi cuerpo era la ceniza misma, mi cuerpo se transformo totalmente en ceniza, pero aun así sentía todo mi cuerpo podía ver podía sentir eh incluso todavía escuchaba los pasos de ese poni acercándose a mi posición

Acto seguido mi cuerpo salió disparado hacia delante a una gran velocidad, hasta acercarme a un árbol de gran tamaño cuando llegue ese gran árbol, la ceniza (ósea yo) rodea al árbol de tal forma que quede escondido detrás del, cuando llegó, toda la ceniza se junta en un solo lugar comprimiendose, tomando una forma humana y mi cuerpo regresa a la normalidad el tiempo a mi alrededor vuelve a la normalidad también escucho la voz de un poni justo en el lugar donde estaba parado yo preguntando si había alguien ahí

Cuando escuche su voz me quede totalmente en silencio, totalmente agitado debido a lo ocurrido después de unos segundos asomo un poco mi cabeza detrás del árbol y veo como ese poni se encoje de hombros y vuelve por donde llego

Después de ese gran susto me puse a tranquilizarme y a pensar… ¡QUE DEMONIOS FUE LO QUE PASO!

 **Daniel-** _ *****_ _¡QUE RAYOS PASO!*_ -grito en mi mente para no volver a alertar a ningún poni esta vez.

En eso noto un pequeño resplandor en mi mano izquierda cundo volteo a ver lo que es me doy cuenta que eran las runas que DIOS me había dado, estas brillaban en un tono dorado

Me quede viendo las runas por unos segundos como si me estuviera hipnotizando de repente empiezo a ver todo borroso, de pronto aparezco en un lugar totalmente diferente

 **Lugar: 1 de entrenamiento**

Estaba en el mismo coliseo pero no esta vez tenía ningún daño como en mis sueños, de repente veo a otro yo… si a otro yo con los ojos dorados y con las runas brillando en dorado, cuando me di cuenta también mis runas estaban brillando y en un cristal que estaba en el piso vi que mis ojos también cambiaron a un color dorado.

Mi otro yo puso sus manos formando un cuadrado con sus dedos como si fuera a hacer una foto (¿si saben cómo verdad?) y apunto al otro lado del estadio, vi como todo a mi alrededor se empezaba a mover a cámara lenta de nuevo, para que al final el diera un salto hacia delante, cuando él se encontraba aire su cuerpo se volvió totalmente de ceniza dorada,

La "ceniza" salió disparada hacia delante a una gran velocidad cuando llego al otro lado del coliseo se detuvo en seco y la ceniza se junto regresando su cuerpo a la normalidad.

Después mi otro yo desaparece y en su lugar aparecen unas letras que decían

 _ **Ahora inténtalo tú**_

Me lo decía como si estuviera en el tutorial de algún videojuego y me dijeran paso a paso que debo hacer para progresar

Y así fue lo intente copie absolutamente todo lo que hiso mi otro yo puse mis manos en forma de cuadro apunte hacia el otro lado del coliseo de repente veo como mis runas empiezan a brillar y veo como el tiempo se vuelve lento creo que esa es mi señal, sentí absolutamente lo mismo que sentí la primera vez, mi cuerpo ligero, como mi cuerpo se convertía en ceniza y salir disparado hacia donde apunte cuando llegue pare en seco y mi cuerpo volvió a la normalidad

 **Lugar: bosque everfree**

Después de esa experiencia tan rara pude ver como mis runas volvieron a brillar de nuevo pero esta vez parpadeaban rápidamente, a ver vuelvo a ver de nuevo borroso y de nuevo aparezco en otro lugar…

 **Lugar: 2 de entrenamiento**

Apareci en un lugar donde hay muchos obstáculos como en uno de esos lugares de entrenamiento militar o de ese tipo. Volteo a ver a mi izquierda y ahí estaba, "mi otro yo" con sus runas activadas y ojos dorados, pero esta vez el no apunta con sus manos sino que solo se quedo parado cuando de pronto su cuerpo se transformo en ceniza y la ceniza de empezó a mover por todo el coliseo, aunque no era tan rápido como antes, se seguía moviendo a gran velocidad, cuando de repente se detuvo en seco y su cuerpo volvió a la normalidad,

Después de esa gran demostración él desaparece y vuelve a salir ese mismo mensaje que decía

 _ **Ahora inténtalo tú**_

Y ahí estuve como casi 45 minutos tratando de hacer lo mismo, pero por más que lo intentaba no lo lograba, solo lograba activar las runas, cambiaba de color mis ojos y de mis brazos salía humo (Creo que eso ultimo era por el sobre esfuerzo), pero no lograba lo que quería, me estaba empezando a desesperar, y en un acto de desesperación y enojo tense mi cuerpo del enojo para gritar pero no pude decir nada porque mi cuerpo se volvió por completo de ceniza y me empiezo a mover a gran velocidad sin control alguno.

Estuve a punto de estrellarme con una columna trate de detenerme pero no lo logre a tiempo, pero cuando estuve a punto de estrellarme la "ceniza" rodea la columna asiendo el efecto de como si fuera etéreo, bueno era obvio soy solo un montón de ceniza y humo, ¿qué me puede pasar?

Ya un poco desesperado me trato de calmar, para empezar concentrarme y tomar el control de donde voy, lentamente empiezo a tomar control de a donde me dirijo, no fue tan difícil como pensaba. Pues es casi lo mismo que la otra forma solo que esta no soy tan rápido y puedo direccionarme mientras me _**"desplazo"**_ después de unos momentos de práctica regreso y me detengo en seco regresando a la normalidad

Cuando termino veo un enorme mensaje que decía

 _ **Bien hecho…, sigue practicando y lograras controlarlo**_

 _ **Congratulations**_

 **Lugar: bosque everfree**

Cuando regrese a la realidad me estaba un poco mareado pero pude recobrarme rápido, mis runas estaban parpadeando rápidamente hasta que después de unos segundos se detiene, me dio mucha curiosidad aquellas "habilidades" y quise intentar lo que había aprendido ase unos momentos, y resulta que si lo podía lograr me podía _**"desplazar"**_ como lo había hecho en mi visión, aun me mareaba un poco pues cuando lo intentaba el tiempo se vuele muy lento y eso marearía a cualquiera

Después de hacerlo unas cuantas veces recordé algo muy importante…, el sueño que tuve ayer, me _**desplace**_ un poco lejos del pueblo para no alertar a alguien y venga a investigar o se asusten

Ya un poco lejos de ahí me entraron ganas de intentar lo que vi en mi sueño, cuando de pronto escucho varios gruñidos detrás de mí, volteo y me doy cuenta de que eran 5 timberwolvers que se encontraban a unos cuantos metros de mi

 **[No estoy seguro si se escribe así o no pero ya ni modo]**

 **Daniel-** supongo que esto viene a mi favor- dije seriamente mientras veo como se acercan a mi

Los timberwolvers me rodean dejándome sin posibilidad para escapar…, o eso creen ellos… los timberwolvers se me acercan amenazadoramente en ese momento "activo" mis runas y mis ojos cambian de color…, los timberwolvers empiezan a retroceder un poco asustados de la mirada que tengo en esos momentos y no los culpo me veo aterrador, al parecer todavía tienen la intención de querer atacar y vuelven a acercarse a mí

Después de acercarse un poco más uno de ellos se lanza hacia mí

Entonces trato de hacer alguna de las cosas que vi en mi sueño cuando de repente veo como ceniza empieza a arremolinarse en mis brazos y el tiempo se vuelve lento, no tanto como cuando me _**desplazo**_ pero si lo suficiente como para esquivarlo, lo esquivo moviéndome a la derecha cuando el lobo de madera voltea yo ya tengo mi mano izquierda apuntando hacia él y una esfera de ceniza del tamaño de una pelota de tenis sale disparado hacia el destruyéndolo por completo

Los demás lobos solo me gruñen cuando de pronto otro timberwolver se arroja hacía mi yo lo esquivo brincando hacia a un lado y con mi brazo derecho aun ceniza lo golpeó con mucha fuerza destruyéndolo por completo para después apretar el puño y abrirlo logrando una esfera de ceniza del tamaño de una canica lo lanzo hacia los otros 3 timberwolvers restantes, cuando esta esfera cae al piso esta explota como si fuera una granada de humo, los timberwolvers se ven muy mareados pues se tambalean y terminan calleándose, cuando ellos caen al piso se destruyen

Mis ojos vuelven a la normalidad y mis runas se "apagan" y con una sonrisa victoriosa me doy media vuelta y me dirijo hacia el pueblo, cuando de repente veo como uno de los pedazos de aquellos lobos que estaba enfrente de mí se empieza a mover y cuando voltee me doy cuenta que donde estaban los timberwolver destruidos se encontraba un enorme lobo de madera este me empieza a rugir

Yo estaba preocupado pues había olvidado que podían hacer eso, el enorme lobo me da un enorme me da un zarpazo en el pecho lanzándome hacia atrás,

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar el lobo se arroja encima de mí y me muerde el hombro, pero algo muy raro pasaba pues sentía dolor, pero no era un dolor tan grande, era algo como para que te dieras cuanta que algo te hace daño, pero no lo suficiente como para que me retorciera del dolor

Reuní ceniza en mi mano derecha y golpee el hocico del lobo destruyéndoselo casi por completo y haciéndolo retroceder. Rapidamente yo retrocedo y miro mis heridas solo para ver como una gran cantidad de sangre sale de mis heridas…, pero de pronto empiezo a sentir una sensación cálida empieza a recorrer mi pecho y mi hombro justo donde estaban mis heridas, pude notar como de la nada empiezan a salir partículas de ceniza empiezan a cubrir mis heridas, después de unos segundos estas partículas de ceniza desaparecen en una muy pequeña bocanada de humo, llevándose todo rastro de dolor,

Me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver donde se supone que estaban mis heridas y notar que ahí no tenía nada, como si nunca me hubieran atacado un lobo de madera

Volteo a ver al enorme lobo y veo como su hocico se está reparando tengo que aprovechar que el esta distraído…, y tengo justo lo necesario para acabar de una vez con el de una vez por todas

Mis runas se volvieron a activar mis ojos cambiaron a dorados y empiezo a reunir una gran cantidad de ceniza y humo se arremolina en mi brazo derecho y a reunirse todo en mi mano, pongo mi mano enfrente de mí, mi mano empieza a brillar, cuando veo eso pongo una sonrisa de victoria y grito con todas mis fuerzas:

 _ **¡**_ _ **Smoke dragon!**_

De mi mano sale un dragón en forma de serpiente gigante hecho puramente de humo y ceniza dorada, impactando de lleno en el lobo de madera. Logro escucho como aúlla de dolor, el lobo retrocede varios metro hasta que empieza a avanzar paso a paso hacia mí con una mirada de furia, podía ver como lentamente se destruía al ver que se acercaba decidí aumentar el poder de mi ataque, doy un grito aumentando el poder y el tamaño de ese dragón, desintegrando a el lobo de madera por completo

Después de ese ataque mis runas se apagaron y mis ojos volvieron a la normalidad pero extrañamente no me sentía ni un poco cansado, agitado sí, pero cansado no,

Entonces decidí caminar para relajarme pues estaba un poco alterado y así fue, me dirigí hacia el pueblo de nuevo, después de 20 minutos caminando cuando llegue

Cuando llegue me di cuenta que ya casi iba a anochecer, no me había dado cuenta que me había tardado mucho con aquellos lobos de madera, me puse a pensar y llegue a la conclusión de que tengo 2 opciones, pedir asilo en el pueblo, o irme a buscar un refugio y regresar mañana, esta apunto de anochecer y el castillo está lejos, así que elegí la opción más sensata que pude elegir en ese momento…

Me fui de ahí en busca de una cueva cuando de pronto el mapa empezó a vibrar como un teléfono con un nuevo mensaje o notificación, lo volteo a ver y en el mapa estaba marcado un lugar dentro del bosque everfree así que me dirigí hacia ahí, me tomo un par de minutos llegar, cuando llegue me di cuenta de que era una cueva ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, use mi mano con ceniza reunida en ella y la use como antorcha y pensé (…órale aprovecha el bug… esta ceniza brilla tan intensamente como el fuego…), la cueva estaba vacía así que decidí usarla como un refugio… por ahora

Lo primero que hice fue ir por leña y buscar algunas hojas para usarlas como cama y cobija para no morirme de frio, no me tomo mucho reunir lo que necesito, cuando llegue a mi cueva me instale, prendí una fogata y las hojas las coloque un poco lejos de mi fogata pues quiero evitar un incendio

Me puse a pensar sobre las cosas que hice hoy, como el incidente con los timberwolvers o como mi casi primer encuentro con ese poni…, para empezar ¿por qué era antropomórfico? Si él era así eso significa ¿que los demás también eran así?

Me quede pensando tanto que me termine quedando dormido

 _ **Sueño de Daniel**_

Me encontraba de nuevo en ese campo con el lago y ese árbol donde vi de nuevo a DIOS. Me pregunto qué hago aquí mejor iré a preguntarle

Cuando llegue con él me di cuenta que seguía leyendo ese libro que leía aquella vez cuando de repente el me pregunta

 **DIOS- supongo que te preguntas ¿qué te paso allá con esos lobos? y sobre ¿por qué esos ponis son antropomórficos? ¿Verdad?** \- me dice sin levantar su mirada del libro

 **Daniel-** (un poco sorprendido) si, si me preguntaba eso

 **DIOS- pues eso es fácil de responder (levantando la mirada hacia mí) pues cuando estuviste aquí por primera vez me pediste poderes ¿verdad?** \- me dice viéndome a los ojos y yo solo me limito a asentir con la cabeza

 **DIOS- pues te di una especie de bendición que te daría el control de algún elemento sagrado que se encuentra en el cielo de forma aleatoria, normalmente son ángeles que tienen el control de esos elementos sagrados, pero hice una excepción contigo y resulto ser la ceniza sagrada tu elemento…** \- me dice mientras yo me sentaba en la otra silla y el servía un poco de limonada en dos vasos

El me explico muchas más cosas, como el porqué de mi aparición en otros lugares y aquel sueño que tuve antes, me dijo que tenía que aprender a controlar mi elemento rápido así que hizo que tuviera ese sueño extraño y esas visiones para saber qué tipo de habilidades había adquirido y también me regalo su libro que resulto ser una guía de entrenamiento para controlar mejor mis poderes y qué tipo de habilidades tenia,

Resulta que los reflejos, la regeneración y agilidad eran el punto más fuerte en los portadores de la ceniza sagrada por lo tanto esas habilidades mías se incrementaran mientras más entrene y mas control tenga de mis poderes

Un dato interesante sobre mis poderes es que la ceniza desprende un humo bastante único pues resulta que se puede moldear a mi antojo como si de plastilina se tratase y que también lo puedo cambiar de naturaleza inofensiva a uno que puede desmayar cuando alguien lo respire…, eso es genial ¿no?

Bueno cuando DIOS me explico todo eso, el termino su limonada y me dijo que se tenía que ir, en el momento que me dijo eso un enorme resplandor apareció en el cielo cegándome por unos segundos, cuando recupere la vista me di cuenta que el ya no estaba, en fin me dijo que podía entrenar aquí si quería así que tome el libro y me dispuse a leerlo

Leí poco menos de la mitad del libro hasta que llegue a una hoja que estaba muy rayada y maltratada casi ni se le entendía nada, parecía la hoja de un libro de mil años de antigüedad lo cual se me hiso muy raro ya que el libro se ve muy bien cuidado y muy nuevo

Las palabras eran inelegibles salvo un 3 palabra que apenas se les entendía

 _ **Angelic smoke impulse**_

Analice un poco más la hoja hasta que vi un dibujo de una criatura bípeda con una máscara que le cubría la cara y se encontraba encadenado del cuello, de los brazos y los tobillos en 3 pilares de piedra…, ese dibujo me recordó a lo que vi en ese sueño ya que eran muy parecidos solo que el que yo vi en mis sueños tenía una máscara diferente y estaba enjaulado y tenía una camisa de fuerza aparte el que vi yo tenía ojos totalmente rojos

Cuando recordé sus ojos sentí un escalofrió recorrer por mi espalda, total no le tome importancia y pase de pagina y seguí leyendo

Cuando llegue a la sección de técnicas vi muchas diferentes entre ellas vi las habilidades que yo hice en aquella pelea con los lobos ya que se encontraba casi a inicio de la sección de habilidades. Las técnicas tenían los nombres y las descripciones de las habilidades

Como por ejemplo :

 **Disparo rápido:**

Forma de uso: _ataque/_ daño: _considerable/_ distancia: _largo alcance/_

Descripción: _ataque en forma de proyectil conformado por el elemento del portador al reunirse el poder suficiente del elemento para después expulsarlo a gran velocidad y tras impactar este explotara causando un gran daño al oponente…_

También vi

 _ **Smoke dragon**_

Forma de uso: _ataque/_ daño: _severo/_ distancia: _largo alcance/_

Descripción: _ataque en forma de dragón del tipo serpiente, conformado únicamente por el elemento de la ceniza sagrada, al reunirse una gran cantidad de ceniza para después de lanzarlo en forma de rayo saliendo de la palma de la mano, causando grandes heridas al oponente_

Esas descripciones venían junto con dibujos del los ataques, también encontré información sobre eso que hice cuando casi me encuentro con ese poni y en esos extraños lugares

 _ **Movimiento instantáneo**_

Forma de uso : _desplazamiento/_ velocidad: _extrema/_ alcance: _alto_

Descripción: _técnica de desplazamiento únicamente del elemento rayo santo y ceniza sagrada técnica la cual hace el cuerpo del portador se transforme en su elemento para moverse impulsado por su propio poder en una sola dirección de manera casi instantánea_

También encontré el otro

 _ **Desplazamiento**_

Forma de uso: _desplazamiento/_ velocidad: _alta/_ alcance: _indefinido_

Descripción: _técnica de desplazamiento únicamente del elemento tierra santa, mar divino, rayo santo y ceniza sagrada, técnica la cual el cuerpo del portador se transforma en su elemento para moverse impulsado por su propio poder para poderse mover libremente por tierra de manera rápida hasta terminar esta técnica_

Esas eran las técnicas que yo había hecho antes también encontré otras técnicas que se me hicieron muy interesantes como por ejemplo

 **[Solo pondré las descripciones de las técnicas porque me da flojera poner lo demás]**

 **Modo etéreo:** _consiste en convertir mi cuerpo en humo pero conservando mi cuerpo y apariencia en pocas palabras me convierto en una especie de ilusión por máximo 30 segundos a la cual no se puede golpear_

 **Ráfaga:** _consiste en poner mi mano cerca del oponente y lanzar un_ _ **disparo rápido**_ _pero en vez de comprimir la ceniza y lanzarla, solo arrojo la ceniza sin comprimirla, haciendo que el oponente salga volando unos metros aturdido por la ráfaga de viento y ceniza que sale de mi mano_

 **Escudo:** _consiste en concentrar ceniza en frente de mi creando un escudo de humo y ceniza d metros, dependiendo de cuanto poder le dé al escudo lo hara más o menos fuerte_

 **Espada:** _es casi lo mismo que el_ _ **escudo**_ _pero es crear una espada en una de mis manos pero esta espada no hace daño físico si no un daño mental, el oponente sentirá el dolor de ser golpeado o cortado por ella pero no tendrá ningún daño físico,_

Esas fueron las técnicas que mas me interesaron y como en sus descripciones había formas de entrenarlas individualmente, así que manos a la obra me hice un plan de entrenamiento según lo que me dijo DIOS es que este lugar fabricado por mi mente (un sueño) y me dio permiso de entrenar aquí cuando quiera así que mientras esté aquí aprenderé esas técnicas y en la vida real entrenare mi control de mi elemento

En fin entrene durante un par de horas hasta que una luz me segó dando a entender que estaba despertando

 **Vida Real**

Desperté en la misma cueva donde me quede ayer, y como todos los días me puse a reflexionar sobre las cosas que había pasado hasta me puse a pensar sobre quedarme aquí hasta que nightmare moon aparezca y tenga que intervenir

Al final llegue a la conclusión de que me quedare aquí en el bosque everfree por unos días hasta que ella aparezca y poder entrenar

Me pare de donde me había dormido, y salí de la cueva, y me dispuse a caminar un poco alejándome del pueblo, pasaron unos minutos caminando hasta que encontré…., me parece que es este el lugar donde twilight entreno con Zecora cuando trixi llega a poniville, creo que este lugar es muy bueno para entrenar

Me senté cruzando mis piernas y puse mis manos como si fuera a orar mientras cerraba mis ojos y me concentraba para poder manipular mi humo (el humo lo manipulo con la mente) según el libro tengo que hacer figuras con el humo y controlar la figura para mejorar mi control sobre mis poderes,

Así que me concentre en mi mente para poder hacer si quiera una forma, en cierta forma era muy entretenido y me daba un poco de paz hacer esto pues el humo era tan denso que parecía plastilina entonces quise hacer un pajarito (no se me ocurrió otra cosa) así que me la pase ahí durante horas haciendo aquel pájaro de humo

Cuando termine levante las manos y de ahí salió mi creación

El resultado realmente me gusto era un hermoso colibrí hecho de humo con un poco de ceniza que revoloteaba alrededor de mi hasta que se puso en mi hombro,

Me di cuenta de que ya faltaba poco para anochecer (ni siquiera me di cuenta que me la pase todo el día haciendo esto… debo tener cuidado cuando haga esto) así que me dispuse a ir al castillo de nuevo pues dormir en el piso no era muy cómodo que digamos

Entonces me pare puse mi mano enfrente de mí para que el colibrí se posicione en mi mano para después desaparecer, según tengo entendido puedo guardar mis creaciones dentro de mi mente, algo así como un archivo de computadora, así que guarde ni pajarito nimi (nimi es su nombre… ya sé que me falta imaginación pero lo hecho, hecho esta)

Entonces me _**desplace**_ __hacia el castillo, no tarde mucho, como unos 20 o 25 minutos en llegar así que entre, pero no di ni 3 pasos antes de tropezarme con algo…

 **[No es broma. Al día de hoy me sigo preguntando por que tengo tanta mala suerte y me tropiezo con todo…]**

 **Daniel-** auch, con que me tropecé…., esto… ¿¡ESTO ES UNA ESPADA!? – grite sorprendido y emocionado al ver esa espada en su funda

 **[Realmente me gustan mucho las espadas así que esa sería mi reacción… ok esa y 20 minutos de gritos de emoción por ver una espada de verdad así de cerca]**

Cuando la vi la tome en mis manos contemplándola por unos minutos, hasta que la saque de su funda…

 **Daniel-** que decepción es una espada rota entonces no sirve para nada… aunque ahora que recuerdo, se necesita una base para crear una _**espada de ceniza,**_ podría ocupar esta para aprender a materializarla, después de que aprenda a hacerlo podre tirarla, aparte se podría decir que me gusta el estilo de pelea que tiene _**Meliodas**_

 **[Meliodas es el personaje principal del anime nanatsu no taizai es un anime donde el protagonista usa una espada con el filo roto, se los recomiendo es muy bueno]**

Daniel- bueno entonces me lo quedo… aparte no quiero tener que matar a nadie y esta espada reflejara eso de mi- dije mientras me colocaba la funda en la espalda y guardaba la espada rota

Después de eso me dirigí hacia el cuarto que donde dormí la otra vez, me quite mi mochila y la espada mientras acomodaba un poco la cama y me dispuse a dormir

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

Desperté después de haber entrenado en mis sueños me pare tome mi mochila y mi espada (si ya es mía) y Salí de la habitación en busca de comida pues apenas me había dado cuenta que no había comido durante mucho tiempo, pero extrañamente no me siento mal por no haber comido

Después de unos minutos entre en una especie de jardín donde encontré mucha fruta y también un pequeño lago donde podre beber agua y comer un poco,

Tome un poco más de fruta y llene mi cantimplora y Salí de ahí para regresar a mi cuarto en el castillo

El resto del día fue solo practicar con mis habilidades y descansar

El día siguiente fue casi lo mismo buscar comida y entrenar lo único diferente es que al fin logre materializar el _**escudo**_ __el cual __resulto ser una especie de escudo europeo hecho puramente de ceniza que aparecía enfrente de mí com metros el cual podía alterar su tamaño en parte me recordó al escudo de **rose cuarzo** de la caricatura de Steven universe ya que lo invocaba cuando quisiera,

la ___**espada de ceniza**_ __era diferente, necesitaba una base o algo que poder tomar, como un palo o algo pues resulta que empecé a usar la espada rota como la base, la apariencia de la espada era el mango era de humo absolutamente y el filo era de ceniza también de estilo europeo, según lo que leí la espada no podía hacer un daño físico, solo podía causar un dolor similar a ser cortado por una de verdad pero solo eso, el escudo solo me protege de ataques mágicos o elementales o cualquier daño no físico pues del daño físico no se puede proteger con este _ **escudo**_ , un dato curioso es que cuando logro aprender una técnica después me es fácil poder controlarlo y volver a hacerlo

 _ **5to día de estar en equestria**_

Este día será diferente pues decidí ir al pueblo para poder saber ¿cuándo demonios va a ir por los elementos de la armonía? Ya me canse de esperar

Entonces me _**desplace**_ hacia el pueblo usando el mapa par poder orientarme, después de un tiempo considerable llegue a poniville

En el momento que llegue al pueblo me escondí para que no me vieran y me percate de que estaban muy ocupados los ponis parece que habrá un evento pronto, y creo saber cuál es exactamente

Sigo muy sorprendido de que los ponis son antropomórficos y más raro aun es que su cutie mark están en sus hombros y no en sus costados, bueno mejor así, no quiero que me tomen por pervertido por andar viendo el "costado" de los ponis solo para saber cuál es su talento

Un dato curioso es que su ropa está hecha de modo que su hombro derecho quede descubierto, supongo que es para mostrar su talento y que su ropa no lo tape

Después de estar unos minutos viendo cómo trabajan me dispongo a salir de mi escondite, pues decidí dar un paseo la verdad eh estado muy aburrido en el castillo y me hace falta descansar un poco y relajarme pues no solo entreno mis poderes sino que también físicamente hasta el punto de dejarme exhausto

 **[Eso lo hace nuestro prota para que su cuerpo resista su propio poder]**

Comencé a caminar para conocer el pueblo, los primeros minutos ningún poni se dio cuenta de mi presencia, después se empezaron a percatar de mi, todos me miraban con curiosidad y algunos hasta con terror, empezaron a murmurar entre ellos, entre sus murmureos lo que más escuchaba era "¿Qué cosa es eso?" yo solo me limite a ignorar todos sus comentarios y seguir caminando,

Después de casi media hora caminando y conociendo el pueblo me di cuenta de que me había perdido… sip me había perdido, el pueblo es mucho más grande de lo que pensaba y la verdad ni siquiera sabía en donde me encontraba y yo ya estaba un poco asustado pues los ponis me siguen mirando y murmurando cosas de mi y unos me empezaban a perseguir a una distancia "segura" como si no me diera cuenta de que me están persiguiendo. Esto es muy incomodo,

Todo continuo de esa manera hasta que llegue a una especie de parque, los ponis que me perseguían ya lo habían dejado de hacer, al parecer se aburrieron o algo pues todo lo que hacía era caminar… en fin me senté en una banca a descansar y pensar que hacer pues no estaba seguro de que hacer de ahora en adelante y me quede sin ideas… NO ME JUZGEN, NO E TENIDO EL TIEMPO SUFICIENTE COMO PARA PENSAR EN QUE HACER YA ESTANDO EN EL PUEBLO… entonces me puse a pensar sobre que hacer ahora, tal vez meditar un poco mi control de mis habilidades o seguir caminando

Al final opte por caminar la verdad no sabía a dónde me dirigía pues solo camine ni siquiera medí el tiempo pues estaba sumido en mis pensamientos pensando sobre las cosas que he aprendido en mis sueños y mi entrenamiento pues eh notado que no todo es como decía la guía de cómo controlar mis poderes pues resulta que no solo mi agilidad y reflejos habían aumentado, pues también mi fuerza y velocidad, y también se me hacia raro sobre mi resistencia en mi mundo no resistía mucho pues tampoco era un atleta pero aquí… las cosas son diferentes… pues lo que antes me dejaba totalmente exhausto ahora lo hago sin siquiera sentir el cansancio… (Órale aprovecha el bug) fue lo primero que pensé cuando me di cuenta pues no me voy andar quejando cuando en realidad me está me están facilitando las cosas

…

…

…

…

 **Daniel-** ¿¡DONDE CARAJOS ESTOY!?- grite con fuerza al darme cuenta donde estoy

No sé qué paso pues solo me distraje unos minutos y ahora me encuentro en un lugar donde hay muchos árboles de manzanas, totalmente perdido y sin forma de saber donde me encuentro pues por donde vea había manzanas

Saque de mi mochila y saque mi mapa para saber donde me encuentro… después de sacarlo me di cuenta de que estaba en Sweet Apple Acres pero el mapa me mostraba un punto no tan lejos de donde estaba parado así que me dirigi hacia allá

Yo totalmente cansado de caminar tanto por fin había llegado a donde el mapa me marcaba… el punto donde me guiaba era un granero y una casa, creo que aquí es donde vive applejack, la verdad aun no quiero conocerla aun, asi que me dispongo a acostarme debajo de un árbol a descansar un poco pues ya eh caminado mucho y estoy totalmente cansado, y sin darme cuenta me quede dormido

Estaba totalmente tranquilo hasta que de repente, escucho un sonido agudo que me despertó y después…

 **?-** _¡ALMORZAR!-_ escucho un grito de alguien con acento campirano

Yo volteo hacia donde estaba donde se escucho el grito y veo a varios ponis reunidos en un solo lugar donde esta una gran mesa entre todos esos ponis mis ojos se centran en dos ponis

 _Uno era un unicornio de color morado, ojos morados también, y melena de color azul oscuro con 2 franja de color de dos tonos distintos uno morado y uno rosa (No soy muy bueno distinguiendo colores pero creo que ya saben de quien hablo) y su cutie mark es una estrella de 6 puntas_

 _la otra era un poni de tierra de color naranja, ojos verdes, una hermosa melena rubia, recogida en una cola de caballo al igual que su cola, y su cutie mark son 3 manzanas rojas y tenía un sombrero vaquero_

Eran Applejack y Twilight Sparkle, a decir verdad en su forma antropomórfica se ven muy lindas

Vi como la familia de Applejack llenaba de comida a Twilight para que la probara, me dio mucha gracia ver como appleboom le hizo una mirada muy tierna a Twilight para que se quedara y ella termina cediendo jeje

En fin yo creo que ya mejor me voy, así que me coloco la espada y mi mochila en la espalda y me voy de ahí, camine como por unos 20 minutos hasta que al fin salí de ahí

Después de salir de Sweet Apple Acres llegue de nuevo al pueblo y decidí perderme un rato hasta que se hiciera hora de que el evento principal comenzara

 _ **Time skip**_

Ya era de noche y muchos ponis estaban reunidos para recibir a la princesa Celestia pues ya era hora de el evento que eh estado esperando desde hace unos días, si se preguntan por qué los ponis no se asustaron al verme pues es porque estoy escondido afuera de donde se supone que se reunirán y su también se preguntan cómo fue que no me encontré con ninguna de las mane six en todo el día (hablo principalmente de Pinkie Pie) no tengo idea la verdad no me la encontré y tampoco a ninguna de las demás, supongo que estaban muy ocupadas organizando tanto la fiesta de bienvenida de Twilight como el solsticio de verano

Bueno solo es cuestión de minutos como para que nightmare moon haga su aparición y las chicas vallan en busca de los elementos de la armonía al fin

 **Daniel-** (…supongo que ya van a comenzar, ya estoy escuchando la música y también la voz de la alcaldesa…)- pensé con un poco de nerviosismo y emoción

Empiezo a escuchar mucho alboroto en ese lugar no escucho lo que están hablando en ese lugar debido a la lejanía pero no hace falta escuchar para saber de qué hablan

Después de unos minutos de alboroto escucho una risa maléfica y una especie de neblina o humo de color negro salir de ahí, en cuestión de segundos Rainbow Dash sale a perseguirla

 **Rainbow-** VUELVE AQUÍ… ( _Se detiene_ )- dice amenazadoramente pero después su rostro cambia a uno nervioso para luego ver como Twilight sale corriendo hacia la biblioteca

 _ **En la biblioteca**_

Vi como todas empezaron a perseguir a twilight, yo las perseguí de lejos y vi cuando entraron en la biblioteca, yo no entre obviamente me dirigí hacia una ventana y me limite a espiarlas

 **Daniel-** (…veamos si todo marcha según la historia original, debo estar atento a algún cambio…)- pensé totalmente determinado a ayudarlas en caso de ser necesario

 _ **Dentro de la biblioteca**_

 **Twilight-** ( _mientras levita varios libros y los revisa)_ como detengo a nightmare moon, sin los elementos de la armonía- dice nerviosamente

 **Rainbow-** y ¿que son los elementos de la armonía? … ( _Dice pegando su rostro con el de twilight amenazadoramente_ ) y ¿cómo sabias de nightmare moon? Acaso eres espía- dice seriamente hasta que appplejack le tira del brazo y la aleja de twilight

 **Applejack-** tranquilízate niña, no es una espía… pero si sabe lo que sucede ¿verdad twilight?- dice mientras todas se acercan para escuchar su respuesta

Twilight se quedo en silencio unos segundos hasta que responde diciendo todo lo que sabe

 **Twilight-** leí sobre la profecía de nightmare moon… algo sobre los elementos de la armonía son los únicos que lograran detenerla, pero no se que son, ni dónde encontrarlos, ni siquiera sé lo que hacen- dice mientras ve por una ventana a la luna

Por poco y me ve ya que por esa ventana me encontraba viéndolas, me quedo escondido por unos segundos hasta que escucho la voz de pinkie pie

 **Pinkie-** elementos de la armonía, una guía de referencia- dice mientras toma y lee el titulo de un libro que tiene en sus manos

 **[Si por si se preguntaban aquí los ponis si tienen manos]**

 **Twilight-** ¿pero cómo lo encontraste?- dice empujándola y arrebatándole el libro

 **Pinkie-** estaba en la "E"- dice mientras saltaba de un lugar a otro alegremente

Twilight solo suspiro en frustración, seguramente pensando "porque no se me ocurrió antes" ella toma el libro con sus manos, ella lo abre en una página en específico y empieza a leer

 **Twilight-** hay 6 elementos de la armonía, pero se conocen solo 5… bondad, risa, generosidad, honestidad y lealtad… el sexto es todo un misterio, se cree que la ubicación de los 5 elementos se encuentra en el antiguo castillo de las 2 hermanas nobles… se localiza en donde ahora es… el bosque everfree- dice terminando de leer el libro

Mientras twilight leía el libro yo logro ver la misma neblina/humo de antes viendo por una ventana al otro lado de donde yo estaba… gracias a dios lo que me menos quiero es que sepa que existo, eso arruinaría el factor sorpresa

Después de que nightmare moon se fuera y twilight terminara de leer ellas salieron de la biblioteca, yo solo me limite a seguirlas hacia el bosque everfree fue fácil ya que en las sombras difícilmente me verían y ellas estaban muy ocupadas pensando en el bosque everfree como para darse cuenta, después de unos minutos caminando llegamos a la entrada del bosque, cuando llegamos al bosque ellas se le quedaron paradas en la entrada viendo el "espeluznante" bosque en silencio por unos segundos hasta que pinkie pie lo rompió

 **Pinkie-** siii andando- dice con su voz chillona

 **Twilight-** no tan rápido… oigan, agradezco su oferta pero prefiero hacer esto sola- dice con una cara de determinación que fue cortada por applejack

 **Applejack-** eso no va a pasar dulzura, no dejaremos que una amiga nuestra valla a ese lugar sola ( _dice mientras se adentra en el bosque seguida de todas_ ) te seguiremos cual caramelo a una manzana- dice firmemente mientras que las otras asienten en señal de estar de acuerdo

 **Pinkie-** sobre todo si hay manzanas allá ( _dice felizmente haciendo que twilight la viera raro_ ) ¿qué? Son deliciosas- dice para después adentrarse en el bosque

 **Twilight-** (suspiro de resignación)

Twilight también entra en el bosque y apresura un poco el paso para alcanzarlas… yo solo me limite a ver como entraban esperando para que se alejaran un poco y no me vieran, después de unos cuentos segundos de espera me adentre en el bosque y también me subí a un árbol y de en árbol en árbol las fui siguiendo… después de unos minutos siguiéndolas al fin escucho que una de las 6 hablara

 **Twilight-** ¿entonces ninguna ah estado aquí?- dijo twilight para romper el silencio

 **Rarity-** para nada. Mira este lugar es totalmente horrible- dice con su típico acento y un ligero toque de dramatismo como solo ella sabe hacer

 **Applejack-** y no es natural, dicen que no funciona como equestria- dice ella puedo notar un ligero toque de miedo en ella

En ese momento logro ver la misma neblina/humo de antes que se mete entre las grietas de donde ellas estaban caminando

 **Twilight-** y ¿eso que significa?- dice con miedo

 **Rainbow-** nadie lo sabe… sabes ¿por qué?- dice con un tono que pone nerviosas a todas… y no en el buen sentido

 **Applejack-** rainbow basta- dice tratando de callar a rainbow pero fue inútil pues ella continúo

 **Rainbow-** por que de todos lo que han entrado aquí…ninguno a… VUELTO- grita haciendo que rarity, pinkie y fluttershy se asusten y en ese momento el piso colapsa haciendo que las no pegasos caigan pero en fracción de segundos veo como esa neblina/humo sale volando seguramente para que no la vieran lo bueno que yo estaba en un árbol algo lejano y no caí junto con ellas

 **Rainbow-** fluttershy ven- dice mientras vuela hacia sus amigas para ayudarlas

 **Flutershy-** que miedo, que miedo- dice mientras va a la ayuda de sus amigas

Rainbow voló hacia pinkie y la salva lo mismo paso con fluttershy que salvo a rarity… applejack se alcanzo a agarrar de una ramita que sobresalía de la tierra para dejar de caer y salvarse, pero termino soltándose al ver que twilight seguía cayendo y quedo al borde del precipicio

 **Applejack-** resiste… ( _Se suelta)_ haya voy- dice llegando hasta donde esta twilight

 **Twilight-** applejack. ¿Qué hago?- dice mientras trata de sostenerse

En ese momento applejack miro hacia arriba y se dio cuenta de que…

 **Applejack-** suéltate- dice mirándola a los ojos

 **Twilight-** ¿qué estás diciendo? ¿Estás loca?- dice molesta creyendo que se estaba burlando de ella

 **Applejack-** no lo estoy… suéltate te prometo que es seguro- dice aun mirándola a los ojos

 **Twilight-** eso no es cierto applejack- dice exaltada

 **Applejack-** escucha, te prometo que es la honesta verdad… suéltate y estarás bien- dice applejack con una voz que detona seguridad

Twilight dudo por unos segundos pero al final le creyó a applejack y termino soltándose

 **Twilight-** ¡AAHHHHHH! –grito twilight

De repente twilight dejo de gritar desde aquí no puedo ver que paso… de seguro rainbow y fluttershy ya la salvaron…,… o ya se mato y yo ni en cuenta

Jejeje no si se salvo, acabo de escuchar un suspiro de alivio y la voz de fluttershy

 **Fluttershy-** lo siento chicas no estoy acostumbrada a cargar algo más pesado que un conejito- dice con su tierna voz

De la nada escucho rugido, estaba algo lejos y creo que las chicas no se dieron cuento pero yo si… y sé que ese rugido es de….

Bueno ya ellas sabrán cómo lidiar con ella y si no tendré que intervenir antes de tiempo… en fin espero a que ellas se alejen para yo poder bajar de aquí después de unos segundos ya no las veo…

 **Daniel-** (supongo que es hora de probar un pequeño truquito que aprendí hace poco, tengo miedo de que no funcione pues si no funciona me voy a terminar matando)- pensé mientras me lanzaba de cabeza hacia el "pequeño" precipicio…

Después de lanzarme como idiota a un precipicio de cabeza, activo mis runas y empiezo a concentrarme, no tarde mucho en tocar piso, pero en el momento que lo hice mi cuerpo se convirtió en humo y ceniza haciendo que este solo se dispersara y en fracción de segundos el humo y la ceniza se empezaron a concentras en un solo lugar para después devolver mi cuerpo a la normalidad sin ningún rasguño

 **Daniel-** aghh ( _caigo de rodillas_ ) eso se sintió muy raro… lo bueno fue que no me hice daño- dije levantándome del piso para después seguir a las chicas

No camine mucho pero si un poco tarde pues llegue en el momento que la manticora lamia la cara de fluttershy

 **Fluttershy-** solo eres un bebe gatito ¿verdad?, claro que si, si lo eres- decía con un tono de voz que parecía de una madre hacia su bebe

Admito que a mí también me dejo con cara de WTH cuando vi esa escena pero vi como las chica pasaban al lado de la manticora hacia el otro lado no… yo me que estático viendo esa escena vi como ellas se fueron y la manticora pasa a un lado mío, por suerte seguía escondido creo que no me vio… ya estaba a punto de seguir a las chicas cuando de pronto veo de nuevo esa neblina/humo salir de la astilla y se iba a quien sabe donde

 **[Sé que sigue la prueba de el elemento de la risa pinkie pie pero la verdad me da flojera escribir eso así solo imagínense a pinkie cantando su canción que no recuerdo su nombre y a nuestro querido prota tratando de que no lo vean y así hasta que salen del bosque, y en la prueba de rarity lo mismo ella se corta su hermosa cola y se la pone en la cara a esa serpiente/dragón o lo que sea esa cosa y pasan. Nuestro prota solo hace un** _ **movimiento instantáneo**_ __ **para llegar al otro lado]** __

Después de lo que paso con la serpiente me quede pensando

 **Daniel-** (…la verdad no he visto ningún cambio hasta ahora y lo que paso en esa parte del bosque donde casi me ven me hace dar cuenta de que solo me estoy arriesgando a que me vean y si lo hacen antes de tiempo o se enteran de mi existencia mis esfuerzos abran sido todos en vano…) ¡DONDE ESTOY! **-** grite exaltado

Apenas me di cuenta pero como eh estado caminando derecho sin fijarme y perdido en mis pensamientos termine perdiéndoles la pista a las chicas y no solo eso, ni siquiera sé donde estoy yo pues nunca eh estado en esa parte del bosque

 **Daniel-** genial, bien hecho idiota… ahora como voy a encontrarlas- dije mientras me daba un facepalm

 **POV: Twilight LUGAR: Ruinas del castillo**

Rainbow acaba de arreglar el puente… por un momento pensé que ella no lo aria pero me demostró que ella en verdad es muy leal a sus amigas… ya con el puente arreglado no disponemos a entrar

 **Rainbow-** vez nunca defraudo a mis amigas- me dice rainbow mientras sobrevolaba el puente

 _ **Dentro de las ruinas**_

Todas asen un sonido de impresión al ver el interior de las ruinas

 **Applejack-** ven twilight, no es lo que estabas buscando- dice applejack mientras ve los elementos

 **Twilight-** son los elementos, por fin los encontramos- digo emocionada

En eso fluttershy y rainbow toman los elementos y los bajan

Twilight- con cuidado amigas, con cuidado- digo

 **Pinkie-** (contando) 1, 2, 3,4… eh solo hay 5- dice pinkie con una expresión de duda

 **Rainbow-** donde está el sexto- dice rainbow con la misma expresión de duda

 **Twilight-** el libro decía, con los 5 presentes, una chispa ara que el sexto elemento se revele- digo mientras me siento en el piso

 **Applejack-** y ¿que podrá significar eso?- dice tratando de entender lo que dije

 **Twilight-** no lo sé pero tengo una idea, atrás no se que vaya a pasar- dije mientras empezaba a concentrarme

 **Applejack-** vengan chicas ella debe concentrarse- escuche decir a applejack y escuchaba el sonido de sus cascos alejándose

Yo me seguía concentrando y canalizando mi magia en mi cuerno… cuando de repente sentí una fuerte corriente de aire y caundo abrí mis ojos vi un remolino que se tenía los elementos, yo salte para poder recuperarlo pero lo último que escuche en ese lugar fue el grito de las chicas que gritaban mi nombre

 _ **Salón de las ruinas**_

De repente aparezco en un salón diferente de las ruinas estaba un poco mareada pero me repuse rápido… me pare y cuando levante la vista… ahí estaba ella… nightmare moon con los elementos de la armonía flotando alrededor de ella y riendo malvadamente

Yo me preparo para ir en contra de ella y canalizo magia en mi cuerno

 **Nightmare-** **Es broma, es broma ¿no?-** dice ella

Yo no le contesto en vez de eso empiezo a correr hacia ella, ella también hace lo mismo y corre hacia mi… estuvimos a punto de chocar cuando en el último momento me teletranporte donde estaban los elementos de la armonía

 **Twilight-** solo una chispa, solo una, rápido por favor- digo desesperada

Los elementos empiezan a rodearse de mi magia cuando de repente nightmare moon aparece delante de los elementos pero de repente pequeño rayo que vino de los elementos me mandaron a volar,

Es ese momento vi que mi hechizo funciono pues estaban reaccionando

 **Nightmare- No NOOOO-** dice asustada

De repente los elementos dejan de reaccionar sin que aparezca la chispa

 **Twilight-** (…m-mi hechizo fallo…) pero… pero donde está el sexto elemento- dije sorprendida y asustada de que mi hechizo fallara

 **Nightmare-** ( _risa malvada_ )

 **[Lo siento si no la puse como en otros fanfics pero yo no sé cómo escribir una risa maléfica… se los debo]**

En ese momento nightmare moon destruyo los elementos dejándome totalmente en shock

Nightmare- **Pequeña ingenua, ¿creíste que me vencerías?, ahora jamás veras a la princesa ni al sol… la noche durara…PARA SIEMPRE-** dice mientras da una risa malvada

Yo ya me había resignado pues los elementos estaban destruidos y no había nada que hacer hasta que de pronto…

 **Las chicas-** RESISTE TWILIGHT TE SALVAREMOS- escuche el grito de mis amigas que venían de las escaleras que conectaban con esta habitación

En ese momento me di cuenta de que…

 **Twilight-** crees que destruirás los elementos de la armonía así de fácil, pues te equivocas… por que los espíritus de los elementos están AQUÍ- digo mientras las chicas se ponen a ambos lados mios

Luego de decir eso, los elementos (aun rotos) empezaron a levitar asustando a nightmare

 **Nightmare-** q-que? – dijo con un tono de asustada

Applejack que me calmo cuando dude representa el espíritu de la **honestidad**

Fluttershy que calmo a la bestia con compasión, representa el espíritu de la **bondad**

Pinkie pie que supero el miedo ante el peligro, representa el espíritu de la **risa**

Rarity que calmo a la serpiente con un bello regalo, representa el espíritu de la **generosidad**

Y rainbow dash que no abandono a sus amigas por lo que anhelaba, representa el espíritu de la **lealtad**

Los espíritus de estos ponis superaron los obstáculos que nos pusiste

 **Nightmare- les falta el sexto elemento, no hubo chispa-** dice desesperada

 **Twilight-** si lo hay, es otra clase de chispa… lo supe en el momento en el que descubrí cuanto me alegraba escucharlas, verlas, lo mucho que me importa. La chispa se encendió en mi interior cuando entendí que todas ( _se voltea hacia nightmare moon_ ) son mis amigas- dije feliz

En ese momento el sexto elemento apareció

 **Twilight-** si nightmare moon, cuando esos elementos se encienden con la chispa que hay en nuestros corazones se crea el sexto elemento, y es el de la magia- cuando termine de decir eso ultimo los restos de lo que eran los elementos se transformaron en collares que tenían la cutie marck de la que lo representaba y el mío se transformo en una corona

En ese momento los elementos empezaron a brillar intensamente y mis amigas y yo empezábamos a levitar… estábamos a punto de usarlos cuando de repente…

 _ **POV: ? LUGAR: ?**_

?- **valla ¿así que ya los activaron?... bueno hora de hacer el primer cambio de la historia, después de todo es la segunda prueba para saber si el joven Daniel podrá manejar lo que está por venir-** dice mientras levanta la mano derecha y aparece un circulo dorado con marcas extrañas

 _ **POV: twilight lugar: habitación de las ruinas**_

En ese momento los elementos empezaron a brillar intensamente y mis amigas y yo empezábamos a levitar… estábamos a punto de usarlos cuando de repente…

Siento una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo haciendo que los perdamos el control de los elementos y caigamos al suelo

 **Twilight-** ¿qué paso? ¿Por qué no funciono?- dije tratando de levantarme pero no pude esa corriente me debilito mucho

Estaba adolorida y con la vista borrosa pero después de unos segundos logre recuperar mi visión… solo para llevarme la sorpresa de que nightmare moon estaba justo a unos metros enfrente de nosotras, puedo ver que humo sale de su cuerno al parecer nos ataco con su magia

 **Nightmare-** **creían que iba a dejar que ustedes utilizaran los elementos contra mí** \- dice mientras empieza a cargar su cuerno de nuevo

En ese momento sentí que iba a ser mi fin y realmente me asuste cuando vi que lanzo un rayo hacia nosotras… las chicas y yo solo nos abrazamos mientras cerrábamos los ojos esperando nuestro fin cuando de repente

*insertar sonido de ¨choque de energías¨*

 **?- al parecer llegue justo a tiempo** \- escuche una voz que No logro reconocer

Cuando escuche ese extraño sonido y la voz abrí mis ojos para llevarme la sorpresa de que, una especie de escudo hecho de… ¿ceniza? ¿Eso es ceniza? Pero como es siquiera posible eso

Después de ver ese "escudo" voltee a ver a mis amigas para verificar si estaban bien… pero jamás espere ver a una extraña criatura detrás de nosotros con el brazo extendido, se parece mucho a un poni pero se nota que no lo es ya que no tiene cola, ni pelaje, ni un rostro de poni.

Mis amigas también estaban viendo a esa extraña criatura con gran asombro… mientras lo analizaba pude ver que sus ojos y su mano estaban brillando de un color dorado…,… un momento… ¿ACASO EL ES EL RESPONSABLE DE ESE EXTRAÑO ESCUDO?

 **?- llego la hora-** dijo mientras bajaba su brazo perdiendo el brillo de sus ojos y brazo

En el momento que lo bajo, el "escudo" que estaba enfrente de nosotras desapareció dejando a la vista a nightmare moon con una mirada atónita, no cabe duda él fue el responsable de aquel extraño escudo

 **?- hola… nightmare moon** \- dijo la extraña criatura mientras avanzaba hacia nightmare moon pasando al lado de nosotras

 _ **Esta historia continuara**_

 **Hola amigos como están espero que hayan disfrutado de el capítulo de hoy porque la verdad su se me hizo un poco difícil hacerla,**

 **También quiero disculparme si puse mal una coma, punto, acento o signo pues mi escritura es pésima… pero sé que con sus sugerencias podre mejorar mi escritura y también la historia por eso les pido que por favor comenten, sugieran y díganme que les gustaría que implemente a la historia, para poder mejorar mi escritura y que podamos hacer que esta historia sea más… ¿disfrutable?... bueno más entretenida**

 **De hecho en este capítulo tenía pensado hacer que nuestro protagonista conociera al menos 1 de las 6 pero las ideas no fluían y tuve que hacerlo de este modo así que ni modo esta versión del capítulo 2 se quedara así**

 **Así que sin más que decir hasta el próximo capitulo**

…

…

 _ **Pregunta del capítulo 2**_

 **¿De donde están inspirados los poderes del protagonista?**

Comenten cual creen que es la respuesta


	3. humano vs nightmare moon

**Hola amigos ¿Cómo están?**

 **El capítulo de hoy será muy especial ya que hoy es el día en el que nuestro protagonista se enfrentara a nightmare moon no se lo pierdan (de antemano quisiera pedirles perdón si mi sistema de pelea en la historia no es muy bueno pero se hace lo que se puede ¿verdad?)**

 **También quiero pedirles perdón por si el capitulo es algo corto pues el más corto que eh escrito (aunque solo hayan sido nomas 3 capitulos)**

 **También para avisarles que la pregunta del capítulo anterior será respondida en el final de este capitulo**

 **Así que sin más que decir comencemos**

Nota del autor

 _My Little Pony: Friendship is magic no me pertenece tampoco la música, referencias y frases que pueda implementar esta historia todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores_

 **Acciones**

( _Acciones o expresiones_ )

*implementaciones*

(…Pensamientos…)

 **[notas de autor]**

Persona, poni, criatura hablando **-**

 _ **Técnicas o habilidades**_

 _ **Capitulo 3: humano vs nightmare moon**_

 **POV** _ **: Daniel /**_ **Lugar:** _ **alguna parte del bosque / Tiempo: un par de minutos antes de los sucesos del ultimo capitulo**_

 **Daniel-** genial, bien hecho idiota… ahora como voy a encontrarlas- dije mientras me daba un facepalm

 **Daniel-** y ahora como le voy a hacer… ( _Pensando_ ) el mapa - dije recordando cierto objeto que tengo en mi mochila

Rápidamente me quite la mochila y empecé a buscar el mapa, después de que lo encontré me di cuenta de que este estaba vibrando como un teléfono. Lo revise y note que el lugar que apuntaba eran las ruinas

 **Daniel-** (…bueno no tengo tiempo que perder, me debo de dar prisa antes de que algo malo pase…)- pensé mientras me _**desplace**_ hacia donde apuntaba el mapa

A decir verdad estaba algo lejos pues incluso _**desplazándome**_ me iba a tomar unos minutos en llegar

Cuando llegue pude ver una especie de remolino con los elementos de la armonía y a twilight saltando hacia ellos siendo tele transportada hacia otro lado

 **Las chicas-** ¡TWILIGHT!- escucho el grito de las chicas dentro de las ruinas

…

… y no me equivoque después de unos minutos llegue a las ruinas solo para ver como en una torre de las ruinas había luces parpadeando,

 **Daniel-** debe de estar ahí, será mejor que me de prisa- dije pensando en la manera más rápida para llegar ahí

Estuve pensando unos momentos sobre cómo llegar ahí pues no puedo solo llegar por las escaleras donde llegaron las chicas y tener el riesgo de topármelas y si lo hago que les voy a decir "hola soy un humano y vine aquí para ayudarles a detener a nightmare moon"

Estuve pensando unos momentos mientras caminaba en círculos hasta que recordé que tengo la habilidad de _**movimiento instantáneo**_ la cual me puede ayudar a entrar en aquella torre

Hacía que rápidamente apunte con mis dedos hacia la ventana (rezando internamente para no fallar y estamparme en la pared) e hice el _**movimiento instantáneo**_ y por obra de un milagro si apunte bien quedando dentro de esa habitación

Me quede atónito pues normalmente siempre tenía un margen de error al apuntar y siempre termino estrellándome con cosas (lo cual si duele pues la velocidad que tomo es muy alta y estrellarse a esa velocidad no es poca cosa)

Bueno ignorando el hecho de que apunte bien mire hacia dentro solo para ver como las chicas fueron atacadas por nightmare moon y caían al piso heridas

 **Daniel-** (…creo que me tarde mucho…)- pensé mientras me escondía detrás de una columna

 **Twilight-** ¿qué paso? ¿Por qué no funciono?- dijo tratando de levantarme pero estaba muy débil

 **Nightmare-** **creían que iba a dejar que ustedes utilizaran los elementos contra mí** \- dice mientras empieza a cargar su cuerno de nuevo

Yo seguí viendo mientras esperaba el momento perfecto para poder intervenir… nightmare volvió a atacar a las chicas con un rayo mágico que salió de su cuerno (de donde más si no) se veía que este rayo si tenía mucho poder… creo que va siendo hora de presentarme con la realeza

Pensé en una manera de bloquear ese rayo mágico para poder proteger a las chicas y recordé que eh estado practicando con…,… el _**escudo de ceniza**_ así que me _**desplace**_ rápidamente atrás de donde estaban las chicas (más o menos 1 metro) y empecé a concentrarme.

Rápidamente empecé a sentir mi poder salía y tomaba la forma de un escudo, a ese escudo le puse una gran cantidad de poder pues ella en una alicornio y yo se que aunque tenga estas habilidades, en primer lugar yo aun no tengo un control absoluto de estos y en segundo lugar ella y Celestia tienen más poder que yo

 **[Al menos por ahora]**

 **Daniel-** al parecer llegue justo a tiempo- dije

Dije feliz ya que mi escudo fue creado con éxito pues tenía miedo de que el escudo no alcanzara a crearse a tiempo pero sentí alivio cuando sentí el impacto del rayo que lanzo nightmare moon que por cierto me hizo retroceder un poco

 **Daniel-** (…supongo que este es el primer cambio en la historia, demasiado grande en mi opinión pero supongo que…) llego la hora- dije sin querer en voz alta eso ultimo

Logre ver el momento justo en el que las mane six abrieron los ojos y voltearon a verme, logre ver su mirada de asombro e impresión cuando vieron el _**escudo de ceniza**_ y más cuando me vieron a mí, twilight fue la última en verme y por ende la que más se sorprendió de mi

Después de que ellas me vieran yo deshice el escudo bajando mi mano y dejando de mandar poder a este, comencé a caminar pasando al lado de las mane six y después quedando delante de ellas quedando justo enfrente de la mismísima nightmare moon

 **Daniel-** hola… nightmare moon- dije sintiendo las miradas de las chicas en mi espalda con las mismas expresiones de asombro eh intriga

Nightmare moon tenía una cara de total asombro, no sé si es por el escudo que cree o porque nunca había visto a un ser como yo… en fin es hora de empezar con este pequeño juego

 **[No describiré a nightmare moon por que supongo que ya saben como se ve… digo armadura azul zafiro junto a un vestido azul aun mas oscuro…suponiendo que ya han visto versiones antropomórficas de ella o de las chicas… lo que si hare será describir como van vestidas las mane six y a todos los demás poni que salgan de ahora en adelante en la historia así que tranquilos]**

Ella solo me miraba o más bien me analizaba de arriba o abajo tratando de saber que era yo… por otra parte yo solo miro fijamente cada movimiento que hacia…

…

…

…

 **Daniel-** (…Esto tardando demasiado… ella me ah estado viendo durante 2 minutos y medio y no hace absolutamente nada ( _suspiro mental)_ supongo que tendré que hacer el primer movimiento…)- pensé ya un poco aburrido

 **Daniel-** lo siento nightmare, pero no puedo permitir que le haga daño a ninguna de estas ponis- dije asumiendo una posición defensiva (un pose parecida a la Goku de dragón ball)

Ella reacciono a esto y comenzó a burlarse

 **Nightmare- (risa maligna) y ¿quién te crees que eres para detenerme a mí? Tú no eres nada-** dijo mientras empezaba a canalizar magia en su cuerno

Ella lanzo otro rayo de su cuerno, yo reacciono de la misma manera y creó un _**escudo de ceniza**_ pero más pequeño y por ende más poderoso

 **[Mientras más grande es el escudo más débil se vuelve y mientras más pequeño más fuerte pero eso también depende de cuánto poder le dé a cada escudo]**

El rayo de nightmare choco con mi escudo causando que yo retroceda unos centímetros debido al poder del rayo, la colisión no duro mucho solo unos cuantos segundos cuando el rayo desapareció yo me _**desplace**_ rápidamente a un lado hasta quedar eh un costado de nightmare moon pero a una distancia de unos 5 metros

 **Daniel-** entonces no me dejas opción nightmare moon- dije con una mirada seria y activo mis runas

Nightmare me volvió a lanzar un rayo que yo volví a bloquear con el _**escudo de ceniza**_ cuando lo bloque ella se tele transporto detrás de mí para darme una patada, antes de que ella me golpeara yo me convertí mi cuerpo en ceniza y me materialice detrás de ella y di un salto hacia atrás para ganar distancia (lo cual era tonto ella se puede tele transportar)

 **Daniel-** ( _saltando hacia atrás_ ) (…debo tener cuidado ella de verdad es muy fuerte y tiene más experiencia que yo en combate, debo de planear una estrategia…)- pensé tratando de idear desesperadamente una estrategia

Despues de haber esquivado a nightmare moon recordé algo que había soñado hace 2 días… algo que me será muy útil en esta pelea

 _ **Flash back: hace 2 días / lugar: sueño de Daniel**_

Me encontraba en aquella extraña pradera donde me encontré con DIOS hace unos días

Estaba leyendo tranquilamente la guía de mis poderes mientras bebía un vaso de limonada, di un sorbo de aquella limonada (que por cierto estaba deliciosa) y la puse en aquella mesita cuando retire mi mano, cuando retire la mano algo golpeo el vaso habiéndolo sonar, no tarde mucho en darme cuenta de que era la cadena que tenía en mi brazo que se escondía debajo de la manga de mi chaqueta

 **Daniel-** ahora que lo pienso, hasta ahora no me eh dado el tiempo para analizar esta cadena, recuerdo que cuando me la puso mi hermano tuve una sensación muy extraña… casi como si…- dije en voz alta dejando mi libro en la mesa y viendo esa extraña cadena

La estuve viendo fijamente por unos segundos

 **Daniel-** (… ¿Por qué mi hermano quiso que tuviera esta cadena? No lo entiendo, hará algo o ¿por qué me dijo que me serviría mas a mí que a el?…)- pensé tratando de encontrar la respuesta a mis preguntas

En ese momento la cadena empezó a brillar y empezó a crecer de tal manera que la parte de la cadena que estaba en mi muñeca creciera dejándola fuera de mi palma, creció hasta alcanzar unos 2 metros más o menos

Estaba muy sorprendido de haber visto eso… así que para eso era la cadena, si práctico la puedo usar como una soga o incluso un látigo… jeje esto será divertido

El resto de esa noche solo se puede resumir en un entrenamiento (muy doloroso) para poder utilizar a mi favor esa cadena

 _ **Fin de flash back**_

Eso me hizo sonreír y un plan empezó a formarse en mi mente…

La pelea se reanudo, pero esta vez sí tenía un plan en mente…

Nightmare moon cuando vio que esquive su ataque de esa manera ella me vio muy sorprendida pero creo que no se dejaría impresionar por mí y me empezó a lanzaba rayo y yo solo me limitaba a esquivarlos

Era difícil debido a la velocidad de los rayos y no me podía dar el lujo de dejarme golpear por esos rayos así que impregne mis piernas de ceniza para poder moverme más rápido… ese fue un truco que aprendí hace unos días

 **[Si impregnar sus brazos de ceniza lo hacía más fuerte (en el ejemplo de los lobos de madera, o en ese coliseo demuestra esa habilidad) entonces impregnar sus piernas de ceniza lo hacía más rápido y con su torso lo hace más resistente]**

Aproveche una distracción de nightmare moon para figar mi cadena en una columna de esa habitación y ahora empieza mi plan

Empecé a correr alrededor de la habitación dejando mi cadena en el piso mientras corro nightmare moon solo me lanza rayos (los cuales falla debido al incremento de mi velocidad)

 **Nightmare- ¡DEJA DE MOVERTE! (** _ **Dispara un rayo**_ **)-** exige la versión malvada de luna

 **Daniel-** ¡lo siento! ( _Esquivo_ ) ¡Pero no soy tan tonto como para dejarme golpear por ti!- dije en tono burlón el cual creo que la enfurece más

 **Nightmare- ¡NO ESCAPARAS DE MI!** \- grita enfurecida nightmare moon

A decir verdad no pensaba que ella se irritara tan fácilmente, después de esquivar y bloquear varios ataques de nightmare aparte de aguantar sus insultos y gritos había terminado

 **Daniel-** (…Paso 1 de mi plan improvisado esta hecho, hora del siguiente paso…)-pensé mientras esquivaba otro rayo de nightmare

Voltee a ver a las mane six solo para ver sus miradas de asombro e impresión incluso pude ver terror en sus ojos la verdad dudo que reaccionen y vengan a ayudarme entonces decidí ayudarlas a salir de su… lo que sea que se llame ese estado en el que están

 **Daniel-** ¡CHICAS NO PUEDO HACER ESTO SOLO AYUDENME!… ¡UTILICEN LOS ELEMENTOS DE LA ARMONIA!- grite mientras tire con todas mis fuerzas la cadena tensándola y atrapando a nightmare moon quedando totalmente inmovilizada

Creo que eh grito les hiso reaccionar un poco pero puedo ver duda en sus ojos… no tengo tiempo para esto, de verdad necesito la ayuda de ellas, yo solo no puedo vencer a nightmare moon

 **Daniel-** ¡RAPIDO POR FAVOR NO PUEDO HACER ESTO SOLO!- grite angustiado por que nightmare se esta soltando de las cadenas

 **Nightmare-** **¡LIBERAME FENOMENO, QUITAME ESTA COSA TE LO ORDENO!** \- grito cada vez mas enfurecida nightmare moon

 **Daniel-** ¡POR FAVOR CHICAS SE LOS SUPLICO AYUDENME!- dije ya muy desesperado

Creo que ese último grito las convenció (menos mal) twilight les dijo algo a sus amigas y ellas asintieron con las cabeza, la verdad desde la distancia no puedo escucharlas pero creo que accedieron a ayudarme

Las chicas dieron unos pasos hacia delante, después los elementos de la armonía empezaron a brillar

Yo ya estaba aliviado de que esto ya haya terminado pero parece que no tome en cuento algo, algo muy importante que pase por alto y es…

 **Daniel-** (…¡COMO PUDE OLVIDAR QUE NIGHTMARE MOON PUEDE USAR MAGIA!…)- pensé o más bien grite en mi mente al darme cuenta de que nightmare moon utilizo su magia para soltarse de la cadena y lanzarme un rayo en toda la cara

Fui lanzado a unos metros hacia atrás cayendo de espalda rápidamente voltee a verla solo para darme cuenta de que ella estaba cargando su cuerno hacia las chicas antes de que utilicen los elementos como lo hiso antes…,… pero esta vez no lo permitiré

Rápidamente me _**desplace**_ hasta detrás de nightmare moon y aprisionarla con mis brazos mientras que con mi mano derecha tomaba su cuerno evitando que ella pueda hacer magia, al parecer esto no le gusto pues ella empezó a forcejear y trataba de golpearme

 **Nightmare- SUELTAME FENOMENO, QUE ME SUELTES-** grito ella tratando de zafarse de mi agarre y golpearme

Obviamente yo trate con todas mis fuerzas de que no se soltase y esquivaba sus golpes pero no era tan fácil ella en verdad tenía mucha fuerza y yo ya me estaba empezando a cansar

 **Daniel-** ¡CHICAS DENSE PRISA!- mi desesperación se notaba a distancia

Después de haber gritado voltee a ver a las chicas y vi el rayo arcoíris… es realmente increíble verlo en persona pero no lo es cuando lo ves dirigiéndose a ti de esa manera… esto si va a doler

 **Nightmare- ¡NOOOOO!-** grito nightmare moon

El rayo comenzó a rodearnos a ambos, la verdad no sé si era el rayo arcoíris el que me estaba afectando pero me empecé a sentir débil… y de repente todo se volvió oscuro

No sé cuánto tiempo paso desde que estuve inconsciente… creo que estuve inconsciente pues estoy en el piso bastante entumido y adolorido (cosa que hace tiempo no siento) mientras siento esa sensación de calidez en todo mi cuerpo dándome a entender que me estoy regenerando

Pero cuando desperté a mi lado estaba una alicornio de color… ¿morado? ¿Azul oscuro? La verdad no sabría decir el color de la poni que se encuentra al lado mío pero si se quien es… princesa luna que gusto me da ver que todo resulto bien

Luna: _luna vestía un vestido de color azul zafiro (de casi el mismo color de su pelaje solo que un poco más oscuro) con unos toques y detalles de color negro con unas zapatillas de color azul zafiro… (Me recuerda a mi madre cuando se vestía de color azul… sniff… como la extraño)_

Veo a mi alrededor mientras mi cuerpo aun está en el piso regenerándose y veo a 6 ponis inconscientes (las mane six) ahora que las analizo bien veo que

Fluttershy: _viste una camiseta de color blanco sin mangas y una falda de color verde pasto decorado con unas mariposas unas zapatillas de color verde pero un poco más oscuro, es muy parecido a la ropa que viste en equestria girls_

Pinkie pie: _viste una camisa de color amarillo y unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos tenis azules_

Applejack: _viste una camiseta de cuadros color rojo con un nudo dejando ver su abdomen unos pantalones de lona color azul y una botas vaqueras, también tiene su inseparable sombrero vaquero con ella_

Twilight Sparke: _viste una camisa color blanco y una corbata pequeña roja junto a un chaleco color café, una falda tipo colegiala y unos zapatos negros junto a unas medias blancas que le llegan por encima de las rodillas_

Rainbow dash: _ella vestía una camisa blanca y una chaqueta abierta sin mangas de color gris junto a un short de color azul (la tela se ve elástica) y tenía un tenis deportivo y por ultimo tenía unas muñequeras multicolores_

Rarity: y por ultimo rarity vestía una camisa de botones color blanco junto a una falda negra y unas pantimedias color negro junto a unos zapatos negros (es muy parecido a la ropa de una secretaria pero esta de verdad se veía exageradamente elegante y a decir verdad se veía muy hermosa con esa ropa)

Después de analizar a cada poni en la habitación deje de sentir la sensación de calidez y todas las partículas de ceniza que había en mi cuerpo habían desaparecido pero aun así estaba un poco adolorido

La verdad me parece una muy buena idea irme antes de que despierten, no quiero estar respondiendo preguntas de parte de los ponis (y con eso me refiero a twilight) así que me levanto y procedo a irme

Antes de irme volteo a ver la ventana en la que entre y veo como sale el sol, la verdad es muy hermoso

 **Daniel-** (…necesito descansa…) ( _volteo a ver la ventana_ ) que hermoso se ve el amanecer- dije con una voz cansada

Mire fijamente esa ventana viendo el atardecer… después de unos minutos eso me doy media vuelta pongo mi mano izquierda en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y la otra en mi nuca mientras sigo con mi camino

Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos mientras pensaba sobre ¿Qué cosas me pasaran ahora en adelante? hasta que me vi interrumpido sin más por una voz a mis espaldas me habla

 **?- te vas tan pronto y sin despedirte-** me dice la voz

Esa voz me recordó a la de mi madre cuando trataba de relajarme, esa voz única que solo una madre tiene… creo saber de quién es

Yo no reaccione de inmediato pues después de escucharla baje mi mano de mi nuca y baje un poco mi cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos y esbozaba una ligera sonrisa, siempre eh pensado que la voz de Celestia es muy bella

Después de unos segundos volteo, y ahí se encontraba ella

 _Era Celestia quien vestía un vestido blanco con detalles dorados y azul cielo, su cutie marck estaba bordada en su vestido pero este era algo grande pues abarcaba desde su pecho hasta su cadera, tenía una especie de collar de oro, un brazalete de oro con rubíes y su tiara, su crin multicolor se movía como si una especie de brisa lo moviera aunque no hubiera nada de aire… debo admitir que su sola presencia era imponente aunque su rostro detonara mucha bondad como se ve en la serie_

Ella y yo solo nos miramos fijamente sin decir nada

Ella me miraba con una linda sonrisa mientras que yo solo la miraba sin ninguna expresión… normalmente me alteraría y me pondría nervioso por estar al frente de la realeza, pero por alguna extraña razón ella me hacía sentir tranquilo

Los segundos pasaron mientras nos veíamos hasta que un sonido nos llamo la atención,

Creo que las chicas se van a despertar pues las chicas están emitiendo pequeños quejidos y están empezando a moverse

Aproveche que Celestia estaba distraída para escapar así que me _**desplace**_ mientras ella no me estaba viendo hacia las escaleras y poder salir de las ruinas, no pare hasta que llegue a la entrada del castillo y Salí de el rápidamente dirigiéndome al bosque

Cuando cruce el puente y quede en la entrada del bosque, me detuve y me puse a preguntarme

¿Que pensara Celestia de mi?... ¿que pensaran las mane six de mi?... ¿habré dado una buena impresión? O ¿es que ahora me consideraran una amenaza?

Me quede quieto hundido en mis pensamientos por unos segundos pensando en que cosa iba a hacer ahora…

La verdad no estuve mucho tiempo en ese estado… pues ya tome mi decisión… y esa es…

 **Daniel-** ( _dándome vuelta mirando hacia las ruinas_ ) lo siento chicas, princesas, pero aun no podemos conocernos… al menos hasta que me cerciore de que no me rechazaran solo por ser diferente a ustedes- me dije a mi mismo con un tono de soledad y tristeza

Después de decir eso me adentre poco a poco en el bosque hacia mi cueva para poder descansar y dormir

Esa es mi decisión… y no la cambiare, la verdad no se que pasara si ellas me vuelven a ver. Tal vez desconfíen de mí, o tal vez me acepten como su nuevo amigo, o a lo mejor me consideren una amenaza que debe ser eliminada…

A decir verdad estoy deprimido por que quería conocer a las chicas y a las princesas, pero tengo miedo de cómo se vallan a tomar mi existencia… digo soy un ser diferente a ellos. Algo que nunca han conocido y tal vez no me acepten por ser quien soy

Así que eh decidido que hasta que no me cerciore que no me rechazaran (o encarcelaran o que me ejecuten) por ser una criatura desconocida no me mostrare

 **POV:** _ **Celestia**_ **/ lugar:** _ **castillo de las dos hermanas nobles**_

Después de mi alumna favorita Twilight Sparke y sus amigas activaran los elementos de la armonía y que nightmare moon lanzara ese rayo dejando las dejara fuera de combate… me preocupe, incluso pensé en intervenir pero antes de que hiciera algo nightmare moon lanzo otro rayo hacia las chicas y un extraño escudo hecho de lo que parece ser ceniza y humo las protegió

Después de que el escudo bloqueara ese ataque el escudo desapareció, dejando ver a una extraña criatura que en toda mi vida nunca había visto… este se parece a un poni pero claramente no lo es

 **?- lo siento nightmare, pero no puedo permitir que le haga daño a ninguna de estas ponis** \- dijo tomando una pose de pelea bastante "peculiar"

 **Nightmare- (risa maligna) y ¿quién te crees que eres para detenerme a mí? Tú no eres nada-** dijo la versión maligna de mi hermana

Ellos dos empezaron a combatir sin embargo yo estaba más preocupada por las portadoras de los elementos, pude ver como ellas tenía una cara de estupefacción al ver que esa extraña criatura las protegió y ahora estaba peleando contra nightmare moon

Después de unos momentos de pelea vi como sus extremidades inferiores se rodeaban de ceniza y humo y a su vez este se empezaba a mover mucho más rápido que antes mientras hacía movimientos bastante sorprendentes que jamás había visto

 **[Eso se debe a que nuestro protagonista estaba haciendo movimientos que solemos ver en los videojuegos y el anime para esquivar los ataques de nightmare moon que él pudo aprender debido a su increíble agilidad cortesía de sus poderes de ceniza y sus runas]**

Mientras que el esquivaba pude ver una cadena que conectaba con su brazo y una columna de la habitación, esa cadena parece que no deja de crecer pues mientras que el se mueve esa cadena es dejada por donde el pasa sin ningún límite aparente… ¿qué es lo que intenta?

Después de un breve tiempo esquivando este ser desconocido se para en seco y grita

 **?-** **¡CHICAS NO PUEDO HACER ESTO SOLO AYUDENME!… ¡UTILICEN LOS ELEMENTOS DE LA ARMONIA!** \- grito mientras tiraba de la cadena aprisionando a nightmare moon y esta cae al piso

Ohh ya veo que intenta… un plan bastante astuto de parte de la extraña criatura, pero parece que las chicas aun no salen de su asombro pues apenas y reaccionaron al grito de la criatura, al parecer están dudando en ayudarle

 **?- ¡RAPIDO POR FAVOR NO PUEDO HACER ESTO SOLO!** \- grito angustiado

La criatura estaba muy angustiada pues nightmare moon se estaba soltando de la cadena

 **?-** **¡POR FAVOR CHICAS SE LOS SUPLICO AYUDENME!** \- grito en desesperación al ver que nightmare moon se estaba soltando

Al parecer ese grito ayudo a sacar de dudas a las chicas pues estas decidieron ayudarle al fin

Empiezan a activar de nuevo los elementos de la armonía de nuevo

Al parecer a la criatura se le paso algo por alto pues no se espero que nightmare moon pudiera haber utilizado magia para escapar de la cadena y atacarlo con un rayo mandándolo a unos metros hacia atrás

Ella empezó a cargar de nuevo su cuerno hacia las chicas para evitar que usen los elementos de la armonía en su contra…

… al parecer ella también olvido que la criatura no estaba derrotada ya que apareció detrás de ella tomando su cuerno con su mano y aprisionándola con sus brazos haciendo que los dos fueran victimas del rayo arcoíris

El rayo dejo inconscientes a la criatura y a mi hermana (quien ya habia vuelto a la normalidad) junto con las chicas debido

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que la criatura despertara, al parecer es un ser bastante resistente como para soportar el poder de los elementos de la armonía… este solo mira a su alrededor viendo a las chicas y a mi hermana luna por unos segundos hasta que se levanto y empezó a caminar hacia la salida

 **?- (se detiene y voltea a la ventana) qué hermoso se ve el amanecer** \- dijo con voz que detonaba mucho cansancio

Después de decir eso él se dio media vuelta y siguió con su camino… debo de agradecerle por haber salvado a mi alumna y a sus amigas, si eso voy a hacer

Entonces decido entrar por la ventana y hablar con él para agradecerle como se debe por su ayuda y hacerle unas cuantas preguntas

 **Celestia-** te vas tan pronto y sin despedirte- dije llamando su atención

Después de hablarle el se detuvo en seco, al parecer no se esperaba eso pues lentamente se dio media vuelta mirándome fijamente

Los 2 nos miramos fijamente el sin decir nada y yo simplemente viéndolo más detalladamente hasta que un quejido me llamo la atención haciéndonos voltear a los 2, al parecer mi alumna twilight y sus amigas están despertando… iba a decirle algo a la criatura pero lo único que vi fue una destella de ceniza y humo que salía rápidamente de las ruinas

Rápidamente me di cuenta que era ese ser desconocido tratando de huir

Yo me preocupe y rápidamente me asome por la ventana donde había entrado y vi la misma destella de ceniza y humo que se paraba en seco y tomaba la forma de aquella criatura

Esta se volteo hacia la entrada del castillo y dijo unas palabras las cuales no alcanzo a escuchar así que decidí utilizar un hechizo si mal no recuerdo se llama _**hechizo de mejoramiento auditivo**_

 **?- lo siento chicas, princesas, pero aun no podemos conocernos… al menos hasta que me cerciore de que no me rechazaran solo por ser diferente a ustedes** \- dijo en un tono de tristeza y su mirada mostraba una gran soledad

No pude evitar sentir lástima por esa criatura, de verdad debe de sentirse solo… y admito que al principio no confiaba en esa criatura incluso llegue a temer que fuera un peligro para los ponis, pero después de ver sus acciones e incluso después de oír sus palabras cuando salio del castillo me doy cuenta de que solo es un ser que está solo y triste

Pero lo que más me intriga de esa criatura es que puedo sentir dentro del otra presencia… pero a diferencia de la criatura la segunda presencia esta vacía, no siento ninguna mala intención ni tampoco una buena… solo una presencia, solo eso y nada mas

Pude ver como la criatura solo siguió su camino adentrándose en el bosque everfree hasta perderse en el espeso bosque… no pude evitar preocuparme por esa pobre criatura

Un sonido me saco de mis pensamientos,

 **POV:** _ **Twilight Sparke**_ **/ Lugar:** _ **castillo de las 2 hermanas nobles (everfree)**_

Después de usar los elementos de la armonía todas quedamos inconscientes… después de haber recobrado el conocimiento nos levantamos del piso, rainbow fue la primera en hablar

 **Rainbow-** aghh mi cabeza- dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza

 **Applejack-** todas están bien- dice applejack pero es interrumpida por Rarity

 **Rarity-** ( _exhalación_ ) que alivio- dice Rarity feliz de haber recuperado su cola

 **Fluttershy-** Rarity, es muy linda- dice feliz por rarity

 **Rarity-** lo sé… jamás lo volveré a cortar- dice mientras abrazaba su cola

 **Fluttershy-** noo, me refiero a tu collar… es idéntica a tu cutie marck - dice mientras apunta a su collar que tiene forma de un diamante con forma de rombo

Rarity mira el collar y su cutie marck y se da cuenta de que es verdad, esta sonríe y le contesta a fluttershy

 **Rarity-** también el tuyo querida- dice apuntando al collar de fluttershy que tiene forma de una mariposa

En ese momento todas miran sus sorprendiéndonos, en eso pinkie pie entra saltando

 **Pinkie-** miren el mi ( _salta_ ) miren- dice señalando a su collar que tiene forma de un globo azul

 **Rainbow-** ¡OOH SII!- dice rainbow al ver su collar con forma de un rayo color rojo

Yo por mi parte no tengo un collar, tengo una tiara (o corona, como quieran decirle) con una gema de color morado con una forma de una estrella de 6 puntas

 **Applejack-** si twilight, pensé que solo decías locuras… pero veo que si representamos los elementos de la amistad- dice felizmente applejack

En ese momento escuche voz junto a un resplandor, me di cuenta que era el sol que ya había salido…

 **Celestia-** si twilight- dice mi mentora con su suave voz

Todas mis amigas se inclinaron al ver a la princesa Celestia, yo por mi parte me sentí muy alegre de saber que mi mentora estaba bien

 **Twilight-** ( _exhalación_ ) princesa Celestia- dice felizmente mientras me acercaba a mi mentora

 **Celestia-** twilight Sparke, mi fiel alumna- dijo mientras me daba un cálido abrazo

Después de unos segundos cortamos el abrazo ella me dice

 **Celestia-** sabía que lo lograrías- dijo mientras me regalaba una cálida sonrisa

 **Twilight-** pero no fui yo quien lo hiso fue…- me detuve al darme cuenta que la extraña criatura no estaba

Busque en toda la habitación para ver si veía a la criatura que nos ayudo pero no la encontré

 **Twilight-** ¿ _pero qué?-_ dije en tono de susurro

 **Celestia-** te dije que debías hacer amistades, solo eso… vi las señales de nightmare moon y sabia que tu tenias la magia interna para vencerla, pero no la usarías hasta que la amistad entrara en tu corazón… si solo alguien más entendiera- dice mi mentora

En ese momento mi mentora se acerca a una yegua que se encontraba en el piso tratando de levantarse junto a los restos de la armadura de nightmare moon

 **Celestia-** princesa luna, no te veía así desde hace mil años ( _se inclina quedando a su altura_ ) es hora de olvidar nuestras diferencias, debemos reinar juntas, pequeña hermana- dice la princesa Celestia con una suave voz

 **Mane six** \- ¡hermana!- decimos todas sorprendidas

 **Celestia-** ¿aceptaras mi amistad?- dice mientras se levanta

Todas estábamos impacientes esperando una respuesta positiva de parte la hermana de la princesa Celestia

 **Luna-** ¡lo lamento!, te extrañe mucho querida hermana- dice mientras la abraza y derrama algunas lágrimas

 **Celestia-** también te extrañe- dice también dejando caer unas lagrimas

En ese momento escuchamos a alguien sonándose la nariz, cuando volteamos vimos a pinkie pie llorando exageradamente hasta que de repente esta sonríe y dice

 **Pinkie-** oigan, ¿saben que necesitamos?

 _ **Cambio de escena**_

 **POV:** _ **TERCERA PERSONA /**_ **LUGAR:** _ **PONYVILLE**_

 **Pinkie-** ¡una fiesta!- dice feliz mente

Grita pinkie en la entrada de ponyville mientras que todos los ponis corrían hacia el pueblo, las princesas Celestia y luna eran traídas en una carroza tirada por 4 corceles mientras que twilight es recibida por spike con un fuerte abrazo mientras decía lo preocupada que estaba por ella

Cuando las princesas bajaron de la carroza todos los ponis incluyendo a las mane six se inclinaron ante ellas

La cara de preocupación de la princesa Luna era muy notoria, demostraba tristeza y culpa… al menos hasta que dos ponis pegasos le pusieron un collar de rosas (la verdad no sé como se llamen) y esta sonrió alegremente a su hermana

Twilight veía todo desde lejos, como se divertían y convivían juntos… esto fue notado por una cierta alicornio de color blanco con crin multicolor

 **Celestia-** ¿por qué estas tan triste mi fiel alumna?… ¿no estás feliz de que equestria esté bien y de regresar a tus estudios en canterlot?- dice la princesa con su usual voz llena de bondad

 **Twilight-** es por eso… cuando entendí lo hermoso que es tener amigas, debo dejarlas- dijo con una mirada muy triste

 **Celestia-** spike toma nota…

 _Yo la princesa Celestia, decreto hoy que la unicornio twilight sparkle tenga una nueva misión para equestria. Debe seguir estudiando la magia de la amistad, debe reportarme sus hallazgos desde su nuevo hogar en ponyville_

Termino de decretar la princesa, en ese momento las chicas fueron a felicitar a su amiga la unicornio de color morado dándole un gran abrazo

 **Twilight-** gracias princesa Celestia estudiare con más intensidad- dijo la unicornio

En ese momento todos los ponis presente empezaron a aplaudir felices de la respuesta de twilight

Después de la celebración la princesa Celestia mando a llamar a las mane six para hablar de un tema muy importante

 **POV: princesa** _ **Celestia**_ **/ lugar:** _ **ponyville (lejos de la fiesta)**_

Mande a llamar a mi fiel alumna y a sus nuevas amigas para hablar en privado de un tema muy importante que me ha tenido muy preocupada desde que llegamos a ponyville… de la extraña criatura que se enfrento a nightmare moon

Mi querida hermana también está presente en esta conversación ya que creo que este tema le concierne también a ella

Después de unos segundos ellas llegaron acompañadas de mi hermana

 **Celestia-** gracias por venir chicas, necesito decirles algo muy importante con respecto a la extraña criatura que estuvo con ustedes cuando activaron los elementos de la armonía- dije con voz seria

En el momento que hice mención de la criatura, todas pusieron una mirada seria, no estoy segura si es por la desconfianza que le tienen o por otra cosa… todas estábamos en silencio hasta que mi hermana lo rompió preguntando

 **Luna-** ¿qué pasa con esa criatura hermana?- pregunto con curiosidad, creo que todas se hacían esa pregunta

Todas me miraron fijamente esperando mi respuesta

 **Celestia-** quiero que la busquen… y si la encuentran me gustaría que me contactaran de inmediato o que la lleven a canterlot necesito hablar con ella de algo importante- dije

 **Luna-** ¿por qué quieres hablar con él, hermana? Crees que pueda ser peligrosa, porque si es así no creo que lo sea- dijo mi querida hermana

 **Celestia-** no creo que sea peligrosa ni nada de eso… pero me da curiosidad saber ¿por qué piensas que no pueda ser peligrosa?- dije con curiosidad

En el momento en el que mi hermana escucho eso puso una mirada de culpabilidad y tristeza, estuvo así por unos segundos hasta que respondió

 **Luna-** ( _en tono de susurro_ ) _porque nunca me ataco-_ dijo en tono de susurro

Aunque lo haya dicho en tono de susurro creo que todas escuchamos… ella tiene razón esa criatura nunca la ataco de ninguna forma

 **Luna-** esa extraña criatura nunca me ataco, y estoy más que segura que si su objetivo fuera el de hacernos daño creo que lo hubiera podido lograr sin impedimentos… tuvo muchas oportunidades de hacernos daño pero nunca lo hizo, al contrario el solo esquivaba o bloqueaba… solo utilizo es extraña cadena que tenia de su brazo para inmovilizarme… estamos seguras de que lo hizo para no hacernos daño- dijo mi hermana

Estoy impresionada de que mi hermana se haya dado cuenta de eso… y tiene toda la razón, la forma en la que peleaba le dio incontables oportunidades para atacar a mi hermana pero nunca lo hizo, solo utilizo su extraña cadena

 **Twilight-** princesa Celestia yo opino lo mismo que la princesa Luna, esa criatura nos protegió utilizando una magia muy extraña del ataque de nightmare moon y no solo eso- dijo mi fiel alumna

Yo ya sabía que era lo otro de lo que mi fiel alumna se refería pero preferí fingir ignorancia

 **Celestia-** ¿hay más? ¿Te importaría decirme que más hizo esa criatura?- dije fingiendo curiosidad

 **Twilight-** el evito que nightmare moon nos atacara otra vez para que nosotras pudiéramos usar los elementos de la armonía, inclusive dejo que el ataque le diera a él solo para asegurarse de que nightmare moon también lo recibiera- dijo explicando

Mientras más hablaba mi alumna mas culpa podía percibir en el rostro de mi hermana, al parecer aun se siente culpable por lo que paso… pero aun así, necesito asegurarme de algunas cosas con respecto a la criatura

 **Celestia-** entiendo, pero como dije antes no creo que sea peligroso, pero aun necesito aclarar algunas cosas con el… así que si lo llegan a ver por aquí o saben donde esta avísenme de inmediato. Puedo pedirles ese favor- dije aclarando

 **Twilight-** por supuesto princesa Celestia- dijo mi querida alumna

 **Applejack-** claro que si princesa- dijo la joven applejack

 **Pinkie-** si princesa, después de que lo encontremos, le podre hacer una fiesta de bienvenida- dijo pinkie jeje me da algo de gracia su forma tan imperativa de hacer las cosas

 **Rainbow-** por supuesto princesa nosotras encontraremos a esa criatura- dijo orgullosamente

 **Rarity-** claro princesa no se preocupe- dijo la joven rarity

 **Fluttershy-** si por supuesto princesa, dijo si no tiene un problema- dijo en tono de susurro la tímida pegaso

 **Celestia-** se los agradezco mucho, bien sin nos disculpan tenemos que regresar a canterlot a nuestros deberes reales- dije despidiéndome de las ponis

Todas hicieron una reverencia y se despedían de mí y de mi hermana, subimos a la carroza y nos fuimos de regreso a canterlot

Ya en la carroza de camino a canterlot no dejaba de pensar en la criatura, a donde habrá ido o que será de ella… no me gustaría que algo malo le pase

 **Celestia-** (… solo espero que este bien, se ve que ha sufrido mucho… la soledad de sus palabras y su mirada me dan a entender que ha estado solo por mucho tiempo…)- algo o alguien interrumpió mis pensamientos

 **Luna-** ¿en qué piensas hermana? Te noto distraída- pregunto mi hermana preocupada

 **Celestia-** (suspiro) en la criatura… que habrá sido de ella, me preocupa que algo malo le pueda pasar- trato de que mi preocupación no se note pero creo que es inútil

 **Luna-** yo más que nada tengo curiosidad acerca de ella, también su extraña magia… pero dime hermana ¿qué harás?- dijo mi hermana

 **Celestia-** por ahora nos centraremos en buscarla, tengo algunas preguntas que hacerle… pero por ahora tu y yo tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar ¿verdad hermana?- respondo

 **Luna-** cierto, hermana- me responde sonriendo

Nuestra conversación continuo todo el camino hasta el castillo, la verdad tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar con ella y contarle las cosas que han pasado durante estos mil años que estuvimos separadas

 **POV:** _ **Daniel**_ **/ Lugar: Bosque** _ **everfree**_

Me encontraba caminando sin rumbo perdido totalmente en mis pensamientos, pensando sobre mi "encuentro" con Celestia…

 **Daniel-** (…me pregunto si ella me considerara una amenaza, eh leído muchas historias en donde varias Celestia no es muy amable con el humano que llega a equestria… lo que menos quiero es que piense que soy alguien malo…)- pensaba mientras paseaba en el bosque everfree

Admitámoslo nadie quiere a una alicornio con el poder suficiente como para mover el sol en su contra y mucho menos de enemiga… considerando que es una de mis princesas favoritas, aparte todavía está el tema de las ahora portadoras de los elementos de la armonía

 **Daniel-** (…también me pregunto cómo si las portadoras de los elementos me consideran una amenaza, no fue la mejor forma de presentarme ante ellas… aparte estoy seguro que ahora me vendrán a buscar, sobre todo las princesas ahora que saben de mi existencia…)- seguía pensando

Esta situación es muy estresante y no podía evitar sentir miedo de lo que me pudiera pasar… hasta que "explote"

 **Daniel-** ¡AAAAAHHHH POR QUE ME TIENEN QUE PASAR ESTAS COSAS A MI!- grite a todo pulmón liberando mi estrés acumulado

El grito asusto a los animales que estaban cerca pero realmente me ayudo a liberarme un poco del estrés que eh tenido que aguantar desde que llegue

 **Daniel-** valla eso realmente me ayudo a tranquilizarme jeje bueno creo que es hora de regresar a la cueva que encontré la otra vez- dije ya más relajado mientras me ponía en marcha

Estaba por ponerme en camino en dirección a la cueva, mientras caminaba me di cuenta de algo… algo que fue frenándome lentamente hasta quedar inmóvil… ¿cómo fue que pudo volverme a pasa?

 **Daniel-** ¡DONDE CARAJOS ESTOY!- grite al darme cuenta de que no sabía dónde estaba

No puedo creer que me volviera a pasar otra vez, simplemente no es posible que tenga tan malo sentido de la orientación… al parecer DIOS sabia que esto pasaría por eso me dio el mapa jejeje

 **Daniel-** jejejejeje hahahahaha- no pude evitar reír de lo patético de la situación

En fin hora de sacar el mapa para saber donde estoy y poder salir de este problema… un momento…

 **Daniel-** ¡Y MI MOCHILA!... ¡DONDE ESTA MI MOCHILA!- grite

Al parecer la olvide en el castillo escondida detrás de una columna… ¿por qué a mí?

…

…

 **POV:** _ **¿?**_ **/ Lugar:** _ **¿?**_

 _ **?- al parecer ya ha tomado su decisión… pero por más miedo que tenga, el joven Daniel debe ser valiente para poder enfrentar lo que está por venir…aunque me sorprende que "EL" aun no haya hecho algún movimiento para querer inducirlo, normalmente actúa de inmediato con cualquiera que sea su portador, me pregunto si es por… no, tratándose de el nada es seguro, supongo que solo me queda ver y esperar para saber cual será su próximo movimiento… después de todo es el trabajo que me asigno DIOS-**_ dije mientras veía por el espejo lo que pasaba con ese joven que me asignaron a vigilar

 _ **?- espero que estés preparado joven humano porque la tercera prueba será aun más difícil**_ \- dije

 _ **Esta historia continuara**_

 **Hola amigos que tal el capitulo… en fin iré al grano, voy a aprovechar este anuncio para aclarar algunas cosas sobre los capítulos anteriores que no quedaron del todo claras**

 **1 en el capítulo 1 dije que nuestro querido prota es escaso de sentimientos**

 **Lo que me refería con eso era que nuestro protagonista no ah tenido experiencias con las cuales le dé una idea de algunos sentimientos… como por ejemplo: alguien que practica deportes que requieran mucha acción (paracaidismo, motocrós o alpinismo) sabe lo que es la adrenalina, pero alguien que nunca los ha practicado no sabe cómo se siente la adrenalina… al menos no en esa medida**

 **Otro ejemplo es: alguien que se enamora sabe cómo se siente el estar enamorado pero nuestro protagonista como nunca se ha enamorado no sabe que se siente (pero eso puede que se arregle en un futuro ¿verdad?)**

 **Eso aplica con nuestro protagonista… desde la muerte de su hermano él ha estado solo y su única compañía ha sido su madre por alrededor de 10 años sin amigos (en la escuela nunca tuvo amigos y siempre estuvo solo) así que supongo que ya se dan una idea de por qué puse eso ¿verdad?**

 **2 otra es que pensaba de hacer que los poderes de nuestro prota iban a ser únicos y no una inspiración (poder de controlar la tierra o el trueno con técnicas únicas solo para él), pero al final opte por hacerlo así y en un futuro sabrán por que**

 **3 otra cosa que quería aclarar es que contestare los comentarios en el final de los capítulos haci que no se molesten conmigo por tardar en contestar sus comentarios**

 **4 me disculpo por tardar tanto en subir el 3er capitulo y también si el capitulo es algo corto… pero la duración de los capítulos va a variar dependiendo del capítulo en la historia original de My Little Pony pero eso si les prometo que los capítulos tendrán como mínimo 7000 palabras**

 _ **Haci que sin más que decir… contestemos los comentarios (3 comentarios)**_

Cesar Alexis VM:

Sip, los poderes de nuestro protagonista provienen de " _Infamous Second Son_ _"_ aunque los eh modificado un poco (veras que cosas eh cambiado con forme la historia avance) eh tomado referencia de otros animes, fanfics y videojuegos para cambiar los poderes y no sean totalmente iguales…

También quiero decir que me alegra mucho que la historia te guste… gracias amigo

Andrea Chandia:

Hola Andrea, estoy más que seguro que si sabes de donde son los poderes… pero bueno la respuesta está un poco más delante

Otra cosa, quiero agradecer el apoyo que me das y me alegra mucho saber que la historia te guste y mas que la sigas…

Glich

Me alegra saber que te gusta mi historia… aunque si te soy sincero pensé que a nadie le gustaría

En fin agradezco mucho tu apoyo gracias amigo (o amiga)

…

 **También quiero disculparme si puse mal una coma, punto, acento o signo pues como dije antes, mi escritura muy mala… pero sé que con su apoyo podre mejorar… por eso les pido que por favor comenten, sugieran y díganme que les gustaría que implemente a la historia, para poder mejorar mi escritura y que podamos hacer que esta historia sea más… ¿disfrutable?... bueno más entretenida**

…

 _ **Respuesta del capítulo anterior**_

 **Los poderes están inspirados en** **"** _ **Infamous Second Son**_ _ **"**_

 _ **Pregunta de este capitulo**_

¿Cómo creen que será el encuentro de Daniel con las princesas y las portadoras?

 **En fin hasta la siguiente amigos de Fanfiction**

…

…

…

…

…

 **POV:** _ **Daniel**_ **/ Lugar:** _ **alguna parte del bosque everfree**_

 **Daniel-** (… ¿y ahora como le hago?...)- pensé totalmente desorientado en medio del bosque mientras escuchaba los aullidos de los timberwolvers totalmente perdido


	4. la visita de la princesa Luna

**Hola amigos ¿como están? Espero que bien**

 **Primero que nada quiero decirles… que piensan sobre que agregue un personaje extra a la historia**

 **No estoy seguro si quieren que ese personaje sea incluido en la historia o no**

 **Ya que si lo agrego tendrá mucho protagonismo en esta historia y habrá muchos cambios a la historia original**

 **O también podría agregarlo pero evitando que haya muchos cambios no se la verdad**

 **Ustedes decidan sobre esto y díganme lo que opinan sobre esto en los comentarios**

 **En fin sin más que decir comencemos**

Nota del autor

 _My Little Pony: Friendship is magic no me pertenece tampoco la música, referencias y frases que pueda implementar esta historia todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores_

 **Acciones**

( _Acciones o expresiones_ )

*implementaciones*

(…Pensamientos…)

 **[notas de autor]**

Persona, poni, criatura hablando **-**

 _ **Técnicas o habilidades**_

 _ **Capitulo 4: la visita de la princesa Luna…**_

 **POV:** _ **Princesa luna**_ **/ Lugar:** _ **castillo de canterlot**_

Después de poco más de una semana de haberme instalado en el nuevo castillo e reanudado mis deberes reales… mi hermana me pregunta seguido que si quería hacerlo o me sentía en condiciones de hacerlo… al final siempre logro convencerla de que puedo hacerlo, eh perdido un poco la practica pero puedo hacerlo

El día de hoy después de que mi hermana y yo termináramos nuestros deberes, hablamos de muchas cosas… ella me ah estado explicando sobre cómo son las cosas en estos tiempos, su jerga, las tradiciones entre otras cosas las cuales me parecen un poco extrañas

Debo de admitir que esto es muy raro para mí y no entiendo casi nada pero después de unas cuantas horas ella y yo nos despedimos para que ella fuera a dormir y yo cuidara a los ponis de sus pesadillas

Pero antes de que se fuera ella me pidió un favor muy particular

 **Celestia-** hermana, de verdad me gustaría pedirte un favor- me dijo

 **Luna-** si que quieres hermana- le pregunte a mi hermana

 **Celestia-** necesito que busques en el mundo de los sueños a la criatura- dijo

 **Luna-** ¿la criatura?... puedo hacerlo pero, puedo preguntar ¿por qué?- le pregunte a mi hermana

 **Celestia-** sigo preocupada por el, creo que nos tiene miedo… así que me gustaría que hablaras con ella y lo convencieras de hablar con nosotras. Por favor hermana ¿puedes hacer eso?- me pregunta

 **Luna-** puedo hacerlo… tranquila hermana yo hablare con ella (…aparte me gustaría disculparme con el por lo que paso _…_ )- pensé algo triste por lo que habia pasado

 **Celestia-** te lo agradezco mucho- me dijo mientras me daba un abrazo

Después de unos segundos cortamos nuestro abrazo ella se despidió de mi y se fue a descansar… yo por mi parte entre a el mundo de los sueños y empecé a buscar a ese ser

 **POV** _ **: Daniel /**_ **Lugar:** _ **castillo de las 2 hermanas nobles / Tiempo: media noche**_

Ha pasado una semana desde mi encuentro con las dos gobernantes de equestria… debo de admitir que cuando me fui del castillo y me perdí dure casi como 2 horas tratando de encontrar de nuevo el castillo, rezando por que mis cosas sigan ahí y que no las hayan encontrado

Al final encontré el castillo (o lo que queda del) y mis cosas… gracias a Dios

 _ **Una semana después**_

Me encontraba escribiendo en la laptop que tenía en mi mochila sobre las cosas que he aprendido sobre este mundo y sobre mis avances en mis entrenamientos… era algo tarde la verdad pero quería acabar esto…

Después de que termine guarde mi laptop en la mochila me quite la espada y la chaqueta y me puse a dormir en mi cama…

 _ **En el mundo de los sueños**_

Me encontraba en el campo en el que normalmente aparezco cuando duermo, la única diferencia es que había alguien sentado en una de las 2 sillas debajo de aquel árbol tomando limonada

Era DIOS quien estaba sentado mientras escribía algo en un pergamino con una pluma… yo como siempre me le acerque para saber que necesitaba… pues siempre que está en mis sueños es para decirme algo importante

Cuando me acerque lo suficiente el me hablo

 **DIOS- joven Daniel necesito decirte algo importante** \- me dijo en tono serio mientras me miraba fijamente

 **Daniel-** y ¿qué es eso tan importante?- dije

 **DIOS- es sobre esto-** dijo mientras me daba el pergamino

Yo recibí ese pergamino y lo extendí para saber qué era lo que tenía… y le empecé a leer

 **Daniel** \- (…e-esto es…) ¿qué es esto?- le pregunte

 **DIOS- es un regalo de mi parte y de parte de tu querido hermano-** me dijo dándome una sonrisa

 **Daniel-** pero esto es demasiado peligroso ¿por qué quiere aprenda a utilizar esto?- dije algo molesto

 **DIOS- porque eres de los pocos capaces de hacerlo…-** me dice

Eso me tomo por sorpresa… a decir verdad no sabía a qué se refería y no estoy seguro si aceptar sea buena idea

 **Daniel-** de que hablas, no te entiendo- pregunte confundido

 **DIOS-… no fue coincidencia que tu terminaras en equestria, yo mismo te seleccione ya que eres capaz de usar esto (** _ **me muestra el pergamino**_ **) eres de los pocos capases de usar mi "justicia", así que por eso el día en el que llegaste aquí te estuve vigilando para saber si eras capaz de lograrlo** \- dijo poniéndose una mano en el mentón.

 **Daniel-** entonces tu tenias planeado traerme en primer lugar- pregunte

 **DIOS- tú tienes el potencial y la habilidad para poder manejar esto, no tendrá nada que ver con la bendición que te puse, este poder te pertenecerá solo a ti y será totalmente ajeno a las runas… puedo contar contigo (** _ **me entrega el pergamino**_ **) -** me pregunta

 **Daniel-** ( _suspiro_ ) está bien- dije algo inseguro

 **DIOS- solo quiero que sepas que lo hago por tu bien y el bien de este mundo, créeme esto te ayudara mucho en un futuro,**

 **Daniel-** supongo que está bien entonces- dije tomando el pergamino

Hubo unos minutos de silencio, yo comencé a leer lo que estaba escrito en ese pergamino mientras bebía limonada y me sentaba en la otra silla hasta que el hablo

 **DIOS-… no sé si te has dado cuenta pero alguien ha tratado de entrar a tus sueños desde hace que hace una semana, creo que es esa extraña alicornio con la que te enfrentaste hace 2 días… creo que se llama Luna** \- dijo

 **Daniel-** ¿¡Qué dijiste!?- pregunte exaltado

Después de decir eso sentí un pequeño temblor, yo algo asustado voltee a ver a DIOS pero su cara de serenidad no ayudo a relajarme

 **DIOS- bueno yo solo vine a darte ese pergamino y ya-** me dice dejando su vaso en la mesa

Después de que dijo eso una fuerte luz apareció en el cielo cegándome por unos segundos

Un minuto después logre recobrar mi visión solo para darme cuenta de que el ya no estaba…

 **POV:** _ **Princesa luna**_ **/ Lugar:** _ **mundo de los sueños**_

Al fin logre encontrar la puerta de los sueños de esa criatura pero por alguna razón no puedo abrirla, hay un círculo de color dorado que no me permite entrar… al parecer ese círculo está protegiendo la puerta, eh estado tratando de romper ese hechizo para poder entrar pero no lo logro

Estuve unos minutos sin ningún avance hasta que de un momento a otro este desapareció

 **Luna-** que raro, desapareció… no importa tengo que aprovechar- dije mientras cargaba mi cuerno con magia y abría la puerta

Ya dentro comencé a analizar mi alrededor y era… ¡ERA HERMOSO!... era una hermosa pradera, a lo lejos se veían miles de árboles que nos rodeaban y un hermoso lago cristalino con un puente que parecía hecho de madera de roble tallado con una pequeña capillita en el centro del puente con unas bancas para sentarse, a unos 10 metros de aquel cristalino lago había un inmenso árbol de aproximadamente unos 15 metros con un troco bastante grueso

Después de unos momentos analizando ese lugar mi vista se fijo en una extraña criatura sentada debajo de aquel enorme árbol en una silla hecha de madera mientras se recargaba en una mesa igual hecha de madera

Esta criatura está leyendo un libro que sostiene con su mano derecha mientras que con la otra sostiene un vaso con una bebida

Yo aun impresionada por el paisaje decidí acercarme a la criatura para hablar con ella…

Después de que estuviera a unos metros del, el se percato de mi presencia pues me miro con sorpresa, creo que no sabía que tengo la habilidad de entrar a los sueños de los ponis

 **POV:** _ **Daniel / Lugar: mundo de los sueños**_

Después de que DIOS me dejara solo y permitir que la princesa luna entrara a mis sueño yo tuve que actuar rápido, me senté, tome un vaso y me serví limonada ( _me pregunto por qué siempre es limonada_ ) tome el libro y me escondí el pergamino en el bolsillo que está dentro de mi chaqueta para que luna no lo viera

Era más que obvio que me consideraría un peligro si veía el contenido de ese pergamino y por honor se lo tendría que decir a la princesa Celestia, eso daría como resultado que me considere una amenaza y termine en un calabozo

Algo que obviamente quiero evitar a toda costa… después de unos segundos veo a la princesa luna aparecer a lo lejos ( _literalmente_ ) y ve con impresión el paisaje ( _y no la culpo_ ) yo rápidamente abrí el libro rápidamente en una página al azar y fingí que lo leía…

Después de unos segundos pude ver con el rabillo del ojo que ella se estaba acercando… espéralo, espéralo, espéralo, ahora…

La voltee a ver. En el momento en el que subí la mirada vi que ella se paró en seco, solo se encontraba a unos escasos 2 metros de distancia… debo decirlo ella realmente es hermosa en persona.

De algo que me di cuenta al instante es que ah recuperado su apariencia normal… la de la serie… bueno han pasado alrededor de 7 días desde ese momento era obvio que eso pasaría

Ahora que la miro bien

 _Media alrededor casi lo mismo que yo, solo por unos centímetros soy más alto… ella viste un hermoso vestido de color negro con arreglos de color azul zafiro, tiene estampado su cutie mark en su vestido al igual que Celestia… en su hombro derecho no tiene manga mostrando su cutie mark… tiene unas zapatillas de cristal color azul zafiro y un collar de color negro con el dibujo de la luna en él, y por ultimo su tiara (o corona como quieran decirle) del mismo color del collar_

 _Debo decir que lo que más me gusta de ella es su crin…. Que se mueve como si alguna brisa lo hiciera aunque en realidad no hay nada_

Ella y yo nos miramos fijamente por unos segundos sin decir nada al respecto… hasta que ella al fin dice algo

 **Luna-** hola- dijo cortésmente

Yo por mi parte solo deje mi libro y mi vaso en la mesa y le conteste de la misma forma

 **Daniel** \- (… muy bien Daniel, ya sabias que esto pasaría tarde o temprano… solo finge ignorancia y nadie saldrá herido…) ( _la miro a los ojos y recuerdo lo que paso en nuestra pelea_ ) (… especialmente yo…)- pensé

 **Daniel-** hola- le respondí cortésmente

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos sin decir nada… creo que está sorprendida por verme… de nuevo

 **Luna-** finalmente no conocemos criatura extraña- me dice…creo que lo dijo sin pensar

 **Daniel-** … ¿disculpa?- le pregunto confundido mientras inclino un poco la cabeza

Ella se da cuenta de lo que dijo y se sonroja un poco de vergüenza

 **Luna-** ¡Oh! Disculpa no quise decir eso… quise decir… soy la princesa luna, soy la co-gobernante del reino de equestria- dice ella presentándose

 **Daniel-** es un gusto conocerla princesa- dije inclinando un poco la cabeza en señal de respeto

 **Luna-** quisieras presentarte también criatura- dijo la princesa

Creo que aquí no me van a bajar de criatura… pues es de la única forma en la que me a llamando desde hace rato…

 **Daniel-** (… no creo que sea buena idea decirle mi especie o mi verdadero nombre, de verdad ¿puedo confiar en ella? ( _suspiro mental_ ) supongo que no me queda de otra…)- pensé

 **Daniel-** mi nombre… puede llamarme Dyne princesa, y soy un humano- dije tratando de ser lo más cortes

 **[El nombre de Dyne se pronuncia Dain, para que no se confundan]**

 **Luna-** ¿un humano?, en todos mis años nunca eh escuchado sobre esos humanos… y ¿qué hace un humano aquí en equestria?- pregunto la princesa

Yo me quede sin respuestas, pues no sabía que contestarle, que le iba a decir, ¿que soy un humano de otro mundo y fui asesinado en mi mundo y un ser de gran poder me trajo aquí porque estaba aburrido?... podría decir eso… si es que quiero ser tachado como un mentiroso

Yo me quede en silencio sin romper contacto visual pensando frenéticamente en que decirle… AYUDA

 **Luna-** ¿no me vas a decir?- me pregunta

Ella me pregunto sin siquiera darme oportunidad de decirle algo, pero tiene razón… de verdad no quiero decirle

 **Dyne-** ( _negando con la cabeza_ ) eso será un secreto por ahora- dije con algo de seriedad

No sé de donde saque la valentía para decir eso pero lo hice… un momento tengo un idea.

Eh estado aquí múltiples veces y según se, el tiempo en este lugar es muy diferente al de la vida real, según mis cálculos no falta mucho para que despierte

Lo único que debo hacer es ganar algo de tiempo para poder despertar… espero que funcione

 **Luna-** ¿un secreto?- me pregunta confundida

 **Dyne-** si, es un secreto que aun no puedo decirles a ti ni a tu hermana… espero que por favor pueda entender eso- le dije tratando de hacer que no lo tome a mal

 **Luna-** pero, ¿por qué no quieres decirnos? Y ¿cómo conoces a mi hermana?- me pregunta seriamente

 **Dyne-** por favor entienda princesa, no es algo que pueda decir así como así- dije con un tono suave

 **Luna-** ¿por qué no? Acaso ¿vienes a hacer algo malo?- me pregunta seriamente

 **Dyne-** no, no, no claro que no, yo jamás haría algo malo- le respondí mientras levantaba las manos en defensa

 **Luna-** ¡entonces!... ¿¡por qué no me dices!?- me pregunta elevando un poco su voz

 **Dyne-** ¡por que aun no puedo confiar en ustedes!- le dije elevando la mía

 **Luna-** ¿no confías en nosotras?- me dice en voz algo baja

… por un momento creí que se lo tomaría a mal y terminaría tomándome como una amenaza por subir mi tono de voz a una princesa…

 **Dyne-** lo lamento pero no, no confió en ustedes- le dije mientras bajaba mi cabeza

 **Luna-** oh acaso es porque… ¿no confías en mi? Es por eso ¿verdad? - me dice en un tono depresivo

Ok. En qué momento de nuestra conversación se torno tan depresivo… eso es algo que no me esperaba ni mucho menos de la princesa luna

 **Luna-** es por lo que hice como nightmare moon ¿verdad?… pero te juro que estoy totalmente arrepentida por lo que hice enserio- dice en tono un poco desesperado

Dios mío… jamás me imagine ver a la princesa Luna de esa forma, incluso sus ojos se están aguadando… pero de alguna forma… yo… no quiero verla así… debo hacer algo

 **Luna-** todo lo que hice… nunca fue mi intención hacerles daño… por favor perdóname- me dice aun más triste

 **Dyne-** lo sé, se que nunca tuviste la atención de hacer daño… no deberías sufrir más por eso- le dije en tono suave

 **Luna-** no puedo… hice cosas horribles…- me responde

Mi única reacción fue levantarme de mi silla e ir a abrazarla… realmente rompía el corazón verla así… no por nada era mi princesa favorita y realmente quiero hacer algo por ella

 **[Y no es mentira… realmente es mi princesa favorita]**

 **Dyne-** sé muy bien que estas arrepentida… nadie te culpa por lo que paso, ni yo, ni tu hermana, ni ningún poni en equestria… creo es hora de dejar eso en el pasado…- le dije en tono suave

 **Luna-** pero… hice cosas horribles ( _sniff_ ) dudo que algún día me pueda perdonar- me dice

Ella está al borde de las lagrimas incluso esta sollozando… no puedo ni imaginarme lo mucho que está sufriendo en este momento…

…

…

Pero si sé que se siente el haber hecho algo horrible y sentir que no mereces perdón… ella debe sentirse culpable por lo que pasó… debo de hacer algo…

 **Dyne-** pero lo harás… algún día podrás perdonarte… pero mientras eso pasa, siempre puedes contar con tu hermana y por supuesto, puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa… siempre que necesites a alguien, para hablar, para llorar o para cualquier cosa… puedes contar conmigo- dije una manera tan suave y dulce que ni yo sabía que podía

Puedo notar a luna un poco más calmada, dejo de sollozar… pero puedo sentir algo húmedo en mi pecho… seguramente se le están escapando algunas lagrimas…

 **Luna-** pero- la interrumpo

 **Dyne-** siempre eres bienvenida a mis sueños para poder hablar cuentas conmigo- le dije cálidamente

 **Luna-** pero como ( _sniff_ ) puedes decir eso después ( _sniff_ ) de lo que te hice a ti y a los demás ponis- me dice soltando mas lagrimas

Yo realmente no pude aguantar más y también deje caer algunas lagrimas… la abrase con más fuerza y le dije

 **Dyne-** porque aunque toda equestria te rechace… yo siempre te aceptare… sin importar las circunstancias… siempre podrás contar con mi apoyo y el de tu familia…- le dije con una sonrisa cálida y la miraba a los ojos

Ella se sonrojo por lo que le dije… no lo pudo soportar más y apoyo su rostro en mi pecho mientras lloraba… admito que también deje salir una lagrimas

No sé porque algo me dijo que activara mis runa pero lo hice… en el momento que lo hice sentí que nuestro abrazo se hizo más cálido haciéndolo más agradable para los dos

Después de unos minutos ella dejo de llorar… pero se quedo dormida en mis brazos mientras lloraba, aproveche que estaba dormida para secarle las lagrimas que aun tenía en sus ojitos… pobrecita, ha tenido que aguantar todo eso ella sola… pero no puedo evitar sentir que hice algo bueno por ella pues veo que ella se quedo dormida con una linda sonrisa de tranquilidad

Admito que para mí fue muy raro todo esto, nunca imagine que me pasaría esto con la princesa luna y menos en nuestro primer encuentro

 **[Y dudo mucho que fuera el único verdad]**

Pero bueno después de que se quedara dormida, la deje en el piso y la deje dormir en mi regazo mientras le acariciaba su suave crin, supuse que así estaría más cómoda… NO ME JUZGEN, USTEDES HUBIERAN HECHO LO MISMO EN MI LUGAR…

En fin solo estuve así por unos minutos hasta que por fin paso lo inevitable (y lo que había esperado desde el principio)

…desperté…

 _ **En la vida real**_

Me encontraba pensando sobre lo que había pasado con la princesa luna… era muy extraño que ella se hubiera comportado así y también yo… desde cuando tengo esa facilidad con las palabras, si mal no recuerdo siempre fui un asco para hacer sentir mejor a las personas que están tristes

Aunque por otro lado… PUDE CONOCER A MI PRINCESA FAVORITA, QUE EMOCION, QUE EMOCION, QUE EMOCION… sin dudas fue un buen sueño… aunque aún tengo una pequeña duda… bah lo resolveré más tarde

Me levante, tome mi mochila y mi espada y Salí del castillo hacia un pequeño rio que pasaba por el jardín del castillo

Pero antes de si quiera salir de aquella habitación voltee hacia la cama y me di cuenta de algo… de algo muy importante… de algo que me hiso olvidarme del asunto de la princesa luna

Era ese pergamino que me habían dado…

…

…

…

 **Dyne-** ¡PERO QUE ESTA HACIENDO AQUÍ!- grite a todo pulmón

Lo había olvidado por completo, pero de haberlo olvidado y tener la seguridad de que lo recordaría una vez dormido a que lo vea en la cama donde había dormido era algo diferente

 **Dyne-** como para habérmelo mandado a la vida real, debe ser algo realmente importante… ( _Suspiro_ ) pues no me queda de otra…- dije mientras me acercaba al pergamino

Cuando llegue al pergamino, lo tome y lo metí a mi mochila para después darme media vuelta e irme hacia el rio… ya me preocupare del pergamino después de comer y limpiarme

 _ **1 hora después**_

Me encontraba paseando en el bosque everfree pues ya me había aseado… así que decidí salir a caminar un rato… y que mejor que en el bosque everfree (nótese mi sarcasmo)…

Nah mentira iba hacia mi cueva donde había dormido con anterioridad pues tenía algunos pescados que había cazado del rio y ahí era donde quería cocinar para comer

Después de un rato de estar _**desplazándome**_ finalmente pude llegar a la cueva… busque leña y me puse a cocinar mis pescados… después de un rato me dispuse a comerlos

 **Dyne-** que delicia… hace mucho que no comía carne…- dije en tono de felicidad mientras me salían lagrimas estilo anime

No pare de comer hasta que me acabe el pescado… en fin cuando acabe, saque de mi mochila el pergamino y me dispuse a practicar…

Debo de admitir que si es difícil hacer esto… pues es totalmente ajeno a mi poder de ceniza… este poder es muy diferente… pero a la vez muy igual

En fin termine de entrenar por hoy… en mi celular decían que eran casi las 4 de la tarde…

Fui al castillo y me dirigí a mi habitación y tome mi laptop… y en una pagina Word empecé a escribir sobre la cosas que habían pasado…

Como lo eh hecho desde que llegue…

…

…

…

 **POV:** _ **Princesa luna /**_ **Lugar:** _ **castillo en canterlot**_

Había despertado después de visitar a ese… ¿humano?... me encontraba en mi habitación con algunas lagrimas en mi rostro pero estaba feliz… feliz de haber conocido a ese humano…

Al pareces me quede dormida en el sueño del humano…

Me levante de mi cama y me vestí… cuando termine me di cuenta que aun tenía un poco de lagrimas en mi rostro… estaba a punto de limpiármelas cuando de pronto mi hermana entra a la habitación con un rostro de preocupación

 **Celestia-** ¡hermana!- me habla con un tono de preocupación

Ella rápidamente se me acerca y me abraza con fuerza

 **Celestia-** estaba tan preocupada… ( _Me mira a la cara_ ) estas llorando hermana, ¿paso algo malo en el mundo de los sueños?- me pregunta con un tono de preocupación

 **Luna-** no hermana, no paso nada malo- le respondí

 **Celestia-** conociste a la criatura- me pregunta

 **Luna-** si, si la conocí, el dijo que su raza era humana- le respondí

 **Celestia-** ¿humana?-

 **Luna-** si me dijo que era un humana, Tía sabes ¿qué es un humano?- le pregunte

 **Celestia-** en todos mis años nunca eh escuchado sobre ellos, pero tal vez haya información sobre ellos en la biblioteca- me respondió

 **Luna-** ya veo-

 **Celestia-** ahí alguna otra cosa que hayas descubierto sobre el humano- me pregunta

 **Luna-** no tuve oportunidad de preguntarle muchas cosas, solo me dijo que su nombre era Dyne y que no tiene ninguna mala intención- le respondí

 **Celestia-** pero tardaste mucho en el mundo de los sueños como para solo haber preguntado solo eso- me dice confundida

Yo no supe cómo reaccionar pues me sonroje al recordad aquella penosa visita que tuve con el humano…

 **Celestia-** pasa algo hermana, estas toda roja- me pregunto

Yo para responder su duda, le explique sobre lo que paso en el sueño del humano, y como describir el rostro de mi hermana, era de… asombro y también de mucha sorpresa… supongo que lo que teníamos razón, esa criatura no era malvada, si no un ser de buen corazón

Termine de contarle a mi hermana sobre lo que paso en los sueños del humano y ella aun no salía de su asombro… supongo que no se esperaba que yo me abriera de esa forma con ese ser… ni siquiera yo me esperaba eso… supongo que no solo fue sorpresa para las dos

 **Celestia-** ¿eso es todo lo que paso en el mundo de los sueños?- me pregunta

 **Luna-** si Tía, eso fue lo que paso… y me dijo que yo era bienvenida a visitar sus sueños cuando quiera

 **Celestia-** ya veo… piensas volver a hablar con el humano de nuevo-

Yo me sonroje… la verdad me gustaría volver a hablar con esa criatura de nuevo… tengo muchas cosas que preguntarle aun

 **Luna-** si, aun tengo pensado volver a hablar con ella de nuevo- le respondi tratando de disimular mi rubor

Al parecer no sirvió de nada tratar de disimularlo pues mi hermana me conoce mejor que nadie pero pues no dijo nada

 **Celestia-** entonces ven, necesitamos hacer nuestros deberes reales- me dice con una pequeña sonrisa

Mi hermana y yo nos dispusimos a hacer nuestros deberes reales

 **Luna-** (… espero volver a hablar contigo… Dyne…)- pensé mientras ponía una sonrisa

 **POV:** _ **tercera persona /**_ **Lugar:** _ **el paraíso**_

 **DIOS- supongo que a Daniel le sirvió de mucho la pequeña bendición que le di, o debería decir… Dyne jeje-**

 **?- pero, crees que fue buena idea darle ese don a un humano como el-**

 **DIOS- claro que fue buena idea, o acaso dudas de mis decisiones… San Miguel-** le digo mientraslo miro seriamente

 **San miguel- no, no por supuesto que no-** me dice nerviosamente

 **DIOS- ¿entonces?-** le pregunto

 **San miguel- solo digo que la última vez que un humano tuvo esta clase de "bendiciones" no termino muy bien… recuerdas a…-** es interrumpido

 **DIOS- por si no te has dado cuenta, el muy diferente a… el… además Dyne ama ese lugar, aparte no sería capaz de dañar a nadie… eso me lo demostró cuando le entregue ese pergamino… no quiere dañar a nadie más, por eso estoy seguro de que él nunca hará algo malo-** le respondo dejando en claro sus respuestas

 **San miguel- Si usted dice que él es diferente, entonces no hay dudas… con su permiso seguiré cuidando de el cómo me asigno… y veré como le va en su 3ra prueba-**

 **DIOS- claro… yo iré a visitarlo en sus sueños para saludarlo…-**

 **San miguel- como usted digo-**

San miguel hace una reverencia y se retira…

 **DIOS- … solo espero que el joven Dyne… sea capaz de superar la prueba… de lo contrario… no habrá vuelta atrás, ni para Dyne… ni para… el…-** dijo con tristeza

 **POV: Dyne / Lugar: ruinas**

Me encontraba en la habitación donde eh dormido durante todo ese tiempo… me encuentro escribiendo mis avances en mis entrenamientos… sobre todo el de los pergaminos, en la laptop pues el celular esta sin batería y necesito cargarlo… (Lo descargue mientras escuchaba música)

La verdad estaba algo aburrido pues no tenía nada más que hacer y eh estado en la laptop durante horas… en fin deje la laptop y la guarde pues ya casi es de noche y necesito descansar…

Tome mi celular con la mitad de la carga… y me fije en la hora…

 **Daniel-** (…son casi las 7:30 pm. No tengo muchas ganas de hacer algo… supongo que solo comeré algo y luego dormiré…)- pensé

Pues eso hice mis hermanos… comí un poco de fruta que tome del jardín del castillo en ruinas y me fui a dormir… valiéndome que fuera tan temprano

 _ **En el mundo de los sueños**_

Me encontraba de nuevo en ese extraño pero hermoso lugar de nuevo… me diriji a mi lugar favorito… debajo del árbol

Cuando llegue me lleve la genial sorpresa de que ahí en la mesa estaba aquel pergamino… sin decir nada lo tome y lo guarde dentro de mi chaqueta, estaba a punto de sentarme cuando escucho la voz de alguien sentado al otro lado de la mesita

 **DIOS- …hola joven Daniel, o debería decirte Dyne-** escuche

 **Dyne-** ( _algo sorprendido_ ) hola…- le dije

 **DIOS- estas molesto por haber dejado que luna entrara aquí-** me pregunta

Debía admitir que al principio si me molesto que lo hiciera… pero creo entender por qué lo hizo

 **Dyne-** nop… al contrario debo agradecerte- le dije

 **DIOS- ¿enserio?... puedo preguntar ¿por qué?-** me pregunta como si supiera exactamente lo que voy a decir

 **[Y valla que lo sabe]**

 **Dyne-** mientras entrenaba y usaba la computadora tuve mucho tiempo para pensar… supongo que te preocupo que la princesa luna estuviera triste o deprimida o incluso se sintiera culpable por lo que paso, así que la dejaste entrar sabiendo que yo haría lo posible para que se sintiera mejor verdad- le dije

 **DIOS- casi… pero no, tenía razón en la parte en donde la princesa luna se sintiera mal… y que deje que entrara para que tú la hicieras sentir mejor** \- me dijo

 **Dyne-** entonces ¿qué me falto?- le pregunto

 **DIOS- la parte en la que yo anticipe eso y quise ayudarte no solo a hacer sentir mejo a luna sino que ella confié en ti más rápido… y no solo eso sino muchos ponis… recuerdas el día el cual te di mi "bendición"** -me pregunta

 **Dyne-** sip si lo recuerdo… ¿por?- le pregunto curioso

 **DIOS- pues ese día… no solo recibiste los poderes de ceniza pues también te di un pequeño don… ese don te hará capaz de entender el dolor de los demás y no solo eso, ellos abrirán su corazón a ti y serás capaz de ayudarlos solo con tus palabras-** me dice dándome la respuesta

Dyne- eso explica porque sentía que mis labios se movían solos y el por qué ella se abrió tan rápido conmigo… pero como funciona esto, digo no es que me queje solo que no me sentiría muy cómodo si los ponis o personas que no conozco me dijera sus problemas- dije algo nervioso

 **[Digo creo que no soy el único que se siente incomodo cuando alguien que ni siquiera conoces te cuenta sus problemas… eso me suele pasar muy seguido]**

 **DIOS- tranquilo… ese don solo funciona cuando lo digo yo así que no tendrás problemas** \- me dice

 **Dyne-** ( _suspiro de alivio_ ) menos mal… por un momento pensé que me tendría que convertir en una especie de psicólogo que ni siquiera cobra jeje- dije aliviado

 **DIOS- bueno… solo me queda 2 cosas por preguntarte-** me dice

 **Dyne-** y ¿cuáles son?- le pregunto

 **DIOS- la primero es… ya que yo eh estado cuidando tu puerta para que luna no entre… ¿quieres que lo siga asiendo? o ¿quieres que la deje de hacer?-** me pregunto

 **Dyne-** pues… creo que no tiene caso que lo hagas… le dije que era más que bienvenida a mis sueños… así que sería mal visto que no la deje pasar verdad- le digo

 **DIOS- tienes razón… bueno cuando me valla quitare la protección de tu puerta… la segunda cosa que te quería preguntar es… como vas con los entrenamientos que te deje en el pergamino-** me pregunto con algo de seriedad

 **Dyne-** pues… son algo difíciles, pero creo que podre lograrlo, tal vez en unos días más voy a poder controlarlo a la perfección… aun no entiendo por qué quieres que aprenda esto- le dije con algo de preocupación en lo ultimo

 **DIOS- crema… en algún momento te darás cuento del porque… incluso me agradecerás el haberte dado ese pergamino-** me dice con una sonrisa cálida

 **Dyne-** está bien… confió en ti- le dije con una sonrisa

El al escuchar esto me sonríe entonces se levanta de su silla y me dice

 **DIOS- bueno yo me retiro… pero antes de que me valla… ¿qué harás?-** me pregunta

 **Dyne-** supongo que solo esperare a la princesa luna aquí… tenemos cosas que hablar… principalmente ella conmigo- eso ultimo lo dije riendo

 **DIOS- bueno supongo que tienes razón… adiós-** se despide

 **Dyne-** adiós- hago lo mismo

En el momento en el que yo dije "adiós" una luz blanca aparece en el cielo cegándome por unos momentos… después de unos segundos recupero la vicion lentamente hasta que la recupere por completo… cuando la recupere pude ver que le ya no estaba

Yo por mi parte solo me serví un poco de limonada (que por cierto siempre sabe increíble) y empecé a esperar pacientemente a luna en mis sueños… pues tengo entendido que me dormí muy temprano

 **POV:** _ **Luna**_ **/ Lugar:** _ **Canterlot**_

Estaba a punto de ir al mundo de los sueños a hablar con el humano… después de que entre al mundo de los sueños me dispuse a buscar la puerta del humano, no tarde mucho solamente unos minutos…

Cuando llegue pude notar claramente ese círculo con símbolos extraños de color dorado…

Estaba un poco confundida… acaso el humano no quería que entrara a sus sueños o algo así, acaso mintió sobre que era bienvenida siempre a sus sueños

El solo hecho de pensar eso me ponía triste… acaso no quería verme o algo parecido?

Con un pequeño nudo en mi garganta trate de abrir su puerta con magia pero antes de que siquiera lo intentara ese extraño circulo dorado desapareció… y la puerta extrañamente se estaba abriendo por su cuenta

 **Luna-** (… me está dejando pasar…)- pensé felizmente

Después de que la puerta terminara de abrirse yo entre... en el momento en el que entre pude ver de nuevo ese hermoso paisaje que había visto antes… y al humano en el mismo sitio de antes mirando en mi dirección con una sonrisa

Al verlo de lejos no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco… me cuesta verlo a los ojos después de nuestro anterior encuentro…

 **Luna-** (… supongo que debería disculparme con el después de tan lamentable primer encuentro…)- pensé

Después de pensar me acerque al humano hasta estar a un pardee metro del…

Cuando llegue con el nos quedamos mirando fijamente por unos segundos en silencio, el me mira con una cara de felicidad mientras que yo lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa

 **POV:** _ **Dyne /**_ **Lugar** _ **: bosque everfree**_

Han pasado 3 días desde que hablo con Luna en mis sueños y nos hemos hecho amigos… al principio ella desconfiaba un poco de mi pero con el pasar del tiempo nos hemos llevado cada vez mejor…

Aunque es un poco incomodo cuando me pregunta cosas personales… no es como si le quisiera ocultar algo, pero no quita el hecho de que sea incomodo…

En fin ella me ha estado pidiendo que nos veamos en persona porque su hermana la princesa Celestia me quería conocer junto con los elementos de la armonía… no estoy tan seguro de eso pero creo que en algún momento tendré que hacerlo… se podría decir que lo estoy considerando

Pero bueno me preocupare por eso más tarde… en este momento estoy dando un pequeño paseo en el bosque everfree… no eh tenido ningún problema, salvo uno que otro timberwolver que quiere comerme pero siempre termina destruido…

De vez en cuando me detenía a descansar para poder relajarme y descansar… eh incluso practicar mi control de humo creando o mejorando mis creaciones la verdad es muy divertido… es como jugar con plastilina…

Ahora mismo cerca del pueblo escondido para que no me vean los ponis… estuve un par de horas acostado en una rama de algún árbol mientras practicaba (o más bien dormía) hasta que escuche unas voces acercándose a mi posición… actué rápido y me escondí entre las hojas para que no me vieran y me lleve una gran sorpresa al darme cuenta de quienes provenían esas voces

 **Twilight-** vengan chicas estoy segura de que hoy encontraremos a la criatura- dijo la unicornio morado

 **Rainbow-** yo creo que es una pérdida de tiempo. Llevamos días buscándola y no ha aparecido- dijo la pegaso sobrevolando el piso

 **Applejack-** no hay que ser tan pesimistas… tal vez hoy la encontremos

 **Pinkie pie-** sii y así podre hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida al pueblo y podremos ser amigos- dijo la poni rosada de manera energética mientras daba saltitos

Vi como las mane 6 estaban adentrando en el bosque mientras hablaban entre ellas sobre que me estaban buscando…

 **Dyne-** (…tal vez deba seguirlas, el bosque es peligroso y no quiero que algo malo les pase…si eso hare…)- pense mientras las empezaba a seguir de árbol en árbol como lo hice cuando se enfrentaron con nightmare moon

Hubo algo que me dio curiosidad… era que ni Fluttershy ni Rarity estaban con ellas…supongo que no les agrado la idea de adentrarse en el bosque everfree.

Estuve como 2 horas cuidando de ellas mientras estaban en el bosque everfree obviamente teniendo cuidado de que ellas no me descubran… eso solo causara una persecución en medio de everfree lo cual quiero evitar. Primero porque creo que Rainbow es más veloz que yo incluso si me _**desplazo**_ y segundo eso hará que tengan que separarse y podrían encontrarse con una bestia en este bosque maldito

 _ **(Horas más tarde)**_

La verdad no sé ni cuánto tiempo las eh estado persiguiendo sin que se dieran cuenta ni cuanto ellas me han estado buscando… incluso ya anocheció y ellas no se rinden… pero la verdad lo único que me preocupa es que ningún ser del bosque haya aparecido ni atacado a las chicas y eso que llevan varias horas aquí dentro

Pero creo que ya se cansaron de buscarme pues…

 **Applejack-** yo creo que ya es suficiente Twilight… llevamos horas buscando a esa criatura y mañana debo de recuperar el día perdido - dijo la cansada Applejack

 **Rainbow-** también creo que debemos parar, que nos dice que esa criatura sigua en el bosque everfree- dijo la Pegaso

 **Twilight-** ( _suspiro de fastidio_ )está bien supongo que podríamos parar por hoy- dijo la poni con una cara de decepcionada

 **Dyne-** (…creo que de verdad quiere saber de mi, pero bueno creo que es mejor que se vallan y así no corren ningún peligro no quiero tener más presiones de las que ya tengo…)- pense dando un leve suspiro

Estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos hasta que de repente escucho varios gruñidos… no me tomo mucho tiempo darme cuenta que esos gruñidos provenía de lo que parecen ser 8 timberwolvers

Yo me alarme al darme cuenta que estaban rodeando a las ponis… ellas rápidamente toman una actitud defensiva contra los timberwolvers

Ningún bando hacia el mas mínimo movimiento… no fue hasta que un timberwolver se lanzo contra las ponis haciendo que Twilight cree un escudo mágico cubriendo a sus amigas

Los timberwolvers atacaron el escudo mágico haciendo que el escudo fuera rompiéndose… duro unos cuantos ataques de los lobos hasta que el escudo cediera y los timberwolver volvieran al ataque

 **[Y aquí mis lectores empiezan una batalla muy a la que tuvieron las mane 6 con los changelings… Rainbow volando a alta velocidad y golpeando a los lobos… Applejack atacando con sus poderosas patadas… Pinkie sacando pasteles de quien sabe dónde y arrojándoselos a los timberwolvers y por ultimo Twilight quien como podía atacaba a los lobos lanzando rayos mágicos de su cuerno pues quedo débil por su escudo mágico]**

Mientras que ellas se defendían de los lobos yo miraba el espectáculo impresionado de ver esto en persona… 2 lobos fueron derrotados y ellas aprovecharon para tratar de escapar yo por mi parte las seguí cuidando de que nada malo les fuera a pasar…

Por el camino vi como otro 2 timberwolver fuero destruidos gracias a Applejack y Rainbow quienes ayudaban a Twilight a escapar…

Ellas trataban de escapar, los lobos de atraparlas y yo de seguirles el paso tratando de que no me vean

…creo que ellas no se figaron hacia donde iban pues se llegaron a un callejón sin salida… Twilight ya estaba mucho mejor… ellas trataron de defenderse de los 4 lobos restantes…

Rainbow estaba esquivando a 2 lobos mientras volaban para que no la pudieran atacar y cuando tenía oportunidad los atacaba con piedras y patadas desde el aire

Applejack y Twilight hacían lo mismo con los otros 2 timberwolvers Twilight los distraía y Applejack los atacaba con piedras y con sus patadas

Los lobos estaban teniendo dificultado con ellas… pero no se les veía ningún signo de cansancio mientras que las chicas estaban bajando poco a poco el ritmo

No fue hasta que sin que se diera cuenta Rainbow un lobo se subió a un árbol y la ataco con sus garras hiriéndole un ala haciendo que ella caiga al piso y el otro timberwolver la atacara con otro zarpazo dejándola inconsciente

Applejack y Twilight preocupadas quisieron ayudar a su amiga y fueron a auxiliarla…

Cuando llegaron con ella los 4 lobos rápidamente las rodearon y en respuesta a eso ellas se pusieron enfrente de Rainbow para protegerla…

 **Dyne-** (…Creo que si voy a tener que interferir, no puedo permitir que a ellas les pase algo… que sea lo que Dios quiera…)- pensaba o más bien rezaba mientras veía como los lobos se acercaban ellas

Estuve pensando en cómo ayudarlas pues no atacar a quema ropa pues podía herir a las chicas, algo que quería evitar… estaba entrando en desesperación pues veía como se acercaban a ellas, y en ese momento se me ocurrió una idea para salvarlas

 **Dyne-** (… hasta el día de hoy no he usado esta técnica, pero creo que me será de mucha ayuda en este momento solo espero que me salga…) pense mientras activaba mis runas y mis ojos cambiaron de color

Estuve con los ojos cerrados por unos momentos hasta que…

 _ **¡Smoke impulse!**_

Mis ojos brillaron en color dorado muy intensamente junto a mis runas y mi cuerpo fue rodeado por ceniza y humo… en el momento en el que utilice esta técnica, sentí como una fuerte presión invadió todo mi cuerpo, también me sentía increíblemente ligero…

Estuve admirando mi apariencia hasta que un grito me saco de mi trance… era Twilight la que grito pues un timberwolver se lanzo contra ellas…

Yo rápidamente me _**desplace**_ detrás de las chicas para después dar un salto hacia el timberwolver que se había lanzado contra Twilight

 **POV:** _ **Twilight Sparkle**_ **/ Lugar:** _ **Bosque Everfree**_

Mis amigas y yo tratamos de pelear con los timberwolvers mientras tratábamos de proteger a Rainbow

Applejack y Pinkie yo tratamos de mantener al margen a los timberwolvers pero uno de ellos se arrojo directamente hacia mí, y yo por reflejo grite y cerré los ojos esperando lo peor cuando de repente…

 _ **¡PUUUMM!**_

Escuche un fuerte golpe… cuando abrí los ojos para ver que había causado ese sonido, vi como un puño golpeaba directamente en la cara de el lobo que se lanzo contra mi… vi en cámara lenta como el rostro del lobo de destruía y era mandado a estrellarse con un árbol totalmente hecho pedazos

Al principio pensé que fue Applejack la responsable pero cuando voltee para ver quien lo hizo mi sorpresa fue muy grande…

ERA LA CRIATURA QUE HEMOS ESTADO BUSCANDO DESDE HACE HORAS ¿cómo es que esta aquí? ¿Por qué está rodeada de ceniza y humo? ¿Acaso sabia que nosotras estábamos aquí?... la criatura rodeada de ceniza se puso enfrente de nosotras…

 **Criatura-** lo siento pero no puedo permitir que lastimen a estas ponis- dijo mientras veía directamente a los lobos

…

…

…

…

 **POV:** _ **?**_ **/ Lugar:** _ **mundo de los sueños**_

 **?- Así que DIOS ya hizo su movimiento eh, aunque no entiendo que quería lograr poniéndome como portador de un simple humano, ni siquiera el mejor de sus ángeles pudo resistirse ante mí, entonces porque arriesgarse a provocar una guerra por una tontería como el ponerme como portador a alguien físico…. Bueno no importa… por que ahora es mi turno para hacer mi movimiento… con el humano…. Veremos cuanto puede resistir la voluntad humana**

 ***insertar risa malvada con eco***

…

…

…

 _ **Esta historia continuara**_

 **Hola amigos que tal el capitulo**

 **Supongo que algunos se preguntaran que paso con la princesa Luna ¿verdad? Solo fue una pequeña ayudadita para nuestro querido protagonista… va a necesitar toda la ayuda posible para enfrentarse a su tercera prueba y que mejor ayuda que de la princesa Luna quien lo visita en sueños**

 **La razón por la que la elegí a ella es porque es uno de mis personajes favoritos de la serie y creo que un poco de cariño no le vendría nada mal…**

 **A mí no me engañan ustedes piensan lo mismo que yo no traten de negarlo**

 _ **En fin sin más que decir… contestemos comentarios (5 comentarios)**_

A Place With No Name:

Pues no esperes más aquí está el capítulo… tardo un poco más de lo esperado pero aquí esta :D

…

…

Glich (2 comentarios)

Te agradezco mucho tu apoyo… me es de mucha ayuda ya que me da a entender que quieren que la sigua ¿verdad?

No voy a parar con la historia hasta acabarla o dejo de llamarme Desher

…

…

Un brony:

Actualizo rápido así que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte… pero si llega la casualidad de que no vuelvo a actualizar es porque…

O ya me morí…

O tengo que salvar al mundo de una invasión de demonios en la cual me termino siendo secuestrado por varias chicas neko que me quieren involucran en esa guerra donde termino en una pelea a muerte con rey demonio en alguna parte del inframundo que al final resulta ser una chica y termina enamorándose de mi después de derrotarla y termina siendo parte de mi harem

Pero eso no me suele pasar seguido así que tranquilo actualizare rápido

…

…

SR24DET:

Quiero agradecerte por decirme en donde fallo en mi escritura pues como he dicho antes y volveré a decir… es mi primera vez escribiendo un fanfic y una de las razones por las cuales empecé a escribir una es porque quiero mejorar en mi escritura…

Otra razón es porque quiero que pasen un buen rato tanto ustedes como yo

Ustedes leyendo mi historia, comentando y riendo de las cosas que hace el protagonista

Y yo escribiendo la historia… pues a mi me gusta escribir esto me sirve para entretenerme y a veces matar el tiempo

(Aparte de que es un pretexto para ver de nuevo la primera temporada de mi querida serie)

En fin gracias

...

 **En fin creo que toca la pregunta del capítulo de hoy**

 **Y la pregunta del capítulo es…**

 **¿Cuál creen que será la tercera prueba de nuestro protagonista?**

 **Respondan en los comentarios cual creen que sea la respuesta**

 **En fin yo me despido de ustedes y hasta la próxima actualización amigos**


	5. El Sujeto

**Hola amigos ¿cómo están? Espero que bien…**

 **Sip sigo vivo, y aun dispuesto a completar este fic…**

 **La razón (excusa) de mi tardanza se las daré en el final de este capitulo**

 **En fin otro tema es sobre incluir a un personaje extra a este Fic… y sip señoras y señores he decidido que…**

 **-….**

 **Lo agregare a la historia…**

 **Sip… han escuchado bien… será agregado, pero no de una manera tan obvia como la que ustedes creen, será de una forma especial**

 **Aunque no tendrán que preocuparse por eso ahora pues aun falta muuuuchoooo para que eso pase, por ahora solo disfruten del capitulo**

Nota del autor

 _My Little Pony: Friendship is magic no me pertenece tampoco la música, referencias y frases que pueda implementar esta historia todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores_

 **Acciones**

( _Acciones o expresiones_ )

 ***implementaciones***

(…Pensamientos…)

 **[notas de autor]**

Persona, poni, criatura hablando **-**

 _ **Técnicas o habilidades**_

"Apodos o sobrenombres"

 **Capitulo: el "Sujeto"**

 **POV:** _ **Dyne /**_ **Lugar:** _ **alguna parte del bosque everfree**_

 **Dyne-** lo siento pero no puedo permitir que lastimen a estas ponis- dije mientras veía directamente a los lobos

Los lobos me empezaron a gruñir mientras se acercaban a mí…

Yo apunte mi mano derecha hacia ellos y dispare una esfera de ceniza hacia ellos, dos de los 3 timberwolvers restantes lo alcanzaron a esquivar… lástima que el otro no… vi como el timberwolver explotaba en mil pedazos cuando mi _**disparo rápido**_ hizo contacto con creando una pequeña explosión

Vi como los dos timberwolvers voltearon a ver la explosión y aproveche que estaba distraído para _**desplazarme**_ hacia ellos

Los timberwolvers al regresarme la mirada vi como se echaron un par de pasos hacia atrás pues yo ya estaba justo a medio metro de ellos… antes de que ellos pudieran hacer algo mas yo lanzo un poderoso derechazo golpeando a los 2 timberwolvers levantando una cortina de humo debido a la fuerza del impacto

Segundos después la cortina de humo se disipo dejando ver los restos de los dos lobos en un pequeño cráter

Yo por mi parte simplemente sonreí mientras me daba media vuelta y empezaba a caminar hacia las chicas…

 **Dyne-** ¿están bien?- les pregunte ya estando enfrente de ellas

Ellas con una mirada de terror a excepción de Pinkie Pie que se encontraba sentada mientras comía palomitas y tenía unos lentes 3D… las miradas de las ponis se empezaron a volver pálidas para después empezar a apuntar detrás mío

De repente detrás de mí

 ***insertar respiración de animal gigante***

 **Dyne-** (… creo saber porque están así…)- dije maldiciendo mi suerte en mi mente mientras daba media vuelta

Pueden adivinar que había detrás de mí… Había un gigantesco timberwolver totalmente furioso a pocos centímetros de mi cara…

Cuando termine de darme la vuelta este me lanzo un gruñido que incluso los dragones le tendrían envidia mientras que yo puse una cara de desagrado

 **Dyne-** ¡te apesta el hocico!- dije mientras lanzaba un uppercut en toda la cara del lobo

El impacto fue tan fuerte que logre levantarlo un par de centímetros en el aire… aproveche la confusión del lobo y di un brinco para alcanzar la altura del lobo y soltarle un derechazo en la cara del lobo logrando estamparlo en el piso

 **Dyne-** Se un buen perro y quédate en el piso- dije con una sonrisa burlona

Sin embargo el lobo no se lo tomo muy bien que digamos, pues este se lanzo contra mi… creo que para morderme…

 **Dyne-** dije… ¡QUE TE QUEDARAS EN EL PISO!- grite mientras soltaba otro golpe en la parte superior de su cabeza antes de que me mordiera

El golpe fue tan fuerte que cuando el lobo cayó al piso creó un pequeño cráter con su forma en el piso y levanto el polvo de alrededor debido a la fuerza del impacto…

El lobo empezó a regenerarse, curarse o lo que sea que hagan ellos… su cuerpo quedo casi destruido por el impacto del golpe… segundos después el saco su cabeza de la tierra solo para verme a un metro de él con mi típica cara neutral y con los brazos cruzado… el trato de levantarse del piso pero yo…

 **Dyne-** ¡ah!... ¡quieres otro para que me hagas caso, o ¿qué?!- dije mientras fruncía el seño y levantaba mi puño de forma amenazante

El lobo cuando vio que levante mi puño… retrocedió un poco y me empezó a gruñir… no quedamos en un pequeño concurso de miradas, yo con el seño fruncido y el gruñéndome…

Nuestro concurso no duro mucho pues segundos después el bajo las orejas, bajo la cabeza y puso su cola entre sus piernas adoptando una posición de sumisión total, con una cara de miedo mientras empezaba a temblar y hacia ruiditos de perrito asustado

Yo baje lentamente mi puño pero sin quitar mi mirada me le quede mirando unos segundos hasta que…

 **Dyne-** ¡Siéntate!- dije con una voz fuerte sin llegar a gritar

El lobo rápidamente se sentó en el piso aun con la cabeza baja

 **Dyne-** ¡Parado!- le ordene con el mismo tono de voz

El rápidamente me hizo caso y se levanto en sus cuatro patas

 **Dyne-** ¡Da vuelta!- le volví a ordenar

Y el lobo rápidamente se tiro al suelo y rodo igual a como lo hacen los perros entrenados para hacer trucos

 **Dyne-** hazte el muerto- dije ya con un tono de voz normal y aflojando mi mirada

El lobo se quedo quieto unos momentos para después caer al piso hecho pedazos jeje ya me imaginaba algo como eso

Yo aproveche y me dirigí hacia una piedra del tamaño de un la pelota de tenis y lo tome con una mano… cuando la tome me volví a dirigir con el lobo que seguía hecho pedazos

 **Dyne-** Bien lobito… ponte de pie- le dije al lobo mientras jugaba con la piedra

El lobo rápidamente se volvió a armar quedando de pie… yo le puse la piedra enfrente de él mientras la movía de derecha a izquierda y de arriba a abajo…

La piedra capto rápidamente su atención pues el también está moviendo su cabeza al ritmo y dirección en el que yo muevo la piedra…

 **Dyne-** bien… ¡Ve por ella!- dije mientras la lanzaba no muy lejos

Y como por acto de reflejo el lobo salió detrás de la piedra tumbando uno que otro árbol en su paso… no tardo mucho en volver, solo unos segundos

Cuando volvió… el lobo tenía la piedra en su hocico el lobo se paró a 2 metros de mi y puso la piedra en el suelo mientras jadeaba y movía la cola como si de un cachorro juguetón se tratase

 **Dyne-** buen chico… ¿quien es un buen chico?, ¿quien es un buen chico?- decía mientras rascaba detrás de sus… creo que son sus orejas… creo…

El lobo parece estar disfrutar de las caricias… después de unos momentos el lobo se deja caer hasta quedar boca arriba…

Yo entiendo muy bien qué es lo que quiere pero… ¿puede siquiera sentir las caricias que le hago?, digo esta hecho de madera…

…

…

Ahhh que importa, en este mundo es posible todo

Yo me pongo en posición y comienzo a rascarle la barriga del lobo mientras este empieza a mover su patita trasera derecha

Pasamos como 15 segundos así hasta que le pido que se ponga de pie y el rápidamente me hace caso

 **Dyne-** bueno chico, creo que es hora de que te vayas… no quiero que causes más problemas ¿entendido?... tampoco quiero que molestes mas a los ponis que pasen por el bosque everfree ¿entendido?- le digo mientras pongo mi mano izquierda en mi cadera y con el dedo índice de mi mano derecha lo señalo mientras que lo muevo de arriba abajo, típico cuando se da una reprimenda a alguien

El lobo pone una mueca de tristeza mientras lo regaño y asiente con la cabeza

 **Dyne-** tampoco quiero que te acerques a la frontera del bosque everfree… podrías asustar a algún poni que pase por ahí de acuerdo- digo mientras me inclino un poco hacia el

Este vuelve a asentir con una mueca aun más triste… y sé muy bien porque esta así… al pobrecito le estoy quitando su alimento y todo el mundo sabe que quitarle el alimento a un animalito es lo peor que le puedes hacer

Pero tengo un plan para que no vuelva a lastimar a un poni por comida nunca mas (o al menos en un largo tiempo)

Yo me acerco hacia su oreja y le susurro…

 **Dyne-** cerca del castillo en el lado oeste, hay un lago con muchos peses… a veces suelo pescar ahí… no es profundo, así que no tendrás problemas para pescar y comer tanto como quieras… de acuerdo pequeño- le dije tratando de que las chicas no me escuchen

 **[No sé si los timberwolvers pueden comer pescado… ni si hay un lago en ese lugar…. Pero bueno ya lo puse así que ni modo]**

El "lobito" reacciono ante esto y rápidamente cambio su mueca triste por una de felicidad y me lamio la mejilla… creo que en agradecimiento pero bueno… esta de mas decir que me lleno de saliva toda la cara después de eso el lobo se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Después de que se fue yo me limpie la cara con mi chaqueta… voy a tener que darme un baño después de esto pues la saliva de los timberwolvers realmente apesta

Después de que el lobo se fuera y de que yo me quitara su saliva… me di cuenta de algo…

Sentía un ligero dolor en mi mano derecha… más precisamente en la parte de mis nudillos…

Cuando decidí ver que me causaba esa molestia… me di cuenta que…

Mi mano derecha… Estaba sangrando, con pedazos de madera enterrados en la parte de los nudillos y de los dedos mientras la piel en esa parte de mi mano estaba totalmente desgarrada incluso en ciertas partes se podía ver mi hueso mientras que en la parte de mi muñeca mi hueso se había destruido y parte de mi antebrazo se había roto (o cuando menos astillado)

 **Dyne-** (… supongo que es un efecto secundario de usar más fuerza física de la que mi cuerpo es capaz de resistir… debo tener más cuidado pues si mal no recuerdo las heridas causadas por mi propio poder tardan más en regenerarse…)- pensé mientras veía mi ensangrentada mano

En fin ya luego se curara después… por ahora hay un problema más grande que una mano herida… y ese problema son las ponis que se encuentran a mis espaldas

Yo me di media vuelta para confrontar a las ponis que me vinieron a buscar en primer lugar pero lo que veo no tiene precio, las chicas están bien (omitiendo a Rainbow Dash)

Pero…. Bueno Applejack tiene una expresión de "no creerse lo que paso" con la boca abierta, igual que Twilight, Rainbow Dash sigue inconsciente por lo tanto no me vio hacer nada de eso y Pinkie… bueno esta está sentada en una silla parecida a la de los cines mientras comía unos nachos con queso que saco de quien sabe donde

Yo me les acerco un poco pero estas retroceden (omitiendo a Pinkie)…

 **Dyne-** ¿están bien?- les pregunto un poco preocupado

Ellas simplemente no me responden, solo me miran con esa expresión de asombro y miedo mientras retroceden un poco

Yo al ver que no me contestaban simplemente me seguí acercando a ellas mientras las miraba fijamente… solo para después mirar hacia la Pegaso que se encontraba inconsciente… ellas se dieron cuenta de eso y creo que pensaron que aprovecharía que esta inconsciente para hacerle daño

Applejack se puso en posición para embestirme si era necesario… mientras que Twilight empezaba a cargar magia en su cuerno...

Tenía pensado utilizar una habilidad bastante útil que aprendí de DIOS en una de sus visitas… dijo que la iba a necesitar…. Y por lo que veo tenía mucha razón

Pero no podía hacer nada si estas ponis no me dejaban acercarme a Rainbow para curarla…

 **Dyne-** (…no tengo tiempo para andar jugando, Rainbow necesita ayuda pronto…)- pensé para después simplemente _**desplazarme**_ pasando por atreves de ellas llegando con Rainbow Dash

Las chicas se sorprendieron por lo que hice…creo que no se esperaban eso… ellas rápidamente se dan la vuelta para verme

Cuando yo llegue con Rainbow rápidamente me puse de rodillas y puse mi mano con las runas cerca de su ala lastimada… que por cierto esta casi bañada en sangre junto con su rosto pues ahí es donde recibió el otro zarpazo

Mis runas… que originalmente estaban brillando en un color dorado… empezaron a brillar en un color verde hoja… solo que para después su rostro junto con su ala fueran bañados de un color verde igual que el de mis runas…

…

…

…

Lentamente todas sus heridas… tanto como raspones como moretones y también la herida de su cara y su ala empezaran a desaparecer…

Después de alrededor de un minuto toda herida desapareció

Después de que cure a Rainbow Dash, dirigí mi mirada hacia Applejack y Twilight solo para ver su rostro de impresión mientras que se acercaban hacia su amiga que aun estaba inconsciente… cuando de repente Twilight me voltio a ver y…

 **Twilight-** … G-gracias por… ¡AAHHHHH!- grito de repente Twilight

Applejack escucho el grito

 **Applejack-** que sucede… ¡AAHHHHH!- grito igual de fuerte que Twilight

En ese momento siento que una gota recorre por mi mejilla hasta mi labio... rápidamente me la limpio con mi mano izquierda solo para dame cuenta de que eso era sangre

Era obvio pues la habilidad que aprendí no es curación… si no transferencia… en pocas palabras transferí las heridas de Rainbow a mí

Ahora el rasguño que tenía en el rostro Rainbow ahora la tengo yo… y la herida que tenía en el ala ahora se encuentra en mi espalda

No paso mucho hasta sentir esa sensación cálida en mi espalda y mi rostro (que por cierto arden como no tienen idea) que indica que me estoy curando…

Segundos después ya no estaba la herida… como lo sé… pues fácil ya no siento ardor… eso y que me acabo de tocar la cara y ya no tenía ninguna herida…

La única herida que aún queda en mi cuerpo es la de mi mano la cual aun esta escurriendo sangre… no me preocupa pues en un rato mas estará sana

Yo ya estaba listo para irme así que me di media vuelta y empecé a retirarme… lástima que no pude ni avanzar n 10 metros hasta caer al piso y perder el conocimiento

 **POV:** _ **Twilight Sparkle**_ **/ Lugar:** _ **bosque everfree**_

Después de haber sido salvada por la criatura que estuvimos buscando por mucho tiempo, este se acerco a Rainbow Dash y la curo con una magia muy extraña que no pude reconocer… no tardo mucho en curarla pues solo duro alrededor de un minuto, este se puso de pie y retrocedió dejándonos pasar a Applejack y a mí para ver a nuestra amiga.

Revisamos su cuerpo y notamos que no tenía ninguna herida, raspón o moretón en su cuerpo… yo quería agradecerle por habernos salvado y haber curado a Rainbow

 **Twilight-** … G-gracias por… ¡AAHHHHH!- grite de terror al haber visto el rostro de aquel extraño ser con una horrible herida en el rostro

Al parecer Applejack me escucho pues se dio la vuelta

 **Applejack-** que sucede… ¡AAHHHHH!- grito Applejack

Este ser no se veía para nada preocupado y ni siquiera prestaba atención a la herida que tenía en su rostro, lo único que hizo fue limpiarse una gota de sangre que caía de su herida a su labio superior… ni siquiera una mueca de dolor hiso, al contrario se veía muy despreocupado por sus heridas…

Antes de que pudiéramos hacer algo o decir algo de repente pasó algo muy extraño… de sus heridas empezó a brotar una especie de vapor mientras que sus heridas se empezaban a cubrir de esa extraña ceniza color dorada solo que para segundos después la ceniza desapareciera dejando ver el rostro de este ser sin ninguna herida visible… ¡COMO ES SIQUIERA POSIBLE ESO!

Este ser se toco la cara solo para poner una pequeña sonrisa y darse media vuelta… yo estaba a punto de pedirle que no se vaya pero no fue necesario pues de un momento a otro la "ceniza" que lo rodeaba desapareció y este cayó al piso... creo que inconsciente

 **[Dyne todavía seguía en su modo Smoke Impulse]**

En el momento en el que cayó me preocupe de que algo malo le hubiera pasado… y creo que a Applejack le preocupo también pues fue la primera en ir corriendo a socorrerlo…

Yo rápidamente también me acerque preocupada y cuando estuve a punto de agacharme para poder verlo sentí que pise algo….

Era espeso y también estaba caliente…. Cuando voltee a ver que era mi rostro se puso pálido y por poco me desmayo también…

 **Twilight-** (… ¡e-es sangre!...)- pensé asustada al ver ese "pequeño" charco de sangre que estaba pisando

Busque el origen de la sangre solo para encontrarme con una imagen mucho más aterradora de la de la sangre… ¡SU MANO ESTABA TOTALMENTE ROTA!

La sangre provenía de la mano de este ser… y no era para menos pues su mano estaba totalmente herido… pedazos de madera enterrados en su piel como si de pequeñas estacas se tratasen, pedazos de piel faltantes y desprendidos… fácilmente se nota que estaba fracturada… ¡NECESITA AYUDA!

 **Twilight-** ¡Applejack!... necesita ayuda, rápido ahí que llevarlo al hospital- le dije en tono desesperado

 **Applejack-** eh? Estas segura terroncito, crees que sea buena idea llevarlo al hospital- me contesto Applejack

 **Twilight-** entonces que sugieres- le respondí algo ansiosa

 **Applejack** \- no creo que llevarlo al hospital sea buena idea… tal vez Fluttershy sea una mejor idea- me dijo

 **Twilight** \- si, si buena idea, rápido trae a Rainbow, yo me llevare a la criatura- le respondí para después levitar a la criatura y Applejack cargaba a Rainbow

Rápidamente tomamos camino hacia la casa de Fluttershy

 **POV:** _ **Dyne**_ **/ Lugar:** _ **¿?**_

Todo estaba oscuro no podía ver ni sentir nada… ni siquiera podía moverme, incluso ni siquiera sabía si tenía los ojos abiertos o cerrados debido a la oscuridad… mi percepción del tiempo... perdido…

Simplemente flotando en el enorme y vacio infinito… frio y oscuro…

No fue hasta que empecé a ver una silueta que se acercaba desde lo lejos…muy, muy, muy lejos…

No supe cuanto tiempo paso para que este ser estuviera cara a cara conmigo…

 _Tenía una máscara de contención hecha de acero, una camisa de fuerza color gris oscuro… y unos pantalones del mismo color… también tenía una cadena atada desde su tobillo derecho hasta el izquierdo, cabe decir que la cadena era bastante corta, no más de unos 30 centímetros…_

 _Pero lo más aterrador de todo era que desde su máscara, por el orificio donde van sus ojos se veía unos ojos totalmente rojos carmesí que daban cierto resplandor a través de los orificios_

El solo se limito a verme fijamente de arriba abajo… casi como si me analizara

 **Sujeto-** así que tu eres el portador de mis antiguas runas- me dijo con una voz doble

Casi al instante me di cuenta que una de las dos voces era la mía… pero la que prevalecía de las dos era la de segunda voz la cual era una voz de un chico de casi mi misma edad… pero se sentía cierta malicia en esa voz… CASI demoniaca

 **Dyne-** …- no respondí

 **Sujeto-** bueno me presento… soy el antiguo y original portador de las runas que ahora portas tu… humano ¿te puedes presentar?- me pregunta

 **Dyne- …-** sigo sin responder

 **Sujeto-** bueno, no hace falta que respondas… no tiene sentido interesarse por una simple marioneta…. o me equivoco… DIOS- dijo eso ultimo volteando hacia atrás y en tono burlón

En el momento en el que menciono a DIOS una poderosa luz apareció segándome momentáneamente

Cuando recupere mi visión pude ver a un ser con una capucha que cubría su rostro y su cuerpo por completo…

 _La capucha de aquel ser era indiscutiblemente hermosa… la tela mas blanca y pura que jamás pensé ver en vida… tenía detalles hechos de oro y joyas más brillantes que un diamante… pero lo más impresionante es que el ser emana luz propia… una luz que opacaría por completo a la luz del sol… pero por más extraño que parezca no me segaba la luz… podía verlo sin que la luz me estorbase, o al menos su capucha_

 **[Solo describí la capucha puesto que es lo único que se puede ver]**

 **Dyne-** ¿quien…eres?- le pregunte al ser con capucha pues no lo reconocí

El ser me gira su cabeza para verme… y dice

 **Ente o ser-** tranquilo joven Dyne…todo estará bien, deja que yo me encargue- me dijo con una voz dulce y llena de amor…

Debo admitirlo su sola presencia hizo que mi corazón se llenara de paz y calidez… un momento, acaso el es…

 **Dyne-** (…a-acaso el es…)- no pude terminar

 **DIOS- si… soy yo joven Daniel** \- me respondió

Incluso si no lo veo es que esta sonriéndome… eso me hace calmar…

 **Sujeto-** a que has venido eh?- dijo el sujeto con un tono extrañamente tranquilo

 **DIOS- bien sabes a que eh venido…** \- respondió secamente

 **Sujeto-** (risa malévola) tienes razón… supongo que viniste a evitar que rompa el sello ¿verdad?- dijo con un tono burlón

 **DIOS-…** \- no responde

 **Sujeto-** sabes que tarde o temprano se desbloqueara, si no es que lo rompo primero… tarde o temprano yo tendré la oportunidad de robar su alma y podre poseer su cuerpo… y cuando eso pase… ¡ME VENGARE DE TODOS POR HABERME ENCERRADO EN ESTAS MALDITAS RUNAS!- grito totalmente enfurecido y de repente este se desvaneció

En el momento en el que desapareció todo mi entorno volvió a la normalidad y empezaron a aparecer arboles y pasto en el suelo

 **Lugar:** _ **mundo de los sueños**_

Después de unos momentos al fin aparecí en el lugar donde siempre aparezco cuando duermo… cuando de repente que alguien me abraza con mucha fuerza cuando me doy la vuelta era DIOS quien me estaba abrazando

Yo simplemente me deje abrazar sin decir nada… mientras empezaba a recuperar mis sentidos hasta que me suelta

 **DIOS- ¿estás bien?** \- me pegunta

 **Dyne-** si… estoy bien, pero que fue lo que paso en ese lugar- le pregunte algo agitado

 **DIOS- lo que paso en ese lugar es un asunto delicado… pero debes de saberlo, dime ¿qué dudas tienes?-**

 **Dyne-** ¿qué era ese sujeto? ¿Qué quería de mí? ¿Por qué estaba en mi mente? ¿Qué quiso decir con que era el antiguo y original portador de las runas?- me interrumpe

 **DIOS- ese sujeto era… un humano, pero diferente… alguien que por desgracia perdió su humanidad y él fue el primero que tuvo esas runas… no estaba en tu mente, si no en tus runas, el fue encerrado ahí hace miles de años-** me respondió

 **Dyne-** pero…- me volvió a interrumpir

 **DIOS- escucha, prometo que te contare todo cuando duermas… aparte estas a punto de despertar, nos vemos en la noche-** me dijo mientras levantaba su mano y chasqueaba sus dedos

 **Dyne-** ¡espera!- le pedí

No alcance a decir más cuando de repente una luz cegadora me paralizo y me hizo perder la vista por unos momentos,

 _ **Mundo real**_

Cuando abrí mis ojos ya no me encontraba en el mundo de los sueños… si no en una habitación que no logre reconocer… la luz del sol que pasaba por la ventana me daba de lleno en la cara segándome un poco

 **Dyne-** (… ¿d-dónde estoy?...) - pensé confundido mientras veía mi alrededor

Cuando logre recuperar todos mis sentidos me senté mientras inspeccionaba mi alrededor

Rápidamente me di cuenta de que estaba casi desnudo mi chaqueta, mi camisa, mis zapatos y calcetines no los tenía puestos… las únicas cosas que tengo son mis pantalones y la cadena que tengo en mi brazo…

Trate de ponerme de pie pero cuando apoye mi peso en mi mano sentí algo raro, cuando mire de que se trataba me sorprendí de lo que veía

Estaba vendada… desde mi mano hasta el codo estaba totalmente vendado y de la venda desprendía un olor de alguna especie de ungüento

Realmente me sorprendió ver la venda ¿Por qué la tenia puesta? O más importante aun ¿Quién me la puso? Pues lo único que recuerdo es caer inconsciente en el bosque everfree

De repente miles de imágenes aparecen en mi cabeza de las cosas previas a mi desmayo, sobre como ayude a la chicas, como ayude a Rainbow y sobre todo y más importante… como no me fui antes de desmayarme para evitar la lluvia de preguntas y el posible interrogatorio de las ponis

De ser verdad que las ponis me trajeron a este lugar y que la mayoría de los fanfics que he leído sean ciertos… debo de encontrarme, o en la casa de Zecora o en la casa de Fluttershy pues esta no parece ser la habitación de un hospital

Y estoy 94.62% seguro que esta es la casa de Fluttershy y que fue Fluttershy quien me puso la venda… que ternura… debo de agradecerle

Aunque… aun me da curiosidad que fue lo que paso en ese lugar y quien realmente es ese sujeto que me hablo… no es la primera vez que lo veo…

 **Dyne-** (… ahh no importa, después de todo DIOS me prometió que me dirá todo esta noche, así que para que preocuparse…)- pensé mientras me relajaba

Trate de olvidar aunque sea por este día las cosas que me han pasado y solo relajarme… si sigo preocupándome por cosas como estas voy a terminar loco de remate, mejor me relajo… al menos por este día

 **Dyne-** (…por ahora tratare de preocuparme por mi situación actual…)- pensé mientras me ponía de pie

Después de ponerme de pie, busque mi ropa pero desgraciadamente lo la encontré…

 **Dyne-** (…Pues ni modo, ya así, tal vez la chicas sepan donde están mis cosas…)- pensé solo para después salir de la habitación en busca de las ponis que me trajeron a este lugar

Después de que Salí y baje las escaleras vi a 6 ponis hablando de algún tema en específico pues todas tenían una mirada entre asombro sorpresa y seriedad en sus rostros…

bueno menos Pinkie pie que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Fluttershy que tenía una ligera sonrisa pero no decía nada, pero la verdad no tengo ni la menor idea de que están hablando pues no las alcanzo a escuchar… todas hablan en voz baja como si no quieran que alguien las escuchara

Todas estaban tan inmersas en su conversación que no se dieron cuenta de mi presencia… no fue hasta que…

 **Dyne-** _ejem_ …- tosí llamando su atención

Casi al instante todas guardaron silencio y voltearon a verme… al principio sus miradas de asombro y sorpresa mientras me analizaban de arriba abajo pero segundos después todas se sonrojaron enormemente mientras veían un punto en específico de mi cuerpo…

Yo también voltee hacia donde ellas miraban y me di cuenta que lo que miraban era mi torso desnudo…

 **Dyne-** (… crea que olvide ese pequeño detalle…)- pensé

Todas siguen mirándome…

 **Dyne-** alguien sabe en donde está mi ropa?- les pregunte a las chicas

Las chicas se dieron cuenta de lo que hacían y rápidamente desviaron la mirada hacia otro lado o simplemente bajaron la mirada con pena

Rarity fue la primera en salir de... lo que sea que haya sido eso… y me respondió.

 **Rarity-** e-están por allá, mientras estabas inconsciente aproveche y repare tus ropas- dijo aun con un pequeño sonrojo

Ella apunto a una silla donde se encontraba mi ropa doblada y a un lado también mi espada con su funda junto con mis calcetines y zapatos…

 **Dyne-** ya veo… te lo agradezco mucho- le agradecí y le regale una cálida sonrisa

Pero antes de que siquiera pudiera tomar mi ropa fui embestido por un torbellino rosado que me abrazo con mucha fuerza mientras daba saltitos de alegría…

 **Pinkie Pie-** oh, Hola mi nombre es Pinkie Pie, ¿Quién eres?, ¿Qué eres?, ¿Qué comes?, ¿quieres ser mi amigo? Me encanta hacer amigos, di que si, porfis, porfis, porfis…-la interrumpo

 **Dyne-** si, si quiero ser tu amigo- le respondo

Justo en ese momento ella me abrazo con una fuerza abrumadora…

Literalmente me estaba poniendo azul por la falta de aire e incluso podría jurar que mi cadera esta tronando… ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!

No fue hasta que las chicas le pidieron que me suelte porque me estaba sacando el aire ella lo único que dijo fue "Upsi" y dio una sonrisa inocente… gracias a Dios

Creo que mi cadera si sufrió algún daño, no me puedo enderezar… no fue hasta que Fluttershy se acerco a mí y me dijo…

 **Fluttershy-** ¿estás bien?- me pregunto tímidamente

Yo obviamente le respondí

 **Dyne-** nop… creo que me rompí algo- dije o más bien fingí tener dolor

Después de decir eso me enderece pero creo que no fue una muy buena idea pues mi cadera junto a mi columna vertebral tronaron como si de una matraca se tratase… LITERALMENTE…

 **Dyne-** (¡CRACK!) ¡Ay!, no, creo que tenga hemorragias internas- dije en tono llorón… pero la verdad el dolor se fue cuando me enderece

 **Twilight-** pinkie deberías tener más cuidado- dijo "regañando" a Pinkie por lo que hizo pero esta solo sonrió inocentemente

Ignore esa escena y me dirigí hacia mi ropa y me empecé a vestir… pude sentir la mirada de las ponis encima de mí durante todo el tiempo mientras me vestía, creo que les impresiono que después de ese abrazo no actué adolorido después de que mi espada tronara de esa manera (eso y que sea un ser que nunca han visto hasta ahora) fue incomodo lo admito pero la verdad no me preocupaba…

Después de vestirme me di la vuelta y empecé a quitarme la venda en mi mano… al parecer a una poni le inquieto esta acción mía

En el momento que empece a quitarme la venda Fluttershy se alarmo y volando a una gran velocidad por poco me embiste

 **Fluttershy-** ¡NO LO HAGAS!- grito para después detener la mano con la que iba a quitarme la venda

Ok, ok, ok lo admito esta acción de ella me sorprendió de sobremanera y parece que no fui el único pues todas las ponis parece que se sorprendieron

Yo solo abrí un poco los ojos de la impresión… al parecer ya se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, pues ella me soltó la mano y retrocedió un poco mientras se cubría su rostro con su cabello… yo aproveche que me había soltado y seguí quitándome la venda

 **Fluttershy-** Q-quiero decir n-no deberías q-quitarte la venda pues sigues herí ( _levanta su mirada_ )…do - abrió los ojos como platos de la impresión

Casi todos en la sala pelaron los ojos al igual que Fluttershy… y no las culpo

La razón de los rostros de impresión de las ponis es que cuando quite la venda deje al descubierto mi mano (y parte del antebrazo) sin herida alguna

Las heridas y fracturas que tenía hace unas horas prácticamente habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro… casi como si nunca las hubiera tenido

Todas las ponis me miraban (o más bien a mi mano) con confusión y asombro mientras que yo solo cerraba y abría mi puño verificando si mis heridas si se habían curado

La más sorprendida de todas era Fluttershy que sin dudarlo se acerco hacia mí, tomo mi mano y empezó a verla de arriba abajo con un gesto de confusión en su rostro

 **Dyne-** ¿Qué haces pequeña?- le pregunte con una voz serena

Esta todavía no sale de su asombro

 **Fluttershy-** p-pero cómo es posible… si estaba totalmente herida no debería haberse curado tan rápido- dijo casi en shock

 **Dyne-** tu me pusiste la venda ¿verdad?- le pregunte ya sabiendo que su respuesta era si

Ella al fin salió de su "shock" y asintió con su cabeza tímidamente mientras cubría su rostro detrás de su cabello (melena)

 **Dyne-** (… ¡ES TAN TIERNA!...)- grite en mi mente mientras veía a la cosa más tierna que jamás había visto en toda mi vida

 **[Creo que todos concordamos con nuestro protagonista ¿verdad?]**

Lo que paso después no pude evitarlo…. Empecé a acariciar su cabecita con mucho cariño…

Ella al principio se sonrojo por la vergüenza… pero después ella cerró sus ojitos y puso una sonrisita mientras meneaba su cola de un lado a otro…

 **Dyne-** te lo agradezco mucho pequeña… eres la cosa más tierna que eh visto en mi vida ( _la suelto_ ) ¿quién es la poni más tierna de equestria?- le pregunte mientras que mi voz cambio a una igual a la de un padre con su hija pequeña

Ella levanto su mirada tímidamente y me miro con un leve (GRAN) sonrojo

 **Fluttershy-** ¿Y-yo?- pregunto insegura mientras desviaba sus ojos a otro lado pero manteniendo su sonrisita

 **Dyne-** sii, tu lo eres, tu lo eres…- decía con mucho cariño mientras comencé a rascar detrás de sus orejas de poni y ella empezó a ronronea como si de un gato se tratase

Sé que no debería estar haciendo esto pero… por dios no puedo evitarlo, es tan adorable… aparte a ella parece agradarle que haga esto, pues su mirada de gusto es totalmente evidente para todos…

 **[Y aquí les pregunto… ¿que hubieran hecho ustedes?]**

Nuestro momento solo duro poco tiempo pues creo que estoy incomodando a las demás ponis pues Twilight me interrumpió

 **Twilight-** ( _ejem_ ) supongo que ya estas mejor ¿verdad?- me pregunto acercándose a mi

Yo la volteo a ver y suelto a Fluttershy y le respondo

 **Dyne-** sip, ya estoy mejor… te agradezco mucho haberme traído aquí de no ser por ti no se qué hubiera pasado conmigo en el bosque everfree- le agradecí

 **Twilight-** al contrario, nosotras deberíamos agradecerte por salvarnos de los timberwolver que nos atacaron- me agradeció

Después de decir eso ella inclina un poco su cabeza en señal de agradecimiento… algo raro para mi gusto

 **Twilight-** mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle, ¿cuál es tu nombre?- me pregunta

Y ya empezamos con la preguntas

 **Dyne-** puedes llamarme Dyne si así lo deseas- le respondí

Cuando me presente me incline un poco… si así como suelen hacerle los caballeros cuando se presentan

 **Dyne-** y ¿cómo se llaman ustedes?- les pregunte a las demás que se encontraban en esa habitación aunque ya sabía la respuesta a eso

De una por una se fueron presentando, cada una a su propio estilo

 **Rarity-** mi nombre es Rarity, debo decir que esa ropa que traes puesta es bastante peculiar, me gustaría que fueras a mi boutique para poder analizarla- me dice con su típico acento refinado

Rarity se inclina mientras levanta un poco su hermoso vestido, como suelen (o solían hacer en la antigüedad) las damas al presentarse

 **Applejack-** mi nombre es Applejack compañero- me dice mientras se acerca a mí con una sonrisa amigable

Ella me tiende la mano para saludarla y yo con mucho gusto la tomo

Justo cuando suelto a Applejack siento que unos brazos pasan por mi cuello y después me abrazan con fuerza, yo volteo solo para ver que era Pinkie Pie quien me había vuelto a abrazar… solo que esta vez un poco menos fuerte

 **Pinkie Pie-** mi nombre es Pinkie Pie, dime, dime ¿te gustan las fiestas?, ¿te gustan los pasteles?- se presento y me pregunto mientras me veía desde mi espalda

Yo al ver la hiperactiva actitud de Pinkie no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa… aparte su cabello (melena) me está asiendo cosquillas en el cuello

 **Dyne-** (risa) si Pinkie, si me gustan las fiestas y también me gustan los pasteles… en especial los de chocolate- dije mientras le sonreía

Realmente es muy agradable estar rodeado por perso… digo ponis tan agradables con lo son ellas

Después de que le respondí a Pinkie, Fluttershy se me acerco con un ligero sonrojo adornando sus mejillas pero con menos timidez de lo que tenía antes

 **Fluttershy-** mi n-nombre es Fluttershy- dijo tímidamente mientras se ponía a un lado mío

Fluttershy se puso a un lado mío junto a Twilight… yo dirigí mi mirada hacia la única poni que no se ha presentado conmigo

Rainbow Dash

 **Dyne-** hola ¿cuál es tu nombre?- le pregunte fingiendo ignorancia

ella se puso de pie y se presento con su típico humor orgulloso digno de ella

 **Rainbow Dash-** mi nombre es Rainbow Dash soy la voladora más rápida de Equestria- dijo mientras se elevaba un poco con sus alas y tomaba una pose en el aire

Yo me acerque a ella (aun con Pinkie Pie en mi espalda abrazándome) y le tendí mi puño, estoy más que seguro que ella sabe lo que quiero

Ella aterriza y golpea mi puño con el suyo

 **Dyne-** (… jeje brohoff…)- pensé felizmente

En fin le pido a Pinkie que me suelte y me dirijo hacia donde estaba mi espada al lado de la silla donde estaba mi ropa, tome la funda con la espada adentro y me la coloque en mi espalda donde siempre ha estado

 **Twilight-** ¿eres una especie de guerrero o algo así?- me pregunto mientras se acercaba a mi

 **Dyne-** nop, ¿por qué lo dices?- le pregunte algo confundido

 **Twilight-** pues… portas una espada y tienes mucha habilidad en combate, eso lo vi cuando te enfrentaste a los Timberwolvers- me contesto mientras apuntaba su dedo a mi espada

 **[Haber quien reconoce de donde me inspire en esta escena]**

En un movimiento rápido saque la espada de su funda, obviamente las chicas se asustaron un poco por mi acción repentina y retrocedieron un poco…

Pero su expresión de susto no duro mucho pues cambio a uno de sorpresa y confusión al ver que la espada estaba rota de la parte del filo

 **Dyne-** si pongo el mango de la espada de esta forma parece una real, ¿verdad?- les dije con una sonrisa para después guardar mi espada rota en la funda

Cuando guarde la espada las chicas se volvieron a acercar a mí pero con una expresión más relajada al darse cuenta que no representaba ningún peligro

 **Dyne-** de esa manera me evito problemas- finalice con una sonrisa inocente

 **Twilight-** ya veo- dice con una sonrisa

 **Dyne-** oigan, me podrían decir cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente -les pregunte amablemente

 **Twilight-** solo un par de horas, después de que te trajimos a la cabaña de Fluttershy para que ella te pudiera curar y Rarity aprovecho para analizar y reparar tu ropa- me respondió

 **Dyne-** ya veo, se los agradezco mucho chicas, pero temo decir que no tengo con que pagarles el favor- dije mirando a las mencionadas

 **Rarity-** no hay de que querido, y no te preocupes por eso, con una sonrisa me basta- me contesto con una sonrisa

 **Fluttershy-** n-no hay de que, necesitabas ayuda y no puedo evitar ayudar a quienes necesitaban ayuda- dijo en su típica voz baja y tímida

 **Twilight-** bueno ya que contestamos tus preguntas, puedes respondernos unas preguntas

 **Dyne-** podría ser mañana, estoy realmente cansado y me gustaría dormir un poco más… aparte, ya casi es de noche- dije un poco nervioso

Sí, estoy tratando de posponer el interrogatorio… al menos hasta que sepa que información puedo dar y no... No quiero meter la pata tan rápido

…

…

…

En fin voy a evitar escribir la siguiente media hora tratando de convencer a Twilight que mañana responderé sus preguntas…

Incluso las demás me tuvieron lastima y terminaron ayudando a convencerla pues era muy evidente mi rostro de fastidio

Después de convencerla me pregunto si tenía a donde dormir… claramente le dije que si… actualmente me hospedaba en el castillo que se encontraba en el bosque Everfree

Pero las chicas se alteraron por eso, especialmente a Fluttershy quien no me permitió ir al bosque por que ya era tarde y era peligros ir solo y tan tarde

Al final ella me termino ofreciendo que me quedara en su cabaña, al menos por esa noche…

Twilight me dijo que cuando llegue a la biblioteca le mandara una carta a la princesa para avisarle de mi presencia… yo no me negué REALMENTE quería conocer a Luna en persona.

Las chicas terminaron por a sus respectivas casas a dormir… no sin antes decirme que mañana volverían

En fin… ahora donde voy a dormir

 **Dyne-** ¿dónde voy a dormir Pequeña?- le pregunte a Fluttershy

 **Fluttershy-** oh, ehmm, p-puedes dormir en la habitación donde estabas antes- me respondió

A mí no me engaña, ¿Dónde va a dormir ella?

 **Dyne-** ¿y dónde vas a dormir tú?- le pregunte

Fluttershy- yo puedo dormir en el sofá- me respon… ¡¿QUE DIJO?!

Soy consciente de lo amable que es ella, pero no puedo permitir que ella duerma en el sofá en su propia casa

 **Dyne-** oh, no, no, no, no puedo permitirte dormir en el sofá… yo dormiré en el sofá- le dije mientras me acercaba al sofá

 **Fluttershy-** p-pero- la interrumpí

 **Dyne-** no puedo dejarte dormir en el sofá en tu propia casa… tranquila es cómodo- le dije sentándome en el sofá

Y no miento es realmente cómodo este sofá

 **Fluttershy-** p-pero- la vuelvo a interrumpir

 **Dyne-** y no aceptare un no por respuesta- le dije dándole una sonrisa burlona al final

 **Fluttershy-** está bien, que tengas dulces sueños- me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

 **Dyne-** _tal_ _vez no los tenga_ \- dije en tono de susurro

 **Fluttershy-** dijiste algo- me pregunto

 **Dyne-** no, no nada… que descanses Pequeña-…

 **Fluttershy-** bueno, hasta mañana- se despidió para luego subir e irse a dormir

Fluttershy subió, yo por mi parte me acomode para dormir me quite los zapatos y me acomode en el sofá

Pasaron unos minutos los cuales trate de conciliar el sueño pero no pude… solo me quede pensando sobre las cosas que habían pasado hoy… y de una forma u otra… me puse a pensar sobre lo que paso mientras estaba inconsciente…

En mi mente pasaron miles y miles de teorías sobre lo que paso, cada una mas loca que la otra… pero todas posibles

Al final me resigne y decidí que sea DIOS quien me diga sobre que es lo que pasa así que me decidí llevar por el mundo de los sueños y no preocuparme por este tipo de cosas, al menos por hoy

…

 _Bastante tiempo después_

…

 **Dyne-** ojala le hubiera pedido una sabana a Fluttershy para taparme- pensé cuando sentí una corriente de aire pasar por mi cuerpo

Estaba helando y yo no tenía más que una chaqueta para cubrirme, pero tampoco iba a ir a despertar a Fluttershy por una sabana pues ya es poco más de media noche

 **Dyne-** solo espero no enfermarme después de esta noche- dije ya resignado

Después de eso me quede profundamente dormido

 **POV:** _ **Princesa luna**_ **/ Lugar:** _ **Canterlot**_

Eh estado visitando a el humano Dyne en el mundo de los sueños bastante seguido… no todos los días ya que no podría cumplir con mis obligaciones como princesa, pero se podría decir que cada 3 lunas lo suelo visitar

Y hoy voy a visitarlo, ¡estoy tan ansiosa por ir a visitar… quiero decir espero que no le moleste que valla una vez más a visitarlo

 _Mundo de los sueños_

Me encuentro buscando la puerta del humano pues ya casi es media noche y seguramente ya se encontrara dormido…

Aparte debo de preguntarle algo muy importante

Necesito preguntarle si nos podemos ver fuera del mundo de los sueños… ya que la alumna de mi hermana mayor aun no lo ha encontrado pues aun no ha enviado la carta avisando sobre si lo han encontrado o no

Tampoco lo han encontrado los guardias reales que enviamos en su búsqueda, ni tampoco ha querido decir en donde se encuentra actualmente. Es por eso que necesito preguntárselo

Después de unos minutos de búsqueda logre localizarla y trate de abrirla con mi magia… ¡¿PERO QUE?!...

En el momento en el que intente abrirla un círculo dorado con símbolos raros apareció enfrente de la puerta evitando que pueda abrir la puerta

 **[La puerta de Dyne por si se lo preguntaba es una puerta café oscura con una estrella de cinco puntas con que cambia de color con un efecto de una lámpara de lava, en la parte de arriba de la estrella (para ser más precisos en la punta que apunta hacia arriba) hay una aureola parecida a la de los ángeles, mientras que en el centro de la puerta están grabados las runas de Dyne en un metal azul oscuro, los bordes de la puerta son de oro al igual que el picaporte de la puerta]**

Que estará pasando, porque la puerta está bloqueada…

 **Princesa Luna-** que estará pasando allá adentro- me pregunte

 **POV:** _ **Dyne**_ **/ Lugar:** _ **Mundo de los sueños**_

Llevo aquí poco mas de 30 minutos y ya no puedo creer lo que está pasando… todo lo que he escuchado de DIOS es verdaderamente sorprendente y aterrador cada detalle… cada palabra… cada cosa… cada profecía…

Después de escuchar todo lo que me han dicho, es imposible no sentirme impactado…

No sé si alguien sabe o siente lo mismo que yo siento en estos momentos… cuando se enteran de algo que nunca debieron haberse enterado… y ahora deben vivir con esa verdad que nunca debieron saber…

Pues yo estoy ahora tendre que cargar con esa "revelación" por toda mi vida

O al menos hasta…

….

….

….

….

….

En fin eso ahora no importa… y no importara después…

Mi cara de shock no paso desapercibida por DIOS y trato de calmarme durante varios minutos tratando de explicarme bien las cosas que están pasando…

Me pidió que tratara de no hablar de esto… y también me pidió que no dejara que afectara esto a mi nueva vida en Equestria, después de todo esto fue lo que más añore durante mucho tiempo como para que un "inconveniente" como lo es esto no me dejara disfrutar mi más grande sueño… el sueño de todo Brony

Y saben que, el tiene razón… no permitiré que "esto" me arruine mi estadía en Equestria

También me pidió que disfrutara lo máximo posible mi nueva vida y saben que… eso es justo lo que voy a hacer de ahora en adelante… no voy a dejar que nada me deprima de nuevo

Woow, no sé como lo hace… pero el que haya hablado con él me ayudo a que todas mi preocupaciones se vallan… realmente es alguien increíble

Después de un rato que él se fue y yo… bueno solo me senté y me relaje… aunque siento que estoy olvidando algo importante… algo realmente importante…

…

…

…

 **Dyne-** ¡LA PRINCESA LUNA!- grite totalmente asustado y preocupado

Del grito que di, hasta tire la jarra con limonada junto a la mesa

 **Dyne-** como pude olvidarme de algo tan importante… se supone que ella y yo hablaríamos hoy… espero que no esté molesta- dije algo preocupado

DIOS me dijo que si podía sellar mi puerta para que nadie nos molestara y así poder hablar más a gusto… al principio ni siquiera le entendí y dije que estaba bien… ahora entiendo porque me dio esa mirada de "¿estás seguro?"

 **Dyne-** ahora entiendo porque me pregunto antes en vez de hacerlo sin preguntarme…- bien hecho idiota

Ahora si siento que me va a llevar la $%&#?

 **Dyne-** ahora va a creer que no quería que me visitara… y lo peor es que le prometí que siempre será bienvenida a mis sueños…- …

….

….

 **POV:** _ **Sujeto**_ **/ Lugar:** _ **¿?**_

 **Sujeto-… solo un poco más, un poco más para que mi venganza sea completada… mientras tanto… humano, disfruta de tu tiempo en este mundo tan nauseabundo mientras puedas, pues tu tiempo ya está corriendo-…**

 ***insertar risa malvada***

…

…

…

…

 **Esta historia continuara**

 **He ¿qué tal el capitulo?**

 **A mí la verdad este fue el capitulo mas difícil que eh hecho hasta ahora… pues eh estado haciendo una "pequeña" investigación sobre "ciertos" temas…**

 **Esa fue la razón de la tardanza de este capítulo, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo he estado investigando sobre esos "ciertos" temas que me ayudaran en la historia de este fic**

 **No daré muchos detalles sobre eso pero para no aburrirlos…**

 **Mejor pasemos a lo que sí es importante**

 _ **Contestemos comentarios (4 comentarios)**_

"Li" (Glich):

Tranquilo, tengo todo fríamente calculado… el agregar a este nuevo personaje será de forma que no intervenga en la historia… aparte todavía falta mucho para preocuparse por eso…

Aquí como quien dice: _tú tranquilo, yo nervioso_

…

Sobre el ser que está dentro de nuestro querido prota… _tu tranquilo, yo nervioso_ que tengo todo fríamente calculado

…

Y por ultimo… TAMBIEN AME LA PARTE EN LA QUE METI A MI PRINCESA FAVORITA A MI HISTORIA, TENGO TANTAS COSAS PENSADAS PARA ELLA... q-quiero decir… Si ¿verdad? Fue genial

…

…

…

 _Siguiente comentario a responder_

Andrea Chandia:

1-. La verdad no sé qué decirte… se podría decir que es meramente coincidencia pues nunca he leído sobre el libro llamado **Eragon…** pero te agradecería mucho si eres tan amable de decirme el nombre de esa personaje

2-. Sobre si la princesa Luna y Dyne tendrán algo más que amistad, eso dependerá de cómo se desarrolle la historia pues tal vez hay mas candidatas para que tengan una relación con Dyne… aparte pienso que aun es un poco pronto para meter romance a la historia

3-. Como le dije a nuestro amigo " **Li"** __ _tú tranquila yo nervioso_ por ahora solo disfruta de la historia… aun falta para eso

4-. Sobre la manera en la que Luna se refiera a su hermana ya lo resolveré así que tranquila

5-. Estaré esperando ansiosamente tu mensaje… estaré feliz de resolver tus dudas sobre la historia y agradezco mucho tu apoyo en la historia

…

…

…

 _Siguiente comentario_

A Place With No Name

Entonces resucitaras al darte cuenta que e actualizado… y si no funciona usare las esferas de dragón para resucitarte

…

…

…

SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0

Casi mi querido amigo… casi

Pero después de que nuestro querido **Sujeto** "Misterioso" las futuras pruebas de nuestro querido prota se han visto realmente afectadas

Si quieres saber cuál es la siguiente prueba… solo espera

…

…

…

 **En fin la pregunta del capítulo de hoy es….**

 **¿Qué nombre le pondrían al "Sujeto"?**

 **Escucho todas las sugerencias… enserio… no se qué nombre ponerle**

 **En fin yo me despido… hasta la próxima actualización amigos**


	6. Historia parte 1

**Con este capítulo no quiero ofender a ninguna religión ni a nadie que esté en alguna religión… este capítulo al igual como la historia están hechas con el fin de entretener por un fan para fans y lectores que estén interesados en esta historia…**

 **En fin empecemos**

Hace miles de millones de años… día 6 de la creación todo

Dios el creador de todo, en el sexto día después de la creación de todos los animales, veía desde su trono a todas sus creaciones con familias ya hechas lo que causo un pequeño anhelo de alguien a quien darle su amor fraternal… alguien a quien llamar… _"hijo"_

Fue solo un pequeño pensamiento… pero de algún modo, es pequeño anhelo se volvió realidad…

De repente un par de arboles cayeron enfrente de Dios y empezaron a quemarse hasta quedar reducidos a solo ceniza… la ceniza aun activa empezó a moverse hasta quedar enfrente de él y empezó a salir una criatura de la ceniza"

Rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando… su pequeño anhelo se había vuelto realidad…

Era una criatura muy parecido a él físicamente y que incluso podría ser confundido con un ángel, pero este ser no tenia alas ni aureola y en el reverso de su mano estaban grabados unas runas bastantes peculiares

Solo a 5 seres en toda la creación poseían runas grabadas en diferentes partes de su cuerpo… esos eran

 _ **LUZBEL**_ (frente)

 _ **SAN MIGUEL**_ (pecho)

 _ **SAN RAFAEL**_ (espalda)

 _ **SAN GABRIEL**_ (estomago)

 _ **SAN URIEL**_ (hombro)

Esas runas demostraban su posición como arcángeles y su gran poder ya que esas runas les otorgo un gran poder sobre algunos elementos como por ejemplo

 _ **Agua**_

 _ **Fuego**_

 _ **Viento**_

 _ **Tierra**_

 _ **Rayo**_

Dios decidió cuidar a esta criatura que había salido de la ceniza como si de un hijo se tratase e incluso anuncio su nacimiento a todo el reino de los cielos

Todos los ángeles y animales empezaron a festejar el nacimiento de esta nueva criatura en especial los 5 arcángeles que estaban muy felices que existiese un sexto con runas… aunque este no fuera un arcángel como ellos

El nombre de su especie era… humano

Todos los ángeles, querubines, serafines y todo ser viviente en mundo celebro el nacimiento de este nuevo ser… menos uno

…

El humano al contrario de los ángeles o de los animales que siguen la voluntad de Dios, tenia voluntad propia… podía tomar decisiones propias y poder expresar libremente sus sentimientos

Este ser era tratado casi como si de un rey se tratase por órdenes de Dios debido que lo veía como su hijo

Dios siempre veía al humano jugar con los serafines y querubines e incluso jugaba con los animalitos que se encontraban en ese lugar, incluso varios le habían tomado un gran cariño en solo un día

El humano solía hacer eso muy seguido, cuando Dios le pregunto por qué hacia eso el humano le contesto

" _me gusta la compañía de los ángeles, es muy agradable al igual que ver a las familias de los animales"_

Dios sabía muy bien que el humano se sentía triste y se sentía solo al no tener a nadie como él… y que lo traten como lo tratan no ayuda a que ese pequeño anhelo de una familia desaparezca

Entonces Dios tomo la decisión de que crear a otro humano, el cual se llamaría

 _ **Adán**_

Era un humano igual que él y que el primer humano pero con una diferencia muy notable con el primer humano… el no tenían runas…

El no tenían esas runas pues no nació de la misma manera en la que el primer humano había nacido pues nacieron del barro y con el _"soplo de la vida"_

Dios los creo con la mayor exactitud que la del primer humano para que de esta manera para que con el puedan ser una familia

Sin embargo la creación de más humanos no le cayó muy bien a su primer arcángel al mando… Luzbel… quien ya tenía un sentimiento de envidia en el empezó a crecer después de darse cuenta de que Dios había creado a un tercer humano de género opuesto con el nombre de Eva

Dios sabía que al no haber nacido de su anhelo como el primero y que tengan la misma naturaleza que al primer humano decidió ponerlo a prueba por lo que decidió llevarlo al jardín del Edén

El arcángel Luzbel con el corazón cada vez más oscurecido empezó a formar un plan para deshacerse de estos… humanos

…

…

…

 _ **Hola amigos ¿como están?**_

 _ **Seguramente se estarán preguntando qué es esto…**_

 _ **Esto es la historia del nacimiento (o creación) del "Sujeto" la verdad aun no quería revelar esto tan pronto, pero la verdad necesito un nombre para este "primer" humano y revele esto para que puedan tomarse una idea**_

 _Contestemos comentarios (5 comentarios)_

Andrea Chandia:

1-. Creo que con este pequeño fragmento podrás pensar en un nombre más adecuado para este "sujeto" se ve que tienes buenas ideas

2-. Los poderes en sí, no son curativos… pero sip, si están inspirados del anime pensé que se vería bien en la historia… a ti como te pareció?

3-. He estado investigando sobre el libro y sobre su historia y realmente me parece muy interesante… he estado pensando en leerlo… pero bueno.

4-. La verdad he leído sobre fanfics que en el primer capítulo ya se hacen amigos de todos, en el 2 ya beso a alguien y en los siguientes ya tiene un harem lo cual no se me hace muy realista que digamos… es lo que quiero evitar y no quiero decir que esos fanfics son malos, al contrario. Hay muchos muy buenos que realmente me han gustado

Te agradezco mucho ti opinión sobre mi forma de narrar realmente me hace sentir feliz que alguien gusta de mi historia… y realmente no tengo ninguna experiencia en el mundo de la escritura, solo soy un novato con muuuchaaa imaginación

5-. No me gusta mucho el gore en **My Little Pony**

6-. La verdad la idea de un harem me llamo la atención pero ya está muy gastada… quiero hacer una historia original

En fin agradezco mucho tu apoyo en la historia y estaré feliz de responder tus dudas sobre la historia

…

…

…

SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0:

El nombre de Delsin Rowe… es un poco… bueno no diré que es una mala idea para el "sujeto" porque si es una buena sugerencia

…

…

…

A Place With No Name:

De hecho este capítulo lo hice por tu sugerencia… pues aquí está tu respuesta… este capítulo muestra una parte del origen sobre muestro "Sujeto"

…

…

…

Anonimo:

Con respecto a usar Wattpad no es una mala idea la verdad…

…

…

…

LiGlich

Los nombres son muy buenos la verdad… y gracias a ti tengo muchas sugerencias para un buen nombre…

Pero la verdad me gustaría que fueran los lectores quienes me dieran un nombre

….

….

….

 _ **Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**_

 _ **Pregunta**_

 **¿Qué preguntas les gustaría que Twilight le haga a nuestro quería humano?**


	7. Mensajeria instantanea

**Hola, hola amigos… ¿cómo están?**

 **Espero que bien, yo estoy contento de volver a publicar un nuevo capítulo después de un mes entero sin actualizar**

 **Y la razón de eso es que he estado estudiando como loco para un examen quitándome tiempo para poder escribir y actualizar**

 **Pero ya todo está resuelto, así que dejando eso, espero que disfruten del capítulo de hoy**

 **Comencemos con esta historia**

Nota del autor

 _My Little Pony: Friendship is magic no me pertenece tampoco la música, referencias y frases que pueda implementar esta historia todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores_

 **Acciones**

( _Acciones o expresiones_ )

*implementaciones*

(…Pensamientos…)

 **[notas de autor]**

Persona, poni, criatura hablando **-**

 _ **Técnicas o habilidades**_

 **Capitulo: Mensajería instantánea**

 **POV:** _ **Dyne**_ **/ Lugar:** _ **casa de Fluttershy**_

Después de despertar de aquel sueño me puse mi chaqueta, tome mi espada y me dispuse a salir de la cabaña de Fluttershy para recuperar mis cosas que deje en el castillo pues lo único que tengo conmigo en estos momentos es mi ropa y mi espada

Aprovecho que Fluttershy aun no despierta y aun es muy temprano… no sé a qué hora se suele despertar pero debo aprovechar que aún faltan unas cuantas horas para que salga el sol

Después de salir de la cabaña me dirigí directamente al bosque Everfree después de todo debo de ir por 2 objetos muy importantes que deje en el castillo, son más importantes ahora que me encontraron

 **Dyne-** espero que le guste mi regalo a la Princesa Luna- dije con una pequeña sonrisa

Fije mi rumbo al castillo en ruinas

 **POV:** _ **Twilight Sparkle**_ **/ Lugar:** _ **Biblioteca**_

Recién estoy despertando y me encuentro bastante cansada pues no dormí en toda la noche preparando las preguntas que le hare a la criatura llamada Dyne y también escribiendo la carta para la princesa Celestia.

Jeje tal vez ayer se me escapo pero hoy no lo hará, aparte me prometió que me responderá mis preguntas hoy así que no me preocupo

Después de asearme y arreglarme bajo y me encuentro a mi asistente número 1 preparando el desayuno

 **Twilight-** Buenos días Spike, ¿qué haces de desayunar?- le pregunte con una sonrisa

 **Spike-** oh hola Twilight, estoy haciendo hotcakes, siéntate en unos momentos más estará listo- contesto

 **Twilight-** de acuerdo- dije

Me senté en la mesa de la cocina mientras que Spike ponía unos hotcakes en mi plato y en su plato y servía 2 vasos de jugo de naranja

Después de servir él se sentó y empezamos a comer

 **Spike-** y que fue lo que te tenía tan atareada ayer, pasaste toda la noche despierta mientras escribías en una libreta y en un pergamino, sin contar que llegaste a casa muy tarde- me pregunto

 **Twilight-** o-ohh solo estaba e-escribiendo una carta a la princesa Celestia n-nada más- dije algo nerviosa

 **Spike-** ya veo… ¿qué planes tienes para hoy Twilight?- me pregunto

 **Twilight-** oh no muchos, voy a salir a la casa de Fluttershy… quedas a cargo de la biblioteca mientras tanto- le pedí amablemente

 **Spike-** entiendo- dijo dando un saludo militar

El continúo comiendo al igual que yo en silencio, hasta que recordé la carta, debo de pedirle que la mande a la princesa Celestia…

 **Twilight-** Spike- le hable

 **Spike-** si Twilight dime-

 **Twilight-** cuando acabes de desayunar puedes mandar esta carta a la Princesa Celestia, es un asunto de mucha importancia – le dije sacando pasándole el pergamino con mi magia

 **Spike-** si por supuesto- dijo recibiendo la carta

Spike y yo terminamos de comer, yo tome unas alforjas y aliste lo necesario para poder llevar a cabo mi "pequeño" interrogatorio jijiji

Después de terminar de alistar mis alforjas Salí de la biblioteca y tome dirección a la casa de Fluttershy

Estuve caminando por unos minutos hasta llegar a la casa de Fluttershy y me encontré con Applejack y Rarity en la entrada de la casa de Fluttershy

 **Twilight-** hola chicas, ¿qué hacen aquí afuera?- pregunte curiosa

 **Rarity-** estamos esperando a que Fluttershy no abra la puerta pero no nos habré- dijo algo preocupada

 **Applejack-** no creen que algo malo haya pasado con esa criatura tan rara, después de todo la dejamos a Fluttershy sola con ella- dijo preocupada

Eso me hizo preocupar mucho, después de ver de lo que es capaz cuando se enfrento con los timberwolver no sé si fue buena idea deja a Fluttershy sola con esa criatura

 **Twilight-** chicas, ¿cuánto tiempo llevan aquí?- pregunte ya algo preocupada

 **Applejack-** como unos 15 minutos- dijo mientras trataba de ver a través de la ventana

Yo me acerque a ver a través de la ventana pero simplemente no podía ver nada ni a nadie lo que me hizo preocupar más

 **Twilight-** hay que entrar, si algo malo paso debemos ayudar- dije mientras me alejaba de la ventana y me volvía a acercar a la puerta

 **Rarity-** ¿qué vas a hacer querida?- me pregunto

 **Twilight-** voy a abrir la puerta… atrás voy a usar mi magia- dije

Las chicas al escucharme se alejaron un poco y yo empecé a reunir magia en mi cuerno mientras trataba de abrir la puerta… no tarde mucho pero si me costó un poco… cuando abrí la puerta rápidamente entramos las chicas y yo a la casa

 **Twilight-** ¡Fluttershy!, ¡Fluttershy estas bien!- grite preocupada

Las chicas y yo empezamos a buscar a Fluttershy en todas partes, pero desafortunadamente no la encontramos… incluso ya estaba creyendo lo peor

Pasaron los minutos y no encontramos ningún rastro de Fluttershy y de aquella criatura llamada Dyne…

Ya nos estábamos desesperando pues no encontrábamos nada que nos dijera en donde se encontraba Fluttershy…

 **Twilight-** ¡¿encontraron algo?!- grite a las demás chicas después de revisar en la cocina

 **Applejack-** aun nada- dijo asomando su cabeza del baño

 **Rarity-** no hay nada en la sala querida- dijo acercándose a Applejack y a mi

 **Twilight-** esto no está bien… debemos encontrarla chicas, ¿queda algún lugar que no hayamos revisado?- pregunte algo desesperada

 **Rarity** \- ¿ya revisaron su habitación?- pregunto Rarity…

 **Applejack-** aun no- respondió

 **Twilight-** ¡PERO CLARO!, Fluttershy debe de estar en su habitación… ¡vamos!- dije, o más bien grite para después salir corriendo a su habitación sin pensarlo

Mi preocupación muy grande, me preocupaba mucho que mi amiga le haya sucedido algo

Cuando llegue a la habitación de Fluttershy encontré que la puerta estaba cerrada y en mi desesperación golpe la puerta, El golpe fue tan fuerte que la termine abriendo…

Cuando entre a la habitación me encontré que Fluttershy se encontraba en su cama durmiendo pacíficamente mientras abrazaba fuertemente a un conejo de color blanco… uff menos mal

 **Twilight-** uff que alivio que este bien- dije en voz baja para no despertar a Fluttershy

 **Rarity-** ¡Twilight! ¿Encontraste a Fluttershy? ( _entra en la habitación_ ) oh- dio una mirada de alivio cuando vio que Fluttershy se encontraba bien

 **Applejack-** vaya, todo este tiempo estuvo dormida en su habitación- dijo ya dentro del cuarto de Fluttershy

Cuando Applejack dijo eso Fluttershy empezó a hacer ruidos indicando que se estaba despertando… creo que hicimos mucho ruido

Fluttershy mueve un poco sus cobijas y se sienta mientras aun sigue abrazando al conejo

 **Fluttershy-** ( _Bostezo_ ) buenos días Ángel…- dijo con voz un poco somnolienta

Nosotras no quedamos inmóviles pensando en que hacer o que decir… no fue hasta que Fluttershy noto nuestra presencia

 **Fluttershy-** mmh?, chicas ¿qué hacen aquí?- pregunto con voz somnolienta

 **Twilight-** h-hola Fluttershy… ¿Como dormiste?- dije nerviosa, la verdad no se me ocurrió que decir además de eso

Fluttershy se quedo ahí unos segundos viendo a nuestra dirección cuando de pronto…

 **Fluttershy-** ( _abre los ojos con asombro y susto_ )…

…

…

…

…

 _¡KYAAAAAAAAA!_

 _ **[Seamos sinceros, quien no se asustaría si cuando despiertas ves a un montón de personas en tu cuarto viéndote fijamente]**_

 **POV:** _ **Tercera persona**_ **/ Lugar:** _ **casa de Fluttershy**_

 _ **15 minutos después**_

Después de que las chicas calmaran a Fluttershy de tener un ataque al corazón procedieron a explicarle la razón del porque están ahí

 **Twilight-** y por eso entramos a tu cuarto, en verdad lo siento si te asustamos Fluttershy- dijo con algo de pena en su voz

 **Fluttershy-** oh entiendo, descuida estoy bien- respondió Fluttershy con su típica voz tímida

 **Rarity-** por cierto querida, ¿sabes dónde está Dyne? No lo hemos visto desde que entramos a tu casa- le pregunto a Fluttershy

Todas voltearon a ver a Fluttershy para escuchar su respuesta pero ella se puso muy nerviosa al sentir todas las miradas en ella por lo que solo negó con su cabeza mientras se ocultaba detrás de su melena

Todas al ver que su respuesta fue negativa solo dejaron salir un suspiro para después quedar en un silencio incomodo

 **Rarity-** ¿creen que haya escapado?- pregunto Rarity rompiendo el silencio que se había formado

 **Twilight-** no lo sé, pero si escapo debemos encontrarlo cuanto antes, es muy peligroso que ande por ahí sin mencionar que él me había prometido que respondería a mis preguntas- dijo eso ultimo algo molesta e indignada

Todos los presentes al escuchar la respuesta de Twilight dejaron caer una gota de sudor por sus nucas mientras todas pensaban "Típico de Twilight"

 **Applejack-** pero no sabemos a donde fue, ¿donde lo buscaremos?- dijo tratando de ignorar el comentario de Twilight

 **Fluttershy** \- tal vez solo a tomar un poco de aire fresco- dijo en voz baja

 **Twilight-** no lo creo, tal vez regreso al bosque Everfree después de todo ahí es donde lo encontramos, chicas debemos ir a buscarlo no podemos permitir que se valla así como así-

Al parecer las chicas no estaban seguras que ir al bosque fuera bueno idea en especial Fluttershy, no después del "incidente" que paso el día de ayer con Dyne y los Timberwolvers

 **Applejack-** no estoy segura si sea buena idea ir al bosque, ¿no recuerdas lo que paso el día de ayer? De no ser por Dyne no nos abríamos salvado- dijo Applejack

Las chicas sabían bien que ir a ese bosque tan peligroso no resultaría en algo bueno, pero no podían permitir que Dyne se les escapara, ya que la princesa Celestia les había pedido que lo buscaran…

 **Twilight-** ( _Pensando_ ) tal vez Fluttershy nos podrías acompañar, su ayuda no será muy útil-dijo

 **Fluttershy-** ¿q-que? ¿Y-yo?- dijo con mucho nerviosismo y miedo

 **Applejack-** crees que sea buena idea llevar a Fluttershy, Twilight- pregunto Applejack no muy segura de la idea de Twilight

 **Twilight-** claro, después de todo ella es muy buena con los animales, o acaso ya olvidaste cuando calmo a esa enorme manticora cuando fuimos en busca de los elementos de la armonía, Fluttershy ¿nos ayudaras verdad?-

Cuando Twilight dijo eso todas volvieron su mirada hacia Fluttershy la cual se encontraba bastante asustada con la idea de ir al bosque Everfree

 **Fluttershy-** no lo sé Twilight, no creo que sea buena idea ir- trato de negarse

 **Twilight-** pero Fluttershy necesitamos tu ayuda, por favor ayúdanos a encontrar a Dyne- pidió Twilight

Al sentir la mirada suplicante de sus amigas, Fluttershy termino por convencerse

 **Fluttershy-** ( _suspiro_ ) está bien los acompañare- dijo la tímida Pegaso

…

…

 **POV:** _ **Twilight**_ **/ Lugar:** _ **Casa de Fluttershy**_

Después de que Fluttershy aceptara todas salieron de su habitación para que pudiera cambiarse, pues la pobre seguía en pijama, yo fui la primera en salir seguido de Applejack y Rarity

Decidimos esperarla en el primer piso para que se pudiera cambiar tranquila… pero cuando llegue al primer piso me di cuenta de un "pequeñísimo" detalle

 **[Si son observadores sabrán de que hablo… ¿pueden adivinar de que se trata?]**

Me encontraba o más bien nos encontrábamos viendo todo el DESASTRE que habíamos dejado en el primer piso de la casa cuando buscamos a Fluttershy… parecía que un tornado había pasado en su sala

Nos quedamos inmóviles en medio de la sala viendo el enorme desastre que habíamos dejado cuando de pronto escucho la voz de Fluttershy bajando las escaleras…

 **Fluttershy-** chicas, ¿saben porque la puerta de mi habitación está rota?- escuche decir a Fluttershy

Todas volteamos a ver a Fluttershy petrificada en las escaleras viendo el desastre en su sala y a nosotras las cuales teníamos una muy notoria expresión de nervios en nuestro rostro

…

 **Fluttershy-** …-

 **Twilight-** **(°–°)** -

 **Applejack-** **(°–°)** -

 **Rarity- (°–°)** -

…

…

…

 **POV:** _ **Princesa Luna**_ **/ Lugar:** _ **Castillo de Canterlot**_

Desde que regrese del mundo de los sueños no he dejado de pensar sobre porque la puerta de los sueños del humano estaba sellada

¿Habrá pasado algo? ¿Me debería preocupar? O acaso ¿ya se canso de mi presencia? ¿Será que ya no quiere se mi amigo?

Esas y más preguntas surcaban mi mente cada vez preocupándome más y más… tanto que mi hermana se dio cuenta de mi preocupación

 **Celestia-** hermana, ¿pasa algo malo?- me pregunto con preocupación

 **Luna-** n-no, no es nada malo es solo que…- no pude terminar

De repente una carta dirigida a mi hermana llego de parte de su alumna

 **Celestia-** me disculpas un momento hermana- dijo mientras empezaba a leer la carta

Mi hermana empezó a leer en voz alta la carta para que yo también pudiera escucharla

 **Carta:**

 _ **Querida princesa Celestia, el motivo de esta carta es para informarle que hemos encontrado a la criatura que nos encargo buscar… lo encontramos en el bosque Everfree.**_

 _ **Según él dijo, el nombre de su especie es llamada "humana" y su nombre es "Dyne", hemos estado hablando con él un poco, ahora mismo se encuentra hospedado en la casa de mi amiga Fluttershy.**_

 _ **He tratado de investigar un poco sobre su especie, pero se niega a hablar… pero aun de eso, parece ser que nuestras suposiciones de que no es una criatura hostil son verdades, no parece tener malas intenciones ni nada por el estilo**_

 _ **Incluso nos salvo la vida a mí y a tres de mis amigas en el bosque Everfree cuando fuimos atacadas por varios Timberwolvers, pero descuide todas salimos ilesas gracias a su ayuda**_

 _ **Espero pacientemente su respuesta, princesa Celestia**_

 _ **Su más fiel alumna: Twilight Sparkle**_

Cuando ella termino de leer, yo tenía una gran expresión de sorpresa y asombro… tal vez por eso fue que el sello su puerta,

 **Luna-** (… ¡debo saber que está pasando!…)- pensé ya algo desesperada

Me acerque a mi hermana y con un tono algo desesperado

 **Luna-** ¡hermana!, ¡debemos mandarlo llamar lo más pronto posible!- le dije casi a centímetros de su cara

 **Celestia-** hermana, tranquilízate por favor- me pidió algo asustada por mi reacción

Yo me trate de calmar y me aleje de mi hermana quien empezó a pensar en algo, después de eso mi hermana se puso de pie y se fue del comedor… yo fui detrás de ella, dejando atrás el desayuno los mayordomos y las sirvientas van a recogerlo

Seguí a mi hermana y llego a sus aposentos, entramos y empezó a escribir en un pergamino, en el cual pide la inmediata presencia del humano… necesito hablar con él lo más rápido posible

 **POV:** _ **Dyne**_ **/ Lugar:** _**Castillo de las dos hermanas nobles (ruinas)**_

Acabo de llegar al castillo… tal vez hubiera llegado más rápido si me hubiera _**desplazado**_ pero la verdad me apetecía correr un poco. No puedo depender de mis poderes siempre

Entre al castillo y me dirigí a mi habitación donde suelo dormir para buscar mis cosas y regresar antes de preocupar a las chicas

No tarde mucho en llegar a la habitación en la que me suelo "hospedar" durante algunas noches…

Aunque me estoy cuestionando si podre seguir durmiendo en este lugar, después de todo las chicas ya me encontraron y sería tonto volverme a esconder, solo me arriesgo a que ellas se sigan exponiendo al peligro viniendo a buscarme en el bosque como lo hicieron ayer

No soy tonto, se bien que las princesas seguramente les pidió el favor de encontrarme para hacerme Dios sabe que, la verdad me da miedo pensar que podría hacerme

 **[Díganme quien no tendría miedo de que 2 seres tan poderosos como los son los las princesas te estén buscando y tengas ni idea para que]**

Pero aun así no puedo andar escondiéndome y huyendo como un cobarde durante toda mí vida haciendo que las mane 6 arriesguen su vida viniendo al bosque Everfree para buscarme

Bueno, tarde o temprano las chicas o las princesas sabrían mi ubicación, ya sea que las chicas me encuentren como lo hicieron ayer o que cuando este con la princesa luna se me salga información que no quiero que sepan y solo lo empeore

Jeje sueno como si me estuviera resignando… lo que en parte es verdad, y como todo buen ser humano siempre trata de ver el lado bueno de las cosas

En fin me puse a recoger mis cosas, cuando termine de guardar las cosas mis ojos se centraron en 2 pequeños objetos con los que he estado trabajando esta semanas después de encontrarlas…

 _ **Flash back: media hora después de la derrota de Nighmare moon / Lugar: Bosque Everfree**_

Me encontraba arriba de un árbol buscando el castillo, tuve mucha suerte que alcanzara a ver el castillo, no estaba muy lejos, como a una hora caminando por lo que me baje del árbol y empecé a caminar

Después de un rato caminando logre ver una especie de cueva, no era muy profunda que digamos y tenía unas cuantas rocas en forma de banca en donde podía sentarme un rato a descansar

Así que sin mas decidí irme a sentar un rato ahí, por qué no, después de una pelea contra un ser maligno cualquiera queda agotado

Aparte ese lugar, realmente se veía muy cómodo (quitando el hecho de que es de piedra) como para descansar así que sin más me dirigí ahí y me senté… debo de admitirlo, es realmente cómodo

Me quede ahí unos minutos, descansando y secándome el sudor de la frente, realmente necesito un baño…

 **Dyne-** si me doy prisa tal vez pueda darme un baño en el lago que está cerca del castillo…- pensé en voz alta

Decidí retomar mi camino a el castillo, realmente necesito un baño

 **Dyne-** si eso hare- me puse de pie y retome mi ruta

Cuando estaba a punto de salir de la cueva, vi un pequeño destello por el rabillo del ojo lo que hizo que me parara en seco

 **Dyne-** (…que habrá sido eso…)- me pregunte…

El destello vino del interior de la cueva, cuando me acerque vi una pequeña grieta que no era tan grande como para notarse a simple vista, pero estaba casi seguro que de ahí había visto ese pequeño destello

La verdad no es como si me importara mucho que digamos…

Pero la curiosidad es canija así que decidí ver más de cerca, cuando me fui acercando más, logre notar ese mismo destello cada vez más fuerte

Como había dicho antes, la grieta no era tan grande así que no podía ver qué era lo que provocaba ese destello

Empecé a dar pequeños golpecitos en la pared… así como en las películas para saber si esta hueca o no…

Después de unos golpecitos me di cuenta de que si estaba hueca la pared…

 **Dyne-** (… ¿será una extensión de esta cueva?…)- pensé en esa posibilidad

Después de esa posibilidad empezaron a aparecer más teorías, como la de, "podría ser una extensión de esta cueva" o "tal vez sea un túnel que conecta a la cueva"

No estaba muy seguro que digamos por lo que decidí investigar un poco mas después de todo no tengo nada mejor que hacer

 **[Estaba aburrido si]**

Así que no se me ocurrió una mejor forma de saber la verdad que tumbar la pared que me estorba… obviamente con cuidado de no tirar toda la cueva

Así que concentre ceniza en mi brazo y de un fuerte golpe abrí la grieta haciéndola aun mas grande por la que puedo entrar

Cuando entre me di cuenta de que era una pequeña cámara de no más de unos 10 metros de grande pero estaba repleta de piedras preciosas incrustadas en las paredes de esta cueva

Estaba completamente maravillado, era la primera vez que veía algo así de impresionante, pero de entre todas las gemas había dos que me llamaron mucho la atención

No sé mucho de sobre piedras preciosas, pero si lo suficiente como para saber cómo se llaman ya que mi madre era una fanática de ellos y me enseño el nombre de algunos y a diferenciarlo uno de otros

Pero eso mismo fue lo que más me impacto... si lo supe reconocerlos y eran nada más ni nada menos que…

 **Dyne-** (… ¡¿U-UNA T-TANZANITA Y UN D-DIAMANTE?!...)- grite internamente y en estado de shock

Estaba realmente asombrado… según tengo entendido la tanzanita es una de las piedras preciosas más raras y preciosas del mundo (o al menos del mundo humano) al igual que el diamante y su valor es realmente alto

 **[Si no me creen, búsquenlo en internet para que vean que lo que digo es verdad]**

Me quede viéndolas un rato pensando que hacer… no son muy grandes que digamos y puedo llevarlas perfectamente hasta el castillo pero y luego que…

Me puse a pensar que hacer con esto… nunca he sido avaricioso y tampoco me ha interesado el dinero…

Pero en algún momento me ayudara mucho tener dinero en el bolsillo, así que hice lo que pensé que era lo mejor opción posible

Tome el Diamante y la Tanzanita y los guarde, también empezó a sacar todas las joyas que pude y que pudiera llevar conmigo…

Después de recogerlas Salí de la cueva y me fui camino al castillo de nuevo

 **Dyne-** (…quien hubiera pensado que este descanso duraría más de media hora…)- pensé felizmente

Después de eso, una caminata de una hora más o menos hasta llegar al castillo y de eso me di un buen baño para relajarme un poco

 _ **Fin de Flash back**_

Después de encontrarlas, me quede pensando que hacer con ellas durante toda la noche hasta que me quede dormido

Después de eso paso lo del asunto con la Princesa Luna y se me ocurrió una gran forma de usarlos por lo que estuve trabajando con las joyas durante mucho tiempo solo para convertirlos en un buen regalo para las princesas… la verdad espero que les gusten

En fin los tome y los guarde en una bolsa especial de mi mochila para que no se maltraten… tome mi celular que se encontraba en la cama y me dispuse a salir de la habitación

Mientras caminaba a la salida de este castillo me puse a pensar que pasaría de ahora en adelante, las mane 6 y yo ya nos presentamos lo que me hace preguntar si mi "pequeña" aventura se hará mas grande

Mis pensamientos pararon en ya fuera del castillo, ya en el bosque tome dirección a la casa de Fluttershy tomando el camino que el mapa me indica para así llegar mas rápido

Veo la hora en mi celular y miro que ya son casi las nueve de la mañana, lo que me hace pensar que seguramente ya estará despierta y seguramente ella y las demás chicas ya sabrán de mi ausencia…

El regreso fue igual a excepción de que esta vez tendré algo de música que me acompañe, tome mi celular y puse una de mis canciones favoritas

Y lo admito incluso me puse a cantarla en voz alta pues la canción me traía muchos recuerdos y para que ocultarlo, adoro la musica…

 **Canción:** _**Blood+ Opening 3 "Colors of the heart" (Español Latino) -**_ **(** _/watch?v=qZpj5zqtuaQ_ **)**

 _ **Mi corazón ahora se rompió En silencio lo voy a recordar En esta oscuridad la que No me permite ver los colores**_

 _ **Lágrimas caerán Al recordar cuando existió ese tú y yo Sin poderlo ver, me hundiré tras este amanecer**_

 _ **Busco el día en que yo pueda Entender lo que tú piensas Vivo con el miedo de perder, Lo que de ti me queda**_

 _ **Y me aferraré a la soledad Viendo sin poder cambiarlo Y lo verás (tú lo verás) (Tu vas a ver) La luz brillar**_

" _ **Mis pensamientos tomarán color" Eso me lo dicta el corazón Sucederá un día en que Pueda pintarlo con miles de colores**_

 _ **Tú lo vas a ver, haré que viva todo lo que perdí Y el mañana voy a pintar con mis manos, lo verás**_

 _ **No sé en qué momento, fue normal Perder lo que alguna vez tuve Se resbaló de mis manos, y yo no lo pude evitar**_

 _ **Si es que mis lágrimas voy a soltar Antes algo debes explicar ¿Mis palabras te salvarán? ¿Nos enlazarán?**_

 _ **Escucha bien que debes entender "Si hay luz también habrá oscuridad" Pero no tienes que temer Con tus manos podrás colorear ya Deja de llorar, mira que todo puedes ahora cambiar No te rendirás, avanza más, mira el cielo brillar**_

 _ **Este suspiro libre es en un Woho (Woho) Difumina el color Por más que lo busque Se va en silencio**_

" _ **Mis pensamientos tomarán color" Me lo dirá quien vive en mí Eso me lo enseñaste tú Que todo puede tomar colores nuevos Brillará la luz, querré pintar de mil tonos la oscuridad Me iluminará, podré pintar, un mundo nuevo e ideal**_

 _ **Tan solo pintando Colores en la oscuridad. Tan solo Atrapa colores en la oscuridad.**_

 _ **Siendo gentil, siente como mis colores te alcanzan Lo haré real, pues pintaré con mis propias manos, verás.**_

Después de que se acabara la canción terminara yo ya me encontraba cerca de la frontera del bosque Everfree y puedo notar que muchos animales que miraban a mi dirección pero desde su lugar

Incluso podría jurar que mientras cantaba vi a una manticora peleando con otra y cuando me vieron pasar se quedaron viendo a mi dirección y dejaban de pelear

La verdad no estoy seguro si es porque soy una criatura desconocida para ellos o por la música que sale de mi celular pues no creo que mi canto sea tan bueno como para calmar a los animales… yo diría que mi voz seria como el promedio si no es que menos

Bueno ya estoy por llegar a mi destino, y todo gracias al mapa pues debo decir antes cuando fui al castillo me costó trabajo en llegar pues me estuve trepándome a los arboles como un mono para ver si así veía al castillo y tarde varias horas en eso

Recuerdo que Salí de la casa de Fluttershy antes de que saliera el sol y llegue hasta las nueve de la mañana y ahora que voy de regreso no me costó más de unos 15 minutos trotando…

…

…

…

 **Dyne-** (… mi sentido de la orientación es pésima…)- pensé sintiendo lastima por mi

Bueno, no es momento de sentir lástima por mi ya estoy por llegar a la casa de Fluttershy y conociendo a las chicas seguramente ya estarán ahí para interrogarme (o regañarme por haberme ido sin avisar)

 **Dyne-** ( _suspiro de resignación_ ) pues ya ni modo, supongo que debí avisarle al menos a Fluttershy que saldría, aunque conociéndola lo más seguro es que no me hubiera dejado- me dije a mi mismo resignado

Seguí avanzando hasta llegar a la cabaña llena de pájaros cantando felizmente y a otros animales jugando tranquilamente alrededor de la casa

Yo me acerque a la puerta y toque para que me abrieran, sin embargo nadie me abrió e incluso ya iba a tocar la puerta de nuevo pero antes de que lo hiciera la puerta se abrió sola…

 **Dyne-** (…espera, ¿deje la puerta abierta cuando me fui? Debo de tener más cuidado para la próxima…)- pensé mientras entraba cautelosamente

Y cuando entre me encontré con algo que no estoy muy seguro de cómo explicar pero, la sala se encontraba hecha un desastre y tanto Applejack Twilight Rarity y Fluttershy se encontraban recogiéndola en un silencio algo incomodo, ¿Que habrá pasado?

 _ **Una hora más tarde**_

Ha pasado una hora desde que llegue y de que termináramos de recoger el tiradero que había en la casa de Fluttershy, mientras estábamos limpiando aproveche y le pregunte qué había pasado

Después de que me contaran no pude evitar reírme e indignarme un poco por la tonta razón de que al ver que Fluttershy no abría la puerta, entraron causando un alboroto sin saber que ella aun se encontraba dormida en su cuarto

Pero no me iba a poner a discutir y aun mas sabiendo que mi posición actual no me beneficia en lo más mínimo

Después de que termináramos Rarity y Applejack salieron a buscar a las demás ponis que se involucraran en mi interrogatorio dejándome a solas con la tímida Pegaso y el unicornio de color lavanda

 **Twilight-** bueno, mientras que Applejack y Rarity regresan con las demás, puedes contestar mis preguntas por favor- dijo con cierto brillo en sus ojos

Debo de admitir que ya sabía que Twilight se lanzaría a hacerme preguntas pero la verdad me da algo de gracia el entusiasmo que ella tiene, es incluso comparable con Pinkie Pie

Yo solo asentí con mi cabeza dando a entender que me pregunte, la verdad ya me había resignado y como todo buen humano, siempre busco el lado bueno de las cosas… lo único que me preocupa es que termine revelando información demasiado importante por lo que debo tener cuidado con lo que digo

 **Twilight-** bueno comencemos mi primera pregunta es…- fue interrumpida por la voz de alguien

Los 3 volteamos y vimos a Applejack y Rarity junto a Pinkie pie y Rainbow Dash… cabe mencionar que esta última estaba bostezando y con mucho sueño

Yo me sorprendí por lo rápido que llegaron, pero Applejack menciono que se encontraron a Pinkie Pie junto a Rainbow a unos metros de la entrada

Jajajajaja no pude evitar reírme un poco al notar el seño fruncido de Twilight por haber sido interrumpida antes de que empezara su interrogatorio es realmente adorable

Las recién llegadas saludaron a sus amigas y se acercaron a nosotros a tomar asiento

Twilight, Fluttershy y yo respondimos el saludo amablemente y sin perder tiempo la unicornio lavanda Twilight tomo la palabra se puso al frente mío… y comenzó el interrogatorio

 **Twilight-** bueno ahora que estamos todas, comencemos con las preguntas- dijo Twilight solo para que después todas dirigieran su mirada hacia mi

No creo que haga falta decir que la primera en preguntarme algo fue Twilight y justo antes de que yo dijera algo, ella con su magia tomo de sus alforjas una pluma, tinta y una libreta lista para apuntar lo que fuera que dijera

Obviamente las chicas y yo la miramos raro por su extraño comportamiento, a lo cual ella puso una sonrisa nerviosa y se sonrojaba un poco, pero aun así no desistió de recopilar información

 **Twilight-** _ejem_ … bueno, mi primera pregunta es ¿qué clase de criatura eres? Por u apariencia deduzco que tal vez seas alguna clase de mono o tal vez un minotauro - pregunta obvia

 **Dyne-** no realmente, no soy ni un mono y tampoco un minotauro… el nombre de mi especie se llama humano, soy un humano- respondí a su pregunta

 **Mane 6-** ¿un humano?- preguntaron al unisonó

 **Dyne-** sip, soy un humano- respondí

 **Twilight-** entonces ¿hay mas "humanos" como tú? Si es así todos tienen las mismas habilidades que tu…- pregunto curiosa, como es típico de ella

 **Dyne-** hasta ahora, no he visto a otro humano en Equestria- respondí

 **Twilight-** entonces, ¿eres el único "humano" en Equestria? Acaso vienes de mas allá del mar - me pregunto

No supe que responder, y como respuesta solo levante mis hombros en señal de que no los se

No voy a profundizar en el tema de los humanos, por lo que voy a guardarme el hecho de que soy un ser de otro mundo/dimensión por lo que solo dije que "tal vez"

 **Twilight-** bueno, entonces siguiente pregunta es, ¿qué hacías en el bosque Everfree cuando te encontramos? Y ¿Qué hacías ahí cuando fuimos por los elementos de la armonía?- pregunto

Debo de admitirlo, es una muy buena pregunta… pregunta la cual no sé cómo responder

 **Dyne-** b-bueno, ahora mismo estoy viviendo en el bosque Everfree, ayer las vi cuando fueron atacadas por los timberwolvers y solo las ayude- dije

No es ninguna mentira, realmente vi como fueron atacadas y las quise ayudar por lo que Applejack no debería sospechar por que no es ninguna mentira, mire de reojo a Applejack y no vi ninguna pisca de sospecha… ¡bien!

 **Twilight-** entonces estás viviendo en el bosque Everfree- dijo mientras empezaba a escribir en su libreta mientras que yo solo asentía con la cabeza

Después de unos segundos dejo de escribir

 **Twilight-** entonces ¿cuando sucedió el incidente de Nightmare moon viste que estábamos en peligro y decidiste ayudarnos?- pregunto

 **Dyne-** se podría decir que solo decidi ayudarlas- dije (Applejack sigue sin sospechar)

 **Twilight-** bueno, la siguiente pregunta que te quería hacer es… ¿cómo hiciste para controlar a los timberwolvers?- pregunto

 **Fluttershy-** espera, ¿lograste controlar a los Timberwolvers?- me pregunto sorprendida

Yo solo me limite a asentir con la cabeza

Las chicas me miraron, cada quien a su manera como por ejemplo, Fluttershy me miraba con asombro, Applejack me miraba esperando mi respuesta, Rainbow con duda e incluso con un poco de desconfianza, Pinkie simplemente con su típica sonrisa y por último Rarity que me miraba con asombro e incredulidad

 **Dyne-** bueno, la verdad no lo sé, simplemente paso así que no sabría cómo responder a esa pregunta, lo siento- dije

La verdad ni siquiera yo supe como lo logre… un milagro de Dios, solo puede se eso

 **Twilight-** tranquilo no importa, bueno mi siguiente pregunta es ¿Los humanos pueden usar magia?- espera mi respuesta

 **Dyne-** b-bueno, no que yo sepa, según yo los humanos no usan magia- …creo

 **Twilight-** entonces como es que tú si puedes usar magia si los humanos no la pueden usar- me pregunto confundida

 **Dyne-** ¿magia? Yo no utilizo magia (… o eso creo…)-

Mi respuesta confundió, no solamente a Twilight, si no que a las demás chicas

 **Twilight-** ¿qué? Entonces como explicas eso que hiciste cuando te enfrentaste a Nightmare moon y lo que paso ayer con los Timberwolvers- pregunto molesta pensando que le estaba mintiendo

 **Dyne-** la verdad no tengo idea… lo que si te puedo decir es que mis habilidades no son gracias a la magia- dije seguro

Las chicas se confundieron mas, incluso hubo algunas que no me creyeron como por ejemplo Twilight Rarity y Rainbow Dash y no fue hasta que Applejack les dijo que estaba diciendo la verdad, eso hizo que las chicas se sorprendieran aun más y me creyeran

Bueno, las preguntas llegaban a diestra y siniestra de parte de las chicas y yo solo hacia lo posible para responder a sus preguntas sin revelar cosas innecesaria

Después de un rato… las preguntas dejaron de ser sobre cosas importantes y empezaron a ser mas como para conocerme… creo que les agrade

Las chicas preguntaban cosas como, "¿de donde saque mi ropa?" también me preguntaron "¿te llevas bien con los animales?" e incluso preguntaron "¿Qué tipo de dulces te gustan?" o también "¿te gustan los deportes?"… ya sabrán quien pregunto cada cosa

El tiempo rápido y las preguntas no pararon hasta que el reloj marco las 11 de la mañana y solo fue por que las chicas empezaron a sentir hambre puesto que la única que había desayunado era Twilight

Todas pensaron en ir hacia "Sugar Cube Corner" para comer algo pero Fluttershy amablemente dijo no tenía ningún problema en que se quedaran a comer en su casa a lo cual todos aceptamos

Fluttershy se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina pero antes de que ella siquiera llegara a la cocina Pinkie pregunto algo que me puso a sudar frio

 **Pinkie Pie-** espera Fluttershy, no sabemos qué es lo que puede come nuestro nuevo amigo, no podemos arriesgarnos a darle algo que le pueda hacer daño- dijo deteniendo a Fluttershy

En ese momento, todas dirigieron su mirada a mí, esperando su respuesta cosa que me puso más nervioso

 **Twilight-** ¡es verdad!, nunca nos dijiste sobre el tipo de alimentación que tienes- dijo mientras revisaba su libreta

 **Dyne-** p-puedo comer todo menos pastura, e-estaré bien con solo fruta- dije mientras me tapaba la boca un poco

No estoy seguro si alguna de las chicas se daría cuenta de que como carne si ven que tengo colmillos… no estoy seguro pero no me quiero arriesgar

Las chicas se extrañaron por mí un poco por mi comportamiento, ya que en todo el rato me he mostrado calmado, relajado y siempre con mi típica mirada inexpresiva/neutral, pero al final no le dieron mucha importancia

Fluttershy entro a la cocina mientras que nosotros nos quedamos a esperarla, las chicas se pusieron a hablar entre ellas, yo por mi parte me quede en silencio viendo como platicaban

No fue hasta que alcance a oír que Twilight dijo algo sobre hacerme más preguntas mientras que en su cara se formaba una mirada algo siniestra, cosa que me asusto mucho

Mi instinto de supervivencia me dijo que saliera de ahí rápido antes de que Twilight decida experimentar conmigo, rápidamente me puse de pie y me fui a la cocina con Fluttershy, tal vez hasta le pueda ayudar en algo pues mis habilidades en la cocina son buenas

Cuando entre a la cocina, me encontré con Fluttershy que estaba preparando algo de comer

 **Dyne-** ¿necesitas ayuda pequeña?- llame su atención

En el momento en el que llame su atención ella se asusto un poco pero rápidamente se repuso al darse cuenta que era solo yo

 **Fluttershy-** oh eres tu… bu-bueno tal vez necesite algo de ayuda- me dijo con una voz nerviosa

 **Dyne-** en ese caso, déjame ayudarte… ¿qué quieres que haga?- le respondí amablemente

Esta podría ser una buena oportunidad de ganarme la confianza de las mane 6, aparte hace tiempo que no cocino algo, podría ser divertido

Fluttershy me fue dando indicaciones sobre qué hacer para poder preparar la comida…

Al fin puedo tachar de mi lista deseos el "pasar tiempo con Fluttershy" ya tendré tiempo para que mi lado brony me controle… por ahora debo de mantener la calma

No me tomo mucho tiempo en terminar lo que Fluttershy me había pedido, fue fácil lo que me pidió pues era solo comida para 6 personas… o mejor dicho ponis

 **[Les dejare a su imaginación el platillo que preparo nuestro querido protagonista junto a Fluttershy]**

No estoy seguro el porqué las chicas están viendo fijamente todos mis movimientos a "escondidas" y digo a escondidas porque claramente las puedo ver mientras espiándome y me resulta realmente incomodo, pero bueno que se le va a hacer

Después de un rato termine la comida, pero por alguna razón las chicas siguen ahí escondidas

Estaba a punto de llamarlas pero se me ocurrió una mejor idea… la cual es darles un "pequeño" gran susto

Me separo un poco de la comida veo en la dirección de donde están ellas… apunto en una dirección y con la mayor velocidad posible me _**desplazo**_ hasta quedar justo detrás de ellas

Al parecer las chicas no se dieron cuenta de mi movimiento pues se volvieron a asomar y les digo la verdad, sus rostros al darse cuenta de que no estoy no tienen precio

 **Twilight-** ( _asomándose_ ) eh? Oigan chicas, ¿a dónde se fue?- pregunto con duda aun sin saber que estoy a un metro de ella

Las chicas metieron a la cocina para buscarme… jajajaja no tienen idea de lo difícil que es aguantarse las ganas de reírse, las cara que tienen ellas de verdad que vale la pena esto

Después de que las chicas se metieran a la cocina entre yo y me coloque al lado de todas

 **Dyne-** ¿a quiénestán buscando? **-** le pregunte a las chicas lo más neutral posible, aunque en mi interior me estaba muriendo de risa

Todas se voltearon y se sorprendieron mucho por mi "repentina" aparición… todas excepto Pinkie

 **Pinkie Pie-** Dyne, estamos buscando a Dyne pero hace un momento estaba en la cocina pero luego ya no- dijo Pinkie en voz alta… me pregunto cuánto tardara en darse cuenta

Todo quedo en un silencio sepulcral… el cual yo rompí echándome a reír como nunca lo había hecho

Las chicas al verme reír se pusieron rojas de la vergüenza y no pare hasta que Twilight interrumpió mi momento de felicidad

 **Twilight-** t-te diste cuento no?- pregunto algo avergonzada

Yo como pude me calme y voltee a ver a Twilight para responder a su pregunta con el mayor humor posible

 **Dyne-** nop, no me di cuenta de que me estaban espiando todo el tiempo desde que me llegue a la cocina- le respondí tratando de no volver a reírme de nuevo

Al final no pude aguantarlo y me volví a reír sacándole una mirada de molesta de Twilight cosa que me dio ternura

 **[Por favor, díganme que no soy el único que encuentra realmente adorables a los ponis… y si es así, díganme ¿cuál es su poni favorito? y ¿por qué?]**

El ruido de mis carcajadas llamo a Fluttershy quien salió de la cocina… ella no dijo nada pues parece que se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado

 _ **5 minutos después**_

La risa ya se me había pasado, las chicas se encontraban comiendo tranquilamente mientras que yo fui a buscar mi libro en la mochila y me puse a leerlo un poco

Las chicas estaban platicando de algo mientras comían, la verdad no muy seguro de que… no fue hasta que las chicas terminaron de comer que se dirigieron a mí

 **Twilight-** la comida estuvo realmente deliciosa gracias Fluttershy, y tambien a tu Dyne ¿cómo aprendiste a cocinar así?- me pregunto sacando su libreta lista para apuntar lo que sea que diga

 **Dyne-** ( _sin dejar de leer el libro_ ) uno tiene que comer, por lo que tuve que aprender a hacer mi propia comida- le respondí

Y no es mentira, cuando estaba en la tierra, mi madre no tenía mucho tiempo para cocinar debido al trabajo, por lo que yo tuve que aprender a cocinar por mi propia cuenta… claro que aprender a cocinar tiene el costo de varias quemaduras y cortaduras en las manos y una que otra comida quemada o cruda

 **[Los que están aprendiendo a cocinar o saben cocinar saben a qué me refiero]**

 **Twilight-** pero ¿por qué no quisiste comer con nosotras? Incluso le pediste a Fluttershy que hiciera comida solo para nosotras- pregunto con algo de preocupación

 **Dyne-** …no tenía mucha hambre que digamos- respondí desviando un poco la mirada

Bueno, ahora explico el porqué no hice comida para mi… la razón es porque cuando recibí las runas en mi mano deje de sentir hambre… sip así como se oye, deje de sentir la necesidad de comer y ni siquiera me di cuenta hasta días después

Cuando me di cuenta, se me ocurrió una idea realmente grandiosa e inteligente, digna de un todo ser humano sabio, inteligente y sobre todo en su sano juicio…

Deje de comer por varios días pensando que en algún momento sentiría la necesidad de comer algo, cosa que nunca paso

No tienen idea de lo horrible que es eso… ahora solo me alimento con un poco de fruta o pescado por mero hábito más que por hambre, cosa que es realmente frustrante para alguien que come sanamente sus 6 comidas al día diariamente

 **[Si lo sé, se lo que están pensando… 6 veces es realmente poquito pero bueno]**

Pero bueno podría ser peor, aun puedo sentir los sabores de la comida en mi boca, por lo que aun puedo disfrutar de las delicias que este mundo tiene para ofrecerme por lo que no puedo quejarme

Las chicas pusieron una mirada de preocupación pero no dijeron nada, después de un rato las chicas empezaron a hablar un poco, la verdad no estaba escuchando pues cuando leo me pierdo por completo de la realidad

 _ **3 horas después**_

Han pasado alrededor de 3 horas según mi celular y las chicas seguían hablando de algo, no fue hasta que deje de leer que escuche sobre lo que estaban hablando las chicas, hablaban sobre una carta que Twilight había mandado a la princesa

No tarde mucho en darme cuenta de que esa carta hablaba sobre mí y que ya se lo había mandado a la princesa Celestia, cosa que realmente me preocupo mucho

Termine de guardar mis cosas mientras pensaba que fue lo que había mandado sobre mí, no tengo ni idea de que fue lo que escribió pero espero que no sea nada malo de mi…

Estaba a punto de ir y preguntar qué era lo que había escrito sobre mí, pero algo o mejor dicho un poni me detuvo abrazándome por la espalda pasando sus brazos por encima de mis hombros

 **Pinkie Pie-** oye, no te gustaría acompañarnos al pueblo, ¡sera divertido!- me dijo felizmente (como es típico de ella)

 **Dyne-** Pinkie? ¡¿En qué momento llegaste?!- le pregunte sorprendido y algo asustado

Ni siquiera me di cuenta en el momento en el que se puso detrás de mí, hace un momento estaba con las chicas

Las chicas nos escucharon y se acercaron

 **Twilight-** Pinkie, esa es una buena idea (voltea conmigo) podríamos mostrarte el pueblo- me dijo emocionada

 **Applejack-** yo podría darte un tour por mi granja y presentarle a mi familia- dijo siendo secundada por Rarity

 **Rarity-** y yo podría mostrarte mi boutique, incluso podría confeccionarte un guardarropa mejor que el que traes puesto- dijo con bastante emoción, típica de ella cuando se trata de moda

Pinkie fue la siguiente en tomar la palabra, llamo mi atención y empezó a hablar

 **Pinkie Pie-** y yo podría mostrarte Sugar Cube Corner para- la interrumpo

 **Dyne-** chicas, no estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea que valla al pueblo- les dije con cierto nerviosismo

A decir verdad no estoy seguro como se como vallan a reaccionar los ponis al verme… incluso podría decir que me aterra la idea de ir, pero también estoy que reviento por ir al pueblo

De pronto todas las chicas empezaron a hacerme esos ojitos de cachorro a los cuales no puedo decirles que no… rayos debo de hacer algo, s-siento como mi voluntad se doblega,

 **Dyne-** (…n-no las mires a los ojos, no las mires a los ojos, no las…)está bien, iré con ustedes- _mierd*_ las mire a los ojos

Las chicas se alegraron por mi respuesta y me empezaron a guiar hacia Sweet Apple Acres pero por alguna razón todas estaban de acuerdo con llevarme primero a Sweet Apple Acres

Decidí mejor no preguntar y dejar que las chicas me guiaron a Sweet Apple Acres… la distancia no era tanta, solo caminar o en el caso de Rainbow Dash volar por un rato, vi como el camino se empezaba a llenar de arboles llenos de manzanas

Las chicas nos dijeron que ellas se irían por que tenían asuntos pendientes y me dejaron al cuidado de Applejack, quien me empezó a mostrar la granja

 **POV:** _ **Twilight Sparkle**_ **/ Lugar:** _ **camino a la biblioteca**_

Después de dejar a Dyne bajo el cuidado de Applejack, me dirigí rápidamente a la biblioteca

Mientras hablábamos en casa de Fluttershy, Pinkie dijo algo sobre planear una fiesta sorpresa a Dyne para agradecerle por salvarnos ayer, a todas se nos hizo una buena por lo que empezamos a planear como hacerlo aprovechando que el estaba distraído leyendo un extraño libro

Debo de admitir que me daba mucha curiosidad ese libro, pero decidí preguntar después por el libro…

También tengo pensado preguntarle más cosas, ya que mientras le estábamos interrogando él a veces se negaba a responder o a veces sus respuestas eran muy vagas

En fin, estoy segura que tarde o temprano nos tendrá la confianza suficiente para que nos cuente mas sobre el

Cuando llegue a la biblioteca vi a Spike que me recibió algo agitado

 **Spike-** Twilight, que bueno que llegas, estaba a punto de ir a buscarte, llego una carta de la princesa Celestia dice que es algo importante- dijo Spike mostrándome la carta

Yo me exalte un poco por eso, tome la carta y la empecé a leer cuidadosamente… y efectivamente, es algo realmente importante

 **Carta:**

 _ **Querida Twilight Sparkle, mi más fiel alumna**_

 _ **Después de haber leído tu última carta he quedado intrigada sobre este humano llamado Dyne… por lo que me gustaría poder conocerlo y convivir con él en persona al igual que a mi hermana.**_

 _ **Como princesa mi deber es el asegurar que mi súbditos estén a salvo… por favor no pienses que es que desconfié de ti o de el humano.**_

 _ **Así que he decidido que tú, Spike, tus amigas y el humano están invitados a pasar unos días en el castillo de Canterlot… por favor vengan lo más rápido posible…**_

 _ **Sinceramente la Princesa Celestia**_

Me puse a pensar sobre la carta… la princesa Celestia solicito nuestra presencia lo más pronto posible

 **Twilight-** debo de avisarles a las chicas lo más pronto posible…- pensé en voz alta

Spike me miro con confusión

 **Twilight-** Spike, alista tus cosas, la princesa pidió nuestra presencia en Canterlot, yo avisare a las chicas- dije para después salir a buscarlas

 **POV:** _ **Dyne**_ **/ Lugar:** _ **Sweet Apple Acres**_

Applejack me dijo que me iba a dar un tour por su granja y me iba a presentar a su familia, debo de admitir que estoy muy feliz y emocionado por esto

Mientras iba caminando y escuchaba a Applejack hablar sobre su granja y su familia con mucho entusiasmo, se nota lo mucho que ama a su familia

Ahora que recuerdo, ella no ha trabajado aquí hoy, en cambio a estado en la casa de Fluttershy todo este rato, la interrumpo y le pregunto sobre eso

 **Dyne-** oye Applejack, hoy no trabajaste ¿verdad? estuviste todo el día en casa de Fluttershy- le pregunto

 **Applejack-** oh, sobre eso… la verdad estaba preocupada de que le hubiera pasado algo malo a Fluttershy- me dijo algo apenada

 **Dyne-** ¿algo malo? ¿Por qué le pasaría algo malo a Fluttershy?- pregunte fingiendo estar confundido

 **Applejack-** n-no sabíamos nada de ti y después de ver lo que paso en el bosque Everfree me preocupo que le hubieras hecho algo malo a Fluttershy… lo siento- dijo bastante apenada

 **Dyne-** …- no dije nada

Si se siente feo que desconfíen así de ti, pero la verdad no las puedo culpar, no me conocen casi nada de mí y es normal desconfiar de alguien que no conoces

Applejack al ver que no le conteste se preocupo que me hubiera molestado con ella por eso y se empezó a poner nerviosa.

 **Applejack-** e-enserio lo siento, ¿estás molesto conmigo?- me pregunto preocupada

La verdad me sorprendió mucho que ella se preocupara que me hubiera molestado con ella… aunque la verdad nunca me podría molestar con ella, después de todo es una de mis ponis favorita justo por debajo de la princesa Luna

 **[Y es verdad, entre las mane 6 ella es mi favorita…]**

 **Dyne-** eh?… oh tranquila, no estoy molesto ni nada de eso, no me conoces mucho que digamos y es normal que desconfíes de mi…- le dije para que dejara de sentirse mal

 **Applejack-** pero aun así, lo siento- me respondió

Antes de que pudiera decir o hacer escuche la voz de una niña acercándose a nosotros y yo como por instintivo me _**desplace**_ hasta esconderme detrás de un árbol para que no me vieran… creo que Applejack no se dio cuenta de mi movida

 **?-** Applejack, ¿estás por aquí?- Vi como una potrilla se acercaba a Applejack…

No tarde mucho en darme cuenta de que era Applebloom, la hermana menor de Applejack la voz que escuche y debo decir que se…. ¡ES ADORABLE! No tienen idea de lo tierna que es

 **Applebloom-** Applejack aquí estabas- dijo la pequeña

 **Applejack-** Appleboom que bueno que te veo, déjame presentarte a…- volteo y no me vio al lado suyo

Ella se sorprendió de no verme y empezó a buscarme hasta que me encontró detrás de un árbol escondido

 **Applejack-** espera un momento Applebloom- dijo para después dirigirse a mi dirección

Applebloom se quedo esperando parada viendo a dirección a la que fue su hermana, Yo por mi parte me quede quieto hasta que vi a Applejack enfrente de mí

 **Applejack-** ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué haces aquí escondido?- dijo Applejack

 **Dyne-** es que, no sé como reaccionara cuando me vea- le dije algo apenado

 **Applejack-** oh vamos, no hay nada que temer… ven, quiero presentarte a mi hermana- me pidió amablemente

Yo aun estaba un poco dudoso pero cuando estaba a punto de ir, vi a Applebloom detrás de Applejack, cosa que me paralizo

 **Applebloom-** hermana, ¿pasa algo?- pregunto algo confundida por el comportamiento de su hermana

Applebloom se había acercado a nosotros sin que nos diéramos cuenta cosa que me asusto… llego la hora de la verdad, que sea lo que Dios quiera

Applebloom me volteo a ver.

 **Applebloom-** ¡MONSTRUO! - grito fuertemente solo para que después de escondiera detrás de Applejack

Applejack empezó a calmarla diciéndole que no soy nadie malo y un montón de cosas que la verdad no estaba escuchando… estaba muy ocupado sintiendo lastima por mi mismo…

 **[Seamos sinceros… quien no se sentiría mal si alguien te dice monstruo]**

Applejack empezó a hablar con ella para que no me tenga miedo, e incluso le pidió que se presentara conmigo

Ella obedeció a su hermana mayor y tímidamente empezó a acercarse a mí y se presento amablemente…

 **Applebloom-** ho-hola m-mi nombre es Applebloom- dijo tímidamente mientras me miraba con sus ojitos

En ese momento deje de sentir lástima por mi y sentí que mi corazón se derretía… es realmente adorable esta poni

 _ **Applebloom:**_ _ella viste una camisa de color verde claro, un pantalón de mezclilla doblado hasta por debajo de las rodillas y un cinturón femenino que sostiene su pantalón y el moño de color rojo claro que siempre lleva en su cabeza su contraparte de la serie_

 _Su apariencia es como todos la conocen, su pelaje es amarillo, sus ojos naranjas y su crin/melena es de color rojo… su altura no es muy alta pues me llega por debajo del pecho_

 **Applebloom-** amm disculpe señor si no le molesta me podría decir ¿cuál es su nombre? y ¿qué es lo que es? Es la primera vez que veo algo como usted- pregunto tímidamente

 **Dyne-** (… Ok olvídalo, no lo arruines solo actúa natural… un momento ¿señor? ¿Me llamo señor?)— ¿es enserio ?

 **[No sé si les ha pasado eso pero se siente horrible… ¿a quién más le ha pasado?]**

En fin olvidando el mal trago… me presente con ella de la forma más amable posible para dar una buena impresión, me incline hasta quedar a su altura y me presente

 **Dyne-** hola Applebloom, mi nombre es Dyne y no, no me molesta decirte que es lo que soy… soy un humano- dije amablemente

Después de presentarme, puse mi mano en su cabeza y empecé a acariciarla… ella cerro sus ojitos y puso una sonrisita mientras su cola se movía de un lado a otro… puedo ver claramente que le gusta que la acaricie

Jejeje la pobre parece que se va a derretir como mantequilla

 **Dyne-** es un gusto conocerte Applebloom- dije para después dejarla

 **Applebloom-** ( _abriendo sus ojos_ ) woow, eso se sintió muy bien- dijo feliz

Voltee a ver a Applejack quien me miraba con mucha impresión

 **Dyne-** (… ¿habré hecho algo malo?...)- pensé preocupado

…

…

…

…

 **Esta historia continuara**

 **¿Qué les ha parecido el capitulo? ¿Les gusto? ¿Lo disfrutaron?**

 **A mí me hace feliz pensar que después de casi un mes que no actualizo al fin logre subirlo**

 **Como dije en el principio del capítulo, la razón por la cual no pude actualizar fue que estuve estudiando como idiota para no reprobar ese examen**

 **Cuando termine con el asunto del examen, cosa que duro semanas enteras, me dedique a escribir el capitulo, pero resulta que me paso un pequeño problema… no supe como iniciar el capitulo**

 **Y la verdad me dio algo de pena desechar la idea de cómo empezar el capitulo pero si no era así nunca hubiera podido hacer el capitulo…**

 **Al final logre hacerlo de manera que me gustara… y que fuera aunque sea un poquito más largo**

 **En fin respondamos comentarios (2 comentarios)**

Andrea Chandia:

1-. Todos y cada uno de los nombres son realmente buenos… creo que hasta más de uno me sirven…

Realmente me sorprende mucho el cómo sabes todos esos nombre y sus significados, me quito el gorro ante ti…

El nombre de "Jorel" sirve mucho al igual que el de "Rubén"

El de "Yadier" también es muy bueno al igual que el de "Saúl" y "Shiloh" la verdad me costara mucho escoger cual…

Iré pensando en un buen nombre… para nuestro primer humano y real portador de las runas

2-. Tienes mucha razón con respecto a que todos poseen talentos y habilidades…

La verdad no me considero realmente talentoso, solo me considero un brony que le gusto esto de escribir y tiene el apoyo de personas que leen esta historia y tienen la amabilidad de comentar mi historia para que siga mejorando así como tú lo haces… muchas gracias por tu apoyo

…

…

…

LiGlich:

El capitulo me sí fue algo corto la verdad… pero como lo subí poco después del anterior… me quede sin imaginación para seguir creando mas… jajaja me sentí como un trapo al cual le exprimes hasta acabarse… espero que sigas disfrutando de esta historia… y muchas gracias por tu apoyo

…

…

…

 **En fin amigos/as de Fanfiction… la pregunta de este capitulo es…**

…

…

…

 **¿Cuál o cuáles son sus personajes favoritos de My Little Pony?**

 **Comenten en la caja de comentarios…**


	8. Mi llegada a Canterlot

**Hola, ¿cómo están gente bonita de Fanfiction?**

 **Espero que bien, yo esté bien y feliz de poder subir otro capitulo**

 **¿Qué paso me extrañaron? O ¿ya se olvidaron de mi? Han pasado muchas cosas desde que subí el capítulo anterior que tengo que anunciarles dos cosas muy importantes**

 **Una de ellas es una pequeña propuesta que tengo para ustedes mis queridísimos lectores, esa propuesta tiene que ver con la duración de los capítulos y el tiempo que tardo en subirlos-**

 **Pero en fin les explicare los detalles al final del capítulo…**

 **Pero mejor pasemos a lo importante… pasemos al capitulo**

 **¡RUEDEN LA CINTA!**

Nota del autor

 _My Little Pony: Friendship is magic no me pertenece tampoco la música, referencias y frases que pueda implementar esta historia todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores_

 **Acciones**

( _Acciones o expresiones_ )

*implementaciones*

(…Pensamientos…)

 **[notas de autor]**

Persona, poni, criatura hablando **-**

 _ **Técnicas o habilidades**_

 **Capitulo: Mi llegada a Canterlot ( _si lo se, no tengo mucha imaginación_ )**

 **POV:** _ **Twilight Sparkle**_ **/ Lugar:** _ **Poniville**_

Después de recibir la carta de parte de las princesas pidiendo nuestra presencia en Canterlot, Salí lo más rápido posible en busca de las chicas y de Dyne.

No fue difícil encontrar a Pinkie Pie y a Rainbow, después de explicarles sobre el asunto me ayudaron a buscar a las demás

Pinkie fue en busca de Rarity mientras que Rainbow fue en busca de Fluttershy y yo iré a Sweet Apple Acres

No tarde mucho en llegar a Sweet Apple Acres, solo unos minutos, cuando llegue me encontré a Dyne junto a Applejack y su hermana… si mal no recuerdo su nombre era Applebloom

Dyne empezó a acariciar la cabeza de Applebloom y como reacción ella cerró sus ojos y empezó a mover la cola de un lado a otro… debo de admitir que me impresiono mucho la reacción de Applebloom

Ahora que recuerdo, lo mismo pasó cuando Dyne acaricio a Fluttershy el día de ayer cuando acaricio su cabeza, ¿cómo es que logra hacer eso?

En fin, se lo preguntare en el tren… me acerque a ellos para decirles acerca de la carta

 **Applebloom-** woow, eso se sintió muy bien- dijo con una sonrisa

Applejack miro con mucha impresión a Dyne mientras que Applebloom empezó a hacerle preguntas a Dyne sobre lo que él era

 **Twilight-** Applejack, Dyne que bueno que los encuentro- llame su atención

Los tres se voltearon al instante en el que escucharon mi voz

 **Applejack-** ¿Twilight? ¿Qué haces aquí? No se supone que…- la interrumpo

 **Twilight-** eso tendrá que esperar, la princesa Celestia solicito nuestra presencia en Canterlot, debemos ir cuanto antes- le dije

 **Applejack-** entonces ¿tendremos que avisarle a las demás sobre esto no?- pregunto

 **Twilight-** Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash ya fueron a buscar a las demás, quedamos en vernos en la estación del tren… lo siento Dyne, tu también debes venir-

 **Dyne-** ¿eh? ¿Yo también debo ir?- pregunto confundido

 **Twilight-** si, la princesa Celestia también solicito tu presencia, vamos-

Después de decirles sobre la carta, tanto Applejack como Dyne se despidieron de Applebloom… Dyne le volvió a acariciar la cabeza y volvió a pasar lo mismo, enserio, ¿como lo hace?

Applejack me dijo que iría a despedirse de su familia y me dijo que tomara a Dyne y me lo llevara a la estación de trenes y eso hice

En el camino pude ver la mirada de incomodidad de Dyne mientras pasábamos por el pueblo camino a la estación y también escuchaba las cosas que susurraban los ponis…

A pesar de que estuvieran a una distancia un poco larga podía escuchar las cosas que decían de Dyne cosas como…

¿Qué clase de criatura es esa? O ¿Por qué ese unicornio está con él? También escuche ¿no es la misma criatura que estuvo en solsticio de verano?

Un momento, ¿el ya estuvo aquí en Ponyville antes? Debo de preguntarle si es verdad eso cuando estemos en el tren

 **POV:** _ **Dyne**_ **/ Lugar:** _ **camino a la estación de trenes**_

Después de Twilight me sacara de Sweet Apple Acres, me llevo por el pueblo para ir a la estación de trenes, sin embargo todos, y digo TODOS los ponis que encontramos en el camino empezaron a cuchichear entre ellos sobre mi

Escuchaba la mayoría de sus comentarios que hablaban de mi, pero trate de ignorarlos a pesar de la gran incomodidad que me causaba tener todas esas miradas puestas en mi

Debo decir que ahora los ponis no se asustaron con mi presencia como la primera vez que vine a Ponyville, cosa que me relaja un poco… pero por que será que ya no están asustados como la primera vez?

En fin no tengo tiempo como para ponerme a pensar en eso, debo de pensar que hare una vez que este en frente de la princesa Celestia y de la princesa Luna

OH POR DIOS… Como pude olvidarme de Luna, anoche ella no pudo entrar, ojala no esté molesta de por eso

En fin no tiene caso preocuparse por eso, lo hecho, hecho esta y no lo puedo cambiar, solo espero que no esté molesta

Después de un rato caminando, llegamos a la estación de trenes y ahí estaban todas a excepción de Applejack a quien dejamos atrás para que le avisara a su familia que iría a Canterlot

Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash fueron a comprar los boletos para mientras que los demás esperamos "pacientemente" a Applejack y lo pongo entre comillas por que la pobre Twilight está muy nerviosa y camina de un lado a otro, lo cual creo que es un poco exagerado pues no hace más de 2 minutos esperándola

Las chicas estaban hablando sobre lo emocionadas que estaban por ir al castillo y trataban de hacer que Twilight se relaje mientras que yo me encontraba sentado en una banca mirándolas

Aun me sentía incomodo pues todos los ponis que estaban en la estación me estaban mirando fijamente, cosa que me incomodaba mucho

Gracias a Dios que no tardo mucho en llegar, se disculpo por la tardanza y al final todos subimos al tren…

No hace falta decir que el tren estaba lleno de ponis que me miraron fijamente a mí, esta vez había algunos que si se asustaron… Ahhh pero en ningún momento me quitaron la vista de encima

Yo estaba buscando un lugar para sentarme tratando de ignorar las miradas de los ponis del tren hasta que Twilight me toma de mi chaqueta y…

 **Twilight-** Oye ven siéntate aquí- me empezó a jalar

Me llevo a un lugar que estaba vacío, ella me empujo levemente para que me sentara y se sentó enfrente mío para después sacar de sus alforjas una libreta y una pluma

 **Twilight-** no te importa que te haga unas preguntas de camino a Canterlot- me pregunto

 **Dyne-** eh? ¿Aun tienes más preguntas?- pregunte bastante sorprendido

 **Twilight-** aun tengo muchas dudas con respecto a tu especie, debo de recolectar toda la información posible sobre ti- me dijo,

Las chicas escucharon a Twilight y creo que les intereso saber más acerca de mí porque se empezaron a juntar todas alrededor nuestro

 **Dyne-** ( _suspiro_ ) pues supongo que no hará daño responder unas cuantas preguntas más- dije resignado

 **Twilight-** bien, lo primero que quería preguntarte es… ¿cómo haces para que una simple caricia se sienta tan bien?- pregunto

 **Rarity-** ¿qué quieres decir con eso querida?- pregunto Rarity

 **Twilight-** he notado que cuando acaricias la cabeza de algún poni, reacciona diferente a que lo haga otro poni… cuando acariciaste a Fluttershy ella reacciono de una manera muy rara al igual que la hermanita de Applejack- explico

 **Dyne-** (… ohh, así que a eso se refería…)- pensé

 **Applejack-** es cierto compañero, yo también quería preguntarte lo mismo- me dijo

 **Fluttershy-** y-yo también tenía la misma duda- dijo en voz baja

Tanto Twilight, Applejack y Fluttershy me miraban esperando mi respuesta mientras que Rarity, Rainbow Dash me miraban incrédulas y Pinkie Pie… espera donde esta Pinkie pie

 **Pinkie Pie-** uy, uy, uy eso suena divertido, haber prueba conmigo- dijo apareciendo de la nada a un lado de mi

Pinkie puso su cabeza en posición para que la acariciara, mientras que las chicas me miraban expectantes, la verdad me daba algo de pena hacer esto en frente de todos estos ponis, peeero bueno

Extendí mi mano y empecé a acariciar a Pinkie Pie, la cual empezó a menear su cola y cerraba sus ojos, incluso soltó un pequeño ronroneo como si de un pequeño gato se tratara

 **Dyne-** (…que tierna se ve el algodón de azúcar con patas…)- pensé mientras veía el comportamiento de la poni energética

Las chicas me miraron con micha impresión y asombro, mirando el pequeño espectáculo que se estaba armando… Pinkie Pie ni siquiera parecía estar consciente de su alrededor en estos momentos y solo seguía inmersa en disfrutar mi caricia…

Después de unos momentos pare con las caricias y regrese mi mano… en el momento en el que deje de acariciar a Pinkie ella abrió los ojos, inflo sus cachetes y frunció ligeramente el seño

 **Pinkie-** oye, ¿por qué te detuviste?- dijo aun frunciendo el seño

 **Dyne-** bueno, todos nos están viendo- respondí

Todas miraron impresionadas, incluso los demás pasajeros que no tenían nada que ver con nosotros…

 **Twilight-** esto es sorprendente, ¿cómo es que logras hacer eso? Es alguna clase de habilidad que tienen los de tu especie o algo así- pregunto muy emocionada mientras tomaba nota de lo que había visto

 **Dyne-** la verdad, no tengo idea- respondí

 **Twilight-** ¿no lo sabes?- me pregunto confundida

 **Dyne-** no realmente, es la primera vez que veo este tipo de reacción- dije también confundido

Las chicas me miraron confundidas por mi respuesta pero Twilight y las chicas no se detuvieron a hacerme más preguntas y yo solo me limite a responderlas

 _ **2 horas después**_

¡Que alguien me ayude! Llevo más de 2 horas respondiendo preguntas sin parar, estoy a punto de explotar y mi cara de fastidio lo dice todo… aunque las chicas parecen no notar mi cara pues siguen haciendo preguntas

 **Dyne-** ¿cuánto falta para llegar a Canterlot?- interrumpí su sesión de preguntas ya fastidiado

 **Twilight-** no falta mucho, creo que en unos 15 minutos más- me respondió

 **Dyne-** chicas creo que será mejor parar con estas preguntas- dije en tono cansado

 **Twilight-** aahhh, ¿por qué? Si todavía queda tiempo para un par de preguntas mas- respondió con un puchero

 **Dyne-** por que llevas más de 2 horas haciendo preguntas y quiero descansar un poco antes de llegar- respondí

 **Applejack-** el tiene razón Twilight, no hemos parado desde que subimos al tren- Applejack me ayudo a tratar de convencer a Twilight

 **Twilight-** … pero aun tengo muchas preguntas, como por ejemplo- la interrumpe Rarity

 **Rarity-** querida, creo que Dyne tiene razón, no hemos parado de hacerle preguntas- dijo

 **Twilight-** pero-…

 **Dyne-** por favor, Twilight- le suplique a la unicornio

Ella mi miro con una cara triste, sé que es un poco cruel hacerlo así pero la verdad es que ya me duele la cabeza de responder tantas preguntas… nos quedamos mirando unos segundos más hasta que ella se rindió

 **Twilight-** bien… voy a parar por ahora, pero con una condición- me dijo

 **Dyne-** ¿y cuál es esa condición, Twilight?- le pregunte

 **Twilight-** que me respondas una última pregunta, ¿de acuerdo?- me pregunto algo seria

Yo por mi parte me quede pensando sobre eso… iba a negarme pero al ver su cara no pude negarme

 **Dyne-** ( _suspiro de resignación_ ) bien, ¿cuál es tu pregunta?- ¿por qué tengo el presentimiento de que me voy a arrepentir?

 **Twilight-** bien… desde hace rato quería preguntarte esto, y mi pregunta es… ¿qué es ese extraño libro y ese pergamino que siempre llevas contigo en esa mochila y que son esos objetos tan raros que guardas en esa mochila?- me pregunto apuntando a mi mochila

En ese momento sentí las chicas me miraron con la misma duda, ¡en qué momento vio ese libro y el pergamino!, espera, ahora recuerdo que lo saque cuando estaba en casa de Fluttershy...

El libro en si no me importa mucho puesto que ya lo estudie todo, pero el pergamino… dentro de ese pergamino está escrito algo que no quiero que vea nadie, mucho menos Celestia

 **[Más información al final del capítulo]**

Estuve pensando que decir pero al final solo me quede callado, cosa que las chicas no pasaron por alto

 **Applejack-** compañero, ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué no respondes?- pregunto, incluso pude escuchar un tono de preocupación

 **Dyne-** ¿eh? ah sí, estoy bien no te preocupes es solo que- dije algo nervioso

De repente siento como el tren se detiene y las puertas se abren, yo aproveche eso y me puse de pie

 **Dyne-** lo siento pero eso no te lo puedo decir- dije para después salir del tren

Estaba por salir pero antes de salir varias lanzas me apuntan al cuello haciendo que me detenga en seco, logro ver a varios guardias reales mirándome amenazadoramente y totalmente dispuestos a empalarme de ser necesario

Mi única reacción fue la de levantar mis manos en señal de rendición cuando de repente escucho la voz de Twilight detrás de mi

 **Twilight-** Dyne, eso no es justo, ¿por qué no me quieres decir?- dijo apareciendo detrás de mí y tomándome del brazo y dándome una mirada de decepción

No tardo mucho en darse cuenta de todos los guardias apuntándome con sus lanzas pero antes de que siquiera dijera algo alguno de los dos, uno de los guardias hablo

 **Guardia 1-** criatura, la princesa Celestia nos mando a recogerte a la estación de trenes, te ordeno que sueltes tus armas y no opongas resistencia- ordeno uno de los guardias

Yo no sabía cómo reaccionar ya que era la primera vez que estoy en este tipo de situación… bueno estuve en una vez en una situación parecida cuando me detuvieron unos policías pensando que era un asaltante y casi me llevaban detenido

 **[Sí, eso me paso hace tiempo solo porque una señora chismosa le llamo a la policía por que me vio sentado en una banca con una sudadera con gorra y a día de hoy sigo molesto con esa señora]**

Yo no hice nada solo me quede quieto y pude ver como el guardia que me hablo antes se empezaba a impacientar cuando de repente

 **Twilight-** ¿qué significa esto?- dijo Twilight con un gesto serio y poniéndose delante mío haciendo que los guardias retiraran sus lanzas

 **Guardia 1-** señorita Twilight Sparkle, la princesa Celestia nos mando por esta criatura, y nuestra responsabilidad es asegurar la seguridad de las princesas y los ciudadanos de Canterlot, no sabemos de lo que sea capaz- dijo el guardia

Después veo como las chicas (a excepción de Fluttershy que se escondió detrás de mí) pasan por un lado mío y se ponen delante de mí junto a Twilight para defenderme mientras que Twilight seguía hablando

 **Twilight-** el nunca le haría daño a ningún poni, podrían por favor dejar de tratarlo como a un criminal- dijo seriamente las chicas

 **Guardia 2-** no podemos asegurar que no sea una amenaza, sin mencionar que lleva en su espalda un arma… que nos garantiza que no la usara contra nosotros o contra las princesas- dijo otro guardia

De repente Applejack tomo el mango de mi espada rota y la saco mostrándosela a los guardias los cuales se miraron confundidos al verla

 **Applejack-** miren, es imposible que lastime a alguien con esto, el solo la tiene para evitar tener problemas con otros ponis- dijo seriamente a los guardias

Ellos aun estaban confundidos que tuviera esa espada, aunque aún no se veían del todo convencidos

 **Guardia 1-** comprendemos, pero aun no podemos confiar el- dijo mirándome con desconfianza

 **Guardia 2-** aun así debemos confiscar su arma, no la podría entregar por favor- dijo mientras extendía su mano

 **Applejack-** pero- la interrumpo

 **Dyne-** está bien Applejack, si ellos dicen que es necesario, no hay nada que hacer- le dije a Applejack

Después de decirle eso a Applejack empecé a quitarme la funda y le pedí mi espada a Applejack quien todavía la estaba sosteniendo, ella dudo un poco pero al final termino dándomela y guarde mi espada en su funda

 **Dyne-** aquí tienen- dije mientras les daba mi arma rota

Ellos me lo arrebataron y me dijeron "síganme, los escoltaremos al castillo" con un gesto bastante serio, nosotros por nuestra parte los empezamos a seguir…

Mientras caminábamos por las calles de Canterlot, los ponis me miraban muy raro e incluso vi a algunos que me miraban como un ser inferior a ellos, típico de los ricachones mimados pero aun así los ignore

Mientras caminábamos yo me quede un poco atrás pero no tanto ya de había guardas por delante de nosotros y por detrás para evitar que quiera escapar o algo por el estilo

 **Dyne-** (…fue una gran suerte que no me pidieran mi mochila para revisarla…)- pensé aliviado

Me quede pensando en lo que paso, las chicas me defendieron sin dudarlo o pensar en las consecuencias que podrían pasar por ir en contra con la guardia real, tanta confianza me tenían a pesar de lo poco que llevamos conociéndonos

E leído varios Fanfics y en la mayoría las mane 6 no confiaban tan rápido en el protagonista… entonces, ¿por que confiaron tan rápido en mi? Sera por que las salve en el bosque

No, no lo creo, ellas saben que guardo muchos secretos y aun así confían en mi… tal vez deba preguntarles porque confían tanto en mi… pero primero debo agradecerles por ayudarme, si eso hare

 **Dyne-** (…si eso voy a hacer…) chicas- llame su atención

Cuando llame su atención las chicas me voltearon a ver, yo acelere un poco mi paso hasta quedar a la par de ellas

 **Dyne-** les quería agradecer por haberme ayudado con los guardias, muchas gracias- les dije dando una pequeña sonrisa algo melancólica y bajaba la mirada

Yo desde que tengo memoria fui rechazado por las personas a mi alrededor, y nunca nadie, a excepción de mi hermano me ha defendido ni mucho menos ayudado

Eran realmente pocos lo que hablaban conmigo y los únicos que hablaban conmigo era solo por interés o solo por obligación…

Pero ellas me ayudaron a pesar de no conocerme de nada y ni siquiera compartimos la misma especie… no lo comprendo

Como puedes ayudar en alguien que ni siquiera conoces, incluso sabiendo que te puedes meter en problemas…

Me quede pensando hasta que mis pensamientos fueron cortados cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro… yo solo levante mi mirada y vi los ojos color esmeralda de Applejack

 **Applejack-** pero de que hablas compañero, eso es lo que hacen los amigos ¿no?- me dijo

 **Dyne-** ¿eh?- no entiendo

 **Rarity-** Applejack tiene razón querida, nosotros somos amigos, es normal que nos ayudemos- dijo Rarity

 **Rainbow-** es verdad, nosotras nunca abandonamos a ningún amigo- dijo solo para soltarme un golpe en el hombro… que por cierto si dolió

Yo no sabía que decir, lo único que sabía era que con cada palabra que ellas me decían, mi corazón se llenaba de calidez… algo que solo sentía cuando

 **Twilight-** ellas tienen razón Dyne, nosotros somos amigos, tu nos ayudaste cuando necesitábamos ayuda, nosotras te ayudaremos cuando necesites ayuda-

 **Dyne-** (… veía My Little Pony… ahora que recuerdo yo tambien ayude a alguien que nunca conocí hace tiempo…)-

 **Flash back:** _ **antes de llegar a Equestria**_

Mientras caminaba por las calles de mi colonia escucho el grito de alguien pidiendo ayuda por la voz pude deducir que era femenina así que fui corriendo al lugar donde provenía el grito de ayuda el cual era un callejón

 **Cuando llegue vi a 3 hombres de no más de 25 años acorralando a una chica de no más de 16 años. Ella tenía lentes, era delgada, de pelo castaña, era de tez blanca y media 1.68 m vestía una blusa de color gris unos jeans de mezclilla oscuros y unos zapatos negros, era realmente atractiva**

Me quede unos momentos viéndola pues se me hacia conocida de algún lado…, pero claro, es una estudiante de la preparatoria donde estudio la he visto un par de veces…, que debería hacer, no puedo dejarla sola…, pero tampoco me quiero involucrar se ven peligrosos esos sujetos…, algo dentro de mi dice que la ayude…, lo admito tengo miedo pero no quiero ser un cobarde nunca más…, así que hice lo más inteligente que un hombre razonable haría en un momento como este…

 **Daniel** \- *¡YOOOLOOO!* - pensé mientras corría hacia ellos y le suelto un puñetazo al que estaba a la derecha-

El sujeto al que golpee callo noqueado de tan fuerte golpe que le di…, asiendo que los otros dos me miren, uno me mira con cara de estar sorprendido y molesto pero el otro el cual parece ser el líder solo me mira sorprendido por aparecer de repente…, yo volteo a ver a la chica y le digo

 **Daniel-** es tu oportunidad, vete de aquí, rápido- le digo asiéndola reaccionar, se levanta y se va corriendo-

Después de haber noqueado a esos 3 rufianes, el cuarto me derribo con varios golpes que ni siquiera pude reaccionar

 **?-** (saca una pistola de su pantalón y lo apunta hacia mi) hasta nunca muchacho- dice el con una sonrisa muy perturbadora.

 **?-** ¿algunas últimas palabras? ¿Muchacho?-

 **Daniel-** si cuál es tu nombre- dije asustado

 **DEORD-** se me conoce bajo el nombre de DEORD- dice jalando el gatillo

Lo último que escuche fue el clic de la pistola y todo se volvió blanco como si una luz muy incandescente me cegara por completo

 **Fin de Flash back**

A pesar de no conocerla, me arriesgue a salvarla aun sabiendo en el peligro en el que me estaba metiendo, supongo que olvide por un momento que estoy en Equestria…

Estoy en el mundo que mas aprecie cuando me sentía solo, pero me deje segar por mi miedo a ser traicionado nuevamente que lo olvide… ¿por que preocuparse entonces? Estoy en un mundo mágico donde la amistad y armonía son lo que gobiernan, entonces, ¿por qué preocuparme?

Me pregunto ¿qué fue de esa chica? Ni siquiera conocía su nombre ya que nunca hablamos, solo la había visto un par de veces por ahí en la escuela… tal vez le pregunte a DIOS cuando lo vea

 **Dyne-** ( _sonriendo_ ) gracias chicas, por ser mis amigas- fue lo único que dije mientras seguía sonriendo

 **Pinkie Pie-** ¡estas sonriendo!- dijo felizmente apareciendo detrás mío

 **Dyne-** ¡aahh!, Pinkie no salgas así de la nada- dije después de recibir ese susto

 **Pinkie Pie-** pero estas sonriendo, casi no te eh visto sonreír eso es motivo para-

Ella estiro sus brazos alcanzando a todas

 **Pinkie Pie-** ¡UN ABRAZO GRUPAL! – retrajo sus brazos atrapando a todos en su abrazo grupal

No hace falta decir que cuando nos apretó tan fuerte que casi no podíamos respirar, de dónde saca tanta fuerza este algodón de azúcar con patas

Otra cosa que no hace falta mencionar es que estamos en la calle y TODOS los ponis se nos quedaron viendo raros

En fin me saltare la parte incomoda hasta que llegamos al castillo… cuando llegamos nos encontramos con dos ponis guardias en la ENORME entrada del castillo que se me quedaron viendo feo pero al final me dejaron pasar

Yo pensaba que cuando entrara lo feo habría terminado, pero estaba muy equivocado… había muchísimos guardias en el castillo, mas de los que recuerdo ver en la serie… ¿por qué habrá tantos guardias?

La pobre Fluttershy estaba bastante nerviosa por las miradas que recibíamos de los guardias y se empezaba a quedar atrás… pobrecita,

Aunque la verdad ni siquiera me di cuenta de que ella estaba asustada pues estaba demasiado ocupado viendo los vídriales del castillo, eran increíbles los e visto en la serie pero no se le compara a verlos en la vida real

De pero sentí como alguien jalaba mi chaqueta, cuando volteo me doy cuenta de que era Fluttershy quien estaba agarrando la maga de mi chaqueta

Ella estaba nerviosa, se cubría la cara con su melena tratando de no verme a la cara… la verdad me sorprendió que fuera conmigo y no con sus otras amigas aun así yo como buena persona que soy, la tome de la mano y le susurre

 **Dyne-** _tranquila pequeña, todo estará bien_ \- le dije con una voz calida

Ella se sonrojo un poco, no estoy seguro si fue porque la tome de la mano o porque le susurre al oído, pero ella se ve más tranquila

Durante todo el recorrido ella se mantuvo junto a mí mientras me tomaba del brazo, en cuanto las demás chicas, bueno Twilight estaba hablando con ellas sobre cuando vivía en canterlot y también hablaba sobre la princesa

Nuestro recorrido no duro mas de unos minutos hasta que llegamos a una puerta gigantesca, pero realmente gigantescas, sin mentirles diría que tenía unos 10 metros o tal vez mas

Había dos guardias en cada lado de la puerta custodiando lo que sea que esté detrás de esas puertas, los dos guardias abrieron las puertas dejando ver su interior

Las chicas y yo entramos junto con los guardias que nos trajeron, rápidamente divise a dos ponis sentada en el trono

Por la distancia no pude divisar bien a esos ponis pero no hacía falta verlas para saber que las que estaban sentadas en el trono eran nada más y nada menos que la princesa Celestia el gobernante de Equestria junto a su hermana la Princesa Luna

No tarde mucho en darme cuenta de la mirada de Luna, ella se veía… nerviosa o también ansiosa y preocupada… también me di cuenta de que no me veía a los ojos

Mientras que la princesa Celestia me miraba con serenidad, casi como si se tratara de uno más de sus súbditos

Mientras que yo me encontraba nervioso y muy preocupado, ¿qué querrá de mi la princesa Celestia? Esa pregunta era la que rondaba mi mente en este momento

Los guardias nos pidieron que avanzáramos y eso hicimos, avanzamos hasta quedar a un par de metros de las princesas

 **Guardia 3-** princesas, hemos traído a la criatura que nos encomendó traer- dijo para después arrodillarse

Fluttershy me soltó para poder arrodillarse al igual que las demás chicas junto con los guardias se arrodillaron, todos menos yo

Unos de los guardias se molesto por mi falta de respeto a las princesas

 **Guardia 1-** ¡muestra respeto criatura!- dijo molesto

El guardia saco su lanza y trato de golpear la parte trasera de mi rodilla para que me arrodillara…

Jeje pobre iluso… active mis runas y mis ojos cambiaron de color a uno dorado pero esta vez era diferente a las anteriores veces que activo mis runas porque mi cuerpo completo se rodeo por leve brillo de color dorado

Las chicas no se dieron cuenta del brillo de mis runas y ni de mis ojos… la razón, porque tenía mis manos en las bolsas de mi chaqueta y los ojos cerrados

El golpe pasó a través de mí literalmente soltando unas partículas de ceniza y humo, el impulso del golpe que llevaba el guardia era tal que termino cayendo al piso

 **Dyne-** (… jeje el _**modo etéreo**_ funciona de maravilla…)- dije desactivando el _**modo etéreo**_

Las chicas me meraron sorprendidas incluyendo a las princesas, que no supieron que fue lo que paso

Al parecer el guardia que cayó al piso no se lo tomo muy bien que digamos pues se levanto muy molesto, y con la intención de golpearme…

 **P. Celestia-** ¡basta!- grito deteniendo al guardia en seco

Los guardias que se encontraban en posición de pelea para atacarme voltearon a verla

 **P. Celestia-** guardias, regresen a sus posiciones, yo me encargo de este asunto- dijo la princesa extendiendo sus alas

Debo decir esto, la princesa Celestia se ve como un ángel, con ese vestido blanco con adornos dorados, esa mirada serena y maternal y sus alas de color blanco puro… es realmente sorprendente verla en persona

Los guardias dudaron un poco, pero al final solo dieron una reverencia y salieron de la sala del trono

Las chicas quitaron su cara de susto al ver que los guardias se habían ido en cuanto a las princesas, ellas empezaron a caminar hacia nosotros, más concretamente hacia mi

Celestia me miraba con la misma mirada maternal que siempre ha tenido, pero lo que si me extraño fue que la princesa Luna ni siquiera me dirigía la mirada y no se acerco a mi tanto como su hermana

Antes no pude saber su altura pues la distancia no me lo permitió, pero veo que tenemos casi la misma altura, solo la rebaso por unos cuantos centímetros

No sé si era mi timidez de siempre para conocer al alguien o otra cosa pero me costaba mucho mantenerle la mirada por más de unos segundos, por lo que opte por bajar mi mirada

Tenía miedo… miedo a lo que ella fuera a decir sobre mí, miedo a que ella sepa sobre los humanos y no quiera tenerme en su reino miedo a que me considere una amenaza y me quiera eliminar

Miles y miles de cosas surcaron mi mente, esperando alguna palabra de ella, los segundos se hacían eternos y mi miedo cada vez crecía más

Incluso estuve a punto de arrodillarme y suplicarle su piedad, de no ser que escuche por primera vez después de tanto tiempo su voz… la voz que siempre considere la voz de un ángel

 **P. Celestia-** lamento el comportamiento de mis guardias, ¿fueron muy rudos contigo al recogerte?- dijo con una voz preocupada

Yo ni siquiera supe cómo reaccionar

 **Dyne-** ¿e-eh?- fue lo único que salió de mi boca

 **P. Celestia-** tranquilo, hablaremos mejor en el almuerzo

Ella se alejo de mí hasta quedar a un lado de Luna que se encontraba enfrente de las chicas y yo

 **P. Celestia-** quiero agradecerles por haber venido, seguramente están exhaustos por el viaje, uno de los guardias los llevara a sus habitaciones para que descansen- dijo con una voz amable

Les juro que estuve a punto de buscar una cámara oculta para saber si esto era alguna clase de broma… nunca en mi vida alguien había sido tan amable conmigo… pero luego recordé que me encuentro en Equestria y se me pasa

Celestia estuvo a punto de llamar a uno de los guardias pero Luna la interrumpió diciendo que ella se encargaría de llevarnos a nuestras habitaciones

 **Dyne-** (…Me pregunto si estará molesta por haber bloqueado la entrada de mi puerta y quería hablar conmigo… ( _Suspiro de resignación_ ) esta son las consecuencias de mi estupidez…)- pensé resignado

La princesa Celestia no se opuso, al contrario, dijo que si ese era el caso ella nos acompañaría

En el camino Twilight le estaba mostrando las cosas que había descubierto de mí, las demás chicas iban hablando entre ellas sobre algún tema, mientras que Fluttershy se volvió a aferrar en mi brazo, ya no había guardias cerca pero aun así lo hizo

Mientras que Luna se mantenía al frente, guiándonos a nuestra habitación pero me di cuenta que me volteaba a ver mucho, pero cuando yo la volteaba a ver a ella, ella volvía su mirada hacia adelanta

Quien hubiera pensado que ella actuaria así algún día, admito que me imagine verla comportarse así

Caminamos por un rato hasta que llegamos a las habitaciones que nos asignaron, Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy se quedaron en una, Rainbow y Applejack en otra, Rarity en una para ella sola y Twilight otra para ella sola… bueno olvide mencionar que Spike había venido con nosotros así que se quedo con ella en su habitación

Mientras que yo, quede un una habitación frente a la de Rainbow y Applejack y a un lado de la de Pinkie y Fluttershy

Todos entramos a nuestras habitaciones correspondientes… yo entre, deje mis cosas y saque mi libreta

 **Dyne-** bien, ya puedo tachar "visitar el castillo de Canterlot" de mi lista de deseos- dije mientras tachaba la número 4 de mi lista de deseos

Aun seguía nervoso por lo que paso en el salón del trono, Celestia me dijo que hablaríamos en el almuerzo

 **Dyne-** ¿para empezar qué hora es?- saque mi celular y vi que aun faltaba un poco para el almuerzo

Deje mi celular en mi cama y fui al baño… que estaba en mi habitación y que por cierto estaba mucho mejor equipado que el que tenía en mi casa en la tierra

 **Dyne-** (… si este cuarto es solo para los huéspedes, no me quiero ni imaginar cómo es el la habitación de las princesas…)- pensé

Sé que parecerá que miento, pero es verdad cuando digo que mi casa de la tierra no es ni una fracción de mi habitación

No pude evitar sentirme como un indigente en este mundo… aunque en realidad eso es lo que soy… no tengo dinero ni casa y vivo en el bosque Everfree en un castillo en ruinas… técnicamente soy un vagabundo

De pronto escucho que tocan a la puerta

 **Dyne-** (…tal vez sea algún guardia o una sirvienta…)- pensé al dirigirme a la puerta para abrirla

Para mi sorpresa no era ningún guardia o sirvienta… era nada más ni nada menos que la princesa Luna, ella se veía algo nerviosa

 **P. Luna-** Dyne, ¿puedo pasar por favor?- pregunto

 **Dyne-** claro Luna, pasa- dije haciéndome a un lado para que pasara

Ella entro y se sentó en la cama de la habitación

 **P. Luna-** ¿podemos hablar Dyne?- pregunto, pude notar preocupación en su voz

 **Dyne-** claro Luna, de que quieres hablar- pregunte mientras me sentaba a su lado

Ella permaneció callada unos segundos

 **P. Luna-** ¿aun quieres que sea tu amiga Dyne?-…

 **Dyne-** ¿qué?- enserio ¿qué?

 **P. Luna-** ayer, trate de entrar a tus sueños, pero no pude debido a un poderoso sello ¿por qué?- dijo

A ya entiendo, tal vez ella está preocupada de que ya no quiera ser su amigo y por eso selle mi puerta… entiendo lo que me dice pero…

 **Dyne-** (… ¡y ahora que le digo!...)- pensé

Pensé en muchas cosas que podría decirle, pero al ver su carita de poni me es imposible mentirle… por favor mentirle a algo tan adorable es igual de difícil que golpear a un cachorro en su cara

Al final termine optando por decirle la verdad… omitiendo algunas cosas claro esta

 **Dyne-** Luna, ayer pasaron muchas cosas, me encontraron las chicas y termine metido en una pelea con timberwolvers… lo único que quería era descansar un poco, lo siento si te preocupe- dije algo arrepentido

 **P. Luna-** entonces no sellaste tu puerta ¿por que te habías cansado de mí? O ¿por que ya no querías ser mi amigo?- pregunto con una voz algo triste

 **Dyne-** Luna, recuerdas lo que te dije cuando entraste por primera vez a mis sueños ( _ella asiente_ ) pues todo lo que dije es totalmente verdad, te hice la promesa de que estaría contigo y yo nunca rompo una promesa- le dije a Luna

La reacción de ella no la esperaba pero ella me abrazo… con mucha fuerza debo decir, incluso juraría que escuche a mi espalda tronar

 **P. Luna-** o gracias, gracias, gracias por ser mi amigo Dyne- decía felizmente mientras apretaba cada vez más su abrazo

 **[Esta escena me recordó al episodio de "Luna Eclipsada" de la primera temporada cuando luna abrazo a Fluttershy]**

 **Dyne-** L-luna no… p-puedo respirar- fue lo único que pude decir debido a mi falta de aire

 **P. Luna-** oh lo siento, ¿estás bien?- me suelta

 **Dyne-** ( _coff_ ) si estoy ( _coff_ ) bien- decía tratando de recuperar aire

En fin, después de recuperar el aire ella y yo nos quedamos a platicar un poco, eran nuestras típicas pláticas triviales que teníamos cuando ella entraba a mis sueños

Ella me platicaba sobre su día en el castillo y yo la escuchaba feliz, también me comento que estaba muy feliz de que al fin pudiéramos conocernos en persona, y le creo pues todo el tiempo que llevábamos platicando en sueños ella me pedía que nos viéramos en la vida real

Después de un rato platicando, escuchamos como tocaban a la puerta yo fui a abrir y vi a una sirvienta… la pobre temblaba como gelatina al verme

Nos aviso que ya nos estaban esperando en el comedor, yo no sabía dónde estaba el comedor así que le pedí a Luna que me guiara al comedor

Ella solo sonrió y me llevo al comedor, cuando llegamos al comedor me encontré con las chicas que platicaban felizmente junto con la princesa Celestia

Luna ella fue a sentarse junto a su hermana, yo solo me quede de pie en donde estaba, aun estaba nervioso por Celestia

Ella noto que no me movía y me sonrió y con su mano me pidió que me acercara a ella

 **P. Celestia-** ¿por qué no te sientas? Vamos no seas tímido- me dijo con una voz serena y cálida

Aunque la verdad si me quería sentar… ¿en dónde me siento? Estaba un poco indeciso hasta que Luna me dijo que me sentara a su lado y yo felizmente fui con ella y me senté a su lado

 **P. Celestia-** sé que esto pude ser molesto, pero debo de hacerte unas preguntas joven humano- yo solo asentí con mi cabeza

Yo aun no tenía la voluntad de siquiera verla a los ojos, me daba mucho miedo… creo que la timidez que obtuve en la tierra me está cobrando factura

Ella me miro con un poco de tristeza por lo mismo pero comenzó con las preguntas

 **P. Celestia-** aun no se tu nombre… no tuve la oportunidad de preguntártelo antes- me dijo

Yo la mire por un momento hasta que volví a desviar mi mirada y contestarle

 **Dyne-** puede llamarme Dyne si así lo desea- le dije

La princesa Celestia continúo con su interrogatorio mientras que yo solo respondía, fue así por unos minutos hasta que unos mayordomos llegaron y nos trajeron un la comida

Mi plato tenia pastura… con eso digo todo aparte de que mi cuerpo ya no necesita del alimento

 **P. Celestia-** joven Dyne, espero que te guste la comida, no estaba segura de que te gusta o de lo que podías comer así que le pedí a los chefs del castillo que te prepararan algo especial a base de frutas… Twilight me dijo que podías comer eso- me dijo

yo por mi parte, no sabía qué hacer ya que no podía rechazar la comida… al principio pensé en hacer eso pero ahora que se que se tomo todas esas molestias con tal de que me guste la comida ya no puedo negarme

 **[Nuestro querido prota no es capaz de decir no a algo, y más cuando es por algo que se hace por el]**

 **Dyne-** muchas gracias princesa Celestia- agradecí mientras miraba a mi plato

No quiero parecer un malagradecido, ella ha sido tan amable conmigo desde que llegue y rechazar la comida que me está dando seria grosero

Pero no puedo comer heno, no sé como valla a asimilarlo mi cuerpo o si quiera lo pueda asimilar

Todos comenzaron a comer, todos menos que aun estoy mirando el plato pensando en que voy a hacer, o si debería comerlo siquiera

Las chicas y las princesas se percataron de que yo no estaba comiendo y creo que se preocuparon

 **Rarity-** ¿pasa algo querido? No has tocado tu plato desde que comenzó el almuerzo- pude notar un leve tono de preocupación en su voz

 **Applejack-** ¿podría ser que tal vez no tienes hambre compañero?- pregunto preocupada

 **Rainbow-** no lo creo, el no ha comido nada desde que lo encontramos, ¿no lo recuerdan? Cuando estuvimos en casa de Fluttershy el no comió nada- dijo Rainbow

Oh es verdad, tampoco comí nada en casa de Fluttershy y ellas no saben que no necesito de la comida

 **Twilight-** es verdad, Dyne ahí alguna razon por la cual no has comido nada desde que te encontramos- pregunto viéndome fijamente

 **P. Celestia-** es verdad eso joven Dyne, ¿no has comida nada desde ayer?- pregunto preocupada

Con esa actitud se parece a mi madre… o rayos, extraño a mi madre bien hecho genio ya me puse sad

Espera no es momento para pensar en eso, debo de pensar en que decir, vamos piensa, piensa

 **¨insertar cinemática de Jimmy neutrón pensando¨**

Eso es, Salí de casa de Fluttershy en la mañana, puedo decir que encontré fruta en mi camino y comí en el bosque… si eso diré

O al menos eso pensaba decir, ya que cuando alce mi mirada vi a todas las chicas, incluyendo a las princesas me estaban viendo fijamente con mucha preocupación esperando mi respuesta y perdí la voluntad de querer mentirles para salir de esto

Qué clase de persona seria si les miento en la cara a las person… digo ponis que me han dado su amistad sincera

Simplemente no puedo mentirles

 **Dyne-** ( _suspiro_ ) ellas tienen razón Princesa, no he comido nada desde hace días mientras me encontraba en el bosque Everfree- dije bajando la cabeza

No pude ver la reacción que tuvieron las chicas pues tenía la mirada baja hasta que de pronto sentí unos cálidos brazos rodeando mi cuerpo y abrazándome gentilmente

Después no supe muy bien de quien provenía el abrazo pero… era muy agradable y cálido

Cuando levante la mirada pude ver a Luna abrazandome, era lógico, yo estaba sentado a un lado de ella

 **P. Celestia-** joven Dyne, no tenía ni idea de lo que has tenido que sufrir en ese bosque tan peligroso, cuanto lo siento- dijo

 **P. Luna-** pero ya no tendrás de que preocuparte nunca más por eso, mientras estés con nosotras, jamás tendrás que sufrir más por eso- dijo dejándome libre de sus brazos

No pude evitar sentirme culpable de nuevo, como pude ser capaz de siquiera pensar en mentirles las ponis que tanto ame en mi mundo como pude se capas de considerar eso

Mentir es malo, muy malo, mi madre siempre se empeño en dejarme claro eso y yo solo casi tiro a la basura eso porque si…

 **Dyne-** (…jamás volveré a considerar mentir como una opción de nuevo…)- pensé

Pero, cuando pensé eso, paso algo que no sentía desde hace semana, algo que pensé no volver a sentir… empecé a sentir hambre, un apetito que jamás en mi vida había sentido

 **[Y se los dice alguien que de comer sabe]**

De repente mi estomago empezó a rugir... y una alegría inmensa invadió mi corazón y no pude evitar sonreír

 **Dyne-** muchas gracias- susurre pero estoy seguro que las princesas y las chicas me escucharon perfectamente

…

…

…

…

Mientras tanto en un lugar totalmente envuelto en llamas y lava, los gritos de desesperación y dolor, eran escuchados por cualquiera que se encontrara cerca de ese lugar

En un altar hecho de algún material metálico desconocido por el hombre, capaz de resistir las altas temperaturas del lugar se encontraba una criatura bípeda,

Este ente, contaba con una piel de color rojo, en su cabeza posaban 2 grandes cuernos y uno pequeño en el centro de las 2 más grandes, patas de macho cabrío, cola de dragón y una larga barba de chivo

Este ente también contaba con 2 grandes alas de murciélago color negro, mientras que en sus ojos se notaba un fuerte brillo color rojo que lo hacía ver aun más imponente

A un lado de él se encontraba un tridente hecho de algún material desconocido

Pero lo más curioso de este ser era que estaba encadenada al piso, tanto pies, manos, brazos, piernas, alas, cola, cuello y su torso estaba totalmente encadenada

Debajo de él se podía notar una especie de círculo con símbolos extraños tallado en el piso pero brillando con gran intensidad de un color dorado

 **?-** mujajajaja- rio en voz baja y con gran malicia

En el rostro de aquel extraño ser se notaba una sonrisa monstruosa mientras que el brillo rojo de sus ojos se intensificaba

 **?-** así que el portador de la ceniza sagrada ha vuelto, algún día nos volveremos a ver y ajustaremos cuentas de nuevo, como el portador de las tinieblas nuestro destino es encontrarnos- dijo con una voz demoniaca y llena de maldad

De pronto, en la frente de este ser demoniaco, justo debajo de su cuerno más pequeño, un pequeño grabado se empezó a notar vez mas

Poco a poco, ese grabado empezó a emanar una niebla de color negro dejando ver más la forma de aquel grabado

Aquel extraño grabado mostraba el numero 666… lentamente la niebla oscura que salía de su frente empezó a obscurecer todo lentamente hasta dejar a este ser demoniaco en una completa obscuridad solo dejando ver aquel brillo asesino que provenían de sus ojos y soltando una carcajada burlona y llena de malicia

…

…

…

…

…

 **Esta historia continuara**

 **Ey amigos, que les pareció el capitulo, ¿lo disfrutaron? Yo disfrute escribiéndola pero para no alargar más esto tengo 1 cosas que quiero notificarles**

 **La primera es una pregunta que quería hacerles amigos de Fanfiction, tiene que ver con la duración del capitulo**

 **Esto es para saber si les gustaría que suba los capítulos más rápido o más largos, ustedes díganme, y yo escucho**

 **Díganme en la caja de comentarios si les gustaría que los capítulos se suban más rápidos o más largos,**

 **Esa era una pequeña duda que tenia, con respecto a los capítulos**

 **Bueno también para decirles que el siguiente capítulo tardara lo mismo o tal vez más que este en subirse por dos razones**

 **La primera y más importante, soy un flojo de primera y la segunda, saldré de viaje con mi familia por unos días y no voy a poder escribir el siguiente capitulo**

 **Pero bueno cuando regrese sabré cual será la opción que escogieron y podre hacer el capitulo**

 **Si tienen alguna duda queja o sugerencia, no duden en ponérmela en la cajita de comentarios, o simplemente manden un mensaje por privado, siempre estaré feliz de escucharlos**

 **En fin contestemos los comentarios (2 comentarios)**

Andrea Chandia:

1-. Bueno tienes razón en eso de que todos los que escriben, en algún momento se sienten cansados o exhaustos, yo pase por eso el ultimo capitulo pero ya estoy bien y con el viaje estaré con las fuerzas renovadas y totalmente listo para seguir con esto

2-. Realmente tienes a muchos ponis que te gustas, pero siendo sincero a mi también me gustan a muchos aquí te dejo una pequeña lista de mis favoritos en orden

 **Princesas:**

 **1-. Princesa Luna**

 **2-. Princesa Celestia**

 **3-. Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza**

 **4-. Princesa Twilight**

 **Mane 6:**

 **1-. Applejack…**

 **2-. Pinkie pie… (Pienso que es muy adorable)**

 **3-. Fluttershy…**

 **4-. Twilight…**

 **5-. Rainbow Dash…**

 **6-. Rarity…** **(Eso no quiere decir que no la quiera… al contrario la quiero mucho)**

 **Villanos favoritos:**

 **Discord**

 **Chrysalis**

 **Nightmare Moon**

Esa se podría decir que son mis favoritos jeje

3-. La verdad me gustaría saber cómo se llama el fic que hiciste hace años, ¿te importaría si pido el nombre del fic? Me gustaría leerlo

…

…

…

…

…

Juana Guerrero:

1-. Seguiré subiendo esta historia la quiero tanto como a los que me apoyan, y tranquila, puedo decir que en algún momento nuestro querido prota el algún momento podrá gozar de los poderes del rayo santo y otros mas jeje

Solo diré que nuestro prota aun tiene muchas cosas y aventuras por delante y que seguramente esas aventuras las disfrutaremos mucho

…

…

…

…

…

 **En fin, amigos de Fanfiction, yo su querido amigo… me despido y nos vemos hasta la próxima**

 **Chau, Chau**


	9. Historia parte 2

**Con este capítulo no quiero ofender a ninguna religión ni a nadie que esté en alguna religión… este capítulo al igual como la historia están hechas con el fin de entretener por un fan para fans y lectores que estén interesados en esta historia…**

 **En fin empecemos**

Después de la creación de los humanos, el arcángel supremo, Luzbel empezó a planear como deshacerse de los humanos

Al ser él, el ángel con más poder, sabiduría e inteligencia que su padre haya creado, la tarea de deshacerse de los humanos no iba a ser tan difícil

La noticia de que su padre les había prohibido comer del fruto del árbol de la ciencia del bien y el mal le fue de maravilla para la planeación de su plan

Su plan era sencillo, incitar a alguno de los 2 para que coma de aquel árbol poseyendo a algún animal para evitar sospechas

El sabía bien que ni aunque se traten de los humanos que tanto ama su padre, no puede tolerarse la desobediencia pues esto causaría un desequilibrio en la existencia y todos lo empezarían a desobedecer

Para evitar eso, el tendría que aplicar un duro castigo sobre ellos y demostrar que la desobediencia nunca será tolerada

De esa manera ellos pasarían a segundo plano, y él nunca tendría que servirles a esos simios supe desarrollados nunca mas

Pero Luzbel, no era tonto, la sabia que hasta el fallo más pequeño, podría costarle muy caro, su padre, o alguno de sus hermanos se podrían enterar de sus planes y delatarlo con su padre

La planeación de su plan se prolongo mucho más tiempo de lo esperado, pero el al ser un ángel, el tiempo no era relativo para él, por lo tanto poco o nada le importaba cuanto tiempo pudiera tardarse en llevar a cabo su plan

Co el tiempo el corazón lleno de envidia de Luzbel se empezaba a llenar de maldad y perversión

"sería una lastimas que en un momento de debilidad como en el momento de desequilibrio existencial pasara algo malo" eran los pensamientos que pasaban por la mente de aquel arcángel tan poderoso

Su maldad creció tanto que empezó a contagiárselo a demás ángeles y a planear algo más…

"""Algo verdaderamente horrible"""

Miguel, el arcángel de menor rango, (si es que se le podía llamar arcángel) no tuvo un trabajo fijo más que el de solo el de servirle a su padre y a los humanos

Miguel encontraba rara la actitud de Luzbel cuando entraba a la conversación el tema de los humanos, siempre actuaba con un poco de molestia, apenas perceptible para los demás ángeles, pero él se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal

Más raro encontró cada vez mas ángeles empezaban a actuar cada vez más raro, ángeles tanto de altos rangos, como de rango bajo, mas no sabía por que

Empezó a observar a sus demás hermanos, para descubrir que pasaba

Nunca se supo con exactitud cuánto tiempo lo había planeado el arcángel Luzbel, pero se cree que fueron alrededor de entre 80 a 90 años lo que tardo en hacer su primer movimiento

Luzbel lo había planeado las cosas con tanta precisión, desde cual sería el ser que poseería, las ventajas y desventajas que tendría dependiendo del ser que utilizaría

El momento del día, los horarios de la alimentación de los humanos, el patrón de las visitas de su padre, la manera de cómo los convencería e incluso investigo, cuál de los 2 era más manipulable y cuál era el más conveniente de los 3 humanos

Todo, con una precisión y exactitud tan sorprendente como aterradora

Era hora de comenzar su movida con los humanos

Escogió a la serpiente para tentar a la humana de género femenino… las razones nunca nadie las supieron pues todo lo mantuvo en secreto por un tiempo extremadamente largo

Todo para él sería sumamente fácil de hacer para él, a excepción de tres inconvenientes

1-. Su padre

El conocía muy bien a su padre, y sabia que nada se le pasaba por alto

2-. Miguel

Luzbel no era tonto, él sabía que su hermano estaba empezando a sospechar de él… debía tener cuidado

3-. El humano con runas

Aquel ser inferior era extremadamente peligroso para sus planes, su voluntad era inquebrantable y nunca desobedecería a su padre… nunca jamás lo haría

El tomo en cuenta esto y tomo las mayores precauciones posibles

Tomo a la serpiente y la mando a actuar al pie de la letra sus planes

Para la serpiente le fue sencillo convencer a la mujer para que comiera el fruto prohibido pues era la más astuta de entre todos los animales

La humana convenció a su pareja humana para que hiciera lo mismo y comiera del fruto prohibido

Cosa que alegro al comandante supremo de los ángeles de Dios, la primera parte de su plan había sido exitosa

Tiempo pasó después de que la pareja humana comieran de aquel fruto cuando Dios llego al jardín del Edén para visitar a los humanos

La pareja de humanos se escondieron dentro de los frondosos y bellos árboles y arbustos para evitar que Dios los viera desnudos

Pues ellos al comer de ese fruto, no solo abrieron sus ojos, si no que la luz que emanaba de ellos haciendo imposible ver sus cuerpos había desaparecido dejándolos al descubierto

…

…

Al fin, todos los años de planeación que tuvo darían sus frutos

 _..._

…

…

 **¡HE VUELTOOOOOOO!**

 **El primer capítulo del mes y desde que llegue a mi casa**

 **Me extrañaron, porque yo si extrañaba escribir y aunque este tipo de capítulos no sean ni serán tan largos como los normales los hago con todo mi cariño y mi dedicación para que mis queridos lectores lo lean y lo disfruten**

 **Pero volviendo a lo importante, que les pareció el capitulo (además de corto) ¿lo disfrutaron? Espero que si**

 **Bueno, aprovecho este capítulo para decir que habrá un pequeño cambio de planes…**

 **Lo e estado pensando durante todo mi viaje y se me ocurrieron muchas mejores ideas**

 **Recuerdan sobre lo de agregar a un nuevo personaje a esta historia… pues decidí no agregarlo a fin de cuentas**

 **En su lugar ese personaje tendrá otro rol en esta historia y un mejor papel en la historia para este personaje…**

 **Y estoy muy seguro que lo reconocerán cuando sea incluido… y lo conocerán en el siguiente capítulo sin falta…**

 **Bueno eso era lo importante y también avisar que ya había regresado y que el siguiente capítulo de la historia ya está en proceso de desarrollo**

 **La verdad no se que mas decir así que respondamos comentarios (2 comentarios)**

Guest (estoy 100% seguro de que eres Andrea Chandia):

1-. Creí que no era necesario nombrar a los personajes de fondo o a los personajes desechables como

 **Ditzy Do (mejor conocida como "Derpy Hooves")**

 **Sweetie Drops (mejor conocida como "bon bon")**

 **Lotus Blossom** **y** **Aloe (las ponis del spa de poniville)**

 **Ditzy Do ( "Derpy" )**

 **Golden Harvest**

 **Angel Wings (me gusta bastante su diseño**

 **Ditzy Do ( "Derpy" )**

 **Lyra Heartstrings**

 **Ya mencione a Ditzy Do o bueno la vuelvo a mencionar**

Veras todos y cada uno de los ponis de esta serie son importantes… (Al menos para mí si son realmente son muy valiosos jeje :3)

2-. El regalo se lo dará en un momento más indicado… ya veras, tengo prácticamente todos los eventos importantes de esta historia planeados… aunque obvio no toda la historia está totalmente planeada

Y me disculpo si me equivoco en alguna cosa porque aun hay cosas que me falta por cubrir jeje

3-. Entonces tratare de hacerlos un poco más largos :3

4-. Arriba esta mi respuesta

5-. Antes de responderte me gustaría saber que genero crees que tengo… respóndeme en los comentarios y yo contestare en el siguiente capítulo de acuerdo

…

…

…

…

…

Glich:

Si tomas esto como otro nuevo capítulo entonces aquí lo tienes… pero si no lo consideras un capitulo entonces espera un poco mas… el capitulo aun esta en progreso…

Y realmente agradezco tu apoyo… debo de admitir que cuando inicie esto pensé que a nadie le interesaría o le gustaría pero veo que si les gusta a algunas personas

Eso me motiva mucho a seguir con esta historia y no descansare hasta terminarla

…

…

…

 **Bueno sin más que decir… no vemos en la siguiente actualizacion**

 **Chao chao**


	10. Preguntas y Respuestas

**Wooola amigos de Fanfiction ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien…**

 **¿No se habrán olvidado de mi verdad? Espero que no… no me gustara que esta historia llegara a su fin,**

 **cuando menos yo no tengo intenciones de abandonar o dejar inconclusa esta historia, y a ustedes?**

 **Bueno aprovechando este pequeño anuncio para pedirles un pequeño favor y la verdad espero que no les moleste que se los pida**

 **Verán, me gustaría que se pasaran a un perfil de un amigo mío de Fanfiction y leyeran su historia el canal se llama**

Red Angel9806

 **Muchacho, si estás leyendo esto… tienes todo mi apoyo** **y si necesitas ayuda no dudes en pedírmela**

 **Si quieren saber de qué trata su historia pues es de la misma temática que esta que están leyendo, humano en equestria**

 **Es una historia que sigo desde que comenzó y realmente me gusto pero en estos momentos está pasando por un momento difícil**

 **Me gustaría mucho que se pasasen por su historia… Digo si no les molesta**

 **En fin, gracias por su atención y sin más que decir**

 _ **¡RUEDEN LA CINTA!**_

Nota del autor

 _My Little Pony: Friendship is magic no me pertenece tampoco la música, referencias y frases que pueda implementar esta historia todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores_

 **Acciones**

( _Acciones o expresiones_ )

*implementaciones*

(…Pensamientos…)

 **[notas de autor]**

Persona, poni, criatura hablando **-**

 _ **Técnicas o habilidades**_

 **Capitulo: _P_** _ **reguntas y** **R** **espuestas**_

 **POV:** _ **Dyne**_ **/ Lugar:** _ **Castillo de Canterlot… Comedor**_

El almuerzo continuo con mucha normalidad, charla bastante trivial, risas y una que otra pregunta sobre por parte de la Princesa Celestia

Ella preguntaba cosas como… ¿de dónde venía? ¿Había mas como yo? ¿Qué clase de magia utilizaba? Entre muchas otras cosas

Eran preguntas parecidas a las que Twilight me hizo a mí y pero dado al corto tiempo que duro el almuerzo no tuvo tiempo a hacer muchas preguntas

Nunca voy a olvidar la cara que puso cuando le dije que yo no tenía ni una pisca de magia y que mi especie no es capaz de utilizar magia, ella más se extraño cuando me negué a hablar sobre mis poderes

Quería evitarme la explicación de muchas cosas así que me abstuve de dar detalles sobre cómo obtuve mis poderes

Ella no se lo tomo a mal ni mucho menos, ella me dijo que no me forzaría a decir nada que no quiera decir cosa que me agrado mucho

Debo de admitir que ella una mirada maternal que derretiría el corazón a cualquiera, y me siento un poco mal por haber pensado mal de ella antes

Dejando de lado eso, el almuerzo fue muy divertido Pinkie pie devorando todo a su paso, Rarity tratando de dar una buena imagen con las princesas, Applejack y Rainbow tratando de comportarse y Twilight dándole la información que había obtenido de mi durante esos 2 días

Yo por mi parte solo me limite a comer la comida que estaba enfrente de mí

Mi comida era una ensalada de frutas revueltas con heno… se veía realmente apetecible de no ser por el heno

Yo solo me comí la fruta y dejar el heno aunque estoy más que seguro que si me llegue a comer un poco de la pastura… solo espero no enfermarme por andar comiendo pasto

Después de terminar las princesas fueron realmente amables en darnos alojo a las chicas y a mí a pesar de que no nos quedaremos a dormir en el castillo

De camino a nuestras habitaciones las princesas me hacían preguntas

Jaja ahora que recuerdo, en el tiempo que llevo conociendo a la Princesa Luna en sueños, nunca le e respondido ni una pregunta sobre mi… por supuesto esto la molestaba un poco pero al final lo dejaba pasar

Las chicas entraron a sus habitaciones correspondientes al igual que yo, debo de aprovechar para darme un baño

Rápidamente entro al baño que estaba incluido en la habitación me quito la ropa y la cadena que siempre tengo en enrollado en mi brazo y la dejo encima de mi ropa

Debo decir que se siente raro volver a tomar un baño en una regadera de nuevo pero es más agradable tener agua caliente de nuevo y no agua helada del rio o de una cascada jeje

Dejo caer el agua caliente y entro en ella dándome un relajante baño

 **Dyne-** ( _suspiro de relajación_ ) el agua caliente realmente es relajante- dije disfrutando del agua

 **POV:** _ **Princesa Celestia**_ **/ Lugar:** _ **Castillo de Canterlot… Habitacion de Twilight**_

Después de llevar a mis pequeñas ponis y al humano Dyne a las habitaciones que les asigne, le pedí a mi estudiante número uno que me mostrara todo la información que había recolectado del joven Dyne

Dentro ella me mostro unos pergaminos en donde había recabado toda la información de Dyne

Debo de admitir que aun tengo mis dudas sobre el humano y admito que incluso llegue a pensar que el humano podría ser un peligro para mis súbditos pero esa idea se disipo rápidamente al ver al humano en la sala del trono

Al mirarlo, al mirar su rostro note que ni siquiera me miraba a los ojos por miedo a mí… miedo a que le hiciera algo

El rostro de aquella criatura era muy parecido a la de un pequeño animalito asustado, algo que derritió mi corazón

Y no estoy segura el por qué, pero su sola presencia lleno de paz y calidez mi mente y corazón quitándome toda duda y sospecha de que el alguna amenaza

Y aunque aun tenga algunas dudas y preguntas sobre él, estoy bastante segura de que el no es alguien malo

 **Twilight-** y esa es toda la información que tengo del, aunque aun no entiendo la razón por la que se niega a darnos información sobre su especie o la magia que el usa - dijo mi alumna estrella interrumpiendo mis pasamientos

 **Celestia-** ya veo- dije

 **Twilight-** a pesar de que guarda muchos secretos no creo que sea peligroso ¿qué piensa princesa?- me pregunto

Yo me quede un poco pensativa pensando en como

 **Celestia-** yo tampoco creo que sea algún peligro pero aun tengo algunas dudas con respecto a el joven Dyne… pero creo que con el tiempo esas dudas seran resueltas- respondí con una sonrisa

Ella pareció aliviada por mi respuesta

 **Celestia-** en fin, me retiro, nos vemos en un par de horas para despedirlas mi hermana y yo, por favor avisa a las chicas que son libres de pasear por el castillo- dije retirándome

Después de eso Salí de la habitación

 **POV:** _ **Dyne**_ **/** _ **(no creo que haga falta decir donde esta)**_

Acababa de terminar de bañarme, tome una ropa que encontré en el closet que estaba en la habitación, me sentí un poco mal por hacerlo pero la ropa que tenía ya empezaba a oler mal

Estaba preparándome para lavarla, no era la primera vez que la lavaba así que no será ningún problema, solo espero que se seque rápido

Aunque eso podría esperar pues aun tengo cosas que hacer en mi computadora como escribir algunas cosas…

Se podría decir que llevaba un pequeño diario sobre lo que eh vivido en equestria

Ahora que recuerdo necesito preguntarle a la princesa Celestia sobre si puede regresarme mi espada, aunque este rota, aun necesito practicar para materializar una espada de ceniza

Jeje, hoy en día aun no logro crearla… pero aun no pierdo las esperanzas

Me acerque a la laptop y con un USB que siempre estaba conectada en el puerto USB de la laptop, revise y vi que tenía dos capetas..

Una era de juegos que había descargado antes de venir, y otra era el pequeño diario que tenia, música y uno que otro anime que había descargado entre otras cosas

Tengo 3 opciones, una es jugar algo, otra es ver un anime que tengo ahí y la última es terminar lo que tenía en el diario

Abrí la carpeta con los animes y me puse a ver capitulo por capitulo… jeje debo de admitir que fue uno de las decisiones más fáciles que tome en mi vida

Pasaron unas horas y escuche que tocaron a mi puerta a lo cual yo voy para abrirla

Al principio pensé que sería alguna de las chicas que me buscaban para volverme a invitar pasear por el castillo o tal vez alguna de las princesas pero para mi sorpresa eran dos ponis vestidos con un traje de sirvientas que no conocía

Pero eso no fue lo que me sorprendió, si no que ellas eran tan parecidas y a la vez tan diferentes

 **Sirvienta 1**

 _Una de ellas era un poni algo delgada, no era muy alta que digamos pues su cabeza me llegaba a los hombros_

 _Su pelaje era de un color azul oscuro parecido al de la princesa Luna, sus ojos eran de un color turquesa oscuro y su pelo (crin) era de color azul noche y era algo voluminoso y realmente bello_

 _Pero lo que más destacaba de ella era su traje de sirvienta, era un traje de sirvienta, en si era un traje de maid (aunque parecía mas al traje de una mucama) pero sus colores eran bastante raros… su traje rondaba en tonalidades de azules oscuros y negro, zapatillas negras y unas calcetas de color negras_

 _Debo de decir que a pesar de los colores de su traje tan inusuales, ella si lo sabía lucir pues parecía hecho justo para ella_

 _Su cutie marck era el de un plumero limpiando alguna superficie_

 **Sirvienta 2**

 _Era un poni con la misma complexión que la otra poni pero al contrario de la otra sirvienta ella era un poco más alta pues su cabeza me llegaba a la barbilla_

 _Su pelaje era de un color perla, y sus ojos eran de un color azul cian bastante hipnotizaste, su pelo (crin) era de un color morado (parecido al de Rarity) y tenía el mismo estilo de peinado que la otra poni_

 _A diferencia de la otra poni ella tenía un traje de maid (parecido a la de los animes) blanco y negro zapatillas negras con un par de calcetas blancas_

 _Su cutie marck era el de una escoba con un pequeño recogedor_

…

Lo que más me impresiono de ambas ponis es que a pesar de las muy evidentes diferencias que había en ellas, eran dos gotas de agua…

Eran exactamente parecidas una de la otra, hasta casi al punto de decir que bien podrían ser gemelas

Ellas me miraron con curiosidad y un poco de temor, ninguno de los tres dijo nada por unos momentos hasta que la poni vestida de maid rompió el silencio

 **Sirvienta 2-** ¿d-disculpe, u-usted es el señor D-dyne?- pregunto la poni con un tono de timidez

 **Dyne-** si, si yo… ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?- pregunte

 **Sirvienta 1-** la princesa Celestia nos pidieron que lo lleváramos al jardín, sería tan amable de acompañarnos por favor- dijo la primera sirvienta

 **Dyne-** (…por que las princesa Celestia me estaría llamando…) ¿la princesa no les dijo la razón por la que está llama?- pregunte

 **Sirvienta 1-** no, solo nos pido que lo lleváramos al jardín para hablar de un asunto- dijo la poni

 **Dyne-** (suspiro) está bien, vamos- les dijo a lo cual ellas asintieron con la cabeza

Debo de decir que incluso su personalidad y forma de actuar son muy opuestas, mientras que una ni siquiera puede verme a los ojos debido a ¿miedo? ¿Timidez? No lo se

La otra se comporta un poco más seria a pesar de que a leguas se le nota que esta curiosa debido a mi presencia

Yo acepte, no estoy seguro que sea lo que quieran las princesas de mi, aparte debo de preguntar si me regresaran mi espada, realmente necesito esa espada para practicar

Durante el camino trate de grabarme el camino que estábamos tomando pero después de unos minutos se me olvido por completo por donde era el camino

Pero parece que las ponis que me están guiando saben por dónde van, para mi cada pasillo es exactamente igual

Durante casi todo el tiempo que hemos estado caminando hemos estado en silencio, y es un poco incomodo por que la poni vestida como maid me ha estado viendo durante todo el camino pero sin decir nada

Creo que se como iniciar una conversación con ellas

 **Dyne-** no soy un mono lampiño- dije mirando a la poni que me ha estado viendo

 **Sirvienta 2-** eh?- pregunto la poni confundida

 **Dyne-** seguramente eso es lo que pensabas verdad?- dije con un tono burlón

Ella por un momento me miro con sorpresa… jeje tal parece que si le atine a lo que estaba pensando

 **Sirvienta 2-** ¿acaso usted lee mentes?-pregunto con una mirada de sorpresa en su rostro

 **Dyne-** jajaja, no, no puedo leer mentes pero no es difícil saber lo que estas pensando… seguramente es la primera vez que vez algo como yo verdad?- dije con un poco de gracia

Ella me miro fijamente, luego ella solo me sonrió y dijo

 **Sirvienta 2-** bueno tiene razón, es la primera vez algo como usted… le molestaría decirme ¿qué es usted?- me pregunto

Por un momento su hermana que se encontraba delante nuestro volteo con un poco de interés creo que ella también se preguntaba lo mismo

 **Dyne-** soy un humano, y probablemente sea el único en este lugar

 **Ambas Sirvientas-** ¡UN HUMANO!- pregunto con sorpresa y deteniéndose en seco

Ambas me miraron con sorpresa, hasta que la sirvienta vestida de mucama se dio cuenta de que había gritado recuperando su postura y aclarando su garganta me dijo

 **Sirvienta 1-** d-disculpa, es solo que no espere que los humanos realmente existiesen- dijo

Debo de decir que eso me impacto

 **Dyne-** saben sobre los humanos?- pregunte impactado

 **Sirvienta 2-** no realmente, solo que una amiga mía que esta obsesionada con los humanos me ha hablado mucho sobre ellos y… bueno no pensé que tuviera razón sobre que los humanos existieran realmente- me respondió

Eso me sorprendió aun más, quien en equestria estaría obsesionado con los humanos… ¡pero claro!, como no se me ocurrió antes

 **Dyne-** acaso esta amiga tuya, ¿no se llama Lyra Heartstrings?- pregunte

Ella se sorprendió por un momento y empezó a verme con sospecha por unos momentos

 **Sirvienta 1-** si es ella, pero ¿cómo sabes su nombre?, ¿acaso la conoces?- me pregunto

 **Dyne-** si la conozco, de hecho vengo de Poniville- dije

Lo que dije no fue mentira, solo fue verdad a medias jeje, ella me dejo de ver sospechosamente para volver a avanzar

 **Dyne-** por cierto, aun no se sus nombres, les importaría decirme sus nombres- pregunte lo mas amablemente posible

La poni vestida de maid se volteo tomo ambos lados de su vestido (como lo haría una dama) y con una sonrisa me dijo

 **Sun Rose-** mi nombre es _Sun Rose_ , es un placer conocerlo señor Dyne- se presento amablemente

 **Dyne-** simplemente llámame Dyne, no soy tan viejo como pudiera parecer- dije

Ella solo asintió amablemente mientras volvía a retomar su paso en dirección al jardín

 **Dyne-** y ¿cuál es su nombre señorita?- dije tratando de ser amable

Ella se voltio a ver y me dijo

 **Moon Rose-** mi nombre es _Moon rose_ , es un gusto- dijo secamente para después seguir su camino

Sus nombres eran casi parecidos, cada vez me llega a la mente que estas dos ponis son hermanas… ¿sería buena idea preguntar?

Después de que Moon Rose se presentara un silencio se formo de nuevo mientras seguíamos caminando hacia el jardín

Tenía una pequeña duda, y era saber si ambas eran o no hermanas, sus nombres eran muy parecidos y también eran increíblemente parecidas

La única diferencia que encontraba entre ellas eran sus colores y personalidades, una era muy amable mientras que la otra era bastante seria y trataba de mantener la distancia conmigo

Estaba por preguntarle sobre si eran familiares pero… creo que me acobarde

Después de unos minutos caminando (estaba muy lejos el jardín) llegamos a un lugar donde… tanto guardias como mayordomos y sirvientas se encontraban ahí

Cabe destacar que cuando llegue los guardias se me quedaron viendo con seriedad, y los mayordomos y sirvientas con impresión

Era un lugar bastante hermoso, flores, arbustos, arboles y bastantes animalitos a la distancia… era una agradable vista

Tanto el pasto como los arboles estaban perfectamente recortados a una medida exacta… las flores que adornaban en lugares donde de verdad lucían mucho y los arbustos estaban recortados con formas de ponis y algunos animales bastantes elegantes

Al fondo se encontraban las princesas, ambas tomando lo que creo que era té, sentadas en lo que parecía ser unas bancas hechas de metal y madera bastantes elegantes y una mesita redonda bastante adornada

Ambas notaron mi presencia casi al instante (casi al mismo tiempo que los guardias) ellas me sonrieron cuando me vieron

Caminamos hasta quedar enfrente de ellas, las sirvientas que se encontraban guiándome hasta el jardín se hincaron ante las princesas (esta de más decir que yo no lo hice)

 **Moon Rose-** princesas, hemos traído al señor Dyne como nos ordeno- Dijo con mucho respeto mientras se mantenía hincada

 **P. Celestia-** levanten la cabeza, mis pequeñas poni- dijo con una voz cálida

Ambas obedecieron y levantaron su cabeza

 **P. Celestia-** les agradezco por haber traído al joven Dyne, pueden retirarse

Ambas asintieron con su cabeza y se pusieron de pie, hicieron una reverencia y se fueron

 **Dyne-** ¿para qué me necesitaban princesas?- pregunte viéndolas

Ambas princesas me hicieron señas para que me sentara en una silla justo en medio de ambas

A mí, debo de admitir que me dio un poco de vergüenza, pero siempre he sido muy bueno disimulando puesto que siempre he logrado mantener mi mirada neutral durante todo el tiempo

Después de sentarme, un mayordomo llego de la nada (literalmente) y dejo un pequeño vaso en la mesa justo enfrente para después servir un poco de té en la tasita

Yo me saque mucho de onda con esto para empezar nunca pedí té, trate de detenerlo pero cuando estuve a punto de decir algo el ya había terminado de servir así que ni modo de rechazarlo

Lo único que hice fue agradecerle, a lo cual el mayordomo ( _hijo de su_ ) solo hizo una reverencia y se retiro

 **P. Celestia-** joven Dyne, ¿esa vestimenta no es la ropa de descanso que estaba en su habitación? ¿Puedo preguntar donde quedo la ropa que llevaba en el almuerzo ropa?- me pregunto

Yo mire la ropa que tenia puesta, debo de decir que había olvidado que tenia esta ropa… vaya cosas

 **Dyne-** si, esta es la ropa que estaba en la habitación que me asigno, la que tenia puesta estaba un poco sucia, antes de que me llamara tenía pensado ir a lavarla- dije recordando donde había dejado esa ropa

Solo espero que Rarity no la vea o va querer revisarla, y con lo sucia que esta me daría pena que la viera así

 **P. Celestia-** si quieres puedo pedirle a alguna de las sirvientas que lave tu ropa joven Dyne- me dijo mientras llamaba a una sirvienta

 **Dyne-** ¿eh?-

La sirvienta que se acerco fue Moon Rose

 **Moon Rose-** si, dígame princesa- dijo al haberse acercado

 **P. Celestia-** me gustaría que vayas a la habitación para invitados que le asigne a el joven Dyne y limpien su ropa- le pidió amablemente

 **Moon Rose-** entendido- dijo

Ella solo dio una reverencia y se fue por el mismo camino hacia la habitación que se me fue asignada

Al principio me moleste un poco porque ni siquiera escuchaban, pero después me empecé a incomodar

En fin me mantuve callado, no quería problemas con los guardias que estaban en ese lugar…

 **Dyne-** princesas, si no es mucha molestia, me podrían decir ¿por qué me llamo?- pregunte tratando de ser lo más cortes posible

La princesa Celestia se me quedo mirando por unos momentos (muy incómodos por cierto) para después responderme

 **P. Celestia-** solo quería pasar un rato contigo joven Dyne- me dijo para después tomar un sorbo de su tasita de té con té

 **Dyne-** así que me llamo para hacerme preguntas o ¿me equivoco?- dije para después tomar un sorbo a mi tasita de té con té

Ella se puso un poco nerviosa, hasta que se aclaro la garganta tratando de recuperar su postura mientras que su hermana trataba de aguantarse la risa

 **Dyne-** ( _suspiro_ ) bueno, y de que quiere… "Hablar" princesa Celestia- dije mientras daba otro sorbo a mi tasita de té con té

Yo ya estaba un poco molesto con tantas preguntas, suelo ser alguien muy paciente con respecto a estos temas…

Pero también tengo un límite, y ya estaba empezando a llegar a ese límite, aunque soy bueno disimulando esa molestia en mi cara

 **P. Celestia-** sé que esto es una molestia, pero por favor entiende que no puedo exponer a mis queridos súbditos a algún peligro- me dijo

 **Dyne-** lo sé princesa, entiendo perfectamente eso… es solo que…- no quise terminar mi oración

Bueno, al mal paso darle prisa, tal vez pueda decirle sobre cuando me regresaran mi espada jeje

 **Dyne-** no importa… en fin dígame que es lo que quiere saber, yo hare lo posible para responderle con la mayor sinceridad posible - mejor terminar con esto antes

No estoy seguro cuanto tiempo fue, pero estoy seguro que fueron unas cuantas horas, ellas me preguntaron muchas cosas debo de admitir

Cosas relacionadas con mi especie y sobre donde me he estado quedando, incluso la princesa me dijeron sobre si me gustaría quedarme en el castillo

No estoy seguro si fue para poder investigar sobre mi o evitarse problemas que tengas que ver con mi presencia

Al final rechace su propuesta, no por ser grosero simplemente no estoy acostumbrado a tantas comodidades…

POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, uno de sus cuartos de huéspedes era más grande que toda mi casa completa, no era algo a lo que me podría acostumbrar

Ellas entendieron perfectamente esto y aceptaron mi decisión, después de rechazar su generosa propuesta… le pregunte que si me regresarían mi la espada que me quitaron cuando llegue

La princesa Celestia me dijo que cuando regresáramos a poniville me regresaría mi espada… lo que agradecí mucho

Ellas en varias ocasiones me preguntaron sobre si quería ir a pasear por el castillo a lo cual me negué

Obviamente quería verlo, pero la verdad era más divertido hablar con ella, aparte estoy muy seguro de que no será la última vez que tenga la oportunidad de visitar el castillo y poder verlo

Las horas pasaron hasta que las chicas me encontraron y me avisaron que ya era hora de irnos a casa…

Yo les pedí que se adelantaran y que las vería en la entrada ellas aceptaron y se adelantaron

Me dirigí a la habitación que me asignaron para recoger mis cosas, obviamente con la ayuda de alguien que me guiara hasta ella… porque de lo contrario me hubiera perdido y nunca más me hubieran encontrado jaja

En fin, cuando llegue vi mi ropa que tenia puesta cuando llegue, limpia, planchada y doblada… lo que hice fue ponérmela jeje

Termine de cambiarme, tome mis cosas y Salí de camino a la entrada del castillo, no tardamos mucho… unos cuantos minutos solamente

Cuando llegue a la entrada vi a las chicas esperándome y las princesas esperándome para poder despedirse de nosotros

Cuando me acerque, la Princesa Celestia llamo a uno de los guardias el cual se empezó a acerca a nosotros, a mi más precisamente

El guardia se acerco a mí y me entrego una espada… mejor dicho mi espada rota que me habían quitado en la estación del tren

 **Guardia-** señor Dyne, le entrego su arma… me disculpo por la forma en la que lo tratamos antes- dijo mientras me entregaba mi espada

El guardia hizo una reverencia y volvió a las filas donde había salido para volver a formarse…

 **Twilight-** princesa Celestia, muchas gracias por recibirnos en su castillo- dijo mientras se hincaban

 **MANE 6-** muchas gracias princesas- dijeron todas al unisonó

 **Dyne-** (… bueno, creo que es mi turno de despedirme…)- pensé

Me di media vuelta y me coloque mi espada de vuelta a donde debe estar… me empecé a acercar a las princesas hasta quedar enfrente de ellas

 **Dyne-** muchas gracias princesa, espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto- dije despidiéndome

Yo hice una pequeña reverencia a lo cual la princesa Celestia me sonrió como respuesta, yo retome mi camino con las chicas para ir a la estación de trenes pero fui detenido por la voz de la princesa Celestia

 **P. Celestia-** ¡espera joven Dyne!- dijo haciendo que me detenga en seco

Las chicas también se detuvieron al escuchar a la princesa

 **Dyne-** ya las alcanzo chicas, vallase adelantando- les dije

Ellas simplemente asintieron con la cabeza y se fueron a la estación de trenes mientras que yo me acerque a la princesa Celestia que me llamaba

 **Dyne-** si dígame princesa, ¿pasa algo?- pregunte

 **P. Celestia-** ¿podrías cerrar tus ojos por un momento por favor?- me pregunto

Yo al principio no entendí porque e pedía eso, pero como un ingenuo, simplemente cruce de hombro y los cerré

…

…

…

…

…

 **P. Celestia-** antes de que te vayas a Poniville, tu bendición- escuche las dulces palabras de Celestia

Lo siguiente que paso me saco por completo de onda, sentí como ella besaba mi frente dulcemente después de decir esas palabras

Yo me sonroje fuertemente, no podía evitarlo nunca me hubiera esperado esto y mucho menos de una princesa

Nunca tuve tiempo para prepararme

Pasaron unos segundos para después ella se separara de mi, estaba en shock… no sabía ni que decir o qué hacer… trataba de decir algo pero solo salían tartamudeos, que vergüenza

Ella me miro a la cara y al ver el gran sonrojo en mi rostro soltó una pequeña risita inocente

 **P. Celestia-** las chicas te deben estar esperando, no las hagas esperar- me dijo

Yo como pude Salí de mi trance

 **Dyne-** s-si princesa- dije aun un poco apenado y Sali corriendo de ahí en la misma dirección que las chicas

 **POV:** _ **Princesa Celestia**_ **/ Lugar:** _ **Castillo de Canterlot (entrada)**_

Vi como mis pequeñas ponis y el joven Dyne se iban a la estación de trenes, me quede unos minutos ahí hasta que tome camino a mis aposentos

Durante el camino me puse a pensar sobre lo que descubrí sobre el joven Dyne, no es un mal chico de eso estoy segura

Incluso debo de admitir su presencia me relajaba mucho… definitivamente el nunca tendría malas intenciones

A pesar de que se mantenía muchas cosas en secreto, estoy muy segura que en su corazón no hay maldad alguna, y respetare su decisión de mantener silencio en esos temas

Al menos hasta que él decida revelarlos por su propia cuenta,

 **P. Celestia-** (…de que te preocupas Celestia, el es un buen chico… no hay por qué alarmarse verdad?...)- pensé

Estoy segura que el protegerá a los elementos de la armonía si es necesario, su magia es realmente poderosa y de eso me di cuenta cuando el peleo contra Nightmare moon

Pero por favor joven Dyne… por favor

 **P. Celestia-** protégelas de cualquier mal- dije después de llegar a mis aposentos

 **POV:** _ **Dyne**_ **/ Lugar:** _ **Calles de Canterlot (camino a la estación de trenes)**_

Después de salir del castillo me dedique a buscar a las chicas y a tratar de hacer que el gran sonrojo que aun tenía en mi rostro desapareciera

Pasaron unos segundos y encontré a las chicas, Salí corriendo hacia ellas para alcanzarlas

 **Dyne-** disculpen la demora chicas- dije al llegar con ellas

 **Twilight-** o descuida, y ¿para que te quería la princesa Celestia?- pregunto la unicornio

Cuando dijo recordé el beso de la princesa Celestia a lo que inevitablemente me volví a sonrojar

 **Rarity-** ¿Te sientes bien querido? Estas todo rojo- pregunto con algo de preocupación Rarity

 **Dyne-** ¿e-eh? o si estoy bien Rarity no te preocupes-dije tratando de esconder mi sonrojo

 **Fluttershy-** ¿n-no te habrás enfermado?- pregunto tímidamente

 **Dyne-** n-no pequeña, e-estoy bien- eso ni yo me lo creo

 **Applejack-** ¿estás seguro compañero? Estas más rojo que una manzana madura- dijo mirándome fijamente

Yo por mi parte trate de no hacer contacto visual con ella o con alguna de las chicas para que no me vieran cuando de repente Pinkie salió de la nada…

 **Pinkie Pie-** lo que pasa es que la princesa Celestia le beso su frente para darle su bendición es por eso que Dyne está así…- no pudo terminar su frase cuando le tape la boca con mis manos evitando que diga algo mas

 **Dyne-** ¡AHH! ¡Pinkie no tenias que decir eso!- dije mientras que el sonrojo de mi rostro se marcaba mas

Dios mio, ni siquiera yo sabía que me podía poner así por un simple beso…que vergüenza de hombre soy

Las chicas se detuvieron en seco al escuchar decir eso a Pinkie Pie… el silencio duro unos momentos hasta que Rainbow soltó varias carcajadas…

 **Rainbow Dash-** BUA-HAHAHAHA por un simple beso te pones así- dijo mientras estallaba a carcajadas

 **Dyne-** ¡CALLATE!, ¡NO ESPERABA QUE HICIERA ESO SI!- Dije con notoria molestia

De repente escuche unas pequeñas risas detrás de mí y al voltearme vi que todas se estaban aguantando la risa

 **Dyne-** ¿USTEDES TAMBIEN?- grite con molestia

Ellas trataron de no reírse pero era obvio que no podían

 **Rarity-** vamos no te enojes querido (risa ahogada)- dijo tratando de aguantarse la risa

 **Applejack-** y con lo serio que eres (risa) nunca nos esperamos que con un simple beso (risa) te pusieras así- dijo riendo

 **Dyne-** no me esperaba que hiciera eso, eso es todo- dijo entre dientes aun un poco molesto

Las risas siguieron (carcajadas en el caso de Rainbow) hasta que llegamos a la estación de trenes

Donde al fin empezaban a dejar la risa, cuando entramos fue casi o más bien igual que la primera vez que tome el tren… todos mirándome fijamente, unos con miedo, otros con asombro y otros simplemente me miraban con superioridad (típico de los ricachones o alta clase)

En fin yo los ignore (no es la primera vez que lo hago) y entramos a un vagón vacio donde no nos molestaran

Las chicas se sentaron, todas alrededor de mí… para ser más precisos

Yo estaba en la ventanilla, Twilight a mi izquierda Rarity en frente mio Fluttershy al lado de Rarity y Pinkie Pie y Rainbow en otros asientos pero mirando donde nosotros

 **[Sé que no soy el mejor describiendo como están pero bueno hago lo que puedo]**

No voy a escribir como fue todo el viaje… solo diré que a cierto poni unicornio de color violeta, propuso que jugáramos su juego favorito, el cual era el de preguntas y respuestas y como obra de Dios, todas aceptaron

El unicornio modista me preguntaba sobre mi ropa o qué clase de ropa me gusta o me gustaría que ella me hiciera, cosa que aun no comprendo, mi ropa no es la gran cosa pero ella insiste en querer analizarla

La poni terrestre campirana me preguntaba cosas personales sobre mi y sobre otras cosas… ella era la que menos hacia preguntas… a pero bien que escuchaba mis respuestas mientras me analizaba tratando de ver si mentía o no

Nunca dije una mentira gracias a Dios

La Pegaso color cian no me preguntaba absolutamente nada… solo me retaba y preguntaba que cuando o en qué tipo de actividad me gustaría ser derrotado jeje

La pegaso amante de los animales me preguntaba cosas relacionadas sobre la fauna o flora que conocía… aunque más específicamente sobre mi especie (creo que me ve como otro animalito mas)

Pinkie Pie solo me preguntaba sobre que dulces me gustaban o qué clase de pasteles eran más de mi agrado (por cierto amo los dulces :3 )

Y en cuanto a la _Morita_ que sugirió el juego… me preguntaba absolutamente todo sobre mi y mi "magia" y cuando me negaba a responderle algo ella solo inflaba sus cachetes y mofaba haciéndola ver adorable

Ya se podrán imaginar mi cara de cansancio y molestia que tuve en el viaje, aumento aun más cuando dije que quería dormir un poco para descansar ya que era tarde pero a una unicornio no le agrado la idea de que me durmiera sin que le diera mas respuestas y no me dejo dormir

Y ahí estoy yo, todo cansado y aburrido con muchas ganas de aventarme por la ventana del tren o de romperme el cuello para no volver a escuchar alguna pregunta más

Gracias a Dios llegamos a Poniville antes de que hiciera alguna de las dos… tengo un fuerte dolor de cabeza y aun tengo muchas cosas en las que pensar

Un ejemplo de ellos es… ¿en qué tiempo me encuentro?

Han pasado semanas enteras desde que Nightmare Moon fue derrotada pero… cuantas cosas han pasado desde entonces

Esa es una de mis más grandes dudas…

Otra duda que tengo es… ¿cuántos cambios han pasado desde mi llegada? Es obvio que mi presencia cambiarían los eventos que pasarían en este lugar

Pero DIOS me hizo seguro que la historia de este lugar cambiaría drásticamente con mi decisión de venir a este mundo… aparte de que esta equestria no es la misma que conozco… los cambios seran mas que seguros pero ¿qué tantos cambios ha habido o habrán?

Las chicas y yo nos despedimos y cada quien se fue para su casa, era obvio era de noche ya… Fluttershy tuvo la gran amabilidad de dejarme quedar de nuevo en su casa por lo que la tuve que acompañar

A pesar de que era bastante tarde habían perso… quiero decir ponis afuera paseando

Unos ponis paseando… otros platicando o simplemente de compras en tiendas o cenando en restaurantes e incluso trabajando

Valla cosas… en el barrio que vivía yo, mataban a quien estuviera esta hora en la calle

 **[Y no es broma… si lo hacen]**

Gracias a Dios, eso ya está en el pasado, no tendré que ver ese tipo de cosas nunca más, este mundo es mucho más tranquilo

Ahora que veo con más detenimiento… todos los ponis visten ropa bastante... ¿Antigua? ¿Esa es la palabra? No estoy seguro de cómo describirlo pero era como una mescla bastante extraña de la ropa moderna y antigua

Bastante rara… no se veía nada mal a decir verdad pero era la primera vez que veía ese tipo de ropa antes…no soy una persona que sepa de moda pero definitivamente si ese tipo de ropa existiera en mi mundo… rápidamente se convertiría en una moda

La calidad de esta ropa bastante buena debo de decir… se veía cómoda y también era bastante… como seria la palabra para describir que esa ropa era genial… no lo se

¿Tal vez sea por eso que Rarity quiere ver mi ropa? Se podría decir que mi ropa es extraña o por lo menos inusual en este lugar…

Una pequeña voz me saco de mis pensamientos

 **Fluttershy-** ¿estás bien? ¿Pasa algo malo?- pregunto la pequeña Pegaso a mi lado

 **Dyne-** ¿eh? o tranquila solo pensaba en algunas cosas, no es nada malo- dije

 **Fluttershy-** ¿y en que pensabas?- pregunto con curiosidad

 **Dyne-** no es nada importante, no le des mucha importancia enserio… por cierto aun no te doy las gracias por dejarme dormir en tu casa… muchas gracias Fluttershy- agradecí

 **Fluttershy-** oh, no es nada… estoy feliz de poder ayudar- dijo timidamente

El camino a casa de Fluttershy fue bastante tranquilo… y callado debo decir, no era como si no quisiéramos hablarnos, solo era calma por el camino

Yo era amante de la tranquilidad, mi estilo de vida era muy calmado y este silencio me era muy cómodo…

Este tipo de silencio hacia más fácil sumirme en mis pensamientos y relajarme sin tener que esforzarme mucho… eso ayuda cuando tienes que entrenar con poderes como los míos y ejercitarte para que no te tengan como costal de papas

Yo me volví a sumir en mis pensamientos y Fluttershy solo caminaba y me volteaba a ver de vez en cuando

…

…

…

 **POV:** _ **Tercera Persona**_ **/ Lugar:** _ **Reino de los Cielos**_

Mientras tanto… en el Reino de los Cielos el Padre se encontraba sentado en su trono

A pesar de que su cuerpo era rodeado por una gran túnica con capucha de color blanco y grandes detalles color dorado

Lo más peculiar de esa túnica era que emanaba luz propia lo que impedía ver mas allá de la capucha que cubría su rostro

Su trono era imposible de describir, ni con todas las palabras del mundo bastaría para describirle… hermoso se quedaba corto a decir verdad

El Padre se encontraba viendo a través de un gran espejo totalmente bañado en oro y cubierto de piedras preciosas

 **DIOS- entonces, ahora que piensas del joven humano que mande a ese mundo mágico y que te asigne cuidar-** pregunto DIOS a un

A un lado de él se encontraba una hermosa Ángel viendo a través de aquel espejo que mostraba a Dyne caminando por el pueblo junto con una pegaso color amarillo y pelo (crin) rosa

 _Ella se encontraba vestida con un lindo vestido estilo romano, en su cabeza se encontraba una pequeña coronita hecha de plantas_

 _En su espalda descansaban un hermoso par de alas emplumadas del color blanco más puro del mundo mientras que encima de su cabeza descansaba una aureola color dorado (típica en los ángeles)_

 _Su apariencia física era el de una chica de no más de 16 años de complexión delgada, pelo castaño y tez blanca_

 **Ángel-** lo he vigilado por años y estoy más que segura que él lograra pasar las pruebas que usted le ponga… aparte _creo que es algo lindo_ \- dijo eso ultimo en tono de susurro y sonrojándose un poco

DIOS la miro por unos segundos para después soltar una pequeña risa

 **DIOS- supongo que el que te salvara la vida en el mundo humano hizo que sintieras algo por el no?-** dijo viéndola fijamente

Ella claramente no esperaba esas palabras lo que hizo que se sonrojara fuertemente y se tapara la cara tratando de esconder su gran sonrojo

 **Ángel-** b-bueno- trato de decir algo pero no pudo

 **DIOS- bueno no es muy común una relación entre humanos y ángeles, lo sabes ¿verdad?-** pregunto con una voz algo seria

Cuando la Ángel escucho decir eso se entristeció un poco y solo agacho su cabeza

 **Ángel-** Si… lo sé Padre- dijo con voz triste

Era más que obvio que los ángeles no tenían una voluntad libre como la de los humanos por lo que ellos no podían decidir por su cuenta

Esa norma era tal que difícilmente un ángel, ya sea serafín, querubín, arcángel o simplemente un ángel llegaban a tener sentimientos románticos

Aunque era posible, eran bastante contadas las ocasiones en la que un ángel llegaba a sentir algo por alguien que no fuera El Padre

También era muy normal ver que los ángeles que llegaban a sentir algún sentimiento romántico se convertían en ángeles caídos

Ella obviamente no quería eso…DIOS vio la mirada triste del ángel

 **DIOS-pero no están prohibidas las relaciones de Ángeles y Humanos… tienes mi permiso para poder relacionarte mas con el-** dijo aun mirando a la pequeña angel

Ella alzo su mirada mientras que sus ojos se llenaron de brillo al escuchar las palabras de El padre

 **Ángel-** ¿e-enserio? ¿Puedo?- pregunto emocionada

 **DIOS- claro, puedes aprovechar que ya esta apunto de dormir para visitarlo en sueños, tenía pensado ir también, de esa manera puedo presentarte como es debido-** dijo DIOS

 **Ángel-** oh muchas gracias padre… se lo agradezco mucho enserio- dijo emocionada mientras daba pequeños saltitos

DIOS vio esto y no pudo evitar reír un poco por el comportamiento tan infantil de la pequeña Ángel

El sabía muy bien que esto terminaría de esta manera, después de todo, la creación de este ángel fue específicamente para que cuidara al Joven Dyne

Se podría decir que ella era su _ángel de la "guarda"_ y también una de las más jóvenes ángeles debido a que ella "nació" por así decirlo en el mismo día que Dyne... era muy normal que en este tipo de casos el angel termine sintiendo algo por su protegido

es por eso que normalmente dejamos a ángeles de la guarda para que cuiden de los humanos y no creamos un angel específicamente para que protega al algún humano en especifico

ella estaba destinada a enamorarse de el joven Dyne y a protegerlo

 **DIOS- por ahora esperemos a que él se vaya a dormir-** dijo para volver a mirar el espejo enfrente de él mientras que la ángel hizo lo mismo

 **POV:** _ **Dyne**_ **/ Lugar:** _ **Casa de Fluttershy**_

Al fin después de un largo día podre descansar, Fluttershy me prestó una manta y una almohada para que pueda dormir

Ella me ofreció que vaya a dormir en su habitación pero sinceramente aun no estoy preparado para eso por lo que amablemente rechace diciendo que su sofá era cómodo

En fin, ella subió a su cuarto no sin antes decirme " _buenas noches"_ a lo que le respondí con las mismas palabras deseándole dulces sueños

Ella subió a su cuarto para dormir y yo me quede en el sofá tratando de conciliar el sueño, no tarde mucho en dormirme solo un par de minutos… estaba realmente cansado

 _ **En el mundo de los sueños**_

Ya dentro en el mundo de los sueños, me senté y en una silla y me dispuse a leer un rato a esperar a la princesa Luna o a DIOS, después de todo son los únicos que siempre entran a mis sueños

No tardo mucho para que una luz segadora apareciera en el cielo cegándome temporalmente

Trate de recuperar mi visión tallándome los ojos, no tarde mucho en recuperarla, solo unos segundos y en cuanto la recupere y alce la vista logre ver a DIOS enfrente de mí

 **Dyne-** deberías encontrar una entrada diferente, un día de estos me quedare ciego- dije bromeando

 **DIOS- ¿donde quedaría el mi entrada dramática entonces joven Dyne?-** dijo también bromeando

Yo solté una pequeña carcajada, en fin, una buena risa nunca está de más, todo mundo sabe eso

 **Dyne-** bueno, y a ¿qué debo el honor de tu visita DIOS?- pregunte

 **DIOS- me di cuenta de que tenias unas cuantas preguntas por hacerme, creí que sería buena idea responderlas-** me respondió sentándose en la otra silla mientras se servía limonada

 **Dyne-** la verdad aun tengo miles de preguntas, pero las que han estado rondando mi cabeza solo son dos-

 **DIOS- Y ¿cuales serian esas preguntas joven Dyne?-** me pregunto

 **Dyne-** bueno mi primera pregunta seria… ¿sabes en qué momento de la historia estoy?, ya sabes ¿en que parte de la primera o segunda temporada me encuentro?- pregunte

Debo de estar preparado… por que de ahora en adelante viviré mi sueño más grande y no quiero arruinarlo, por fin podre vivir en carne propia la experiencia de estar viviendo las mismas aventuras que las mane 6

A cada momento me iba emocionando aun mas, esperando la respuesta de DIOS

 **DIOS- ya veo, veamos…. (** _ **Se lleva una mano a su mentón**_ **) ¿Cómo se llamaba ese capítulo de las bromas? A ya recordé… "** _ **una amistad malhumorada**_ **" en esa parte te encuentras** \- me respondió dándole un sorbo a la limonada

 **Dyne-** ¡¿QUE?!- grite con mucha sorpresa

¿Pero qué sentido tiene esto? Pensé que estaríamos en una parte más avanzada, digo he estado semanas completas en everfree y solo hemos avanzado un par de capítulos

 **DIOS- la razón de eso es porque tú también debes aprender de la amistad joven Dyne-** me dijo

Dyne- ¿qué?-

 **DIOS- nunca tuviste amigos y no sabes sobre la amistad, creo que es una buena forma para que aprendas en negocio de la amistad y que mejor que con los elementos de la armonía-** dijo

…

…

 **Dyne-** Oh ahora comprendo, ¿quieres que pase por la experiencia de tener amigos y aprender sobre la amistad verdad?- dije ya comprendiendo

 **DIOS- así es hijo mío-** dijo tranquilamente mientras daba otro sorbo a si limonada

 **Dyne-** ¿pero cómo?, ¿cómo fue que…- no termine de decir pues me interrumpió

 **DIOS- ¿olvidas que hablas conmigo joven Dyne?-** dijo

Jeje tiene razón DIOS, olvide por unos momentos que era con él con quien estoy hablando, no hay nada que se le escape a el

 **DIOS- por cierto, hay alguien que quiero presentarte joven Dyne** \- dijo

 **Dyne-** ¿y de quien se trata? ¿Es alguien a quien conozco?- pregunte con duda y confundido

 **DIOS- oh estoy seguro que es alguien que conoces muy bien… y de paso responderá tu otra pregunta-** dijo mientras volteaba a un lado en especifico

Eso me hizo preguntar sobre de quien se trataba… alguien a quien conozco bien y que puede responder a mi otra pregunta…

…

…

…

…

 **Dyne-** (…Espera… acaso… será posible que…)- pensaba mientras que la dudo y miedo empezaban a tomar parte de mi

De repente

Una luz apareció en el cielo… esta no era la misma que aparecía cuando DIOS llegaba a mis sueños… solo era, una luz que se encontraba estática en el cielo

Esta luz no era tan fuerte como para cegarme pues la podía ver fijamente, y antes de que pudiera pronunciar una palabra empezó a descender al suelo

Cuando esta luz toco el piso su intensidad empezó a disminuir lentamente… voltee a ver a DIOS y vi que el solo miraba fijamente esa luz con una sonrisa

Segundos… segundos fue lo que tardo para que la luz dejara a la vista una silueta de alguien

Era la silueta de una chica con… ¿Alas? ¿Sera un Pegaso? ¿Alguien de equestria?

Esas eran preguntas que pasaban por mi mente… jeje que equivocado estaba

Durante el tiempo que tuve para hacerme esas preguntas la luz había desaparecido dejándome ver a una chica humana con alas de color blanco

Al principio no la reconocí… ¿quién era ella? Y más importante ¿por qué se me hace tan familiar su rostro?

Ella se quedo ahí parada, mirando al piso por unos segundos hasta que alzo la vista… ella miro a DIOS por unos momentos

Ella mantuvo una expresión neutra… muy parecida a la mirada neutra que tengo yo

Todo era normal hasta que me miro a mí… y aquí amigos míos empezó lo extraño pues ella al verme empezó a sonreír con emoción

 **Chica desconocida-** _Daniel_ \- susurro

Ella susurro algo… ya sea por la distancia algo separada entre ambos o por lo bajo de su voz que no supe lo que dijo ella

Pero lo más extraño y lo que hizo que casi me diera un infarto fue cuando se lanzo a mí y me abrazo con fuerza mientras saltaba alegremente y decía mi nombre… casi parecido a cuando una niña esta frente a su héroe

 **Chica desconocida-** Dani, Dani, Dani- decía una y otra y otra vez mientras saltaba

¿Cómo era que ella sabia mi nombre real? Y ¿por qué demonios me está abrazando? ¿Debería preocuparme?

Yo ya estaba asustado y en busca de ayuda mire a DIOS, el cual nos miraba con una sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza

 **DIOS- Dyne, te presento a "** _ **gracia de Dios**_ **" la chica a la que le salvaste la vida en el mundo humano** \- dijo dejándome en Shock

…

…

…

…

…

 _ **¡EEHHHHHH!**_

 _ **Esta historia continuara**_

 _ **Hola gente de Fanfiction ¿qué hacen?, ¿disfrutando del capítulo o que hacen? ¿Me extrañaron?**_

 _ **Al fin actualizo, cuando dije que el capitulo iba a tardar ni siquiera yo espere que me tomaría tanto tiempo en acabarlo… fue difícil, pero no imposible**_

 _ **Parece que las cosas se están poniendo complicadas para nuestro protagonista verdad?**_

 _ **¿Me pregunto cómo terminara esto? ¿Y ustedes? ¿Cómo creen que termine esto?**_

 _ **En fin, dejando el relleno de lado**_

 _ **¡Contestemos los comentarios! (8 comentarios) Wow tantos, hemos roto record**_

Andrea Chandia:

1-. Bueno… la verdad no sabría decirte sobre cuál es mi capitulo favorito de MLP, nunca fui bueno decidiendo cosas jeje y decidir sobre cuál es mi capitulo favorito de toda la serie seria me es imposible jeje

Aunque me agrado mucho el capítulo de… " _luna eclipsada_ " creo que así se llamaba… como sabes mi personaje favorito es Luna… ya sabrás porque me gusto el capitulo

Lo siento si no pude responderte

Pero en cuanto a el capitulo " _bocado de vida_ "… fue un gran capítulo y sip, me gusto mucho… por cierto la voz de Derpy me agrado mucho…

2-. Con respecto a mi genero… soy un hombre y sip, tienes razón… no tengo 35 años jeje, soy más joven que eso la verdad

Y sip, la verdad es que aunque esto sea un pequeño pasatiempo me divierte mucho y es relajante escribir para que los lectores de Fanfiction disfruten de esta historia

…

…

…

…

…

Alexis Piquard:

No quiero hacer mucho spoiler pero… recuerda que los Arcángeles pueden controlar un elemento ya sea natural o artificial y si un humano pudo controlar alguno… que quita que no pueda controlar otros no como lo serian el neón, video u hormigón

Sería interesante ver qué tipo de resultado tendría esto no lo crees?

Y aparte… una razón debe de haber para que DIOS eligiera a Dyne específicamente… me pregunto cuál será?

…

…

…

…

…

Guest:

I'm glad you liked the episode, I hope you enjoy this...

…

…

…

…

…

Glich:

Me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capitulo y de verdad me gustaría saber que alguien estará hasta el final de esta historia…

Debo decirlo… me recuerdas a alguien sabes, siempre logra sacar una conclusión que en la mayoría de las veces es correcta pero…

¿Estarás en lo correcto? Sabes una cosa compañero, esta historia la llevo planeando poco más de un año por lo que casi todo está cubierto

En fin… el tiempo dirá como están las cosas con esta historia y más importante aun que disfrutes de esta historia así que dime

¿Te gusto el capitulo?

…

…

…

…

…

Nahuel836:

Iré por orden compañero

El primer capítulo fue difícil debo de admitir jeje tanto que me plante si deberás valía la pena jeje pero bueno valió mucho la pena

Y con respecto a " _caída orbital_ " es bastante probable que lo implemente sabes, digo sus poderes son iguales… poder de ceniza y creo que será buena idea que lo ponga… de hecho ya tenía pensado implementar eso como una sorpresa jeje pero bueno

Y tienes mucho razón… aun me faltan muchas cosas para mejorar en esto de escribir pero sé que con el tiempo mejorare mucho… espero que sigas aquí para que veas lo mucho que mejorare en un futuro

…

…

…

…

…

Glich:

No era realmente wings, pero creo que el capitulo te responde tu duda… esa ángel será un personaje que tendrá un papel importante en esta historia ya veras jaja

Y agradezco mucho tu apoyo… el leer comentarios como este me dan fuerzas para seguir con esto sabes

Espero felizmente más comentarios tuyos

…

…

…

…

 _ **En fin amigos de Fanfiction, agradezco mucho su apoyo y solo diré algo…**_

 _ **ESTA HISTORIA APENAS COMIENZA**_


	11. Una amistad malhumorada parte 1

**Hola amigos de Fanfiction, ¿Como están? ¿Me extrañaron?**

 **Hoy será un día muy especial… ¿saben por qué? Porque hoy retomaremos de nuevo la historia de MLP obviamente con nuestro protagonista en ella**

 **De ahora en adelante esto se va a poner bueno… que clase de aventuras tendrán nuestro compañero en este mágico mundo**

 **¿Le irá bien? ¿Se divertirá? ¿Conocerá nuevas o nuevos ponis? Y aun mas importante ¿ustedes disfrutaran del capítulo?... todo eso y mucho mas a continuación**

 **Así que sin más que decir…**

 _ **¡RUEDEN LA CINTA!**_

Nota del autor

 _My Little Pony: Friendship is magic no me pertenece tampoco la música, referencias y frases que pueda implementar esta historia todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores_

 **Acciones**

( _Acciones o expresiones_ )

*implementaciones*

(…Pensamientos…)

 **[notas de autor]**

Persona, poni, criatura hablando **-**

 _ **Técnicas o habilidades**_

 **Capitulo:** _ **Una amistad malhumorad parte 1**_

 **POV:** _ **Dyne**_ **/ Lugar:** _ **Mundo de los sueños**_

Me encontraba sentado en una silla enfrente de aquella mesa donde siempre me pongo a leer…

En frente de mi se encontraba DIOS tomando un poco de limonada mientras miraba el paisaje enfrente del con mucha tranquilidad

 **DIOS- (** _ **suspiro de relajación**_ **) el paisaje nunca cambia verdad? Siempre es igual de hermoso cada vez que lo visito-** dijo mientras le daba in sorbo a su vaso

El tiene razón, este lugar sí que es de admirar, lástima que ahora no puedo admirarlo bien debido que hay alguien sentado a un lado de mi mientras me abrazaba el brazo… lo que realmente me incomoda mucho

Nunca me habían abrazado así, ni mucho menos una chica tan hermosa como lo era ella, nunca me había sentido tan avergonzado en mi vida

 **Dyne-** p-por favor DIOS, tome esto con seriedad… ¿quién es ella?- decía mientras desviaba mi mirada al lado contrario donde estaba la ángel

 **DIOS-** **¿No recuerdas a la chica que le salvaste la vida en el mundo humano?-** me respondió

La voltee a ver, ella se parecía mucho a aquella chica del mundo humano pero… no recuerdo que esa chica tuviera alas ni que fuera un ángel

 **DIOS- supongo que no** \- dijo mientras tomaba otro sorbo

 **Dyne-** si recuerdo haber salvado a alguien pero… no se suponía que era una humana la que había salvado- mi confusión era más que evidente

 **DIOS- (** _ **suspiro**_ **) para que lo entiendas mejor tienes que conocerla… lo mejor será dejarlos solos para que se conozcan** \- me dijo

 **Dyne-** ¡¿Qué?!-

 **DIOS- si me quedo puedo incomodarlos y no queremos eso ¿verdad?-** dijo mientras me giñaba un ojo y se ponía de pie

El camino en dirección a la pequeña capilla que estaba en el puente con su vaso de limonada

Cuando llego vi que se sentó y de lejos e volvía a giñar un ojo solo para que después solo sacara un libro que solo él sabrá de donde saco y se puso a leerlo

Mientras que yo me quede solo con la pequeña ángel la cual se había mantenido en silencio durante todo este tiempo… lo cual es malo pues no se me ocurre nada de lo que podamos hablar

 **Dyne-** y…. ¿cuál era tu nombre?-…

Estaba nervioso y no se me ocurrió nada más que decir

No era mi culpa, mi capacidad de relacionarme con personas era horrible, nunca tuve amigos y siempre fui ignorado y eso es algo que no cambia de un día para otro

Me quede en silencio hasta que escuche como me contestaba

 **Chica/Ángel-** El nombre que "El Padre" me dio fue " _Gracia de Dios_ " pero mi nombre en el mundo humano era " _Hanily_ "… puedes llamarme así si quieres- me respondió

No se me ocurre nada más que decir…

…

…

…

…

…

*silencio sepulcral*

Que silencio mas incomodo, incluso me pregunto cómo hice para hablar con tanta facilidad con las mane 6 e incluso con Luna

 **Dyne-** (… que alguien me ayude…, esto es muy incomodo…)

 **Hanily-** ¿Quieres ir a nada un poco?- pregunto

 **Dyne-** ¿eh?-... nunca me espere eso

Antes de que digiera algo ella me tomo del brazo

 **Hanily-** vamos será divertido- dijo

Me empezó a jalar del brazo hasta el lago sin manera de zafarme de su agarre

 **Dyne-** ¡p-pero! ¿Estás segura de esto? ¿Nuestra ropa no se mojara?- dije un poco nervioso

 **Hanily-** tranquilo es solo un sueño, aquí las cosas son diferentes que en el mundo real… ¿a menos que me quieras ver en traje de baño?- dijo con un tono burlón

Cuando la escuche decir eso no pude evitar apenarme… ¿qué le pasa? ¿Acaso se está burlando de mí?

 **Dyne-** ¿te estás burlando de mi verdad?- dije algo molesto

 **Hanily-** vamos no te enojes… ¡vamos!- dijo para después jalarme hasta la orilla del lago

(Suspiro) pues ya que… bueno puede que sea divertido jugar en el agua un rato con alguien, por que preocuparse por tonterías irracionales

Ella no parece ser alguien mala, es realmente agradable y divertido pasar el rato con ella… estoy seguro que puede ser alguien de confianza

Durante un rato estuvimos jugando y hablando sobre diferentes cosas… durante este rato descubrí muchas cosas sobre ella

Un ejemplo de ello era que ambos teníamos la misma edad, cosa que si me sorprendió pues pensé que al ser un ángel tendría miles de años

Otra cosa que descubrí de ella era que ella era una especie de ángel guardia y su protegido era yo… al menos cuando estaba en mundo humano

Otra cosa que me di cuenta durante el rato en el que jugábamos era que ella sabía muchas cosas de mí… MUCHAS cosas de mí

Al principio me asuste un poco por eso pero luego de pensarlo un poco tenía sentido… ella era mi ángel guardián por así decirlo y era obvio que tenía que saber cosas sobre mi

PERO eso no quita que me haya incomodado y aterrado un poco por lo que decidí ignorar ese hecho

Pasamos juntos durante mucho tiempo… no estoy seguro cuanto debido a que el tiempo en el mundo de los sueños es muy diferente al del mundo real por lo que con certeza no estoy seguro cuanto

 **POV:** _ **DIOS**_ **/ Lugar:** _ **Mundo de los Sueños**_

Veía como el joven Dyne y mi pequeña Ángel jugaba en el agua, me agradaba ver como ambos se divertían juntos

Era bueno ver como el joven Dyne sonreía, desde que llego a Equestria a sonreído mucho más que antes… esa expresión neutral que siempre tenía en su rostro poco a poco va a cambiar por una sonrisa

Solo espero poder verla antes de que esta sea desaparecida para siempre…

 **DIOS-** **hijo mío, tiempos oscuros están por venir… debo de prepararte para eso cuanto antes… pero al final todo dependerá de ti** -…

En fin estoy seguro que él podrá con eso y con mucho mas… me pregunto cómo le irá al soñador del mundo humano, siempre me interesaron sus aventuras en sueños, tal vez vaya a visitarlo pronto

Bueno… creo que mejor ya nos vamos, esa alicornio que controla la luna pronto llegara y no quiero meter en problemas al joven Dyne

 **POV:** _ **Dyne**_ **/ Lugar:** _ **Mundo de los Sueños (Lago)**_

Hanily y yo estábamos acostados en la orilla del lago descansando… al parecer ella tenía razón… nuestra ropa no se mojo ni un poco jeje

Nunca entenderé cómo funciona el mundo de los sueños en absoluto… voltee a ver a DIOS que antes se fue a la capillita del puente que cruzaba el lago pero cuando vi el se estaba acercando a nosotros

Rápidamente me senté al igual que Hanily

 **DIOS- creo que ya es hora de irnos-** dijo

 **Hanily-** ¿eh? ¿No puedo quedarme un rato más?- dijo con un pequeño puchero en su rostro

 **Dyne-** ¿pasa algo malo? ¿Por qué se tienen que ir tan rápido?- pregunte

Esto era muy raro… DIOS normalmente se queda hasta que despierto… pero no parece ser el caso ahora, ¿habrá pasado algo?

 **DIOS- o no para nada… solo que la alicornio que siempre te visita en sueños no tardara en llegar aquí… no queremos causarte problemas con los monarcas del mundo de equestria-** dijo

¿Hoy Luna me visita? Bueno tiene razón, no me gustaría explicar esto con Luna ni Celestia no quiero problemas con ellas

 **DIOS- bueno, es hora de irnos… "Gracia de Dios" vámonos prometo que mañana podrás venir a visitarlo de nuevo** –dijo

 **Hanily-** ( _suspiro_ ) están bien vámonos, adiós Daniel nos veremos después- dijo

Sin previo aviso ella se inclino un poco hacia mí y se acerco a mi rostro para después…

*sonido de beso*

Ella me beso la mejilla y rápidamente se puso de pie y se fue con DIOS… incluso DIOS le siguió el juego pues antes de que dijera algo una luz apareció en el cielo cegándome por unos segundos

Cuando recupere la vista ellos ya no estaban…

Me dejaron solo y completamente sonrojado

 **Dyne-** ¿p-p-por que hizo e-eso?- fue lo único que pude decir

Me quede unos segundo totalmente inmóvil… o tal vez fueron minutos no lo sé pero empecé a escuchar unos pasos detrás de mi

 **Luna-** hola Dyne… (Ve mi rostro totalmente rojo) ¿Estás bien?- pregunto

 **Dyne-** …-

 **Luna-** …-

*silencio sepulcral*

…

 **POV:** _ **Dyne**_ **/ Lugar:** _ **Casa de Fluttershy**_

Después de la incómoda situación con Luna al final reaccione y le dije que no le tomara importancia pero… creo que no me creyó

En fin su visita no duro mucho pues termine despertando obviamente despidiéndome de ella

No sé ni qué hora es pero sé que es temprano debido a la poca luz que hay… tal vez sean las 5 o las 6 am a lo mucho

Pero la pregunta más importante ahora es ¿porque el sofá es más cómodo de lo usual? y ¿por qué me siento tan pesado?

Para empezar el sofá se siente por alguna razón... peludo y siento que se mueve y más aterrador aun me está abrazando...

Y ¿por qué siento como que algunas cosas arriba de mi se están moviendo? Siento que hay algo adentro de mi chaqueta porque siento su respiración… Me estoy asustando la verdad… tal vez sea buen momento para alarmarme

Pero por más miedo que tenga estoy bastante adormilado como para hacer algo y sea lo que sea que me está abrazando es grande y no creo que sea buena idea despertarlo

 **Dyne-** (… ¿dónde está Fluttershy cuando la necesitas?, ¡NECESITO SU AYUDA URGENTEMENTE!…)- pensaba totalmente alterado y aterrado

Usaría mis poderes para salir pero la ceniza genera luz y lo más lógico es que se despierte lo que sea que esta abrazándome

¡Pero claro! Puedo iluminar el cuarto para saber qué demonios está pasando aquí, tal vez de esa manera encuentre una manera de salir de esta

Levante mi mano con mucho cuidado tratando de no despertar nada de lo que estuviera conmigo en ese momento y active mis runas

Cuando se activaron estas emanaron una luz dorada dejándome ver toda la habitación en la que me encontraba

Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver un montón, pero es que un montón de animales a mi alrededor

Había tanto monos, pájaros, castores, ranas, ardillas, mapaches y hurones en el piso como encima mío y no solo encima mío… había animalitos dentro de mi chaqueta

Con miedo mire a un costado de mí y me di cuenta de que mi cabeza estaba arriba de la panza de un gran oso y este ponía su brazo encima mío

Hice lo posible para no gritar puesto que todos y cada uno de los pequeños animales estaban dormidos incluyendo al oso

 **[Les pido por favor que se imaginen ustedes mismos en una situación parecida… ahora díganme que hubieran hecho ustedes]**

Con gran miedo empecé a convertir mi estomago en ceniza para pasar entre medio de el gran brazo de el oso,

No fue difícil debido a mi gran control de mi poder (que obtuve entrenando obviamente) y cuando Salí y me puse de pie me saque la chaqueta junto a todos los animalitos y con mucho cuidado lo puse en el piso

No estoy seguro de por qué están conmigo pero tengo la teoría de que tenían frio (lo cual es ridículo porque ellos tenían pelaje al contrario de mi) o simplemente me vieron cómodo y se subieron en mi

Decidí poner a los pequeños en mi chaqueta de manera que los tapara de manera cómoda y que estuvieran calentitos pues el frio que hace es muy grande (y yo sin suéter)

De mi mochila saque mi libreta y un lápiz y deje una nota que avisaba que saldría y que no se preocupara por mí a Fluttershy y la deje en la mesita junto a mi espada rota y lo demás de mi mochila

En fin tome mi celular y Salí de la cabaña de Fluttershy… debía de aprovechar que aun era muy temprano y no habría nadie por las calles de Poniville

Era mi oportunidad para ver las calles del pueblo :3

A cierto y también para visitar a cierta poni color violeta que vive en una biblioteca pues quería leer un libro… solo espero poder leer el idioma que ellos manejan

La verdad no hay una razón en particular para ir a verla, solo quiero leer un libro pues me gusta leer

Durante el camino note que no había nadie por las calles, salvo los dueños o encargados de ciertos negocios que abrían temprano y uno que otro poni que pasaba por ahí

Los cuales se me quedaban mirando cuando me veían pero la verdad a mi ni me importaba pues iba perdido en mis pensamientos

Según DIOS hoy es el día en el dos ponis se la pasan haciendo bromitas y que cierta grifo llega a visitar a Rainbow… mi pregunta ahora es ¿Qué hare yo?

¿Ellas me harán bromas?, no es difícil imaginar que me quieran hacer alguna broma a mí puesto que ya me conocen… entonces, que tipo de broma me harían si fuera el caso

Jeje solo espero que sea una buena broma por qué no caeré tan fácilmente ante ellas… solo tengo que estar muy al pendiente de cualquier cosa y tener cuidado

Aunque, que tantas cosas habrán cambiado… dejando de lado que DIOS me haya garantizado cambios por decisión del que tantos cambios habrá en este mundo con tantas diferencias al original

Me pregunto si esto tendrá que ver con la teoría de que hay más de una Equestria y de la teoría de multiversos del que tanto suelen hablar en algunos Fanfics que he leído

Bueno estoy en otro mundo lleno de magia donde la especie dominante son los unicornios y pegasos antropomórficos junto a otras criaturas mitológicas y que son gobernados por dos princesas alicornios con mas magia que ningún ser que son capaces de controlar los astros

Esa parte parece más sacada de un libro de cuento para niños pequeños que tomas prestado de una escuela primaria…

Y no solo eso, si no que fui traído a este mundo con poderes de controlar la ceniza dados por el mismo DIOS para protegerme que le pertenecen al primer humano de la existencia que se encuentra sellado en estas runas

Esa parte parece más sacada de un videojuego… me pregunto si habrá alguien con el mismo poder de controlar la ceniza en alguna parte

…

…

…

 **POV:** _ **Humano Desconocido**_ **… / Lugar:** _ **Planeta Tierra No: 1423…**_

En alguna parte de la ciudad de Seattle se encontraba un hombre joven de alrededor de 22 a 24 años

Este joven llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla oscura junto a una camisa de color negro y una chaqueta de mezclilla claro y un estampado de dos halcones (una de color azul y otra roja) formando una estrella grande de cinco puntas (3 puntas cada halcón)

En su cabeza había un simbólico gorro de color rojo y por ultimo una gran y gruesa cadena descansando en la muñeca derecha

Este hombre se encontraba arriba de un edificio no muy grande en donde se encontraba un cartel bastante grande algo decolorado

A los pies de este hombre se encontraba una mochila semi abierta dejando ver una gran cantidad de latas en aerosol

 **Desconocido-** bien, terminemos con esto- decía

Este hombre saco varias de ellas y empezó a pintar en aquel cartel con gran habilidad y facilidad dando a entender que no era su primera vez haciendo esto. Paso los minutos y su "trabajo" ya casi estaba listo

 **Desconocido-** bien ya casi esta solo le falt….

A…

AH…

¡AH!...

¡AAACHUUUUU!

 **Desconocido-** que extraño ¿alguien estará hablando de mi?- se pregunto

Dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo mirándola fijamente sin decir absolutamente nada sintiéndose extraño por alguna razón

 **POV:** _ **Dyne…**_ **/ Lugar:** _ **Planeta Equus No: 2498…**_

O bueno, no es como si importara en estos momentos…

Después de unos minutos caminando llegue a un enorme árbol con ventanas y una puerta en medio del pueblo… obviamente la casa de Twilight

Saque mi celular el cual decía 5:45 de la mañana…

 **Dyne-** (… aún es temprano, no sé si Twilight ya habrá despertado…)- pensé

Acerque mi mano para tocar la puerta pero antes de si quiera tocarla esta se abrió

 **Dyne-** ¿dejo la puerta abierta? Eso es peligroso…- me dije a mi mismo mientras entraba

Cuando entre logre ver el interior de la biblioteca, era tal como la recordaba cuando vine por primera vez aquí… era como verla a través de la pantalla como solía hacerlo cuando estaba en el mundo humano

Mire de izquierda a derecha viendo el lugar cuando mi visión se detuvo en una unicornio morada que dormía en la mesita de centro encima de varios libros y uno que otro pergamino

 **Dyne-** (… jeje, creo que alguien se desvelo anoche…)- pensaba

Definitivamente algo que la Twilight que conozco haría… esto me traía recuerdos de cuando veía la serie

Aunque la pobre debe de estar muriéndose del frio, esta helando y ella durmiéndose en un lugar como este

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí con mucho cuidado de no despertar a la poni que está dormida

Rápidamente empecé a buscar alguna cobija o manta para cubrir a Twilight pues la pobre esta temblando de frio

Quien hubiera dicho que las noches en equestria serian tan frías, en el bosque Everfree no sentía le frio de la noche pues siempre terminaba muerto debido a los ejercicios y dormía toda la noche

En fin, no tarde en encontrar una pequeña cobija encima de un sofá, lo tome y me acerque a Twilight para cubrirla

Llegue con ella y extendí la cobija encima de ella procurando de tapar todo su cuerpo y que no se enferme la pobre

Después de taparla me di cuenta del tiradero que hizo ella en una de sus típicas desveladas para estudiar…

 **Dyne-** _valla que hizo un desastre, supongo que puedo ayudar en algo y recoger este lugar_ \- dije

Sin nada más que decir, me dispuse a recoger este lugar, recogí los libros tirados en el piso y los apile en la mesita de centro, los pergaminos los acomode uno encima de otro dejando las plumas y la tinta a un lado

Normalmente hubiese puesto los libros en la estantería y cada cosa en su lugar pero… no estoy seguro si esto es algo de una importante investigación o algo por el estilo, mejor no arriesgarme

Por lo pronto deje todo enfrente de ella marcando las paginas en las que se habían quedado abiertas con el marcador de páginas que tenia cada libro

No tarde mucho en hacerlo… solo un par de minutos, creo que se hicieron las 6 de la mañana mientras recogía aquí

En fin tome un libro que está en un estante sin siquiera fijarme que libro agarre y me senté en el sofá para leerlo

Mi sorpresa fue grande al abrirlo… el idioma en el que está escrito era en ingles, INGLES quien lo hubiera imaginado

No se me hará difícil leerlo entonces puesto que el ingles si lo entiendo, bueno no mucho pero he jugado tantos videojuegos que están en ingles que por lo menos entiendo lo básico

Tal vez de esta manera pueda mejorar

Así que sin más que decir me puse a leer el libro, muchas cosas no las entendía pero al menos si entendía la mayoría del libro

Tal vez cuando Twilight termine le pida ayuda para aprender el idioma, puesto que es incomodo cuando no entiendes el idioma en su totalidad

El libro que agarre era sobre la historia de Equestria, era interesante leerlo aunque ya la conociera

Era como ver la misma historia que ya conocía bajo otro punto de vista con más o menos detalles y con algunos cambios en la historia

Era obvio, no es la misma Equestria que yo conozco…

Pasaron varios minutos leyendo hasta que empiezo a escuchar ruido provenir de las escaleras

Cuando volteo me doy cuenta de que era Spike, ahora que recuerdo no lo he visto desde que llegue

Quise saludarlo pero cuando me vio el solo…

 **Spike-** ¡AAHHHH! ¡UN MONSTRO! - no pudo tener una peor reacción el dragoncito este

El grito fue tan fuerte que hiso que se despertara Twilight

 **Twilight-** ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritas Spike?- dijo con molestia y bastante somnolienta

 **Spike-** ¡T-Twilight! ¡Hay u-un monstruo en el sofá!- Decía con pavor escondido justo a un lado de Twilight

Ella se dio la vuelta para ver al supuesto monstruo del que hablaba Spike, pero al voltear me vio a mi… yo solo la salude con mi mano derecha mientras que con la otra seguía sosteniendo el libro que estaba leyendo

 **Dyne-** hola Twilight, buenos días- dije con una pequeña sonrisa

Ella se sorprendió de verme ahí pero después de un segundo ella reacciono

 **Twilight-** Dyne, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?, ¿no deberías estar en casa de Fluttershy?- me pregunto aun sorprendida por verme ahí

 **Dyne-** que cruel eres Twilight, ¿no saludas a un amigo que vino a visitarte? ¡Creí que éramos amigos!- dije fingiendo tristeza y decepción mientras fingía limpiarme una lagrima

Ella parece que le dio gracia mi dramatismo porque soltó una pequeña carcajada para después saludarme

 **Twilight-** jeje buenos días Dyne, ¿me dirás por que estas aquí entonces?- dijo

 **Dyne-** me dieron ganas de leer un poco y que mejor lugar que una biblioteca no- dije enseñando el libro en mi mano

 **Spike-** ¿T-Twilight lo c-conoces?- pregunto aun escondido

Jaja el pobre esta templando como gelatina, la forma en la que actúa es bastante graciosa

 **Twilight-** sip, las chicas y yo lo conocimos durante el problema con Nightmare moon… el nos ayudo mucho- nos presento

 **Spike-** y ¿e-es peligroso?- pregunto

Yo no pude evitar reírme un poco… una idea cruzo por mi mente haciéndome querer aun mas reír pero trate de aguantarme

Twilight estuvo a punto de decir algo pero la interrumpí

 **Dyne-** pero qué clase de peligro podría representar ante un poderoso e imponente dragón que escupe fuego como tu Spike- le dije a Spike pero siendo sincero estaba haciendo un esfuerzo titánico para no reírme

Twilight se dio cuenta de mis intenciones así que no dijo nada mientras que Spike cerró sus ojos e inflo el pecho en señal de orgullo haciendo que Twilight rodeara los ojos

 **Spike-** verdad que si hermano, tu si sabes- dijo acercándose a mi ya con más confianza

 **Twilight-** pero dejando de lado eso, ¿cómo fue que entraste aquí? ¿Cómo abriste la puerta?- pregunto con duda

 **Dyne-** pero si estaba abierta, entre porque pensé que estaba abierta la puerta por que habías despertado o algo así…- dije

 **Twilight-** …-

 **Spike-** …-

 **Dyne-** …te desvelaste leyendo libros que se te olvido cerrar la puerta ¿verdad?- a mi no me engaña

Twilight se sonrojo por la vergüenza mientras que Spike solo se llevo una garra a su rostro

 **Dyne-** sabes que no es bueno pasarse en vela toda la noche ¿verdad?, eso puede llevarte a problemas de salud bastantes graves y estoy muy seguro que lo sabes ¿verdad?- me están dando muchas ganas de darle un buen sermón

 **Spike-** eso es lo que siempre le digo pero nunca escucha- dijo Spike

Mientras más cosas decíamos, mas se sonrojaba Twilight por la vergüenza de ser regañada

 **Twilight-** c-chicos por favor basta- decía con la voz baja

 **Dyne-** ( _suspiro_ ) prometes no volver a desvelarte así de nuevo- le pregunto

Ella me miro solo para asentir con la cabeza

 **Twilight-** ¡si lo prometo!- dijo

Yo después de escuchar a Twilight prometerlo voltee a ver a Spike y le hable

 **Dyne-** Spike, ¿me puedes hacer un favor?- le pregunte

 **Spike-** si dime- respondió

 **Dyne-** puedes vigilar a Twilight y asegurarte de que mantendrá su promesa- le pedí

 **Twilight-** D-Dyne ¿cómo puedes pedirle eso a Spike?, ¿acaso no confías en mi?- me pregunto indignada

 **Dyne-** ¿confió en ti Spike?- le pregunte ignorando por completo a Twilight

El solo me hizo una seña militar seguido de un "yo me hare cargo" haciendo enojar a Twilight, al menos así no se desvelara tanto de nuevo… aunque al final se que lo volverá a hacer pero bueno

 _ **3 horas después**_

Las cosas en la biblioteca son bastantes tranquilas a decir verdad, el único ruido aquí es el de mi respiración y el de las aves jugueteando en las ramas del árbol

Normalmente el que hace más ruido aquí es Spike pero Twilight lo mando a comprar pergaminos por que se terminaron y ella dijo que se iría al parque a leer un rato

Me pidió que cuidara de la biblioteca mientras ella no estaba y que podría leer lo que quisiera solo que no hiciera mucho desorden

Los minutos pasaron y Spike llego con un gran hipo y sin los pergaminos… jeje era gracioso ver saltar al pequeñín

El dijo que fue una broma de Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash cuando venía de regreso con los pergaminos

Se me había olvidado que el pobre se ponía como loco con el hipo porque si me hubiera acordado hubiera ido a ver eso jejeje

Debo de empezar a cuidarme las espaldas para no terminar en medio de una broma.

Spike se puso a recoger la biblioteca, debería ayudarle no digo después de todo mi lectura se estaba tornando algo aburrida aparte no tengo nada que hacer

Deje mi libro y me puse a ayudarlo, el me agradeció por ayudarle

Aunque al principio estuviéramos limpiando a la media hora después nos encontrábamos platicando mientras bromeábamos con algunas cosas dejando de lado nuestra labor de limpiar la biblioteca

…

…

…

…

…

Debo decirlo, no sé en qué momento terminamos discutiendo sobre quien limpiaba mejor y terminamos peleándonos con una escoba y el trapeador como si de espadas se tratase causando un gran desastre

 **[No pregunten cómo fue que termino de esta manera porque yo tampoco se]**

No fue hasta que Spike mojo el trapeador listo para atacarme y mi única reacción fue la de alejarme hacia la puerta para evitar el baño de agua sucia

 **Dyne-** Spike n-no hagas algo de lo que te puedes arrepentir- decía retrocediendo lentamente

 **Spike-** es demasiado tarde para decir eso- me dijo levantando el trapeador

Mi única reacción fue levantar la escoba para defenderme y cerrar los ojos…

 _ **¡PAANG!**_

…

…

Por alguna razón escuche el golpe del trapeador y una pequeña brisa producida por el agua que tenía el trapeador pero no sentí el golpe

 **Dyne-** ( _abriendo los ojos_ ) que paso… ¡OH POR DIOS!- grite de sorpresa al darme cuenta de lo que paso

Cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta de algo muy malo… para empezar la puerta de la biblioteca estaba abierta lo que significaba que había llegado alguien y vio el gran tiradera que dejamos Spike y yo

Pero lo peor vino después de girarme y ver a una unicornio color lila totalmente empapada con agua sucia y con el trapeador en la cara

La cara de Spike está totalmente pálida y hasta parece que se iba a desmayar… me reiría de esa cara tan graciosa que tenia de no ser que yo también tenía una cara similar a la de el

 **Dyne-** T-T-T-Twilight, ¿c-cuando llegaste?- pregunte

Ella no me respondió, solo se quito el trapeador mojado de su cara… la cual daba un miedo increíble pues solo veía una sombre que cubría sus ojos

 **Twilight- llegue hace un momento y ¿qué es lo que me encuentro?-** decía con una voz sombría

Su voz nos causo a Spike y a mí un escalofrió en nuestra espalda incluso podría jurar que un aura negra está apareciendo en ella

 **Twilight-** Dyne me podrías explicar… **¡POR QUE…**

 **[Estamos teniendo dificultades técnicas… por favor manténganse en sintonía]**

…

…

…

Después de recibir el regaño del siglo nos pusimos a recoger el desastre que causamos mientras ella se daba un baño para limpiarse en agua sucia

No puedo decir bien que paso, ella empezó a gritarnos luego se dio cuenta del desastre que hicimos y volvió a gritarnos hasta tal punto de que su melena y cola se hicieron fuego

Después de varios minutos se calmo y nos dijo que recogiéramos mientras ella se bañaba y que no volviéramos a ponernos a jugar

A pesar de los regaños, tanto Spike como yo no nos arrepentimos de nada

 _ **Minutos después**_

Ya habíamos acabado de recoger ese desorden, yo me encontraba leyendo de nuevo un libro y Twilight estaba haciendo algo con algunas sustancias en medio de la biblioteca

Spike se fue a algún lado, no supe a donde pues mejor decidí quedarme a leer un rato

Al parecer a Twilight ya se le paso su enojo, jeje la unicornio de verdad se había enojado

 **Dyne-** (… hay varias cosas que no entiendo sobre este libro, ¿tal vez deba de preguntarle a Twilight sobre esto? Si eso hare...)- pensé mientras me ponía de pie y me dirigía a Twilight

Ya estando cerca de ella le hable, aunque por alguna razón las sustancias en los frascos con los que estaba trabajando ella estaban empezando a burbujear

 **Dyne-** Oye Twilight me podrías ayu,,,

 _ **¡BOOM!**_

De la nada explotaron llenándonos a ambos de hollín provocado por la explosión,

De repente empezamos a escuchar unas risitas que no sabíamos de donde venían hasta que volteamos a ver por la ventanos donde vimos a Pinkie y a Rainbow riéndose mostrando un frasco con tinta que se hace invisible

Pero ellas al verme a mí lleno de hollín se empezaron a reír más fuerte, Twilight solo sonrió y se dio la vuelta para ir a por cosas de repuesto

 **Dyne-** (…empezamos con las bromas señores…)- dije mientras me limpiaba el hollín de la cara

 **POV:** _ **Pinkie Pie**_ **/ Lugar:** _ **Fuera de la Biblioteca**_

Nos encontrábamos fuera de la casa de Twilight después de dejar tinta que se hace invisible

Rainbow y yo vimos como por culpa de la tinta invisible explotaban varias sustancias que tenía en la mesa pero más gracioso fue ver a Dyne que se había acercado y termino lleno de hollín al igual que Twilight haciéndonos reír aun más fuerte

Nuestra siguiente parada fue Sweet Apple Acres, Rainbow y yo habíamos planeado una muy buena broma la cual era pintar todas las manzanas de Applejack con pintura de agua

Pocos minutos después de terminar de pintar las manzanas vimos a Applejack salir del establo con una carreta

 **Applejack-** ¡¿Que paso aquí?!- pregunto

Ver su expresión de sorpresa nos hizo reír fuertemente llamando la atención de Applejack quien volteo a vernos

Ella nos empezó a lanzar varias manzanas haciendo que nosotras tengamos que huir dejando caer nuestras boinas y nuestras paletas de pinturas

Después de salir de Sweet Apple Acres Rainbow nos guio a un lago, ella me dio una cuerda que conectaba con una tortuga falsa y la puso en el otro lado del lago para después escondernos en unos arbustos

 **Pinkie Pie-** ¿Hay alguien haya?, ¿A quién vamos a sorprender? ¿A quién sorprenderemos?- preguntaba emocionada

 **Rainbow Dash-** jeje a Fluttershy- respondió mientras miraba por un telescopio

 **Pinkie Pie-** ¡¿QUE?! ( _Suelto la cuerda_ ) no no no no, no podemos hacerle eso a Fluttershy ella es muy sensible, va herir sus sentimientos hasta la broma más inocente- dije

Rainbow se quedo pensando unos momentos

 **Rainbow Dash-** (Suspiro de derrota) Si, tienes razón… ( _Separa la cabeza del telescopio_ ) necesitamos a una mejor victima pero ¿quién podría ser?- pregunto volteándome a ver

Yo me empecé a reír en voz baja debido a que su ojo izquierdo se había llenado de tinta que había puesto en el telescopio haciéndola ver como un mapache

 **Pinkie Pie-** ( _Risas_ ) estoy pensando en alguien ( _Risas_ ) la chica mas ruda- dije mientras seguía riendo

 **Rainbow Dash-** excelente, ¿quién es? ¿La conozco?- pregunto

Yo me acerque al lago y le señale para que viera

 **Pinkie Pie-** ( _Risas_ ) por supuesto que sí ( _Risas_ ) son bastante unidas ( _Risas_ )- dije

Rainbow vio su reflejo en el lago dándose cuenta de la tinta en su ojo haciendo que ella también riera

 **Rainbow Dash-** (Risas) buena Pinkie Pie- dijo dándome la mano para que la chocara con ella

Cuando estuve a punto de hacer contacto con su mano ella lo quito haciendo que pasara de largo

Ella volvió a extenderme la mano para que lo volviera a intentar pero lo volvió a quitar… haciendo que ambas nos volvamos a reír

 **Rainbow Dash-** entonces… que mas hacemos, ya no queda nadie más a quien hacerle bromas- me pregunto

 **Pinkie Pie-** oh, oh pero aun queda alguien a quien no le hemos hecho una broma- dije

 **Rainbow Dash-** ¿enserio? ¿A quién?- pregunto

 **Pinkie Pie-** pues resulta que cierto poni que no es un poni que conocimos hace poco y que vimos en la casa de Twilight- dije tratando de hacer recordar a Rainbow

 **Rainbow Dash-** ¿hablas de Dyne? ( _Risas_ ) se me ocurren unas cuantas bromas- dijo mientras una sonrisa se posaba en su rostro

 **POV:** _ **Dyne**_ **/ Lugar:** _ **Biblioteca**_

Han pasado unas cuantas horas después de la broma que le jugaron a Twilight, la unicornio ya habia regresado de comprar más cosas para seguir con sus experimentos mientras que yo me puse a jugar con mi celular

Es gracioso que Twilight no se haya dado cuenta de mi aparato pues está muy ocupada leyendo y experimentando ahora mismo como para prestarme atención mientras que Spike está leyendo un comic desde hace rato en otra habitación (no sé dónde)

Pero como un ser vivo normal, tengo necesidades muy importantes las cuales debo de atender de manera urgente

 **Dyne-** ¿Twilight, puedo usar tu baño?- le pregunte

 **Twilight-** Aja- dijo para después darle vuelta a la página de su libro

A pesar de que me respondió estoy más que seguro que ni siquiera me escucho por andar de distraída con su libro…

 **Dyne-** … y ¿dónde está el baño?- enserio, no sé donde esta

 **Twilight-** Aja- respondió de nuevo

 **Dyne-** (… Porque me tiene que pasar esto a mi…) por suerte traje mi mapa conmigo- dije mientras sacaba mi mapa del bolsillo

El mapa me mostro un mapa de la casa de Twilight la cual me mostraba donde estaba cada habitación de la casa… yo solo me guie a la habitación que estaba con el nombre de baño

Por suerte no me perdí debido a que si soy muy idiota con esto de la orientación… soy capaz de perderme muy fácilmente en un supermercado

Pero aunque tengo un mapa me tarde sin mentirles como 15 minutos en encontrarlo… si lo sé, soy un idiota

Después de atender el llamado de la naturaleza trate de regresar, fue más fácil que buscar un baño en una casa/árbol pero bueno…

…

…

…

Qué extraño, ¿la ventana estaba abierta cuando me fui? ¿Yo deje el libro en el piso cuando me fui al baño?

Por alguna razón todo está un poco diferente de a cuando me fui, es sumamente extraño… o bueno que importa

Digo si hubiera pasado algo extraño Twilight se hubiera dado cuenta ¿no? Ni siquiera ella es tan distraída

 **[O ¿tal vez si?]**

En fin, no le tome importancia, me senté de nuevo en el sofá, tome mi libro listo para seguir con mi lectura pero…

 _ **¡FOOOSHH!**_

De repente cuando abrí el libro una especie de polvo color gris salió del libro haciéndome cerrar los ojos

 **Dyne-** ¿pero que es… ( _Estornudo_ ) es esto? ( _Estornudo_ )- decía mientras estornudaba descontroladamente

De la nada empezaba a escuchar un par de voces tratando de aguantarse la risa a fuera de la biblioteca

Cuando voltee a ver por la ventana abierta vi a Rainbow y a Pinkie Pie riéndose mientras veían como estornudaba

 **Dyne-** pero que ( _Estornudo_ ) graciositas ( _Estornudo_ ) pero esto no se quedara ( _Estornudo_ ) así… ( _Estornudo_ )- dije entre estornudos

A pesar de que dije eso ellas no parecieron escucharme pues sus risas eran algo fuertes pero no me importa… mi venganza será muy dulce y ya tengo unas ideas muy buenas

 **[Y lo más impresionante de todo es que incluso con todo el ruido Twilight ni siquiera se inmuto un poco]**

 _ **Varias horas después**_

Ya era casi de noche, y ya me encontraba en camino a casa de Fluttershy, ya me había despedido de Spike y de Twilight… aunque esta no se diera cuenta debido a que aun seguía leyendo

Pero bueno no importa, mi garganta quedo algo irritada debido a tantos estornudos que tuve por culpa de ese polvito que le pusieron al libro pero ya había dejado de estornudar

Durante mi camino varios ponis me miraban, aunque ahora me doy cuenta de que ya no es igual que la primera vez

¡Pero no deja de ser incomodo! Que acaso no tienen algo mejor que hacer que ver a la extraña criatura que llego hace unos días o qué?

Saben, a pesar de que me la pase casi todo el día en la biblioteca con Twilight y Spike, fue muy relajante

Obviamente omitiendo las bromas, tal vez mañana visite a alguien más… como a Applejack, tal vez le pueda ayudar con su trabajo o a Rarity, la verdad necesito mas ropa que solo la que tengo puesta

También debo de disculparme con Fluttershy por haberme ido sin decirle nada durante todo el día

Durante el camino, a pesar de la incomodidad de la mirada de los ponis que me miraban fijamente, era una noche muy relajante

Cuando llegue a la casa de Fluttershy toque a la puerta (obviamente no voy a entras como si fuera mi casa) y espere unos momentos

Después de unos segundos Fluttershy me abrió la puerta

 **Fluttershy-** oh eres tu Dyne, pasa por favor- dijo dejándome pasar

 **Dyne-** (pasando) hola pequeña… espero que no estés molesta por haberme ido sin decirte nada- le dije

 **Fluttershy-** o no, para nada leí la nota que dejaste, fuiste a casa de Twilight ¿verdad? ¿Te divertiste?- me pregunto mientras se sentaba en el sofá

 **Dyne-** fue muy relajante sentarse un rato y leer un libro y dime ¿te paso algo interesante el día de hoy?- pregunte

 **Fluttershy-** no mucho, aunque pasó algo un poco raro en un lago cerca de aquí cuando fui a alimentar a unos animalitos acuáticos- me respondió

 **Dyne-** (…creo que se dé que habla…) ¿qué sucedió?- pregunte fingiendo no saber

 **Fluttershy-** pues, cuando estaba alimentando a unos animalitos, vi a una tortuga que no se movía ni hacia nada, cuando la fui a ver vi que era una tortuga falsa… no se qué estaba haciendo ahí pero fue algo un poco raro- me decía

 **Dyne-** que extraño ¿no?...- decía mientras sacaba el cargador de mi mochila pues mi celular quedo totalmente descargado

Sé muy bien que no va a funcionar si es de noche pero al menos se cargara en la mañana cuando salga el sol… no sé a qué hora me despierte mañana

 **Fluttershy-** oh y también paso algo un poco raro en la mañana cuando desperté- me dijo

 **Dyne-** enserio… ¿qué fue lo que paso?-pregunte curioso

Algo en la mañana, no estoy seguro de que fue lo que le paso

 **Fluttershy-** cuando desperté vi a la señorita ruiseñor y a señor oso junto a varios más animalitos durmiendo dentro de una chaqueta… cuando despertaron me preguntaron sobre quién era la nueva extraña criatura que había traído a casa y que donde estaba… fue muy extraño y más me extrañe cuando me dijeron que la extraña criatura emanaba una aura bastante extraña pero muy relajante- me dijo sorprendiéndome

 **Dyne-** …- no dije nada

 **Fluttershy-** estoy muy segura de que esa era tu chaqueta no?- me pregunto

Yo no supe que decir, siempre me han gustado los animales pero que ellos se me acercaran como lo hicieron cuando desperté fue muy raro

 **Dyne-** b-bueno, eso explicaría por que cuando desperté un oso estaba abrazándome… ¿te dijeron algo más?-

 **Fluttershy-** dijeron que les gustaría mucho conocerte para poder jugar, supongo que les caíste bien- me dijo dándome una sonrisa

 **Dyne-** eso me alegra, siempre me gustado mucho los animales… ¿pero sabes donde esta mi chaqueta?- pregunte

 **Fluttershy-** se ensucio un poco por que los animalitos la usaron para jugar, pero ya la limpie así que no te preocupes- me dijo mientras señalaba a una dirección en especifica

Cuando voltee mire una chaqueta de color beige tendida en la ventana, esta estaba más limpia de lo normal

 **Dyne-** ya veo, gracias por hacer eso pequeña, ya es tarde no crees ( _bostezo_ ) deberíamos irnos a dormir- le dije

 **Fluttershy-** pero no has cenado nada ¿verdad? No puedes irte a dormir sin cenar… espera aquí te traeré algo para que comas- me dijo mientras se ponía de pie e iba a la cocina

 **Dyne-** ¿eh? no pequeña déjalo así… no tengo hambre- le dije

Había olvidado comer algo el día de hoy jeje, pero aun así me sentiría mal si hago que la pequeña me haga de comer

Aun así no me gustaría dejar que ella me haga de comer… es incomodo que ella cocine y yo no haga absolutamente

 **Fluttershy-** no es bueno que vayas a dormir sin comer aparte…- la interrumpo

 **Dyne-** de menos déjame cocinar a mí… espera aquí yo hare la comida- dije y antes de que ella me dijera algo fui a la cocina

Al menos así no me sentiría tan mal por estar aquí de gratis… Termine de hacer un alimento ligero para ir a dormir y luego nos despedimos para irnos a dormir

 **[Dejare a la imaginación de todos que fue lo que hizo de comer]**

 **POV:** _ **Pinkie Pie**_ **/ Lugar: Casa de Rainbow Dash**

Ya había amanecido, estaba lista para hacer aun mas bromas con Rainbow Dash, había preparado algunas cosas para hacer mas bromas

Me dirigí a casa de Rainbow Dash con unos lentes con aun bigote falso y una cerbatana que encontré por ahí…

Cuando llegue a la casa/nube donde vivía Rainbow Dash le grite para que saliera y poder jugar

 **Pinkie Pie-** ¡Ya amaneció Rainbow Dash! Es un nuevo día, tenemos muchas bromas que…- no termine mi frase cuando vi que salió una chica bastante rara

 _Esta chica tenía un pelaje de color café en la parte de sus brazos y estomago pero de color blanco en la parte de la cabeza, rostro y pecho y tenía unas garras parecidas a la de un agila al igual que sus patas_

 _Esta iba vestida con una camisa de color blanca que enseñaba parte de su estomago junto a una chaqueta de color café bastante pequeña pues sus mangas llegaban hasta sus codos… también tenía un pantalón de color azul oscuro junto a un cinturón de color negro_

 _Note que también tenía unas alas un poco más grandes que la de los pegasos normales y un pico parecido a la de un pájaro_

 **Rainbow Dash-** buenos días Pinkie ( _baja hasta donde me encontraba yo_ ) Gilda ella es mi amiga Pinkie Pie- dijo a la chica rara

La chica rara bajo hasta donde estábamos nosotras, yo me quite mis lentes de broma para poder verla mejor

 **Gilda-** Hola ¿qué hay?- saludo

 **Rainbow Dash-** Pinkie, ella es mi amiga Griffin Gilda- dijo mientras señalaba a la chica

 **Pinkie Pie-** un Griffin, ¿qué es un Griffin?- pregunte

 **Rainbow Dash-** es un agila mitad león…- fue interrumpida

 **Gilda-** y también soy muy asombrosa- dijo mientras aterrizaba a un lado de Rainbow

Ella y Rainbow hicieron una especie de saludo bastante raro

 **Rainbow Dash-** Gilda es mi mejor amiga del campamento

 **[No recuerdo como se llamaba el campamento al que fue Rainbow con Gilda así que lo dejare así]**

 **Rainbow Dash-** oye te acuerdas del coro- pregunto

 **Gilda-** claro, nos hacían recitarlo cada mañana… nunca olvidare esa tontería-

 **Rainbow Dash-** entonces?- dijo mientras le hacía señas con los ojos a Gilda

 **Gilda-** Ashh… solo por ti Dash- dijo con resignación

 **[No voy a escribir el coro de ese campamento porque me da flojera pero si quieren escucharlo aquí les dejo este link: watch?v=hGDEIm0ABEc ]**

Después de que Gilda aceptara empezaron a cantar y a bailar de manera muy graciosa haciéndome reír fuertemente

 **Pinkie Pie-** ( _Risas_ ) ( _Risas_ ) ( _Risas_ ) eso fue increíble, y me dio una gran idea para hacer una broma ( _tomo mis lentes de broma y me los pongo_ ) ¿Gilda tu juegas?- pregunte

 **Gilda-** ah, bueno disfruto una buena broma como buen Griffin… pero Dash me prometiste que haríamos una sesión de vuelo esta mañana- dijo y salió volando

 **Rainbow Dash -** a cierto… Pinkie Pie, no te molesta o ¿sí? Gilda recién llego así que nos vemos después- dijo

Cuando escuche eso me entristecí un poco

 **Pinkie Pie-** Oh, claro no hay problema, diviértanse ( _veo como salen volando lejos_ ) las veré mas ( _suspiro triste_ ) tarde…- dije mientras dejaba caer mi cerbatana al piso

 _ **Más tarde**_

Me encontraba paseando por Poniville cuando de repente veo a Rainbow Dash volando junto con Gilda hacia una nube

Rápidamente saque un trampolín que encontré por ahí y lo puse debajo de la nube donde aterrizaron Rainbow Dash y Gilda

Me subí y comencé a saltar

 **Pinkie Pie-** ( _salto_ ) Hola ( _salto_ ) ya es mas tarde ( _salto_ ) y vine a verte ( _salto_ )- decía con una gran sonrisa mientras saltaba con el trampolín

 **Rainbow Dash-** Pinkie Pie ( _salta_ ) eres muy graciosa- alcance a escuchar mientras saltaba

 **Gilda-** oye Dash, te queda suficiente energía para vencerme- pregunto

 **Rainbow Dash-** ¿una carrera? Acepto el reto- alcance a escuchar

 **Gilda-** 1…2…3… Fuera- dijo

De repente vi como ellas salían volando dejándome atrás

 **Pinkie Pie-** ¡Oigan!- grite para que se detuvieran pero no lo hicieron

A lo lejos vi como Rainbow llegaba a la nube que señalo Gilda seguida de Gilda

 **Rainbow Dash-** ¡GANE!- grito en signo de victoria

 **Gilda-** en tus sueños yo gane- replico

Cuando escuche discutir a ambas rápidamente fui por varios globos que había inflado y me los ate en la cintura y empecé a elevarme hasta quedar a la altura de Rainbow y Gilda

 **Rainbow Dash-** por favor, te saque mucha ventaja- dijo

Interrumpo su discusión

 **Pinkie Pie-** ¡Oigan! ( _ambas voltean_ ) estuvo muy cerrado, pero creo que Rainbow te venció por un pelito chiquitito… o una pluma chiquitita- dije con una sonrisa

 **Rainbow Dash-** AJA, Oíste, que bueno que Pinkie Pie está aquí para que seas sincera- dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción

 **Gilda-** _ok…_ ¡Muy bien Dash!, ¡la última en llegar a esa nube será un huevo de dragón!- dijo mientras señalaba una nube a lo lejos

Vi como Rainbow Dash salió volando a gran velocidad dejando un poco de polvo obstruyendo la visión

Cuando se disipo (segundos después) vi a Gilda ahí estática viendo hacia mí con una expresión no muy amigable

 **Gilda-** creo que esta altitud te esta mareando- dijo

Lo que paso después fue que con su garra empezó a romper mis globos haciendo que empezara a perder altura

 **Pinkie Pie-** a esperen… ¡Chicas!- grite mientras empezaba a descender

Tan rápido como toque suelo… fui por un invento mío para volar y llegar lo más rápido posible para no perderlas de vista

No tarde mucho en encontrarlas, incluso vi cuando llego Gilda a la nube donde Rainbow estaba esperando

 **Pinkie Pie-** Woow, casi se me escapan esta vez- dije mientras llegaba con ellas

Cuando llegue con ellas toque el claxon que le había incluido cuando lo construí

 **Gilda-** bien Dash, tienes nuevas acrobacias o eres 100% a la antigua- dijo

 **Rainbow Dash-** JA, ¿nuevas maniobras? Ponte cómoda esto va a tardar- dijo para después salir volando

Luego de que Rainbow se fuera Gilda dirigió su mirada hacia mi

 **Gilda-** oye Pinkie… puedes acercarte por favor- me dijo

 **Pinkie Pie-** ¡claro!- respondí

Me acerque como me había pedido pero cuando lo hice ella tomo la parte de arriba de mi maquina y acerco su rostro al mío con una mirada que me asusto mucho

 **Gilda-** que no sabes aceptar un "piérdete" como respuesta. Dash no necesita juntarse con una boba mientras yo esté aquí… estas contaminando el cielo Pinkie Pie… así que has como el fuego y ¡esfúmate!- me dijo para después tomar la hélice de mi maquina haciendo que pierda el control y me estrellara con el piso

Cuando logre ponerme de pie casi caigo al piso al darme cuenta de que tenía un raspón en mi pata derecha

 **Pinkie Pie-** Auch... me duele- dije mientras trataba de mantenerme en pie

 _ **En la Biblioteca**_

Como pude llegue a la Biblioteca, no sé porque pero mi Pinkie-sentido me decía que fuera ahí

Cuando llegue fui recibida por Spike que cuando vio mi herida en mi pata de asusto y llamo a Twilight para atenderme

Cuando entre vi a Dyne ahí sentado… cuando lo saludo el volteo para regresarme el saludo pero cuando vio mi herida se preocupo mucho

Me pidió que me sentara para que me pueda curar… cuando me senté vi como sus manos se llenaban de un color verde pasto

Pero más impresión me dio cuando mi pata también se ilumino de un aura del mismo color y una sensación cálida apareció en mi pata

Rápidamente sentí como mi herida sanaba… un momento esta no es lo mismo que hizo con Rainbow Dash cuando fue lastimada por los Timberwolvers en el bosque everfree

El termino rápido con el tratamiento… pero me di cuenta que puso un gesto de dolor en su rostro… fueron segundos pero lo puso

Después de eso el se sentó donde estaba sentado antes y no se volvió a mover de ahí

 **[Escena más detallada en el siguiente POV]**

Después de ser curada por Dyne, procedí a explicarles lo que había pasado con Gilda a Twilight y a Dyne

 _ **Después de explicarles**_

 **Twilight** \- bueno Pinkie Pie, estás segura que esa amiga de Rainbow Dash es de verdad tan mala- pregunto mientras revisaba algo en sus libros

 **Pinkie Pie-** por supuesto que sí , me robo todo el tiempo a Rainbow Dash, rompió mis globos y me dijo que me esfumara… jamás había conocido a una Griffin tan mala, de hecho jamás había conocido a un Griffin a ninguna pero de haberlo hecho no habría sido tan mala como lo es Gilda- dije algo enojada

 **Twilight-** ¿sabes lo que creo Pinkie Pie?- pregunto

 **Pinkie Pie-** ¿mmh?-

 **Twilight-** creo que… esta celosa- dijo… ¡QUE!

 **Pinkie Pie-** ¡¿Celosa?!-

 **Spike-** verde de envidia, o en tu caso rosa de envidia- escuche decir de Spike

 **Twilight-** bueno si… estas celosa, escucha Pinkie no quiero molestarte pero no porque Rainbow Dash tenga a otra amiga significa que Gilda sea una gruñona, tal vez seas tú la que deba de mejor su actitud- … no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando

 **Pinkie Pie-** ¡mejorar mi actitud!... pero ( _Gruñido_ ) es Gilda la ( _Gruñido_ ) ¿hablas enserio? ( _Súper Gruñido_ )- ni siquiera pude hablar de tan enojada que estaba

Simplemente no dije nada más y me fui de ahí muy molesta y azote la puesta cuando Salí

 **POV:** _ **Dyne**_ **/ Lugar:** _ **Biblioteca**_

Me encontraba en la Biblioteca… la razón era estaba leyendo un libro **muy interesante** sobre algo que me interesa mucho aprender…

Por eso mismo cuando desperté lo primero que hice fue… limpiar la casa de Fluttershy… eso porque me sentiría como un aprovechado si no hiciera algo a cambio

Aunque la verdad no hice mucho solo barrí y limpie los muebles y también limpie los trastes e hice algo para que Fluttershy desayunara y le deje una nota para que no se preocupara

Lo segundo que hice fue ir a la biblioteca… me encontré con Twilight que me abrió la puerta y dejándome pasar

 **Dyne-** muchas gracias por dejarme entrar Twilight- agradecí

 **Twilight-** no hay de que Dyne, me alegra saber que a alguien si le gusta leer libros al igual que a mí- dijo

No es mentira lo que dice… me gusta leer, pero la razón por la que estoy aquí es por dos razones en realidad

 **Dyne-** tal vez algún día podamos leer unos libros juntos, ¿qué te parece?- le propuse

 **Twilight-** claro suena divertido- respondió

Ella fue hacia la mesa donde había unos libros, mientras que yo fui por un libro en **"especifico"** y me senté en el sofá para ponerme a leer

Pasados los minutos escuche como tocaban a la puerta, iba a abrir yo pero Spike se me adelanto y fue corriendo a abrir la puerta

En fin yo volví a mi libro pero…

 **Spike-** ¡PINKIE!- escuche gritar a Spike

Escuche como abrió mas la puerta y Pinkie entro

 **Pinkie Pie-** Hola Dyne, no sabía que estabas aquí- me saludo

Yo por mi parte levante mi mirada y vi a Pinkie pero esta estaba un poco encorvada y con una pequeña expresión de dolor… ¿por qué esta así?

 **Dyne-** hola ( _bajo mi mirada y veo su herida_ ) ¡Pinkie! ¡¿Estás bien?!- pregunte preocupado

 **Pinkie Pie-** si, solo es un raspón no pasa nada- dijo tratando de que nos preocupemos

 **Twilight-** iré por el botiquín de primeros auxilios- dijo yendo hacia el segundo piso

Antes de que Twilight fuera por el botiquín la detuve

 **Dyne-** no, espera Twilight yo curare a Pinkie… vamos siéntate para que pueda curarte- dije haciendo que Pinkie se sentara

Ella me hizo caso y se sentó en una sillita para que la curara mientras que Twilight y Spike miraban expectantes

 **Dyne-** bien solo muéstrame tu herida- le pedí

Ella se levanto un poco el pantalón que tenia mostrándome su herida… pobrecita, eso no es un raspón normal

En fin hice lo que debía de hacer, utilice la misma habilidad que DIOS me enseño la cual era _**transferencia**_

 **[Para más información ver el capítulo 5 de esta historia]**

Mis runas se iluminaron de un color verde hoja al igual que mis ojos para después su herida también se iluminara por el aura color verde

No tarde mucho en curarla… solo unos segundos pero cuando termine no pude evitar poner una expresión de dolor al sentir la herida en mi rodilla

Incluso me sentí mal porque la pobrecita tuvo que caminar hasta aquí con esta herida

En fin trate de ocultar mi expresión cambiándola por una neutral (típica de mi) y me senté en el sofá donde estaba antes pero creo que Pinkie Pie se dio cuenta

 **Dyne-** listo ya estas curada- le dije y volví a tomar el libro esperando a curarme de mi nueva herida

 **Pinkie Pie-** ¡Gracias Dyne!- me agradeció poniéndose de pie

 **Dyne-** y ¿qué haces aquí Pinkie?- pregunte como si no supiera

La verdad esa era una de las razones por la que estoy aquí… quiero saber que clase de cambios habrán en este "capitulo"

 _ **Una explicación después**_

Después de ver como Pinkie y Twilight tienen su discusión veo como Pinkie sale de la Biblioteca enojada y azotando la puerta

 **Twilight y Spike-** ( _suspiro de cansancio_ )-

Spike regresa a su comic que estaba leyendo y se vuelve a sentar en las escaleras… yo dirijo mi mirada a Twilight y le hablo

 **Dyne-** ¿no crees que fuiste un poco dura con Pinkie Pie?- pregunte

 **Twilight-** por favor Dyne, ¿no escuchaste lo que dijo Pinkie Pie?, ¿no te pareció raro?- pregunto mirándome raro

 **Dyne-** no lo sé Twilight, no conozco mucho a Pinkie Pie

 **[Mentira cochina]**

 **Dyne-** pero estoy seguro que ella nunca mentiría sobre algo como eso- dije

Me puse de pie y puse el libro en la mesa

 **Dyne-** iré a hablar con ella sobre esto… nos vemos después- dije

Salí de la biblioteca y fui en dirección a Poniville, no estoy seguro que paso con Twilight por que no escuche ninguna respuesta por parte de ella

Bueno no pensemos en eso, por ahora debo evitar que a Fluttershy le pase algo… sobre mi cadáver que la hacen llorar

 **Dyne-** (…pero aunque diga que intervendré, como lo hare… no quiero que los ponis de aquí se lleven una mala impresión sobre mi…) ( _suspiro de resignación_ ) supongo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es dejar que las cosas sigan su curso- me decía a mi mismo resignado

Metí mis manos en los bolsillos en los bolsillos mientras bajaba mi mirada al piso pero pro alguna razón sentí algo en mi bolsillo… ¿qué es? Era algo como redondo y era duro

 **Dyne-** ¿qué es esto qué? ( _sacando el objeto extraño de mi bolsillo_ ) ( _mirándolo_ ) ¡OH POR DIOS!...- dije en impresión

Lo que tenía en mi bolsillo era nada más y nada menos que un gran diamante… pero ¿Qué estaba haciendo en mi chaqueta? Porque tengo esto aquí

No puede ser el diamante que prepare para regalárselo a Celestia pues este es mas pequeño y aparte el que prepare ya tenía otra forma

Un momento

 **Flash Back:** _ **Media hora después de la derrota de Nighmare moon**_ **/ Lugar:** _ **Cueva de Everfree**_

 **Dyne-** (… ¡¿U-UNA T-TANZANITA Y UN D-DIAMANTE?!...)- grite internamente y en estado de shock

Estaba realmente asombrado… según tengo entendido la tanzanita es una de las piedras preciosas más raras y preciosas del mundo (o al menos del mundo humano) al igual que el diamante y su valor es realmente alto

Me quede viéndolas un rato pensando que hacer… no son muy grandes que digamos y puedo llevarlas perfectamente hasta el castillo pero y luego que…

Me puse a pensar que hacer con esto… nunca he sido avaricioso y tampoco me ha interesado el dinero…

Pero en algún momento me ayudara mucho tener dinero en el bolsillo, así que hice lo que pensé que era lo mejor opción posible

Tome el Diamante y la Tanzanita y los guarde, también empezó a sacar todas las joyas que pude y que pudiera llevar conmigo…

Después de recogerlas Salí de la cueva y me fui camino al castillo de nuevo

 _ **Fin de Flash Back**_

Oh, ahora recuerdo que tome unas cuantas joyas para complementar el regalo para las princesas pero, ¿no se supone que me había quedado sin joyas después de eso?

Tal vez sea una que me habrá sobrado… en fin no importa… tal vez con esto pueda comprar un regalo para Fluttershy como agradecimiento por dejarme quedar en su casa

Guarde de nuevo el diamante y me fui a tratar de encontrar a Pinkie Pie

 _ **Time Skip**_

Me encuentro en el mercado de Poniville, de hecho ahora mismo estoy comprando manzanas para regalárselas a Fluttershy… ya que si mal no recuerdo se habían acabado ayer

En fin ya compre las manzanas ahora a buscar a Pinkie pero donde estará…

Después de un rato buscándola… encontré a Pinkie Pie (y solo tarde una hora entera) me la encontré tomando un licuado de fresa y con una cara triste que daba lástima la verdad

No estoy seguro si es porque la estoy viendo en carne y hueso o por otra cosa pero verla así me hace sentir mal

Estuve a punto de ir a hablar con ella sobre esto pero escuche la voz a alguien hablando

 **Gilda-** jaja eso estuvo excelente- escuche decir

A unos cuantos metros vi a Rainbow siendo acompañada por lo que parece ser Gilda…

Es sorprendente ver a los personajes en una forma antropomórfica pues el gran parentesco a la de la serie y la que estoy viendo ahora es increíble

 **[La descripción de ella está unas cuantas páginas arriba por lo que no la voy a escribir de nuevo… ¿por qué? Porque soy un flojo la verdad]**

 **Rainbow Dash-** tengo que encargarme de mi labor climático… no voy a tardar, ve a pasear y te busco después- escuche a Rainbow

 **Gilda-** está bien… prometo que me divertiré- dijo Gilda

 **Rainbow Dash-** hasta luego- después de decir eso salió volando hacia quien sabe donde

Después que Rainbow se fuera vi como Gilda se acercaba a un puesto donde vendían verduras donde la Abuela Smith se estaba acercando

Vi como la cola de Gilda se metía entre las verduras y se meneaba como si de una serpiente se tratase asustando a la abuela Smith haciendo que ella salga "corriendo"

 **Abuela Smith-** ¡aah! ¡Una serpiente!, ¡corran hacia las colinas!… salven sus vidas- gritaba mientras "corría"

Debo de decirlo… cuando vi eso no pude evitar sentir una mezcla de gracia y enojo por lo que había hecho

Gracia por qué no me negaran que ver una escena así en la vida real es gracioso y enojo por que DETESTO y repito DETESTO ver a abusones como ella haciendo lo que se les da la gana

Aun así solo me quede parado sin decir ni hacer nada, solo viendo como Gilda robaba… creo que era una manzana pues desde la distancia no vi bien que fue lo que se había robado

Aun así solo me quede callado y viendo desde la distancia… en ese momento vi como Fluttershy caminaba guiando a unos patitos, el problema era que iba en reversa y estaba a punto de chocar con Gilda

 **Gilda-** ¡Oye!- reclamo cuando ambas chocaron

 **Fluttershy-** por favor discúlpame- dijo Fluttershy

 **Gilda-** ¡estoy caminando aquí!- dijo mientras se acercaba mas a Fluttershy

 **Fluttershy-** ( _retrocediendo_ ) am… lo siento, yo solo trataba de…- fue interrumpida

 **Gilda-** ( _arremedándola_ ) por que no solo te figas por dónde vas torpe- dijo mientras se acercaba aun más a Fluttershy

 **Fluttershy-** P-pero… yo… yo- tartamudeaba

En ese momento había tenido suficiente… estaba muy molesto por lo que veía, y aun más molesto estaré de saber lo que pasara después

Estaba a punto de ir a hacerle frente a Gilda pero… no quiero llevarme una mala impresión por parte de los ponis del pueblo por gritarle a un Griffin… ir y hacerle frente no era una opción

En ese momento mi mirada se dirigió a mi canasta con manzanas que recién había comprado

 **[Os reto a que adivinen que tiene pensado hacer el prota… pónganme en la caja de comentarios si adivinaron lo que hizo y si no escríbanme que fue lo que pensaron que haría]**

 **Dyne-** (…no es una mala idea en realidad, veamos que tan afinada tengo mi puntería ahora mismo…)- pensé a mis adentros mientras sacaba una manzana de la canasta

Cuando volví mi mirada a Gilda, solo espere a que abriera su pico…

Espera…

Espera…

Espera…

¡AHORA!

Con fuerza lance la manzana que se encontraba en mi mano con dirección a el pico de Gilda

Esta había inalado una gran cantidad de aire para rugirle en la cara a Fluttershy, pero la manzana cayo justo en el blanco haciendo que ella cerrara la boca casi de manera inmediata

Esta empezó a toser fuertemente hasta que salió la manzana de su boca… en cuanto a mi solo trate de mantener una mirada amigable y sonriente pero era muy difícil mantener esa faceta cuando en realidad estaba muy cerca de romperme en carcajadas

 **Dyne-** Disculpen- llame la atención de Fluttershy y Gilda quien aun trataba de recuperar la compostura

 **Fluttershy-** ¡Dyne!- dijo sorprendida al verme

 **Dyne-** _ve a casa, yo me encargo de esto…_ \- dije en tono de susurro en su oreja

Ella solo me miro sorprendida pero al final ella solo asintió con la cabeza lentamente para después irse a creo yo que a su casa

En cuanto a mi solo dirigí mi mirada hacia Gilda la cual ya se había recuperado del ataque de la manzana asesina

 **Dyne-** oye enserio disculpa, no pensé que la manzana terminaría dándole a alguien… así que… **qué tal si olvidamos este asunto te parece-** dije eso ultimo cambiando mi mirada sonriente a una un poco más seria y para complementar cambie el color de mis ojos a dorados haciéndome ver más intimidante

No me preocupe por que alguien viera que la estoy amenazando de manera disimulada porque me asegure de que nadie viera mí mirada color dorado

Ella al ver el cambio de mi actitud y cambio de ojos retrocedió un poco… note fácilmente la mirada de miedo que puso en su rostro

Aunque la verdad verla asustada solo duro unos momentos pues trato de recuperar esa faceta de chica "ruda" tratando de no demostrar su evidente miedo

 **Gilda-** B-Bah, no perderé mi tiempo con un fenómeno como tu- dijo seguido de solo irse volando hacia alguna dirección

Cuando ella se fue volando voltee de reojo a ver a los ponis que se encontraban viendo los cuales miraban hacia la dirección a donde Gilda se fue volando ignorando por completo mi presencia

Tal parece que no se dieron cuenta de lo que hice para que se asustara y se fuera, al menos así no pensaran mal de mí

Al final todos volvieron a sus asuntos, mientras que yo tome camino a casa de Fluttershy… la pobre debe de estar asustada

Aunque desgraciadamente olvide salir con algo muy importante hoy… no traje el mapa para saber en dónde está la casa de Fluttershy pues es la primera vez que estoy en el mercado

No sé ni cómo regresar a la Biblioteca para tomarlo como punto de referencia… como le hago para ir

 **Dyne-** (… me siento como un fracasado ahora mismo…)- así me siento

Pero algo inesperado paso justo en el momento cuando Salí del mercado (media hora después) pues fui embestido por un torbellino color rosa

 **[Haber quien sabe de dónde saque esta escena… no es de ningún anime es de un Fanfic que leí hace un tiempo]**

La gran fuerza con la que me embistió hizo que callera al piso de manera que lo que me tumbo quedo encima de mí

 **Dyne-** ¡Auuu! ( _abriendo los ojos_ ) ¿eh? ¿Pinkie?- fue ella quien me embistió

 **Pinkie Pie-** ¡Dyne! Lo que hiciste allá fue increíble- dijo mientras daba pequeños saltitos… arriba mío sacándome el aire

 **Dyne-** P-Pinkie, ( _gemido de dolor_ ) me sacas el aire- decía como podía

 **Pinkie Pie-** ( _deteniendo sus saltitos_ ) oh vamos, no digas eso- dijo mientras ponía sus manos en su rostro mientras un sonrojo empezaba a adornar sus mejillas y empezando de nuevo sus saltitos pero más fuertes y rápidos

 **Dyne-** (… ¡AIUDAAA!...)- grite mentalmente desesperado para que parara

 **[No se lo tomen tan literal esta escena… solo un poco de comedia]**

 _ **Pasadas las horas**_

Después de casi ser asesinado por una poni ella me invito a Sugar Cube Corner, dijo que fuera en unas horas

Yo solo acepte, y me fui de ahí con la dirección que me había dado para ir a casa de Fluttershy

Solo agradecí y me fui (casi corriendo) a casa de Fluttershy… cuando llegue vi que la pobre estaba un poco asustada por lo que paso con Gilda

Me esforcé todo lo que pude en calmarla (tarde cerca de media hora) pero al final lo logre, al final ella me agradeció por haberle hecho el desayuno y por las manzanas que había comprado

Solo dije "no es nada" y le dije que se alistara por que Pinkie nos había invitado a Sugar Cube Corner para algo… no le dije que para que asegurarme que si fuera

Eso fue hace un buen rato, ahora mismo me encuentro en medio de la fiesta que preparo Pinkie junto a las chicas bebiendo ponche (estaba delicioso :3)

Pude ver como Fluttershy iba con Pinkie para hablar con ella sobre la Fiesta para Gilda

Incluso vi el rostro molesto de Fluttershy mientras decía "soy un año más grande que tu" el cual era muy adorable

 **POV:** _ **Pinkie Pie**_ **/ Lugar:** _ **Sugar Cube Corner**_

Me encontraba dándole la bienvenida a todos los ponis que llegaban a la fiesta, hasta que Fluttershy llego y me dijo…

 **Fluttershy-** Am… Pinkie Pie, respecto a esta fiesta para Gilda… Ahm estás segura de que es buena idea porque…- la interrumpo

 **Pinkie Pie** \- no te preocupes por la malvada de Gilda ( _le doy palmaditas en la cabeza de Fluttershy_ ) tu tía Pinkie Pie lo tiene todo controlado- dije para después seguir con las bienvenidas

 **Fluttershy-** soy un año más grande que tu- escuche a Fluttershy decir

En ese momento vi a Gilda llegar a la fiesta y yo rápidamente me acerque a ella para darle la bienvenida

 **Pinkie Pie-** ¡Gilda! Es un honor para mí hacerte una de mis tradicionales fiestas, y abierta y sinceramente espero que te sientas bienvenida entre todas las amigas ponis- dije mientras le extendía mi mano

Gilda al principio miro desconfiada pero al final termino aceptando mi apretón de manos

Cuando ella toco mi mano término electrocutándose

 **Pinkie Pie-** ( _Risas_ ) ( _Risas_ ) ( _Risas_ )- no podía parar de reír

 **Rainbow Dash-** (Risas) Ahí Pinkie Pie… el viejo truco electrizante, eres tremenda- dijo mientras también reía

 **Gilda-** si jajaja que graciosa eres Pinkie Pie- dijo

 **Rainbow Dash-** Ven conmigo quiero que conozcas a mis amigas- dijo mientras se alejaba

 **Gilda-** haya voy Rainbow Dash… ( _Acerca su rostro al mío_ ) se lo que estas tramando- me dijo

 **Pinkie Pie-** excelente- dije mientras sonreía

 **Gilda-** Agh se perfectamente lo que planeas- dijo

 **Pinkie Pie-** (Risas) eso espero, no se supone que esta sea una fiesta sorpresa- dije en tono de broma

 **Gilda-** me refiero a que tengo el ojo puesto en ti- respondió

 **Pinkie Pie-** y yo tengo el mío puesto en ti- dije mientras acercaba mi rostro al suyo

Me separe de ella y me puse en el centro del salón para llamar la atención de todos

 **Pinkie Pie-** ¡Amigos! Quiero que conozcan a Gilda, un vieja y buena amiga de Rainbow Dash… ( _voy con ella y la abrazo_ ) vamos a agasajarla y démosle la bienvenida a Poniville- dije para después soltarla

Después de presentarla a los que están en la fiesta empezaron a alborotarse y Rainbow fue a abrazarla

 **Pinkie Pie-** ven, por favor sírvete- dije invitándola a que pruebe los bocadillos

 **Gilda-** dulce de vainilla con limón… tengo que probarlos- dijo mientras tomaba un dulce y se lo comió

Pero casi de inmediato que lo probó puso una cara haberse "enchilado"

 **[No se so existe ese término en equestria pero bueno]**

Que incluso término sacando fuego por la boca como un dragón cosa que aproveche para asar un malvavisco

 **Gilda-** ¡PICA!- grito desesperada

 **Rainbow Dash-** oye el ponche- le dijo

Casi de manera inmediata Gilda fue corriendo hacia el mencionado ponche y agarrando un vaso y "tomárselo" pero el jugo se derramo por la parte de abajo mojando su camisa

 **[Alguien más recuerda que su camisa era de color blanco]**

Cuando los ponis vieron que se había mojado todos empezaron a reír

 **Pinkie Pie-** ( _Risas_ ) quien lo diría, picante el los bocadillos y ponche servido en un vaso con truco- decía mientras seguía riendo

 **Rainbow Dash-** ( _Risas_ ) ( _Risas_ ) de lo mejor... de lo mejor- dijo Rainbow mientras seguía riendo

Gilda no desperdicio más tiempo y fue corriendo por otro vaso con ponche, arrebatándole el vaso que tenia Dyne y terminárselo aunque parece que no se dio cuenta de a quien le quito el vaso

Gilda se acerco de nuevo a donde estábamos Rainbow y yo

 **Gilda-** si muy gracioso- dijo

 **Rainbow Dash-** ¡amiga!, ( _llamo su atención_ ) mira regalos- dijo mientras señalaba a una mesa llena de regalos

Gilda fue rápidamente a la mesa donde estaban los regalos y agarro uno con forma de tubo

Ella empezó a abrirlo cuando de pronto salieron disparadas varias serpientes falsas asustando a Gilda haciendo reír a todos de nuevo

 **Applejack-** ( _Risas_ ) serpientes saltarinas… una poni me hizo esa broma hace un mes- alcance a escuchar de parte de Applejack

 **Gilda-** JA-JA apuesto a que se quien lo hizo-

 **Pinkie Pie-** (… ¿hablara enserio?...) ¿enserio?- pregunte con una sonrisa y parpadeaba 3 veces

Después de un rato fui por el pastel para los ponis invitados

 **Pinkie Pie-** ¡hora del pastel!- avise llamando la atención de todos los ponis

 **Spike-** oye ¿puedo apagar la velas?- pregunto

 **Twilight-** por qué no dejas que Gilda las apague, es la invitada de honor después de todo

De repente llego Gilda corriendo y empujando lejos a Spike

 **Gilda-** exacto- dijo mientras soplaba a las velas y apagándolas

Pero cuando estas se apagaron casi de manera instantánea se volvieron a encender confundiendo a Gilda quien volvió a soplar las velas volviéndolas a apagar haciendo que Gilda se maree

Pero estas se volvieron a encender haciendo que los ponis volvieran a reírse… mientras que Gilda volvió a intentar apagar las velas 1…2..3…4…5…6 veces más volviendo a tener el mismo resultado

 **Spike-** hahaha son velitas que no se apagan… adoro esa broma, es un clásico- afirmo mientras seguía riendo junto a todos los ponis

 **Pinkie Pie-** me pregunto quién podría haberlo hecho- me pregunte mientras me ponía a pensar sobre eso

 **Gilda-** SI me lo pregunto- dijo mirándome fijamente

En ese momento escuchamos un ruido proveniente del pastel cuando voltee vi a Spike metiéndose dentro del pastel mientras se lo comía

 **Spike-** que importa, este pastel esta increíble- dijo mientras sacaba la cabeza por la parte de arriba del pastel con una sonrisa y con la boca llena de pastel

 **Twilight-** Spike- regaño Twilight

 **Spike-** ¿qué? Este rico pruébalo- dijo

Gilda me sigue mirando fijamente, parece estar enojada… ¿por que será?

 **Rainbow Dash-** oye no estarás molesta por unas tontas velas o ¿si?- pregunto

 **Gilda-** oh para nada Dash, como dije antes me gustan las buenas bromas- dijo

 **Rainbow Dash-** ¡entonces vamos a comer pastel!- dijo emocionada mientras corría hacia el pastel

Yo le di una mordida al pastel hasta que sentí como alguien me agarraba de la camisa y me jalaba al lado contrario de donde estaba comiendo pastel

 **Gilda-** oye te vigilo como un halcón- me dijo Gilda mirándome directamente a los ojos

 **Pinkie Pie-** no puedes ( _me paso el bocado de pastel que tenía en la boca_ ) vigilarme como un Griffin- le respondí

De repente escuchamos la voz de Applejack al fondo

 **Applejack-** oigan, es hora de ponerle la cola al poni… vengan vamos a jugar- dijo mientras que los demás ponis se acercaban para jugar

 **Rarity-** oh, es mi juego favorito… puedo empezar yo, quiero usar la cola purpura- escuche decir a Rarity

Ella estaba a punto de agarrar la cola de color purpura cuando de pronto llego Gilda y se la arrebato diciendo

 **Gilda-** pero yo soy la invitada de honor, por eso usare yo la cola purpura- dijo

 **Pinkie Pie-** ¡Sí! Gilda es quien debe de empezar, debemos de vendarle los ojos- dije mientras Spike se acercaba a Gilda con una tela para taparle los ojos

 **Gilda-** ¡Ey! Oigan ¿qué están haciendo?- reclamo mientras trataba de ver

Yo rápidamente la tome del brazo y la comencé a girar rápidamente

 **Pinkie Pie-** das vueltas y vueltas y luego le pones la cola al poni- dije haciendo que se detuviera de dar vueltas

Luego de detenerla la tome de los hombros y la dirigí a donde se encontraba el poster con el poni dibujado

 **Pinkie Pie-** solo camina derecho y pon la cola- dije mientras la dirigía a hacia donde tenía que ir

 **Gilda-** _solo camina derecho y pon la cola_ … aja si claro, seguramente esta es otra broma… iré para este lado- dijo dándose media vuelta y yendo a el lado contrario

 **Pinkie Pie-** ¡espera! La imagen esta aquí- dije mientras señalaba la imagen

En cuanto dije eso Gilda piso un pedazo de pastel haciendo que ella se resbalara y chocara con la puerta de la cocina dejando la cola de poni en su pico en forma de bigote y terminara manchándose de harina y pedazos de pastel

 **Pinkie Pie-** ahh… Gilda pusiste la cola en otra parte- dije

De repente todos los ponis empezaron a reír fuertemente

Pero en ese momento Gilda dio un fuerte rugido asustando a muchos

 **Gilda-** ¡esta es su idea de diversión!, ¡jamás conocí a un peor grupo de bobas en toda mi vida! Y Pinkie Pie- dijo señalándome

Ella voló hacia mi haciendo que quedara contra la pared mientras me seguía gritando

 **Gilda-** tu eres la reina de las bobadas con tus pésimas bromas ( _acercando su rostro_ ) de verdad creíste que me harías perder el temperamento ( _acercándose a Rainbow_ ) pues Dash y yo tenemos 10 veces más temperamento que todas ustedes… vamos Dash dejemos este patético escenario- dijo muy molesta

Ella se empezó a acercar a la salida pero al ver a Rainbow que no iba con ella se detuvo

 **Gilda-** que esperas Rainbow Dash, dije que ¡nos vamos!- dijo aun molesta

 **Rainbow Dash-** sabes una cosa Gilda, yo fui la que preparo esas pésimas bromas para la fiesta- dijo seriamente

 **Gilda-** ¡Q-QUE!- volteo a verme a mí

En ese momento Rainbow Dash y siguió hablando con Gilda

 **Rainbow Dash-** supongo que soy la reina boba- dijo molesta y con el seño fruncido

 **Gilda-** o vamos Rainbow Dash, estás jugando- dijo aun sin creérselo

 **Rainbow Dash-** no estaban hechas únicamente para ti… solo tuviste la mala suerte de caer en todas- aclaro

 **Pinkie Pie-** oh, debí saberlo… ese vaso tenía el sello de Rainbow Dash- dije mientras miraba a Spike

 **Gilda-** n-no puede ser, fue Pinkie Pie, ella organizo esta fiesta para que yo quedara en ridículo-

 **Pinkie Pie-** ¿¡YO!? Yo solo hice esta fiesta para mejorar tu actitud creí que una fiesta cambiaria tu actitud- dije explicándole la razón de la fiesta

Aunque en realidad había otra razón

 **Rainbow Dash-** y no necesitas ayuda para quedar en ridículo… ( _Dando un paso adelante_ ) sabes, no sabía que mis viejas amigas tratarían así a mis nuevas amigas… si ser col es lo único que te importa, deberías buscar amigas como tu en otra parte- dijo firmemente

 **Gilda-** ( _gruñido_ _de enojo_ ) ¿sí?, pues tú… tú eres voluble, razonas un segundo y eres boba al siguiente, cuando decidas dejar de ser boba llámame- dijo mientras se iba de la fiesta muy enojada y azotando la puerta

 **Rainbow Dash-** nada col- dijo también molesta

 **Spike-** Wow, es toda una aguafiestas- dijo metiéndose en medio de Rainbow y yo

En ese momento todos empezaron a susurrarse entre ello hablando sobre Gilda haciendo sentir mal a Rainbow Dash

 **Rainbow Dash-** me disculpo con todos por haber traído a Gilda, no sabía lo grosera que era… y Pinkie Pie, lamento mucho que arruinara esta hermosa fiesta que preparaste para ella- se disculpo

 **Pinkie Pie-** oye, si quieres juntarte con aguafiestas es tu asunto- dije

 **Rainbow Dash-** prefiero juntarme contigo, sin resentimientos- dijo mientras me tendía la mano para que las estrecháramos

 **Pinkie Pie-** sin resentimientos- dije mientras tomaba su mano

En el momento en el que toque su mano ambas terminamos electrocutándonos haciendo reír a todos en la fiesta incluyéndonos al ver que en la mano de cada una

 **Twilight-** oye Pinkie, perdón por acusarte de juzgar mal a Gilda, creo que fui yo la que te juzgo mal- dijo arrepentida

 **Pinkie Pie-** descuida Twilight, ni siquiera tu puedes ser una sabia súper sabionda siempre

 **Twilight-** y tu Dyne… ¿eh? ¿Dónde está Dyne?- pregunto confundida

 **Applejack-** no estaba aquí hace un momento- pregunto

 **POV:** _ **Dyne**_ **/ Lugar:** _ **Las afueras de Poniville**_

Después de salir a escondidas de la fiesta de Pinkie Pie me dedique a perseguir a Gilda, tengo ciertas cosas que hablar con ella

No fue difícil encontrarla, lo difícil fue seguirle el paso ya que aunque me estuviese _**desplazando**_ ella era realmente rápida

Pero gracias a DIOS ella termino deteniéndose en una colina a un par de kilómetros de Poniville

Bien… es "hora de la charla"

…

…

…

…

…

 _ **Esta historia continuara**_

 _ **Hola mis queridos lectores de Fanfiction, ¿disfrutaron del capítulo?...**_

 _ **Primero que nada, ya sé que me tarde en actualizar, pero créanme, tuve varios contratiempos por eso**_

 _ **Incluso quería hacer el capítulo más largo pero de ser así el capitulo tendría el doble de lo que normalmente hago un capitulo así al final decidí hacerlo en dos partes.**_

 _ **Pero dejando de lado eso contestemos comentarios (4 comentarios)**_

Glich:

1-. Bueno, me preguntaste por mi edad ¿no?, como soy una buena persona te diré que edad tengo... tengo la misma edad que el protagonista de la historia

2-. Y sobre que tal vez ya nos conozcamos, lo dudo mucho a menos de que seas mujer por que la persona que me recuerdas es una chica… ¿eres una chica o un chico? Eso es una duda que tuve cuando vi tus comentarios en esta historia

3-. Jaja, supongo que como tu lidias con tu locura, yo lidiare con mi mala suerte… no tienes idea de las cosas que pase para poder completar este capítulo pero al final valió la pena… mucho la pena

Y con respecto a que ya no actualizaría… no tengo pensado dejar esta historia de lado, al contrario, tengo pensado terminarla y nada me detendrá para lograr mi objetivo

Y sobre mi compañero, creo que es por que tarda mucho en actualizar jeje, pero bueno, a mi me gusto mucho su historia siendo sincero

4-. Yo lo leería, si llegas a escribir un Fanfic me gustaría que me dijeras como se llama para poder leerlo… también me gustaría que sepas que tendrías todo mi apoyo y si llegaras a necesitar ayuda con respecto a tu futuro Fanfic puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea

( **PD:** _Se que tu comentario se subió dos veces, fue culpa mía así que me disculpo por eso_ )

…

…

…

…

…

Nahuel826:

1-. Nadie se espera a Celestia haciéndole eso al protagonista de una historia, es por eso que lo puse… me inspire del Fanfic de un escritor llamado "Ceehoff" de la plataforma "FimFiction" para esa escena, te lo recomiendo está muy bueno (esta en ingles)

2-. Y con respecto al nombre de la chica ángel, hay una historia algo graciosa detrás de eso jeje

Resulta que cuando busque un nombre para la chica termine encontrando uno que me había gustado mucho pero a la hora de escribirlo en la historia se me había olvidado y el internet se había ido por lo que no pude volver a buscarlo

Y como soy un flojo termine quedándome con ese nombre, el nombre que originalmente tendría es el que sale en la historia "Hanily"

3-. Todos esperan a Rainbow burlándose de las desgracias del protagonista de una historia o me equivoco

En fin espero mas de tus comentarios y si tienes una pregunta con respecto a la historia con gusto te las responderé, ya sea en un comentario o por mensaje privado

…

…

…

…

…

Andrea Chandia:

Tranquila, se lo que se siente que por culpa de la escuela te arruine planes jeje, y si desde el principio tuviste razón con respecto a ella, si iba a tener un rol importante… y dime ¿te gusta más el nombre que tiene ahora la chica Ángel?

2-. Créeme, tuve mis razones las cuales son realmente extensas como para ponerlas aquí pero créeme, fue lo mejor… ya entenderás en un futuro

3-. Bueno sobre tu edad no necesitas decírmelo pues con tu comentario sobre qué vas en preparatoria ya me puedo dar un aproximado de la edad que tienes

Pero si aun quieres responderme una duda que tenga sobre ti… ¿puedes responderme algo?

¿Has pensado en escribir un Fanfic en Fanfiction? Eh pensado que sería divertido escribir un Fanfic entre 2 o más personas y como nuestro amigo Glich quiere escribir uno pensé que podríamos escribir uno los 3 juntos

4-. Si te soy sincero… ME ENCANTO TU FANFIC… es genial aunque tuve un pequeño problema con respecto los capítulos

Para resumirlo, no sabía cuál de todas era tu Fanfic y me leí todo los formatos de lectura que encontré en tu cuenta de Devianart… los cuales terminaron siendo los capítulos de tu Fanfic…

(Si ya se, soy un idiota… nunca tuve una cuenta de Devianart y no supe cómo funcionaba en un principio jeje)

Después de descubrir eso me la pase leyendo tu fic hasta el capitulo llamado "La primera asamblea" porque el internet se me fue y no pude terminarlo

Ahora mismo estoy terminándolo así que no te preocupes ya que si lo estoy leyendo

5-. Si lo llegas a leer me avisas y me dices que te pareció vale :3

…

…

…

…

…

Misery680:

Imagina las posibilidades que pueden pasar con esas dos jeje

…

…

…

…

 _ **En fin amigos de Fanfiction, déjenme sus comentarios, sugerencias y dudas pues leer sus comentarios me dan fuerzas para continuar con la historia**_

 _ **Me despido, yo su querido amigo, nos vemos hasta la próxima**_

 _ **Chau, Chau**_


	12. Historia parte 3

**Con este capítulo no quiero ofender a ninguna religión ni a nadie que esté en alguna religión… este capítulo al igual como la historia están hechas con el fin de entretener por un fan para fans y lectores que estén interesados en esta historia…**

 **En fin empecemos**

" _¿Que han hecho?"(Genesis 3:8-13)_ eran las palabras del Padre al darse cuenta de que lo habían desobedecido

El desobedecer al Padre no era cualquier cosa, y más en esa época, pues con la desobediencia de una sola especie desencadenaría la desobediencia de más especies, no solo de la humana desapareciendo el equilibrio que existía

" _Fui engañada, la serpiente fue quien me ha engañado para comer"_ _(Genesis 3:8-13)_ eran las palabras de la mujer tratando de evitar el inevitable regaño

Todo iba de acuerdo al plan de Luzbel, pues sabía perfectamente que la mujer no aceptaría la culpa y echaría de cabeza a la serpiente así condenando a los tres…

Todo iba a pedir de boca ( _de acuerde a su plan_ ), tanto el Padre como Luzbel sabían que para evitar un desequilibrio y una pérdida total de su creación debía de castigarlos, para así evitar que las demás especies sigan su ejemplo…

Debía admitirlo, nunca había visto al Padre tan molesto y mucho menos verlo maldecir a una de sus creaciones… era como ver la otra cara de la moneda

Después de castigar a la serpiente, seguía el turno de los humanos los cuales miraban temerosos a su creador y solo bajaron su cabeza esperando el castigo del Padre

Definitivamente algo que no quería perderse el arcángel de rango más alto el cual se escondía entre los árboles y observaba detalladamente como su plan surtía efectos

Que mal que eso jamás paso…

Al menos no como él lo esperaba…

…

…

…

De entre las nubes, un ser bípedo salió llamando al Padre pidiendo que se detuviese.

Ese ser bípedo era el primer humano y sexto ser marcado con runas, el cual suplico que no castigara a sus hermanos, diciendo que ellos no tenían la culpa de haber comido de ese fruto y que nunca jamás lo comieron por desobedecerlo e incluso pidiendo tomar el lugar de ellos de ser necesario

Tanto el Padre como los humanos y el arcángel tenían sus propias reacciones, el Padre estaba sorprendido, los humanos muy felices…

Pero Luzbel no tenía ninguna reacción buena pues su mirada solo se mostraba un odio inmenso hacia el humano con runas pues no esperaba que el apareciera en un momento tan importante.

Pero su odio dio un salto gigantesco al ver que el Padre accedió a no castigar a sus semejantes diciendo

" _hijo mío, tienes razón, ellos no tuvieron la culpa por lo que castigarlos no será necesario… pero si mi confianza quieren devuelta tendrán que esforzarse"_

No podía creerlo, todo su plan desmoronado por un tonto simio que tuvo la suerte de nacer por obra del Padre

Toda planeación, toda estrategia y toda forma de evitar ser descubierto habían desaparecido junto con la poca bondad que aun guardaba el corazón de Luzbel si es que aun poseía algo de eso

En un acto compulsivo, tomo una roca del piso y se lanzo contra el Padre con la intención de desquitar toda esa rabia que había estado acumulando durante tanto tiempo

Sin embargo…

Eso jamás paso…

Cuando todos se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de Luzbel y notaron las intenciones que este tenía se asustaron mucho

Centímetros… centímetros fueron los que faltaron para que esa roca que Luzbel tenía hiciera contacto con el rostro del Padre…

Siendo detenido a tiempo por el arcángel de menor rango que jamás haya existido

San Miguel, el arcángel…

Este se encontraba deteniendo el brazo de Luzbel evitando así una catástrofe, y en un movimiento rápido lanzo fuera al arcángel traidor

" _¡Sabía que traías algo entre manos!"_ grito el arcángel de menor rango mientras sacaba su espada y la apuntaba al arcángel de mayor rango

Luzbel sabía que no había vuelta atrás después del error que había cometido

" _En fin, hora del plan b"_ dijo mientras en su rostro una sonrisa macabra aparecía en su rostro

En un movimiento rápido desplego sus grandes alas y asedia varios metros sobre el suelo…

Pero algo extraño paso en ese momento, sus alas, normalmente color doradas empezaron a perder color hasta tornarse color negro azabache y sus ojos cambiaron de un color azul agua a unos color rojos…

" _soy el más brillante de toda la creación y el más venerado y alabado entre los ángeles por mi belleza y poder"_ gritaba con fuerza el ex-arcángel mientras miraba con gran desprecio a todos los presentes

" _Subiré al cielo y exaltaré mi trono sobre las estrellas de Dios. También me sentaré sobre el monte de la congregación y en los lados del norte, ascenderé sobre las alturas de las nubes, ¡seré como el Altísimo!"_ _(_ _Isa 13-14_ _)_ continuaba mientras todo que todo en el edén se creaba un caos

Las nubes se volvían locas y se empezaban a arremolinar sobre aquel arcángel traidor, fuertes corrientes de aire salían del salvajemente mientras reía como un maniaco

En el paraíso todo era un caos, casi un tercio de todos los ángeles empezaban a perder el blanco puro de sus alas siendo remplazadas por un negro azabache y cambiando sus rostros llenos de amabilidad y serenidad por una de asesinos psicópatas y empezaban a atacar a cualquiera que se encontraran es su camino

" _Que comience la diversión"_

…

…

…

 **Hola amigos de Fanfiction, ¿cómo están? Disfrutando de este capítulo o ¿qué hace? Jeje**

 **Como que la cosa se está poniendo buena con esto ¿no creen?**

 **Bueno a lo importante… la verdad es que aun necesito el nombre para este humano el cual aun no he logrado decidir…**

 **Hay mas nombres que me han gustado mucho como por ejemplo:**

" **Ruben"**

" **Saul"**

" **Linkoyan** **"**

" **Delsin Rowe"**

 **Después de pensarlo un poco pensé mejor dejarlo a votación de los lectores por lo que les suplico de corazón… comenten y den su voto para elegir el nombre de nuestro humano que por ahora permanece sin nombre**

 **También pueden sugerir otros nombres que les guste, yo tomare en cuenta todos y cada una de sus sugerencias.**

 **Así que Andrea Chandia, SAMUROCK, Glich (o también LiGlich) me gustaría saber cuál es su voto o saber si tienen más sugerencias… yo escuchare**

 **Así que con ese anuncio dado respondamos comentarios (4 comentarios)**

Glich:

Tranquilo, sé muy bien que se siente ir a eventos (casi siempre forzado) que tardan muchas horas,

Y hablando de tu sexo… mientras publicaba el capitulo me di cuenta de algo y era que mientras analizaba tu comentario me di cuenta que en una parte pones

(...-se puede ver como **"un chico joven"** deja su celular en la cama y se mantiene callado un rato hasta que...- NOOOOOOOOO ESTUBE TAN SERCAAAA!...)

Entonces me di cuenta de que eres un chico… si lo sé, soy un idiota

Aparte en este comentario dijiste que te llamas Alexis y es más que obvio que eres un chico jeje (Put* vida)

(PS: _si no sabias… yo también soy un chico_ )

Y sobre lo de escribir un fanfic los tres, Andrea ya confirmo… entonces creo que solo nos toca organizarnos

Iba a proponer que nos organizáramos por PM de Fanfiction (ósea mensaje privado así que esperare tu mensaje jeje)

…

…

…

…

…

Andrea Chandia:

1-. Más que nada, me alegra mucho saber que aceptaste escribir con Glich y conmigo

Pero no crees que es mejor organizarnos por "Mensaje privado" de Fanfiction, seria mas practico para los tres y más fácil

2-. No asumí las cosas rápido... tome en cuenta que podrías trabajar en una preparatoria o que bien podrías ser una estudiante por lo que me di un aproximado de tu edad siendo una empleada o una estudiante (puede ser o no ser preciso además a juzgar por algunas de tus comentarios se ve que eres alguien joven)

3-. Valla que valió la pena sabes, leer tu fanfic valió las horas que me la pase sin dormir (normalmente leo por las noches)…

4-. Si te refieres a que quiere decir "cara de poni" pues es fácil... un poni no tiene la misma cara que un humano

Un ejemplo seria la forma de la dentadura de ambas especies o la forma y color de los ojos e incluso la forma de la mandíbula y nariz de un poni es diferente a la de un humano, es por eso que "Dyne" no tiene la misma forma del rostro de un poni (es como compara las diferencias que hay entre un humano y un mono… aunque seamos parecidos en ciertos aspectos hay diferencias)

Y con respecto a la descripción física de Gilda o de otros personajes... sé muy bien que pude haberlos descrito de una mejor manera pero como soy un flojo de campeonato, me dio flojera hacerlo jeje (no esperes que cambie)

5-. Me alegra saber que hay personas que les agrada la historia, hace que valga la pena el tiempo que me tardo en escribirlos

Y con respecto a la parte en la que Gilda y Fluttershy se encuentran… no me imagino a mí o a otra persona en ningún escenario dejando que algo así pase, por eso no esperes que "Dyne" deje que esa clase de injusticias pasen frente a el jeje :3

6-. Dime una cosa… conoces a Delsin Rowe… (Por cierto, tenía planeado esta escena desde que comencé con la historia) si no lo conoces, búscalo por internet y te darás cuenta sobre una cosa

7-. Jeje quien dijo que no es un nombre real ¿eh? dime una cosa, te suena de algo el nombre de "Haniel" pues de ahí lo encontré

La historia de cómo di con el nombre es un poco larga pero para resumirla…

El día que tuve que bautizar a la chica ángel me la pase todo un día completo buscando un nombre para ella hasta que me encontré con el nombre de "Haniel" el cual era el nombre de uno de los 7 arcángeles y significa "Gracia de DIOS" o "Alegría de DIOS" (de ahí si significado y origen)

Así que busque nombre con similitud y me encontré con el nombre de "Hanny" y me gusto mucho… y debido a ciertas circunstancias termine modificándolo a el nombre de "Hanily" (así fue como llegue a ese nombre)

Bueno, esperare tu respuesta (o mensaje por privado) para poder organizarnos los tres

…

…

…

…

…

misery680:}

1-. Hubiera estado genial (o por lo menos graciosa) una escena así verdad? Jaja ya me imagino la reacción que hubiera tenido Dyne en una situación como esa…

De hecho me diste una gran idea para una escena (lo cual se agradece)… no te sorprenda si en un capitulo futuro ves una escena así

2-. **No lo sé, tu dímelo…** jajajaja ok no, la verdad ni siquiera yo se que va a pasar por que el capitulo ni siquiera lo he empezado… pero algo si es seguro y es que las caricias tendrán un papel muy importante aquí jeje

…

…

…

…

…

dheyluz:

Si llegas a leer esto espero que hayas disfrutes este capítulo…

… digo, si no te molesta…

…

…

…

 **Asi que sin más que decir… nos leemos hasta la próxima**

 **Chao, Chao.**

 _ **(PS: SALUDOS A jesus200, SI ESTAS LEEYENDO ESTO TE MANDO UN SALUDO Y UN FUERTE ABRAZO)**_


	13. La fiesta de Bienvenido a Ponivile

**Hola amigos de FF… ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que actualice ¿verdad?**

 **Recuerdan cuando dije que si no actualizaba era o porque ya me morí… o tengo que salvar al mundo de una invasión de demonios en la cual termino siendo secuestrado por varias chicas neko me quieren involucrar en esa guerra donde termino en una pelea a muerte con el rey demonio el alguna parte del inframundo que al final resulta ser una chica y termina enamorándose de mi después de derrotarla y termina siendo parte de mi harem…**

 **Pues… no me lo van a creer jeje… bueno solo diré que han pasado cosas algo raras últimamente**

 **He estado algo ocupado últimamente con ciertas "cosas" las cuales no me han dado mucho tiempo para terminar el capitulo (aparte creo que una explosión destruyo mi computador (y mi casa)… termine obligo a escribir el capítulo de nuevo desde cero)**

 **Pero bueno no perderé mas el tiempo con mis excusas y contin…**

 **Chica desconocida-** _ **Querido ¿con quién estás hablando?**_

 **¿Eh? oh solo eres tu… ¿qué estás haciendo en el mundo humano? O mejor dicho ¿qué estás haciendo en mi habitación?**

 **Chica desconocida-** _ **tú habías prometido que hoy pasarías el día conmigo en el inframundo pero no llegabas**_

 **(Suspiro) bien dame un minuto y estaré contigo de acuerdo…**

 **Chica desconocida-** _ **bien pero si no vienes vendré por ti y te llevare a la fuerza me escuchaste**_

 **Bien… ya se fue ¿bueno en donde me quede? A cierto**

 **Así que sin más que decir aquí les dejo el capitulo**

 _ **¡RUEDEN LA CINTA!**_

Nota del autor:

 _My Little Pony: Friendship is magic no me pertenece tampoco la música, referencias y frases que pueda implementar esta historia todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores_

 **Acciones**

( _Acciones o expresiones_ )

*implementaciones*

(…Pensamientos…)

 **[notas de autor]**

Persona, poni, criatura hablando **-**

 ** _Técnicas o habilidades_**

 **Capitulo:** _ **Una amistad malhumorada parte 2**_

 **(La fiesta de Bienvenida a Poniville)**

 **POV:** _ **Dyne /**_ **Lugar:** _ **Las afueras de Poniville**_

Bien… es "hora de la charla"

Cuando ella se detuvo en esa colina se inclino en un gran árbol para descansa… para no llamar la atención de ella antes de tiempo y que se valla volando me detuve quedando a espaldas de ella

Por raro que parezca ella aun no se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia pues parece estar sumergida en sus pensamientos, casi como si estuviera recordando algo

Comencé a acercarme a ella tratando de no hacer ruido pero mientras más me acercaba a ella más detalladamente miraba su rostro el cual parecía estar un poco triste

Me dio un poco de lastima verla así de triste y me comenzaba a acercar un poco más rápido hasta quedar a unos metros de ella y continuaba acercándome

Aun no estaba seguro de que haría cuando estuviera frente a frente con ella e incluso me empecé a imaginar posibles escenarios pero casi como si el destino me odiase pise una hoja seca del mismo árbol del cual ella estaba recargada llamando su atención

 **Gilda-** ¿quien anda ahí?- pregunto algo exaltada mientras volteaba a verme

 **Dyne-** …- no dije absolutamente nada mientras me quedaba quieto

 **Gilda-** …- ella me miro fijamente sin decir una sola palabra

 **Dyne-** (… y ¿ahora qué hago?...)- me preguntaba mentalmente mientras miraba a Gilda

En ese momento los nervios me empezaron a dominar, no sabía qué hacer o que decirle

La verdad solo quería preguntarle y hablar con ella de una manera no muy amistosa pero después de verla de esa manera tan triste mi voluntad de hacerlo se desvaneció

En fin, lo único que puedo hacer es hablar con ella tranquilamente y tratar no empeorar la situación

 **Dyne-** e…- me interrumpe

 **Gilda-** si vienes aquí para burlarte de mí, pierdes tu tiempo… yo ya me iba- dijo sombríamente mientras estiraba sus alas

En ese momento un fuerte sentimiento de tristeza y lastima se apodero de mí… y ni siquiera sabía el por qué de ello… pero algo extraño paso cuando ella alzo sus alas para irse

 **Dyne-** ¡espera!- dije o más bien grite mientras me lanzaba a ella evitando que se fuera

" _Pero que estoy haciendo_ " era lo único que pasaba por mi mente al ver lo que estaba haciendo… porque razón estoy haciendo esto

Un momento…

 _ **Flash back: Capitulo 4 del Fic**_

 **DIOS- la parte en la que yo anticipe eso y quise ayudarte no solo a hacer sentir mejo a luna sino que ella confié en ti más rápido… y no solo eso sino muchos ponis… recuerdas el día el cual te di mi "bendición"** -me pregunta

 **Dyne-** sip si lo recuerdo… ¿por?- le pregunto curioso

 **DIOS- pues ese día… no solo recibiste los poderes de ceniza pues también te di un pequeño don… ese don te hará capaz de entender el dolor de los demás y no solo eso, ellos abrirán su corazón a ti y serás capaz de ayudarlos solo con tus palabras-** me dice dándome la respuesta

 **Dyne-** eso explica porque sentía que mis labios se movían solos y el por qué ella se abrió tan rápido conmigo… pero como funciona esto, digo no es que me queje solo que no me sentiría muy cómodo si los ponis o personas que no conozco me dijera sus problemas- dije algo nervioso

 **DIOS- tranquilo… ese don solo funciona cuando lo digo yo así que no tendrás problemas** \- me dice

 **Fin de Flash back.**

 **Dyne-** (… ¿Sera por eso?... si es así debo aprovechar y hablar con ella, si eso debo hacer…)- pensaba mientras caía encima de Gild… ¡ESPERA ¿QUE?!

Mientras estaba recordando sobre el don que DIOS me había dado, no me había dado cuenta que había tropezado y estaba inevitablemente cayendo encima de ella

 **[Sé que dije la palabra "Había" varias veces en la misma oración, no tienen que decírmelo]**

 _ **¡POOM!**_

"Auch, eso dolió" era lo que pensaba en ese momento hasta que abrí los ojos y con lo que me encuentro es con algo que definitivamente no me gusta

 **Dyne-** (… ( _Aullido de terror absoluto mental_ ) ¿Ahora qué hago? ¿Ahora qué hago? ¿¡Ahora qué demonios hago!? ...)- pensaba con terror al ver en la que me había metido

Tal parece que… sin darme cuenta al caer termine encima de Gilda con nuestros rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia y en una pose algo… "indecente" por decirlo de alguna manera

Yo rápidamente me sonroje por esto, pues nunca había tenido el rostro de una chica tan de cerca pero mi pena se convirtió en miedo cuando vi que ella abre lentamente los ojos y al verme tan de cerca vi como su rostro se volvía rojo

Había visto demasiados animes como para darme cuenta de que lo que pasaría después no terminaría en nada bonito… para mí.

 **POV:** _ **Tercera persona**_ **/ Lugar:** _ **Sugar Cube Corner**_

 **Applejack-** ¿no estaba aquí hace un momento?- pregunto

 **Pinkie Pie-** ¿No se dieron cuenta? El salió detrás de Gilda sin que nos diéramos cuenta, seguramente ya la alcanzo- dije

 **Twilight-** esto es malo, deberíamos ir por el antes de que…- es interrumpida por Pinkie Pie

 **Pinkie Pie-** tranquilas, mejor quédense a ayudarme a organizar la fiesta de bienvenida a Poniville aprovechando que el no está- dijo mientras entraba a la cocina

Cuando Pinkie entro a la cocina bastantes sonidos extraños se empezaron a oír dejando en desconcierto a todos los ponis del lugar cuando de repente ella sale de la cocina con cientos de adornos nuevos y una enorme pancarta

 **Pinkie Pie-** estado planeando esta fiesta desde que conocimos a Dyne ( _coloca los globos_ ) he estado esperando el momento oportuno para poder hacerla- decía mientras podía cada adorno en su lugar

Después de la nada saca una escalera y se sube en ella y comienza a quitar la pancarta de "Bienvenida a Poniville Gilda"

 **Pinkie Pie-** no desperdiciare esta oportunidad para hacer su fiesta de bienvenida que le había prometido incluso ( _coloca la pancarta_ ) si el escritor de este historia no lo quiere así- decía mien… ¿espera que?

 **[¿Qué rayos?]**

 **Twilight-** ¿escritor? ¿De qué estas hablas Pinkie?- pregunto confundida mientras que sus amigas se acercan a ella

Después Pinkie entra a la cocina de la cual empieza a emitir sonidos como si estuviera empujado algo pesado

 **Pinkie Pie-** ( _desde dentro de la cocina_ )estoy hablando de la fiesta de Bienvenida de Dyne ( _sale de la cocina con una enorme bocina_ ) de que mas estaría hablando tontita- dijo mientras daba una sonrisita inocente

Pinkie trata con todas sus fuerzas en llevar esa bocina hasta dejarla en un lugar en concreto para volver a entrar a la cocina de nuevo

Un sonido de lo que parece ser algo metálico suena desde la cocina

 **Pinkie Pie-** me he superado a mi misma en hacer esto y no dejare que se eche a perder sin que un solo poni lo pruebe antes- dijo saliendo de la cocina

Después de salir de la cocina Pinkie venia jalando detrás de ella lo que parecía un carrito de metal con ruedas el cual llevaba un enorme pastel de chocolate que apenas entraba por la puerta

Este pastel estaba increíblemente decorado con todo tipo de dulces y frutos comestibles y con una apariencia realmente apetecible

 **Mane 6-** Woow- dicen al unisonó con notable asombro en sus voces

 **Twilight-** increíble Pinkie, ¿tu lo hiciste?- pregunto mirando el increíble pastel

 **Pinkie Pie-** sip, lo hice yo sola… cuando descubrí que a Dyne le gustaban los pasteles de Chocolate me esforcé mucho en hacer este, fue un poco difícil pero al final valió la pena- decía mientras observaba con un poco de orgullo su obra maestra

 **Twilight-** ¿pero como descubriste que el pastel de chocolate es el favorito de Dyne?- pregunto algo confundida

 **Pinkie Pie-** ¿no lo recuerdas? Dyne nos lo dije hace unos capítulos atrás… fue cuando el despertó después de que él nos salvo en el bosque Everfree y lo llevamos a la casa de Fluttershy y despertara, ¿no lo recuerdas?- dijo rápidamente mientras sacaba globos de quien sabe dónde y los colocaba en lugares específicos

 **Flash back:**

 **POV:** _ **Pinkie Pie**_ **/ Lugar:** _ **Casa de Fluttershy**_ **/ Tiempo:** _ **capitulo 5**_

Después de que Applejack le tienda su mano para saludar a Dyne y presentarse yo aprovecho para ir detrás de Dyne y lo abraza para poder presentarme pero tratando de no apretarlo tan fuerte como lo hice antes

 **Pinkie Pie-** mi nombre es Pinkie Pie, dime, dime ¿te gustan las fiestas?, ¿te gustan los pasteles?- se presente mientras el volteo a verme

El soltó una pequeña risa cuando me vio pero creo que es porque mi Crin le está haciendo cosquillas en su cuello

 **Dyne-** (risa) si Pinkie, si me gustan las fiestas y también me gustan los pasteles… en especial los de chocolate- me respondió dándome una sonrisa

Mmh interesante… le gustan los pasteles de chocolate ¿eh? ya se me están ocurriendo muchos tipos de pasteles que puedo hacer para el… que emoción podre ser amiga de una criatura tan rara

 **Fin de Flash back**

 **Pinkie Pie-** …-miraba al vacio casi como si estuviera recordando algo

 **Applejack-** sabe que no podemos ver lo está recordando ¿verdad?- pregunto mientras miraba a sus amigas

Sin embargo era la única que estaba consiente pues las demás chicas miraban el pastel hipnotizadas mientras que otros ponis que se encontraban en el lugar empezaban a babear un poco por la apariencia del pastel y el aroma que este emanaba que simplemente era hipnótico

Después de unos segundos Pinkie regreso en sí y tomando a sus amigas alejándolas del pastel les unos cuantos adornos de fiesta dijo

 **Pinkie Pie-** no se queden ahí, vengan a ayudarme con la decoración para la fiesta- dijo para después entregarle varios adornos de fiesta a las chicas para continuar con la organización

 **Mane 6-** entendido- dijeron al unisonó

Las chicas sin dudar pusieron cascos a la obra para ayudar con la decoración en cuanto a Pinkie metió su mano en su esponjada melena y saco lo que parecía ser una pequeña radio

 **Pinkie Pie-** ( _Presiona un botón de la radio_ ) todo listo, puedes entrar- dijo atraves de la radio para recibir un "Entendido" como respuesta

De la nada las puertas de Sugar Cube Corner se abrieron de golpe mostrando a una unicornio bastante peculiar con varios aparatos bastante "Peculiares"

 _Esta unicornio poseía una melena de dos colores: azul y turquesa, y un pelaje de color blanco como la nieve, esta llevaba unas gafas polarizadas de color morado y su cutie mark era simple, era una nota musical_

 _Su vestimenta la cual era bastante llamativa… esta consistía en una camiseta color morado (o purpura) de tirantes y una chaqueta de color blanca bastante corta con detalles azules y negros_

 _También llevaba una falda de color amarilla con múltiples estampados de notas musicales junto a unas mayas de con dos colores diferentes los cuales eran azul y violeta junto a unas botas color azules con blanco bastante grandes_

 _En su cabeza parecía llevar una especie de orejeras color morado con el símbolo de su Cutie Mark grabado en ellas_

 **POV:** _ **Dyne**_ **/ Lugar:** _ **Poniville**_

Ya me encontraba en camino a Poniville, más concretamente a SCC después de haber "hablado" con Gilda… y mientras estaba en camino me venía sobando la mejilla derecha la cual estaba algo enrojecida

Gilda obviamente se molesto por lo que paso que me termino golpeando pero gracias a Dios después de unos minutos terminamos hablando como personas Civilizadas (claro, después de uno que otro insulto y grito)

En fin… me pregunto si la fiesta de bienvenida de Gilda ya habrá terminado, después de todo me fui por mucho tiempo…

No tarde mucho en llegar a SCC solo un par de minutos, cuando llegue me encontré que estaban las luces apagadas y estaba totalmente en silencio

 **Dyne-** (…Que extraño, cuando yo me fui había música sonando...)- pensaba algo confundido

Trate de mirar por las ventanas pero simplemente estaba tan oscuro que no podía ver absolutamente de adentro

A menos que Pinkie se le haya ocurrido una especie de juego que tenga que hacerse a oscuras y en silencio entonces no se me ocurre una respuesta de por qué esta todo en silencio

No creo que la fiesta haya acabado tan temprano, sin contar que si hubiera acabado habría ponis paseándose por las calles pero el pueblo está totalmente desierta… ni una sola alma hasta donde alcanza la vista

Sin decir o hacer nada más abrí la puerta tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, la puerta hizo un rechinido algo macabro y el interior del establecimiento estaba totalmente oscuro salvo la poca luz que entraba por la puerta

 **Dyne-** (… esto parece una película de terror…)- dije mientras inspeccionaba al rededor

Un pequeño escalofrió recorrió mi espalda tras ese pensamiento pero decidí mejor ignorarlo y entrar a el establecimiento pero cuando entre…

 _ **¡PUUM!**_

La puerta detrás de mí se cerró misteriosamente dejándome encerrado dentro a oscuras…

En ese momento empecé a ponerme un poco nervioso pero más nervioso me puse cuando de repente escuche una voz femenina detrás de mí la cual me decía " _Ahora sigues tú mi dulce amigo"_

No logre localizar de donde venia esa voz pues como dije todo estaba en total oscuridad lo que me ponía un poco más nerviosa

Y como todo el mundo sabe, cuando te encuentras en una situación parecida la mente le gusta jugarnos bromas pesadas y hacen que recordemos cosas de películas o historias de terror que seguramente viste el mismo día

Mi mente tuvo la brillante idea de hacerme recordar sobre cierto creepypasta sobre cierto poni que le gusta hornear cupcakes son ingredientes algo "peculiares"

 **Dyne-** (…si con peculiares me refiero a que le gusta matar ponis para luego hacerlos pastelitos…)- pensé cada vez mas asustado

 **[Si conocen el creepypasta sabrán de cual está hablando nuestro protagonista]**

Tratando de no perder mi compostura empecé a avanzar un poco hacia adelante con cuidado de no caerme

Pero no logre dar ni 3 pasos cuando de repente un pequeño sonido de algo metálico se escucho justo enfrente de mí asustándome y haciendo que me parara en seco

 **[En ese momento, Dyne sintió el verdadero terror]**

Me quede quieto, sin hacer absolutamente ningún ruido, estaba sudando de los nervios

 **Dyne-** (…creo que mejor vuelvo más tarde…)- me dije a mi mismo mientras daba media vuelta

Trate de regresar por donde vine pero no pude ni siquiera dar otros 3 paso cuando de repente las luces de lugar se encendieron haciendo que mi corazón se parara momentanimente

 **Todos los pones (menos Pinkie Pie)-** ¡SORPRESA!- gritaron todos los ponis alrededor mío al unisonó

 **Pinkie Pie-** ¡sorpresa! ( _se da cuenta que era demasiado tarde_ ) rayos- dijo eso ultimo con algo de enojo

Todos los ponis habían gritado con mucha fuerza y euforia mientras se acercaban al centro donde me encontraba yo

…. Mientras tanto yo… bueno, yo solo sentí como mi corazón dejo de latir por unos segundos y vi toda mi vida entera pasar frente a mis ojos

En el momento que gritaron me paralice por completo haciendo que ni siquiera pudiera gritar por el susto.

Incluso juraría que sentí como la presión se me bajaba de golpe, fue casi un milagro que no me desmayara del susto

Me quede quieto tratando de recuperarme de la arritmia cardiaca que me provocaron estos ponis por andar con sus bromitas

 **[Algún médico por aquí que nos diga que es "Una arritmia cardiaca" e ilustre a las personas que leen este Fic… no vale buscar en internet]**

Las chicas se acercan a mí para verificar a que aun este vivo y que no haya muerto mientras estaba de pie

 **Rarity-** querido estas bien, estas muy pálido- pregunto algo preocupada

Yo solo puse cara de " _No me digas_ " pero sinceramente aun estaba algo alterado para decir algo o para ponerme sarcástico

 **Rainbow Dash-** BUA-Ha-Ha-Ha deberías ver tu cara- decía mientras se reía descaradamente de mi

 **Applejack-** Rainbow, no es gracioso- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi

 **Rainbow Dash-** Si lo es, Ha-Ha-Ha- decía entre risas

 **Twilight-** Dyne ¿estás bien?- pregunto

Yo como pude logre relajarme y recuperar algo del color en mi rostro ya que estoy seguro que conseguí un color mas blanco que el de Rarity de lo pálido que me habré puesto cuando me asuste

 **Dyne-** sí, estoy bien tranquila… solo por favor no vuelvan a hacer eso de nuevo a menos que quieran que muera de un paro cardiaco- dije

Después de ese susto empecé a mirar a mi alrededor para darme de los múltiples adornos a mi alrededor que no estaban cuando me había ido

Múltiples globos de varios colores, serpentinas, una mesa con una gran cantidad de dulces y galletas y por último una gran pancarta multicolor con mi nombre dándome la bienvenida a Poniville

 **Dyne-** chicas, ¿qué es esto?- pregunte algo sorprendido y confundido al ver todo esto

Estaba bastante seguro que todo no estaba antes de irme detrás de Gilda pero, entonces ¿qué es todo esto?

 **Soundtrack:** _ **Undertale OST- Memory (Slow Extended) – (**_ _watch?v=KAA8N150vkA_ _ **)**_

 **[Creo que con el nombre es suficiente para saber cuál es el soundtrack que quiero que escuchen]**

Las chicas se me acercaron un poco a mí y me sonrieron amablemente para después decirme…

 **Mane six-** bienvenido a Poniville Dyne- dijeron al unisonó

De repente siento el peso de alguien en mi espalda recargándose en mí junto a un crin suavecita y esponjadita frotándose ligeramente en mi cuello y unos brazos rosados que pasaban por encima de mis hombros

 **Pinkie Pie-** hemos planeado esto desde que te conocimos, dime, dime ¿te sorprendió?Por favor dime que te sorprendió ¿verdad que te sorprendió? ¿Verdad que si?- decía con mucha emoción esperando a una respuesta

Yo por mi parte me quede un poco sorprendido, para empezar ¿cómo fue que llego ahí sin darme cuenta?

De repente un olor bastante "familiar" llego a mis fosas nasales, era un olor de algo dulce que inmediatamente llamo mi atención…

Sin decir nada voltee la mirada para saber qué era eso que tanto me llamaba la atención hasta que mis ojos quedaron estáticos mirando un carrito de metal con rueditas

Seguramente eso era el ruido metálico que había escuchado antes pero el carrito no fue lo que mis ojos miraban

Lo que miraban era lo que se encontraba arriba del carrito…

 **Dyne-** ¿eso es…?- dije sorprendido sin poder completar mi oración

 **Pinkie Pie-** ¿te gusta? Desde que escuche que te gustaban los pasteles de chocolate me esforcé mucho en hacer ese- me dijo aun sujeta a mi cuello

 **Flash back: meses antes de llegar a Equestria**

 **[Ya saben que siempre pongo el flash back de una manera diferente cada vez, no tienen que decírmelo]**

 **POV:** _ **Tercera persona**_ **/ Lugar:** _ **Casa de Daniel**_ **/ Tiempo:** _ **Navidad del 201X**_

 **Madre de Daniel-** ¡Hijo ya es de día despierta!- dice en voz alta entrando en la habitación de su hijo

Su hijo entre las sabanas se empieza a mover y a emitir sonidos dando a entender que se estaba despertando

 **Daniel-** ( _saliendo de las sabanas_ ) ¿que ( _bostezo_ ) pasa?- pregunta el hijo algo confundido mientras se talla un poco los ojos

 **Madre de Daniel-** ¿puedes bajar un momento? quiero mostrarte algo, estaré esperando en la cocina- dijo mientras salía del cuarto de su hijo

 **Daniel-** ( _bostezo_ ) ¿qué hora es?- dice mientras empieza a mirar su reloj a un lado de su cama el cual marcaba las 8:30 de la mañana

Este se levanta de su cama y comienza a buscar su ropa para cambiarse

Después de unos momentos este termina de cambiarse y antes de salir de su habitación este mira su calendario el cual marcaba 25 de diciembre del año 201X

 **Daniel-** oh, es verdad… hoy es navidad- dice

Después de decir eso se dirige a su armario y lo habré mostrando bastante ropa colgada en ganchos junto a uno que otro par de zapatos

Al fondo de este se encontraba una caja de tamaño mediano decorada al estilo navideño y un pequeño moño color azul marino (o también azul zafiro) en la parte superior de la caja

 **Daniel-** (saca el regalo) espero que le guste, es una lástima que no pudiera dárselo ayer debido a su trabajo- dijo mientras salía de la habitación

Rápidamente bajó hasta la cocina pero antes de llegar deja el regalo en el pasillo para no llegar con él y después entra a la cocina

Al entrar a la cocina se encuentra con su madre sentada en una silla aun lado del horno esperando a su llegada

Cuando este llega su madre voltea a verlo y le da una sonrisa que solo una madre puede dar

 **Madre de Daniel-** Feliz navidad, Danonino- dijo después de ponerse de pie y acercarse a su hijo para darle un abrazo

 **[El que entendió, entendió… si no entonces busquen en internet y entenderán]**

 **Daniel-** ya te he dicho que no me digas así ( _la abraza_ ) feliz navidad- dice deseándole una feliz navidad

Justo después de separarse de aquel abrazo un aroma bastante dulce llega a su nariz, este rápidamente busca el origen del aquel aroma tan agradable hasta que sus ojos se detienen en la mesa en el cual posaba un pastel de gran tamaño

El rostro de Daniel toma una expresión de sorpresa que su madre no pasa desapercibida

 **Madre de Daniel-** ¿te gusta? Una amiga del trabajo me pasó la receta y pensé que te gustaría esto dado a que eres muy comelón- dijo con algo de gracia

El rostro de Daniel se sonrojo un poco al escuchar eso, no podía negarlo sabiendo que era muy cierto lo que había dicho, su madre noto eso y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa

 **Madre de Daniel-** ven, vamos a comerlo juntos- dijo mientras empezaba a arrimar unos platos y cubiertos y Daniel se sentaba en otra silla junto a la mesa

 **Fin de Flash back**

Creo que esa fue la primera vez que había probado un pastel tan bueno como ese, ese día decidí que mi sabor favorito era el chocolate aunque nunca volví a probar algo tan bueno como lo era ese pastel

 **Daniel-** _que hermosos recuerdos_ \- dice en voz baja mientras su mente aun pasaba aquellos recuerdos

 **Twilight-** ¿dijiste algo Dyne?- pregunta algo confundida

Cuando escuche a Twilight decir eso mi mente rápidamente me regreso a la realidad

 **Pinkie Pie-** oye Dyne, ¿por qué lloras?-pregunto Pinkie aun enzima mío

 **Dyne-** ¿e-eh? ¿Cómo dices?- pregunte con algo de confusión

Cuando pregunte eso sentí algo bajando por mis ojos hasta mis mejillas, cuando pase mi mano sentí algo húmedo en mi rostro lo que me mostraba que efectivamente, eran lagrimas.

 **Rarity-** ¿te sientes bien? ¿Te duele algo? Querido- me pregunto algo preocupada

 **Dyne-** ¿eh? no, no es nada importante- dije mientras me secaba la cara rápidamente

Sonreí un poco tratando de disimular un poco… a decir verdad no tenía ni idea del por qué había soltado lagrimas, era la primera vez en tanto tiempo que lo hacía

Rápidamente trate de disimular, cuando termine de limpiarme la cara di respiro profundo y una pequeña sonrisa

 **Dyne-** ( _sonríe_ ) entonces esto es una fiesta de bienvenida, ¿verdad chicas?- pregunte mirándolas

 **Pinkie Pie-** así es, ¿te gusta?- pregunto emocionada esperando por una respuesta

 **Dyne-** jeje así es algodoncito, nunca espere una fiesta sorpresa, gracias- le dije mientras empecé a acariciar su melena

La verdad lo hacía más porque quería sentir su cabello (crin), era realmente muy suave, era como tocar una nube color rosa… una la cual meneaba su colita esponjada y ronroneaba, jeje parece una mascota

 **Dyne-** de hecho creo que es la primera vez que alguien me hace una fiesta sorpresa en mi vida- dije

Creo que no fue una buena idea decir eso en frente de Pinkie, ella abrió los ojos de golpe se acerco a mí y me tomo de los hombros y comenzó a agitarme con algo de fuerza

 **Pinkie Pie-** ¿¡nunca has tenido una fiesta!? ¿¡Ni siquiera una de cumpleaños!?- pregunto exaltada

Yo me puse a recordar… tratando de saber cuándo fue la última vez que tuve una fiesta de cumpleaños, pero sinceramente no lograba recordar ninguna

 **Dyne-** no recuerdo haber tenido alguna- dije

Ahora que lo pienso, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me hicieron una fiesta

De repente Pinkie aparece al lado del carrito con el pastel y lo arrastra hasta ponerlo enfrente mío y luego va a… creo que esa es la cocina, cuando sale veo que tiene unos cerillos en la mano y rápidamente enciende las velitas del pastel

 **Pinkie Pie-** ( _se pone a un lado mío_ ) nunca es tarde para una, vamos sopla las velitas- me dijo mientras empezaba a empujarme hacia el pastel

 **Dyne-** ( _suspiro_ ) bien- dije para después soplar las velitas

 _ **FOOSH**_

 **[Favor de quitar el Soundtrack, gracias]**

…

…

…

La fiesta continúo normalmente, la música regreso, algunos empezaron a comer pastel (incluyéndome) y otros simplemente empezaron a bailar o a hablar simplemente

Debo de decirlo, este pastel esta increíble, Pinkie se lucio y no dude en decirle que su gran creación era realmente deliciosa a lo cual ella solo sonrió y dijo " _Me alegra mucho que te guste_ "

Un rato después yo me encontraba en el mismo rincón en el cual estaba en la fiesta de Gilda, por alguna razón los ponis no me hablan o tratan de evitarme, no es realmente una molestia pero es algo incomodo

Las únicas que me hablan son las chicas… y Spike pero nada mas ellos

En fin, no es como si me importara mucho realmente, así que solo ignore eso y continúe comiendo pastel

Hubo un momento que vi a Pinkie Pie hablando con Vinyl Scratch sobre algo y ella solo asintió y empezó a mover algo en su consola, no alcanzaba a ver qué era lo que movía por la distancia

Después de eso Pinkie se acerco a mi… tengo un mal presentimiento

 **Pinkie Pie-** Dyne, ¿quieres probar el karaoke?- pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro

 **Dyne-** (… ya sabía yo…) ¿cómo? ¿Karaoke?- pregunte

 **Pinkie Pie-** Sipi, vamos será divertido- dijo mientras empezaba a jalar de mi camisa como si fuera una niña pequeña

 **Applejack-** no es una mala idea, ¿por qué no lo intentas compañero?- pregunto mientras se acercaba a mi

Cuando voltee, mira que no solo Twilight, si no que también Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity y Rainbow Dash

 **Dyne-** (…y ¿estás de donde salieron?...) es que… no se cantar- dije mientras volteaba la mirada un poco

La verdad no quería hacer el ridículo en frente de tantas persona… quiero decir, ponis, nunca había cantado en público y mi voz no es muy melodiosa que digamos

¿Por qué rayos pasaría enfrente de todos solo para hacer el ridículo? Solo daría pena

 **Rarity-** no seas modesto Querido, seguramente cantas muy bien- decía tratando de motivarme para cantar

 **Twilight-** vamos Dyne, no creo que sea tan malo… inténtalo- me dijo

yo no quería pasar, el simple hecho de pensar ir enfrente de todos me daba miedo… era normal para alguien que sufre de pánico escénico

 **Dyne-** chicas, no creo que…- me interrumpa una pequeña voz que escuche a mi lado

 **Fluttershy-** y-yo también quiero escucharte cantar- dijo… con la mirada más tierna que jamás había y seguramente veré en mi vida

No sé qué paso pero al ver su rostro mi voluntad se rompí más fácil que un mazapán

 **[Quienes saben que es un mazapán sabrán de qué hablo]**

 **Dyne-** ( _suspiro_ ) (…me voy a arrepentir de esto seguramente…) está bien, lo hare- dije derrotado

Pero aunque haya aceptado cantar, ¿qué es lo que voy a cantar?... no se me ocurre una buena canción para cantar

Mientras que yo pensaba en que rayos era lo que iba a cantar, Pinkie me empezaba a arrastrar hasta donde estaban lo que parecían ser bocinas y junto a DJ-PON3, no podía evitar sentirme nervioso y emocionado de conocer a la famosísima DJ-PON3

 **Pinkie Pie-** hola Vinyl, el es Dyne, es el invitado especial de esta fiesta y quiere probar el karaoke- dijo mientras me presentaba

 **Vinyl Scratch-** así que tú eres el invitado especial ¿eh?- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y me mira

Ella empezó a mirarme de arriba abajo, casi como si me analizara, lo que obviamente como el gran inadaptado que soy (y que posiblemente siga siendo) me empezó a poner nervioso

No era porque me viera que estaba nervioso, si no por la forma en la que me veía que me estaba empezando a incomodar

 **Vinyl Scratch-** vamos no te pongas nervioso, quieres probar el karaoke ¿verdad?- dijo mientras se empezaba a acercar a mi

Ella cuando llego conmigo me empezó a rodear mientras me miraba de arriba abajo casi como si yo fuera una presa

Cabe decir que así me sentía en realidad, era realmente incomodo esto, tanto que incluso me empezaba a dar algo de miedo

 **Dyne-** s-si, quisiera, esto… cantar algo- dije algo nervioso

Cuando dije eso ella se alejo de mi y volvió a su consola

 **Vinyl Scratch-** bien, y ¿qué es lo que te gustaría cantar?-pregunto

Yo aun no sabía qué era lo que iba a cantar, y mientras trataba de pensar en algo rápido metí mis manos a los bolsillos de mi pantalón cuando de repente ciento mi celular en el bolsillo de mi pantalón,

Al sacarlo y desbloquearlo vi en la parte superior de la pantalla que el reproductor de música estaba pausado mostrando una canción en concreto…

En ese momento una idea corrió por mi mente

 **Dyne-** ¿me dejarías conectar mi celular en tu consola?-pregunte esperando su respuesta

Ella puso una mirada de confundida mientras miraba mi celular, pero al final ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza por lo que simplemente conecte mi celular

Note que 3 me estaba viendo mientras conectaba mi celular, creo que está revisando que no descomponga su consola, la verdad no tengo dinero para andar pagando una consola

Tardamos alrededor de unos minutos en lograr conectar mi celular a la consola, esto debido a que yo nunca lo había hecho y sinceramente no quería estropear su consola tanto que le pedí ayuda a Vinyl para esto pero ella no conocía y ni siquiera sabía que era mi celular por lo que batallamos un poco, fue una suerte que lo hayamos logrado

Mientras conectábamos mi celular Pinkie se fue con las chicas… espera… ¡SE ESTA COMIENDO MI PASTEL! (suspiro) pues ya que, fue mi culpa por dejarlo ahí en primer lugar

Cuando terminamos le pedí a Vinyl que pusiera la música cuando le diera la señal… mientras tanto yo me puse al frente justo donde estaba un micrófono, cuando tome el micrófono con mi mano todos los ponis voltearon a verme

Cuando lo hicieron mis nervios me empezaron a dominar, mis piernas empezaron a temblar y empecé a sudar frio

 **Dyne-** (…maldición, como demonios hace la gente para no ponerse nervioso enfrente de tanta gente…)- pensaba tratando de controlar mi cuerpo el cual estaba invadido por los nervios

Yo en mis nervios voltee hacia las chicas esperando algo de su ayuda, ellas empezaron a darme ánimo para que cantara… supongo que mi rostro de nervios es muy evidente

 **Dyne-** (… ( _Suspiro mental_ ) tranquilo Daniel tu puedes hacerlo, no te alteres y relájate y respira, que sea lo que Dios quiera…) ( _se aclara la garganta_ ) buenas noches a todos los ponis, a petición de Pinkie Pie, voy a cantar una canción… espero y les guste- dije con un poco mas de tranquilidad

Después de decir eso le di la señal a Vinyl que pusiera la canción mientras que yo me empezaba a preparar mentalmente

 **[Hoy quiero probar algo diferente hoy… ¿quieren jugar un juego?… las reglas son simples, nuestro protagonista cantara una canción y ustedes mis queridísimos lectores tendrán que adivinar cómo se llama y de donde es la canción, si nadie lo adivina entonces en el siguiente capítulo lo diré... ¿están listos?]**

 **[voz modificada a la de un chico de 17 años]**

 _ **Jibun wo sekai sae mo kaete shimaesou na  
Shunkan ha itsumo sugu soba ni...**_

 _ **Kakusenu iratachi to tachisukusu jibun wo mitsume**_

 _ **Mayoinagara megaminagara kuyaminagara kimereba ii sa  
Kimi ga kureta kotoba hitotsu tomadoi ha kiesari**_

 _ **Karappo datta boku no hega ni hikari ga sashita**_

 _ **Miageta oozora ga aroku sumikitte yuku  
Tozashita mado wo hiraku koto wo kimeta  
Jibun wo sekai sae mo kaete shimaesou na  
Shunkan ha itsumo sugu soba ni...**_

 _ **Mitasenu nichijou ni aru hazu no kotae wo sagashite**_

 _ **Asahi ni hitori yawaraka na koe ni furimukeba**_

 _ **Matayui hizashi no naka futo kimi ga homoemu  
Tozashita mado ga kirakisou ni naru  
Jibun wo sekai sae mo kaete shimaesou na  
Sonzai ha boku no me no mae ni...**_

 _ **Miageta oozora ga aroku sumikitte yuku  
Tozashita mado wo kiraku koto wo kimeta  
Jibun wo sekai sae mo kaete shimaesou na  
Shunkan wo kanjiru ima koko ni...  
Hikari he to ryoute wo nobashite...**_

 _ **Kokoro o fuki rukeru sora no iro kaoru kaze**_

…

…

Cuando termine de canta tenía los ojos cerrados, aun estaba algo nervioso por haber cantado en público, incluso juraría que me equivoque con la letra debido a mis nervios

Con algo de nervios abrí mis ojos y mire a todos los ponis mirándome, yo simplemente baje un poco la mirada y me acerque a DJ-PON3 para que me regresara mi celular cuando de repente escucho a alguien aplaudiendo

Cuando volteo miro que Pinkie estaba aplaudiendo fuertemente y mucha emoción, después de unos segundos las chicas empiezan a seguir su ejemplo seguido después por múltiples ponis siendo cada vez más los ponis que estaban aplaudiendo o ovacionando

*insertar sonido de aplausos y chiflidos*

Yo me sorprendí cuando escuche el alboroto de los ponis detrás de mí, todos estaban aplaudiendo y ovacionando

 **Dyne-** ¿qué les pasa?- pregunte algo confundido

 **Vinyl Scratch-** eso fue increíble ¿donde aprendiste a cantar así? Y ¿qué idioma era ese?- pregunto mientras se acercaba a mi

 **Dyne-** ¿qué?... o bueno, la verdad nunca había cantado en público- dije algo apenado

No era mentira, prefiero mil veces escuchar a las personas cantar que me escuchen a mi cantar pues nunca lo había hecho

 **Vinyl Scratch-** vamos, ¿esperas que me crea eso? Cantas demasiado bien para que sea tu primera vez- me decía con algo de incredulidad

 **Dyne-** gracias pero es la verdad jeje… en fin, iré con mis amigas, nos vemos luego- me despedí de ella

La verdad me estaba sintiendo algo avergonzado por las miradas y los aplausos, quiero irme a mi rincón.

Cuando llegue me encontré con las chicas esperándome (excepto Pinkie que aun se estaba comiendo mi pastel) supongo que para felicitarme

Cuando llegue con ellas me senté en un pequeño vaquito y ellas se me acercaron… la primera en acercarse a mi fue Pinkie

 **Pinkie Pie-** eso fue increíble Dyne, cantas muy bien- dijo con una gran sonrisa

 **Dyne-** ¿enserio?- dije con algo de pena

No muchas veces me suelen halagar de esa manera por lo que me apenaba un poco que lo hicieran

 **Rarity-** por supuesto que si cariño, realmente nos sorprendiste mucho y eso que dijiste que no cantabas bien- dijo mientras se sentaba en otro banquito a un lado de mí

 **Twilight-** fue realmente sorprendente Dyne, no sabía que los humanos cantaban tan bien- dijo

De la nada Twilight saca una libreta y una pluma y empieza a escribir rápidamente cosas en ella, mientras que las chicas y yo la miramos algo extrañado cuando ella de repente dice

 **Twilight-** me podrías responder sobre esa canción y ese extraño idioma que cantaste? ¿Donde aprendiste ese idioma?- dijo mirándome

En ese momento las chicas me miraron con algo de curiosidad, la verdad no quería responderá a nada en ese momento

Rápidamente me di cuenta que había cometido un gran error jamás debi de cantar esa canción… en mi mente solo podía pensar "por qué demonios no cante otra cosa" y "ahora como me salgo de esta"

… un momento…

 **Dyne-** (…ahora que lo pienso…) oye Twilight, no sea que querías que cantara para tomar nota sobre mi voz… ¿verdad?- pregunte seriamente

Cuando me escucharon decir eso todos voltearon a ver a Twilight esperando a su respuesta.

Lo único que recibimos como respuesta de ella es una pequeña risita nerviosa y una mirada de apenada mientras miraba a otro lado

 **Dyne-** ( _suspiro_ ) pues espero que hayas tomado buenas notas por qué no responderé a esas preguntas ¿entendido?- dije mirándola seriamente

Ella cuando me escucho decir que me rehusaría a responderle ella me miro con algo de desesperación

 **Twilight-** oh vamos Dyne, no es justo- dijo con decepción y una mirada muy graciosa de enojo

Cuando la vi de esa manera no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa, lo que obviamente la molesto un poco y me hizo reír aun más, incluso las chicas se empezaron a reír conmigo molestando aun mas a Twilight la cual solo inflo sus cachetes

…

…

En fin… la fiesta continuo de igual o mejor manera, los ponis de mí alrededor ya no huían de mi o me evitaban, al contrario me buscaban para hablar conmigo y de vez en cuando hacerme alguna pregunta sobre mi especie

Después de unas horas la fiesta termino algo tarde, todos los ponis ya se habían ido a casa y yo obviamente también me fui a el lugar donde me estoy hospedando "TEMPORALMENTE"

No me gustaría ser un arrimado y aprovecharme de la gran bondad de Fluttershy quédame en su casa, aunque aun no sé como hare para conseguir algún lugar en el cual me podría quedar… bueno, pensare en eso después

 **Fluttershy-** ¿y que te pareció la fiesta?-pregunto Fluttershy sacando un tema de conversación

 **Dyne-** fue realmente divertida a decir verdad, nunca me había esperado una fiesta sorpresa por parte de ustedes- dije

No era mentira, aunque esperaba que Pinkie se le ocurriera hacerme una fiesta, nunca espere que ella me la hiciera justo en ese momento

Salió mucho mejor de lo esperado, e incluso sirvió para que los ponis de Poniville dejaran de desconfiar de mi y se me quedaran viendo mientras camino por el pueblo

No paso mucho tiempo hasta llegar a casa de Fluttershy… ella se acerca a la puerta para abrirla cuando de repente

*insertar sonido de arbustos moviéndose*

Yo volteo hacia donde se escucha el sonido, el ruido provenía de unos arbustos pero parece que solo fue el viento pues no se ve casi nada

Fluttershy no pareció oír nada pues entro a su casa sin decir o hacer nada, en fin trate de ignorarlo y entrar a la casa

Pero de la nada una gran cantidad de animales salieron de los arbustos corriendo rápidamente hacia nosotros, más concretamente hacia mí

Obviamente me asuste, ver una estampida de animales corriendo hacia mí, lo primero que pensé era que me querían comer, y más aun, que muchos de ellos salieron de la nada

Ellos no se detuvieron hasta llegar a mí y taclearme haciéndome entrar a la casa a la fuerza y por el fuerte ruido Fluttershy se asusto y se fue a esconder detrás del sillón

Cuando abro los ojos me doy cuenta que un gran oso junto a varios animalitos pequeños están encima mío

El oso empieza a acercar su rostro al mío mientras me muestra sus grandes colmillos mientras yo trato de alejar mi rostro del suyo y con miedo cierro los ojos

Cuando de repente… ciento una lenguas lamiendo mi rostro haciéndome sentir cosquillas

 **Dyne-** ¡Ahhh!... ( _Risas descontroladas_ ) ¡Ya basta! ( _risa ahogada_ ) ¡me hacen cosquillas deténganse por favor!- decía entre risas mientras trataba mientras me movía de un lado a otro como gusano en sal

Justo cuando el gran oso me lamio, los demás animales se empezaron a pegar conmigo, sus plumas y pelajes me empezaban a hacer cosquillas en la piel haciéndome reír descontroladamente

 **Dyne-** ( _Risa_ ) Fluttershy ( _carcajada_ ) ayúdame quítamelos de encima ( _risas_ )-decía entre risas mientras pedía ayuda

Estaba seguro que no soportaría mucho, mi estomago me dolía de tanto reírme y el peso de los animales no me permitían respirar correctamente

Después de escucharme Fluttershy asoma su cabeza por encima del sofá y rápidamente ella corre para ayudarme…

…

…

…

 _ **Esta historia continuara**_

 **Bueno, bueno, bueno… vaya que el episodio estuvo bueno ¿no? La verdad me costó un poquito hacerlo y mas por el hecho que tuve que escribirlo en más de una vez pero al final valió la pena o al menos eso es lo que creo**

 **Me sentí un poco mal por haberlos dejado sin capitulo por hace cuanto… ¿casi 2 meses? Bueno, al menos lo termine y no volveré a cometer el mismo error de nuevo de solo guardar el formato en un solo computador de nuevo**

 **Bueno, volviendo a lo importante, aun necesito el nombre del personaje… y todos hasta ahora son bastantes buenos a decir verdad que me cuesta mucho decir jeje (siempre tan indeciso)**

 **Bueno tambien me tome la libertad de buscar algún nombre por mi cuenta (para que vean que no solo ustedes lo buscan) pero solo encontré uno que me llegara a gustar en los que buscaba aunque la verdad no busque mucho que digamos… lo hubiera hecho pero como saben, la flojera es canija y más en estas épocas del año**

 **Bueno el nombre que encontré era… ¿como era? A si era:**

 **Nombre:** _ **Ashtar**_

 **Significado: Príncipe de las estrellas**

 **Origen: Árabe**

 **Numero de suerte: 1 (no sé por qué lo pongo pero bueno)**

 **Que les parece… ¿está el nombre mal? o ¿quieren otro? Y no se preocupen los nombres que fueron propuestos aun son tomados en cuenta por mi pues hay varios que me gustan pero por ahora aun seguimos con la búsqueda del nombre para el sujeto jeje**

 **Bueno sin más que decir… contestemos comentarios (** _ **4 comentarios**_ **)**

 **[Primero que nada discúlpenme si esto es algo diferente a lo normal… estoy algo oxidado en esto]**

Glich:

Primero que nada quiero disculparme contigo por haber olvidado darte una vía para podernos comunicar entre nosotros, fue mi culpa por no haberme dado cuenta de eso antes y también por haber tardado tanto en subir el capitulo… como viste al principio tuve un "pequeño" problema con algo jeje

En fin…

La historia la hice tratando no hacerla demasiado parecida a la biblia y tratar de no alejarme demasiado de ella (creo que no me salió bien eso) y con respecto a lo otro… el mensaje privado de FanFiction es cuando tienen una cuenta, esta te permite mandar mensajes a otros usuarios

Pero si prefieres podemos usar el Gmail para comunicarnos (lo daré al final) y así podremos comunicarnos mejor

Y también gracias por el voto (será más fácil para mí poder elegir un nombre) y tranquilo, prometo no tardar tanto de nuevo en subir el otro capítulo, tal vez el año que viene lo suba jeje

En fin, nos escribimos despues

[Por cierto mi Gmail es _**(**_ _ **demon . desher . gmail . com ;)**_ solo que sin las comas, los espacios y el punto y coma]

…

…

…

…

…

Andrea Chandia:

Jeje creo que es la primera vez que me dicen poco original en buen sentido jaja

Bueno… se siente algo raro responder a tu comentario a decir verdad pero bueno…

*se ve como Demo se aclara la garganta* tampoco creo haberte persuadido tanto como para obligarte decirme tu edad… lo siento si te hice sentí mal o si te hice sentir obligada a eso

Créeme, yo tampoco sabía que se podía mandar mensajes por FF hasta que de casualidad lo descubrí cuando recibí un mensaje

Entonces tu voto será para el nombre de "Saúl" ¿no? Bien, ya lo estoy anotando, en si tu idea de que en honor a su sacrificio la tradición de ponerle a los primogénitos el nombre de Saúl basándote en el primer rey de Israel… me lo estoy considerando mucho sabes

Y el archivo Drive lo estaré alistado para poder lograr que esto funcione, y tranquila, yo tampoco sé como comunicarme con el… así que le di mi Gmail (solo espero no arrepentirme despues)

…

…

…

…

…

Misery680:

Bueno, ya tengo una idea de cómo hacer que el Prota termine en una situación así y con respecto a la situación con Gilda, la verdad en el momento en el que esta termine en una situación donde ella sea dominada por el Prota se me dio algo difícil

(Tanto que sentí como se me secaba el cerebro)

Pero creo que quedo bien así como esta no?... Bueno dejando eso de lado anotare tus votos para elegir de una buena vez el nombre del personaje

…

…

…

…

…

Sombra02:

Tranquilo amigo mío… ya me tengo una idea de tus expectativas y me estoy haciendo unas buenas ideas sobre cómo terminara el principito mimado… solo espera y veras como termina

 **Bueno sin más que decir… nos leemos hasta la próxima y que pasen unas felices fiestas en familia, disfruten de su navidad y sus vacaciones**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **Soundtrack:** _ **Undertale OST- Memory (Slow Extended) – (**_ _watch?v=KAA8N150vkA_ _ **)**_

 **Madre de Daniel-** ven, vamos a comerlo juntos- dijo mientras empezaba a arrimar unos platos y cubiertos y Daniel se sentaba en otra silla junto a la mesa

 **Daniel-** bueno, aprovechando…- dijo Daniel mientras salía del lugar hacia el pasillo

Cuando Daniel salió tomo el regalo para su madre y volvió a entrar, cuando entro el pastel ya estaba servido y su madre estaba esperándolo

 **Daniel-** quería entregarte esto ayer pero no estuviste, pero mejor tarde que nunca ¿no?- dijo Daniel mientras se acercaba a su madre y le entregaba el regalo

Su madre se sorprendió al ver el regalo de su hijo, esta solo sonrió y abrazo a su hijo con mucho cariño, Daniel con algo de pena también corresponde el abrazo

En la mesa se encontraba el regalo abierto el cual contenía un hermoso guarda ropa nuevo, el cual consistía en una camiseta color azul cielo y un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro… encima de esto se encontraba un brazalete con una medallón colgado el cual tenía una foto de ella y su hijo juntos dándose un abrazo


End file.
